


A Million Dreams

by Knuttie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 128,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuttie/pseuds/Knuttie
Summary: Tutte le storie iniziano con un solenne “c’era una volta”, ma non è questo il caso: questa storia inizia con l’ingombrante baule di legno di nonna Mary che contiene passato, presente e futuro di ben tre generazioni.Harry Styles, stilista esordiente nella Londra che conta, torna a Holmes Chapel dopo un doloroso lutto per chiudere all’interno di quel baule tutti i suoi sogni.Louis Tomlinson lavora ancora al Sunflower, la locanda di famiglia, e non è mai andato via da Holmes Chapel: in vita sua ha realizzato i sogni di tutti, tranne i suoi.E se Holmes Chapel con il suo tradizionale Festival di Fine Estate, con il suo cottage e il suo lago, con gli amici e gli affetti di sempre riuscisse ad avverare i sogni di entrambi? Dopotutto, c’è una promessa che quei due si sono scambiati fin da bambini: Harry, Louis e un milione di sogni a colorare il loro intero mondo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitolo Uno

_**A Million Dreams** _

_**** _

* * *

Harry soleva trovare tesori inestimabili nel vecchio baule di nonna Mary.

Non sapeva spiegarselo, ma quel baule di legno riusciva sempre ad offrirgli ciò di cui aveva bisogno: i biglietti d’auguri che aveva realizzato quando era soltanto un bambino e che aveva consegnato a sua madre prima di partire per l’università; la sua prima copertina di lana assemblata a quella dei suoi migliori amici per simboleggiare il loro eterno legame e da usare durante le loro serate “ _film e patatine_ ”; il foulard blu e bianco di Mary con il quale aveva tenuto a bada la sua chioma leonina per la maggior parte dell’adolescenza. Insomma, ai suoi occhi grandi e verdi era una vera e propria risorsa e, nonostante avesse compiuto venticinque anni da qualche mese, Harry era certo di non aver ancora scoperto tutti i segreti e le potenzialità di quel magico baule.

Quel pomeriggio di metà maggio, si arrampicò su una sedia di legno traballante per tirarlo giù dall’armadio sul quale veniva solitamente conservato, non sapendo con certezza cosa stesse cercando.

Un vecchio foulard? No, i suoi capelli non ne avevano bisogno dal momento che li aveva tagliati qualche mese prima e ora dei corti, ma sempre morbidi ricci gli incorniciavano il viso. Dei vecchi disegni? No, dal momento che non aveva nulla di cui farsi perdonare da sua madre. E neanche delle copertine o delle bavette che avevano visto tempi migliori.

Con la lingua stretta tra i denti e un’espressione concentrata sul suo viso spigoloso, Harry si disse di aver soltanto bisogno di trovare un conforto, un sollievo che mettesse a tacere tutti i sentimenti contrastanti che gli appesantivano il petto da giorni, o meglio da settimane.

In quel momento, in realtà, si stava chiedendo come facesse nonna Mary a tirarlo giù dall'armadio in passato: dopotutto, quel baule pesava molto, forse troppo per le braccia del ragazzo che non vedevano una palestra o un bilanciere da circa tutta la vita, escludendo l’ora di ginnastica che frequentava saltuariamente al liceo. Con un movimento repentino Harry riuscì a trascinare il baule verso di sé, accennando un sorriso vincente quando si accorse di averne tirato fuori metà: poi, quell’espressione di vittoria si tramutò in vero e proprio terrore quando percepì la sedia di legno traballare e perdere la sua stabilità sotto i suoi stivaletti dorati. In un attimo, che gli sembrò durare in eterno, Harry rivisse la sua intera esistenza a rallentatore e d’istinto chiuse gli occhi con la speranza che l’atterraggio di schiena sul duro pavimento di legno sarebbe stato meno doloroso in quel modo.

 _Non posso spezzarmi la schiena, non proprio ora!_ pensò tra sé e sé, stringendo le palpebre tra loro disperato.

Quell'atterraggio, però, fu più morbido di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare. Già si era visto in un letto d’ospedale con un ortopedico a praticare astruse manovre per rimettergli in sesto la schiena e i pochi familiari al suo capezzale. Invece, superato il contraccolpo iniziale, quell’atterraggio si dimostrò anche comodo. E chiunque gli avesse impedito di compromettere per sempre la sua schiena e – non meno importante – il suo fondoschiena profumava anche! Cannella, profumava di cannella e di tutte le cose buone e familiari che Holmes Chapel aveva da offrirgli. Sorrise dolcemente, accoccolandosi maggiormente tra le braccia che gli avevano impedito la rovinosa caduta a terra e che ora lo stringevano forte, perché quel profumo apparteneva soltanto a una persona.

«È possibile che debba sempre salvarti la vita?» chiese quella voce familiare con tono canzonatorio, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi e tirando un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

«Non ti dispiace mai farlo, Lou.» ribatté Harry con un sorriso e, dopo essersi spolverato i pantaloni e la t-shirt con le mani, inclinò il capo di qualche grado risultando più tenero e bambino che mai.

Louis, dopotutto, non aveva tutti i torti. A tre anni – Harry non ricordava nulla, ma sua madre non smetteva mai di ripeterlo – Louis lo aveva salvato dalle grinfie di sua sorella Gemma che, in un attacco di gelosia infantile, lo aveva spinto giù dal fasciatoio. Nonostante non ricordasse di averlo vissuto, Harry mostrava ancora il suo risentimento verso la donna che, invece, liquidava la questione con un « _tutti sono caduti almeno una volta nella vita dal fasciatoio, no?_ » e grazie tanto. A otto anni, invece, Louis lo aveva visto ruzzolare per l’intero pendio della collina più alta della zona: non aveva fatto in tempo a fermarlo, ma aveva riempito il suo ginocchio sbucciato di cerotti e baci per permettergli di guarire più in fretta. Col passare degli anni, Harry non aveva acquisito maggiore stabilità e Louis continuava a salvarlo di tanto in tanto e a chiamarlo _Bambi_ soltanto per vedere il minore sbuffare e assumere quel cipiglio che tanto lo rendeva simile al cerbiatto del cartone animato, il suo preferito fin da bambino.

Dopotutto, quando erano insieme, entrambi ritornavano bambini. Le loro madri, poi, solevano affermare che quei due non fossero mai cresciuti del tutto e non avevano tutti i torti. Per Harry Louis sarebbe stato sempre il suo eroe, così come lo era stato da bambino e da adolescente: gli anni che li dividevano, infatti, avevano spinto Louis a prendere sotto la sua ala protettrice l’altro e a combattere contro chiunque avesse ostacolato i suoi sogni.

E, a ventotto anni suonati, Louis non era cambiato molto.

I suoi occhi si riducevano ancora in due fessure e delle simpatiche grinze si formavano agli angoli di quest’ultimi quando gli sorrideva, quelle tre lentiggini ornavano sempre la sua guancia sinistra e sembravano costellazioni da studiare, le labbra sottili si arricciavano ancora in un broncio infantile quando era in disaccordo con lui e i capelli color caramello erano sempre acconciati in una morbida frangia. Anche il suo sorriso, quello che rivolgeva soltanto a Harry e che aveva sulle labbra in quel momento, era lo stesso e simboleggiava calore, gioia, famiglia.

Semplicemente, per Harry significava casa.

«Quindi, _Bambi_ , raccontami perché stavi per cadere a terra.» disse Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto e ignorando l‘occhiataccia che l’altro gli rivolse ascoltando quel nomignolo. «Ancora una volta.»

«Volevo soltanto prendere il _suo_ baule.» confessò, stringendosi nella sua t-shirt bianca e guardando le assi scricchiolanti del parquet.

Il sorriso di Louis svanì, come se all’improvviso delle nubi grigie avessero oscurato il sole. Harry era abituato a quel fenomeno meteorologico dal momento che aveva vissuto in Inghilterra per tutta la vita, ma raramente aveva visto il suo migliore amico perdere il suo punto di forza, quel sorriso che da sempre lo caratterizzava. E si sentì persino in colpa, perché era stato lui a spegnerlo quella volta.

«Haz.» mormorò il maggiore, avvicinandosi cauto a lui e usando un nomignolo che, invece, gli era sempre piaciuto.

Harry fece un passo indietro, scuotendo la testa. «No, Lou.» disse, pregandolo di rimanere a distanza perché un altro passo lo avrebbe fatto correre tra le sue braccia forti e lui, semplicemente, non poteva permettersi di crollare ancora.

«Guardami, per favore.»

Scosse ancora la testa mordendosi il labbro inferiore e, soltanto quando Louis reiterò quella richiesta supplicandolo con voce sottile, si costrinse a farlo: l’atmosfera divenne più grave e Harry sentì i suoi occhi colmarsi di lacrime, le ginocchia tremare e il suo cuore riempirsi ancora di dolore come se le precedenti settimane non fossero state abbastanza. Indietreggiò, raggiunse il bordo del letto e vi si sedette, prendendo profondi respiri per non crollare, per non piangere e per non distruggere ciò che rimaneva del suo cuore. Louis, senza dire una parola, gli si avvicinò e le sue mani delicate corsero a prendere quelle dell’altro, più grandi e inanellate. Harry non seppe quantificare il tempo trascorso a guardare quell’intreccio così familiare, ma si beò semplicemente del silenzio e dei respiri dell’altro che scandivano un ritmo lento, quasi a tranquillizzare il suo animo inquieto.

«Non credo sia stata una buona idea venire a vivere qui, Haz.» Louis disse dolcemente, mentre i pollici disegnavano forme morbide sul dorso delle sue mani e tracciavano più volte la croce latina che aveva tatuato anni prima sulla mano sinistra. «Sono passate soltanto due settimane e questa casa è così piena di lei.»

Tutto in quel piccolo cottage di campagna gli ricordava lei, perché era lei ad averci vissuto fino a poche settimane prima: l’edera che ricopriva le pareti esterne in pietra; le tendine merlettate; la macchina da cucire nel piccolo studiolo che si apriva sul lago; persino gli alberi frondosi che creavano giochi di luci e ombre all’esterno, alberi che lei stessa aveva piantato decenni prima per rendere il giardino più accogliente e che erano stati anche lo scenario principale dei loro giochi di infanzia. Se Harry avesse chiuso gli occhi, sarebbe riuscito facilmente a vedere due bambini spensierati scorrazzare per il giardino e vivere di sogni, a percepire nelle narici l’odore dolce della torta al cioccolato, persino a sentire in lontananza il ronzio della sua macchina da cucire.

«È piena di lei, di me e persino di te, Lou.» precisò con voce tremante. «È piena di noi e dei nostri ricordi. E io non sono nessuno senza lei, senza noi.»

Louis sospirò. «Non è vero. Tu sei Harry e continuerai a esserlo anche senza di lei, lo sai. Anche se a volte ti sembrerà di non poter respirare, anche se vorrai soltanto piangere, anche se sarai persino troppo stanco per alzarti dal letto. Anche se lei se ne è andata, tu sei qui, Haz.»

Gli occhi blu di Louis si colorarono di una consapevolezza e di una maturità che Harry non era abituato a vedere, per lo meno non nei suoi confronti dal momento che non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno: aveva sempre vissuto la sua vita in modo spensierato e senza grandi cambiamenti, al di fuori della separazione dei suoi genitori o del suo trasferimento a Londra di sette anni prima.

«Quel baule mi serve a sentirla più vicina, Lou.» spiegò ancora. «Volevo soltanto aprirlo e sentire l’odore delle cose belle o sorridere un po’ perché mi manca da morire.»

Dopotutto, erano state settimane difficili per Harry e Louis lo capiva.

La corsa alla stazione dei treni; l’autobus per Holmes Chapel; la paura di non riuscire a salutarla per l’ultima volta; le braccia di Louis che lo avevano sorretto fino al suo arrivo nel piccolo ospedale; l’ennesimo sorriso che lei gli aveva rivolto prima di andar via; la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato l’ultimo; il funerale al quale aveva preso parte l’intero paese e la moltitudine di mani che aveva dovuto stringere al fianco di sua madre e sua sorella. Harry si era fermato soltanto in quel momento, al termine del funerale, e si era rifugiato nel cottage di campagna che sua nonna condivideva con un gatto arancione di nome Whiskey a circa un quarto d’ora dal paese. Lì, con la schiena appoggiata alla pietra dura e chiara della casa, le gambe distese sull’erba verdeggiante e lo sguardo rivolto ai riflessi che la luna generava sulle acque scure del lago, il dolore aveva preso il sopravvento e Harry si era liberato in lacrime amare per la scomparsa di sua nonna. E non aveva smesso di farlo neanche quando Louis lo aveva raggiunto, rimproverandolo per aver fatto preoccupare tutti e sedendosi comunque al suo fianco in silenzio perché «il dolore va condiviso affinché faccia meno male».

«È normale.» Louis gli rivolse un sorriso dolce. «Non ti sto chiedendo di dimenticare la perdita di nonna Mary o superarla in pochi giorni, ma non voglio neanche che tu stia qui a rimuginare sul passato o a perderti in ricordi dolorosi.»

«E cosa vuoi che faccia, Lou?» chiese lui, sciogliendo l’intreccio delle loro mani e scompigliandosi capelli in un gesto che ripeteva sempre anche quando i ricci solevano sfiorargli le spalle.

«Vorrei semplicemente che pian piano tu riprendessi in mano la tua vita e ritornassi alla tua quotidianità.» ribatté Louis, mantenendo la calma. «Solo questo. Lo sai che voglio vederti soltanto felice, Haz.»

«Potrei essere felice qui.» mormorò, incontrando il suo sguardo preoccupato. «E cosa ci sarebbe di male nel voler trasformare questo nella mia quotidianità?»

«C’è di male che hai la tua vita a Londra, hai un lavoro ben pagato e hai delle responsabilità.» affermò Louis, sistemandosi la frangia sulla fronte. «In più, non so se vivere al cottage ti farà bene.»

«Non sono più abituato a vivere con mia madre e non voglio neanche tornare a Londra per il momento. Non ho molte altre possibilità.»

«E come la metti con il lavoro?»

Quella era la domanda più semplice alla quale Harry potesse rispondere perché il suo lavoro era sempre stato molto flessibile. Non importava trovarsi a Londra, a Holmes Chapel o dall’altra parte del mondo, i bozzetti che disegnava sul suo album e le idee sui materiali utilizzabili sarebbero arrivati comunque alle case di moda con le quali lavorava. Nell’ultimo anno aveva collaborato con la _Green Factory_ , un’azienda giovane e vivace, grazie alla quale aveva avuto una visibilità tale da vestire anche la frontwoman dei _Florence and the Machine_ in alcune date del loro tour europeo. Se Harry aveva potuto vedere Florence Welch indossare con grazia un capo di cui lui aveva curato la linea, la confezione e ogni piccolo dettaglio, però, era stato anche grazie a nonna Mary. Fin da piccolo, la donna gli aveva insegnato a lavorare a maglia e a cucire e da adolescente lo aveva spinto a tentare l’ammissione al _Royal College of Art_ di Londra, rendendo la loro passione per la moda e la sartoria un lavoro vero e proprio e un’opportunità per costruirsi uno splendido futuro. E Harry quell’opportunità l’aveva trovata in quella piccola azienda che aveva come obiettivo la moda sostenibile e che utilizzava materiali biologici e riciclabili: insomma, per lui che aveva sempre avuto uno spirito verde e amava allo stesso modo stoffe e tessuti era stato un sogno ad occhi aperti.

«Con il lavoro è tutto okay. Non rischierei mai la mia carriera, lo sai.» rispose sinceramente perché a Louis non avrebbe mai potuto mentire. «Posso rimanere qui quanto voglio dato che la mia collaborazione con la _Green Factory_ è terminata e dovrò tornare a Londra soltanto a giugno, per la serata celebrativa della collezione. Il mio capo è felice, la linea è già in commercio da settimane e io posso stare tranquillo.»

«E io sono fiero di te, Haz. Quello che non capisco è…perché stavolta vuoi rimanere?»

«Non rimarrò per sempre, Lou. Soltanto per l’estate. E lo faccio perché ho perso troppe cose negli ultimi anni.»

E non si sarebbe mai perdonato di averlo fatto. Insomma, sua madre aveva cominciato a frequentare Robin, il fiorista del paese, e lui lo aveva saputo soltanto mesi dopo il loro primo appuntamento. Suo nipote Tom aveva imparato a contare fino a dieci e lui non c’era stato per abbracciarlo o riempirgli il viso paffuto di baci. Sua nonna aveva persino preso quel gatto per sentirsi meno sola prima di ammalarsi e lui inizialmente aveva pensato che fosse un randagio. Johannah, la madre di Louis, aveva partorito due gemelli cinque anni prima e poteva affermare tranquillamente di non averli visti crescere. Niall e Liam avevano impegnato tutti i loro risparmi nel risollevare le sorti del vecchio pub del paese e lui ci aveva messo piede soltanto un paio di volte nell’arco dell’ultimo anno. Era vero che trasferendosi a Londra aveva acquistato la sua indipendenza economica e aveva cominciato a farsi un nome nell’industria della moda, ma aveva perso tante – troppe – cose nel frattempo.

«Non hai perso proprio nulla. Eri soltanto impegnato a costruire il tuo futuro. Noi siamo sempre qui e lo è anche tua nonna.» Louis si avvicinò a lui, mostrandogli la sua espressione più sincera. «È tra queste pareti da rimettere in sesto, nel baule che ami tanto e anche nei bozzetti che disegni sul tuo album. Ma, soprattutto, è qui.» Le sue dita sfiorarono il petto di Harry, all’altezza del suo cuore, che perse quasi un battito per l’intensità con cui il maggiore lo guardava. «Vuoi davvero quel baule, Haz?»

Harry annuì, i suoi occhi erano ancora ipnotizzati da quelli blu dell’altro. Louis si strofinò il palmo della mano sulla guancia, lì dove un velo di barba rossiccia cresceva indisturbato, per poi sospirare e mormorare qualcosa che somigliava tanto a un «lo sa anche l’intero paese che non riesco proprio resisterti». Poi, si alzò dal letto e si arrampicò sulla sedia fissandola bene sulle assi irregolari del parquet con l’intenzione di prendere il baule. A quel punto, Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e lo guardò allarmato perché, insomma, Louis era persino più basso di lui! Come avrebbe fatto a prendere il baule senza crollare sotto il suo peso?

«Lou, per favore, sta’ attento!» lo ammonì, alzandosi dal letto e avvicinandosi a lui.

Eppure, ogni preoccupazione fu vana perché Louis afferrò i manici d’ottone del baule e lo tirò fuori con facilità: se Harry notò i suoi muscoli guizzare al di sotto della t-shirt che indossava, non ebbe il modo di darlo a vedere perché il maggiore gli porse il baule un attimo dopo e lui dovette risvegliarsi dal torpore per non farlo cadere a terra in un tonfo e fare la figura dello smidollato. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma tutto diventava più facile con l’aiuto di Louis, persino tirare fuori dall’armadio il suo baule.

«Mi prometti che, se rovistare in quel vecchio baule fa troppo male, mi chiamerai?» chiese, strofinando le mani tra loro per eliminare un po’ della polvere che le aveva sporcate, e Harry annuì frettolosamente. «E non farti male, _Bambi_. Ora devo andare via e non posso salvarti ancora una volta…qualcuno deve pur lavorare per vivere!»

Harry poté soltanto ribattere un «ehi, anche io lavoro!» prima che Louis gli baciasse la guancia destra alzandosi di poco sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere la sua altezza.

Una risata limpida e un occhiolino dopo, Louis era già fuori dal cottage a mettere in moto il suo vecchio fuoristrada e Harry scuoteva divertito la testa per la battuta del suo migliore amico: non era affatto offeso dalla sua insinuazione perché se c’era qualcuno che non aveva mai mancato di incoraggiarlo nel suo lavoro, oltre a nonna Mary, quello era sempre stato Louis.

*

Il _Sunflower_ era la più bella locanda a conduzione familiare del Cheshire.

Che poi fosse anche l’unica era un dettaglio trascurabile perché quel posto sarebbe risultato il più bello anche tra mille alberghi a quattro stelle e non per i comfort, le ampie camere o le attività convenzionate che offriva, ma per l’accoglienza e quell’aria di famiglia che si respirava non appena i Tomlinson aprivano il grande portone color verde abete. La locanda era un edificio in mattoncini rossi articolato su due piani, a forma di “C” e non lontano da casa Tomlinson. Era nata grazie al coraggio di Johannah che, appena ventenne e con un Louis neonato, aveva investito i vecchi risparmi di famiglia in una ristrutturazione che le aveva portato via sonno, tranquillità e parecchi anni della sua vita: alla fine, però, dopo ventotto anni di duro lavoro, era fiera di poter osservare i suoi ospiti rilassarsi nel patio ombreggiato, gustare le prelibatezze che suo marito Sam preparava o andare a cavallo con l’aiuto delle sue figlie.

E Louis, che era nato e cresciuto in quell’edificio, non poteva far altro che essere fiero a sua volta di tutto ciò che sua madre aveva raggiunto e costruito con le sue stesse mani e la sua caparbietà. All’inizio, c’erano stati soltanto Johannah e Louis ed era stato difficile per loro due tentare di riuscire in quell’impresa: gestire la ristrutturazione di un edificio così imponente con un bambino che aveva bisogno di costanti cure e attenzioni non era stato facile per una giovane donna che non poteva contare neanche sulla collaborazione di colui che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo compagno, dileguatosi alla notizia della gravidanza. Fortunatamente, qualche anno dopo era arrivato Sam e successivamente altri sei piccoli Tomlinson a riempire e a colorare le loro giornate.

La locanda era tutto ciò che i Tomlinson avevano di più caro perché significava casa, famiglia e amore.

Tutti, dal più grande al più piccolo, erano coinvolti nella manutenzione di quel luogo e non per obbligo – perché Johannah non avrebbe mai voluto vedere i suoi figli condurre una vita triste e infelice – ma perché lavorare alla locanda era come prendersi cura della loro famiglia e dell’affetto che l’uno provava per l’altro. Charlotte e Félicité, poco più che ventenni, mentre frequentavano l’università, badavano ai cavalli e alle attività relative da svolgere con gli ospiti. Daisy e Phoebe, ancora adolescenti, aiutavano a prendere gli ordini e a servire il pranzo e la cena quando era più necessario. Doris ed Ernest, gli ultimi arrivati della famiglia, con i loro cinque anni si limitavano a diffondere gioia e allegria per l’intero edificio. Ad occuparsi della gestione degli ospiti e delle prenotazioni era Louis, che aveva impiegato ogni sua forza nell’apprendere quel mestiere non appena diplomatosi: dopotutto, lo studio non lo aveva mai interessato granché se escludeva il corso di calcolo, quello di economia domestica e quello di teatro. Comunque, nel piccolo mondo della locanda lui aveva trovato la sua dimensione: adorava ricevere nuovi ospiti, cercare di rendere il loro soggiorno più piacevole possibile e il rapporto che instaurava con ognuno di loro dal momento che molti ritornavano ciclicamente a trovarli.

Forte dell’amore che provava per il suo lavoro, neanche fare lunghi turni alla reception, come quello che durava dalla sera precedente, lo infastidiva. Quel mattino, quando Johannah entrò dalla porta principale con i gemellini al suo seguito, però, Louis non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio.

«Buongiorno, tesoro!» esclamò gioviale la donna, rivolgendogli un sorriso che arrivò persino ai suoi occhi facendo vibrare quel vivido blu che caratterizzava ogni Tomlinson.

Louis specchiò il suo sorriso e non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere al suo saluto perché i gemellini corsero da lui e vollero ogni sua attenzione.

«Lou!» esclamarono i due bambini prima di gettarsi tra le sue braccia.

Doris ed Ernest gli raccontarono del film che avevano guardato la sera precedente e dei disegni che, invece, avrebbero fatto quella mattina, mentre lui li ascoltava attentamente e ogni tanto lasciava un buffetto sulle loro guance piene e rosee.

Quando, sei anni prima, aveva scoperto della gravidanza di sua madre esultare e congratularsi con lei e Sam non erano state le prime cose che gli erano passate per la testa: Johannah non era più una ragazzina e, seppur ormai avessero raggiunto una stabilità economica da parecchio tempo, crescere due bambini contemporaneamente non sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. Eppure, dopo aver stretto tra le sue braccia quei bambini in ospedale, la sua visione delle cose era stata completamente ribaltata perché Ernest e Doris erano stati una vera benedizione. I due erano gemelli, ma in realtà non potevano essere più diversi tra loro sia per aspetto che per indole: Ernest – una zazzera di capelli biondi e un sorriso sdentato - si mostrava più riflessivo, mentre Doris – un nido di capelli rossi e lentiggini sul viso - era un vero e proprio uragano pronto a travolgere tutto ciò che incontrava. Tutti in paese ripetevano che i Tomlinson avrebbero avuto un gran da fare tra qualche anno con i gemelli adolescenti, ma loro riuscivano a non preoccuparsi: erano una famiglia e insieme sarebbero riusciti a fare qualunque cosa, anche a tener a bada Ernest e Doris.

Louis poté respirare soltanto quando Sam attirò i bambini in cucina con il pretesto della colazione, lasciando anche a lui due croissant caldi sul bancone.

«Finalmente le nostre strade si incontrano, _Boo_.» ridacchiò Johannah, affiancandolo e sistemando le carte che affollavano il bancone in legno.

«Mamma, abitiamo nella stessa casa da ventotto anni e lavoriamo insieme ogni giorno da circa dieci.» rispose Louis, guardandola di sottecchi. «Le nostre strade si incontrano anche troppo.»

«Per una madre che ama suo figlio non è mai troppo!» ribatté risentita e Louis alzò gli occhi blu al soffitto bianco. «E comunque, l’ho detto perché da quando è tornato Harry ti vedo davvero poco a casa.»

«Lo sai che ha bisogno del mio aiuto per dare una rinnovata al cottage. L’altro giorno stava prendendo il baule di nonna Mary dall’armadio e stava quasi per spezzarsi la schiena in due. È un pericolo ambulante.» Si giustificò con una scrollata di spalle, mentre sua madre sbuffava un semplice « _è proprio come Bambi!_ ». «E poi, prima terminerà la ristrutturazione prima tornerà tutto alla normalità.»

Johannah annuì pensierosa a quella sua precisazione. «A proposito di tornare alla normalità, volevo organizzare una piccola festa di bentornato per Harry. Che ne pensi?»

«Non so se sia opportuno, mamma. Insomma, nonna Mary se ne è andata soltanto tre settimane fa.» Gli occhi di Louis si tinsero di malinconia a quell’amaro ricordo che, a volte, riusciva a sovrastare anche quelli più dolci legati alla donna. «Non credi sia troppo presto?»

«Credo che passare del tempo in famiglia aiuterà Harry, Anne e Gemma a trovare un po’ serenità e, perché no, anche un po’ di felicità.» affermò lei, accarezzandogli l’avambraccio per consolarlo. «Amavamo tutti nonna Mary, ma non sempre possiamo prevedere i piani che la vita ha per noi. E la vita di chi rimane, la vita di Harry, di Anne, di Gemma e persino la nostra deve andare avanti, _Boo_.» 

Louis annuì perché lo sapeva ed era ciò che aveva cercato di spiegare anche a Harry quel pomeriggio di qualche giorno prima, ma la vita non sempre andava avanti senza intoppi e ostacoli sulla sua strada.

«E cosa avevi in mente?»

«Possiamo fare un semplice barbecue in giardino se il tempo sarà bello, tesoro.»

«E va bene.» sospirò, incontrando lo sguardo di sua madre. «Niente di esagerato, però.»

«Un semplice barbecue.» Sottolineò lei, raccogliendo i suoi capelli castani in una coda alta per poi invitare il ragazzo ad andare via dal momento che il suo turno era terminato da un pezzo. «Ora va’, Lou.»

Louis le sorrise, prese i suoi croissant e le baciò una guancia affrettandosi verso l’uscita. Prima che potesse del tutto scomparire oltre l’uscio, però, la donna lo richiamò.

«Non dimentichi qualcosa?» chiese lei, lanciandogli un’occhiata furba.

Louis tastò le sue tasche e controllò che il portafoglio e il suo cellulare fossero al loro posto, poi le rivolse uno sguardo confuso. Non era solito portare altro con sé, al di fuori dei suoi occhiali da sole che erano fissati nello scollo della sua t-shirt nera.

«E cosa?»

Johannah gli rivolse un sorriso prima di sospirare «il tuo girasole» e tendergli il fiore che aveva appena preso dal vaso sul bancone.

Louis ridacchiò e si avvicinò per prenderlo, ammirando i suoi petali color ocra prima di uscire dalla locanda, per nulla sorpreso perché lui e sua madre si intendevano con un solo sguardo. Pur notando la stanchezza sul volto di suo figlio, Johannah aveva capito che quella mattina lui non sarebbe tornato a casa a riposare. Forse, l’avrebbe fatto più tardi. Prima, però, avrebbe fatto una deviazione e quella deviazione era e sarebbe stata sempre Harry, al quale soleva portare un croissant e un girasole da quando erano ragazzini al mattino. La donna gli ripeteva continuamente di cambiare fiore e di scegliere qualcosa di più romantico – una rosa ad esempio – ma Louis alzava gli occhi al cielo e scuoteva la testa per l’imbarazzo.

Per lui, quel girasole era l’apice del romanticismo perché rifletteva il modo in cui vedeva Harry: era allegria, solarità, vivacità. Era il sole che illuminava da venticinque lunghi anni la sua vita e non ne avrebbe mai fatto a meno. Eppure, quel girasole portava con sé anche un altro significato, assimilabile al suo comportamento: il continuo volgere del capolino giallo verso il sole dall’alba al tramonto Louis lo traduceva in desiderio, nel _suo_ desiderio di voler trascorrere insieme a Harry un solo giorno o una vita intera.

Con quei dolci pensieri ad affollargli la mente e con i petali color ocra del girasole a colorargli gli occhi, percorse la strada di campagna sul suo fuoristrada verde abete in pochi minuti. Non appena mise piede nel vialetto d’ingresso, l’umidità dovuta alla vicinanza del lago lo investì e gli provocò brividi su tutto il corpo: rimpianse la scelta di non essere tornato a casa e non aver preso il suo fedele giubbetto di jeans. C’erano un sole timido e una leggera foschia a rendere quel posto quasi magico e, se Louis fosse stato un bambino, avrebbe pensato che da un momento all’altro sarebbero fuoriusciti folletti e fate dall’erba alta e dagli alberi. Sorrise dolcemente, perché quello era uno dei tanti scenari sui quali lui e Harry fantasticavano quando erano soltanto due bambini e si perdevano negli spazi verdi che circondavano il cottage. All’improvviso, le sue reminiscenze vennero interrotte da un ritmo coinvolgente che conosceva fin troppo bene e dovette avanzare di qualche passo per godersi la buffa visione che il portone semi aperto del cottage gli offrì: Harry ballava appassionatamente con il manico di una scopa che stringeva tra le sue mani inanellate, a petto nudo e con un pantaloncino a fantasia a coprire le gambe affusolate, mentre le voci dei fratelli Gallagher si diffondevano per la casa al ritmo di “ _She is Love”_.

«Ma che diavolo…» bofonchiò il maggiore, vedendo la confusione che regnava sovrana nella zona giorno tra scatoloni marroni e arredi spostati.

Poi, il suo sguardo cadde ancora una volta sul ragazzo e Louis non poté fare a meno di pensare che Harry fosse l’amore – e Liam Gallagher glielo confermava cantando il suo ritornello - osservandolo da lontano dimenare i fianchi a quel ritmo coinvolgente, scuotere i ricci accennati e chiudere gli occhi per assaporare ogni parola della canzone, una delle loro preferite. Se poi la sua attenzione cadeva sulle fossette che gli ornavano le guance, sulle luci e le ombre che il sole debole del mattino creava sul suo volto o sulla schiena lattea costellata di nei, Louis poteva dirsi l’uomo più fortunato del mondo ad assistere a quello spettacolo.

Per questo, non smise di sorridere neanche quando il più giovane lo scoprì a guardarlo e interruppe la sua danza.

Harry mise da parte la sua scopa e impiegò poco a raggiungerlo, ponendo sul bancone della cucina i croissant e il girasole che annusò estasiato, per poi invitarlo ad unirsi a lui. Lo prese per mano e bastò un sorriso a sciogliere i muscoli tesi di Louis e a condividere quell’allegria che difficilmente passava inosservata. Louis odiava ballare, ma non si lamentò quando Harry gli fece fare anche una giravolta, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, coprendo l’intera zona giorno. Finirono anche a fare un casquè che li portò entrambi a perdere l’equilibrio e a cadere – fortunatamente – sul divano dalla stampa a fiori. Le note finali della canzone sfumarono nelle loro risate limpide e di tutta quella danza allegra non rimase altro che un insieme di arti ingarbugliati e due ragazzi che si riconoscevano l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.

« _Bambi_ , non sei cambiato affatto…lo sai?» chiese Louis, respirando sul collo niveo dell’altro.

Le sue mani erano casualmente poggiate sui fianchi morbidi del più piccolo, che nel frattempo si era disposto tra le sue gambe senza troppi complimenti e aveva poggiato la testa riccioluta sul suo petto affannato per il ballo. E se le dita di Louis avessero sfiorato la sua pelle accaldata e nivea, non sarebbe stato un problema dal momento che i due erano sempre stati molto tattili: fin troppo, tanto che Niall li aveva sempre definiti imbarazzanti, ma per loro due non era mai stato così. Anzi, le loro erano carezze che sapevano di affetto e di cura, quella che Louis gli aveva dimostrato fin dal momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto in ospedale quel primo febbraio di venticinque anni prima.

«Ehi, sono diventato più coordinato.» precisò Harry, puntando il mento sul suo petto e guardandolo in viso.

«Sì? E perché, allora, ci troviamo su questo divano?»

«Per testarne la morbidezza.»

«Questo divano ha quasi vent’anni ed è tutt’altro che morbido, Haz.» ribatté Louis con un tono solenne. «C’è una molla che mi sta torturando la schiena.»

«Okay, mi hai scoperto.» ridacchiò Harry, mostrando la fossetta più marcata sulla guancia sinistra e cominciando a muovere le dita in cerchio sul petto del maggiore. «Ti volevo chiedere di portarlo via con il tuo fuoristrada.»

«Vuoi cambiarlo?»

Harry annuì e nel farlo un ricciolo castano andò a cadere sulla sua fronte. «Vorrei cambiare il divano e ho già scelto i nuovi infissi e il colore delle pareti.»

Louis sorrise perché Harry ultimamente era in vena di cambiamenti e quest’ultimi si ripercuotevano la maggior parte delle volte sul cottage: soltanto poche ore prima era riuscito a convincerlo a lasciare in pace i mobili in legno della cucina e a concentrare la ristrutturazione nel bagno, dove qualche tubo perdeva e i sanitari erano ormai desueti. Quel giorno, invece, il tornado _Harry_ aveva colpito il povero divano di nonna Mary, gli infissi e le pareti e un domani sarebbe toccato allo studiolo del piano superiore o alla camera da letto: nessun angolo di quel cottage sarebbe stato al sicuro con lui intorno.

«Insomma, vuoi cambiare tutto.»

«Non tutto.» rispose Harry sovrappensiero, arricciando le labbra color fragola in un broncio adorabile. «Soltanto ciò che è necessario.»

Louis non biasimava quel nuovo aspetto che Harry voleva dare al cottage: non ci sarebbe stato niente di male nel vedere scomparire le tende merlettate o quel divano a fiori dalla stampa un po’ retrò a favore di un po’ di colore e modernità che ben si sposava con la cucina in legno chiaro. Allo stesso tempo, però, non riusciva a capirlo fino in fondo perché Louis non aveva mai cambiato granché della sua vita. Non si era trasferito a causa dell’università a diciott’anni, ma aveva chiesto a sua madre di potersi spostare in mansarda per avere più privacy a causa delle sue sorelle. Non frequentava ristoranti stellati, ma si era sempre fatto bastare la torta al cioccolato di nonna Mary. Non sopportava la vista dei grattacieli vetrati contro il cielo azzurro perché amava quegli alberi frondosi, il lago e le colline verdeggianti a riempire i suoi occhi ogni qual volta si affacciava alla finestra. Forse, non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di un cambiamento perché ciò che aveva era sempre stato abbastanza per lui.

Harry, invece, era tutta un’altra storia: era dinamismo e modernità e, se si fosse messo nei suoi panni, Louis avrebbe potuto comprendere a pieno quella sua sete di cambiamento.

Così, il maggiore annuì e tese la mano verso il viso dell’altro per spostare quel ricciolo dalla fronte e portarlo indietro. Quando cominciò a lasciare casualmente tenere carezze sul capo di Harry e quest’ultimo districò le labbra arricciate a favore di un appagato sorriso, Louis dimenticò di non riuscire a comprendere totalmente le motivazioni che spingevano l’altro al continuo cambiamento perché gli bastava vederlo felice.

E se ristrutturare il cottage lo rendeva così felice, Louis lo avrebbe aiutato a tutti i costi.

*

Il barbecue organizzato da Johannah nel giardino del _Sunflower_ non aveva proprio nulla di semplice secondo la modesta opinione di Harry.

Non c’era nulla di semplice nella lunga tavolata allestita sotto le chiome degli alberi del cortile interno, nelle tre piastre che cuocevano hamburger a più non posso o nella vasta quantità di antipasti e insalate che erano disposti a mo’ di buffet per l’intero giardino. Non c’era nulla di semplice nell’aver invitato tutti i Tomlinson del Cheshire o nel presentare l’Harry venticinquenne a ognuno di loro, che lo ricordavano ancora un ragazzino. Non c’era nulla di semplice persino nel festone colorato che univa i rami di due alberi di mele e che recitava “ _Bentornato, Harry!”_ perché Johannah lo aveva fatto manualmente con l’aiuto di Daisy e Phoebe e non si era limitata a comprarlo.

Eppure, nonostante l’imbarazzo e la sorpresa iniziale, Harry adorò ritrovarsi nel giardino del _Sunflower_ in quel momento, così come adorava Jay e quella mano che lei poggiava sempre sulla sua spalla o sulla sua schiena quasi a guidarlo come una madre amorevole. E non era sbagliato considerare Johannah una seconda mamma dal momento che la conosceva da un’intera vita e c’era sempre stata per lui: quando discuteva con Louis o Anne, quando suo padre era andato via con un’altra donna o quando nonna Mary era venuta a mancare. Harry aveva disegnato per lei anche l’abito da indossare per il rinnovo delle promesse con Sam, celebrato dopo la nascita dei gemelli, e aveva curato la sua confezione in ogni dettaglio: dalla scelta dei ricami in pizzo al frontino con gli swarovski che aveva indossato tra i capelli castani. C’era un forte legame tra loro, un legame che non si era mai spezzato fino a quel momento: forse, anche perché la donna gli aveva fatto uno dei doni più preziosi della sua vita, Louis.

Quest’ultimo li aveva invitati qualche giorno prima ad andare alla locanda quel sabato pomeriggio e il semplice barbecue trasformato in un’allegra festicciola che aveva coinvolto anche alcuni ospiti dell’albergo non fu affatto un problema: l’allegria che si respirava aveva qualcosa di confortante e familiare, dopo quelle settimane trascorse tra la malinconia e il dolore.

«Jay, ho a malapena salutato Liam e Niall e sono qui già da un’ora. Potresti dirmi almeno dove è Louis?» chiese Harry, mentre la donna lo trascinava a prendere il terzo hamburger.

«Non ti vedevo da Natale e mi sei mancato troppo, tesoro.» Si giustificò lei, rivolgendogli un’espressione che a Harry ricordò sua madre. «Comunque, Niall e Liam sono al tavolo delle bevande e Louis sarà in camera sua ad escogitare un modo per farmela pagare per tutto questo trambusto.»

Harry non poté darle torto perché Louis era testardo esattamente come sua madre e difficilmente i due si incontravano a metà strada quando avevano opinioni divergenti. Ricordava bene quando il suo migliore amico aveva vissuto a casa sua per più di una settimana dopo un diverbio con Jay: Harry aveva soltanto quindici anni allora, l’altro ne aveva diciotto ed era appena tornato a casa Tomlinson con il suo primo tatuaggio che non era stato affatto gradito da sua madre. Harry, invece, aveva guardato estasiato quelle linee scure che raffiguravano un cervo sul bicipite dell’altro e non gli aveva neanche chiesto il loro significato: non c’era bisogno di spiegare che il cervo fosse simbolo di protezione e di amore per la famiglia, non ce n’era bisogno perché lo leggeva negli occhi di Louis ogni giorno. Tuttavia, c’era stato bisogno di spiegarlo a Johannah e soltanto grazie alla mediazione di Harry ed Anne i due Tomlinson, più simili di quanto loro pensassero, si erano riappacificati.

«Beh, se mi lasci andare e prendi in ostaggio la tua carissima migliore amica» e lanciò un’occhiata divertita nella direzione di Anne «potrei fare da intermediario tra te e quel musone di tuo figlio.»

«Qualcosa mi dice che ti basterà soltanto fare gli occhi dolci e riuscirai a farmi perdonare da quel testone.» scherzò la donna, stringendogli la guancia tra l’indice e il pollice come una vecchia prozia.

«Okay, okay. Basta così!» esclamò lui, scacciando via la mano dal suo viso con un’espressione giocosa. «Vedrò cosa posso fare.»

Gli bastò un momento di distrazione di Johannah, che venne richiamata da Charlotte, per sgattaiolare nel retro del giardino e dirigersi verso casa Tomlinson, situata a circa cento metri dalla locanda. Rivestita anch’essa da mattoncini rossi e ricoperta di edera verde, casa Tomlinson era molto più piccola della locanda, ma non meno accogliente grazie ai colori accessi, al profumo speziato di cannella e l’aria vissuta che ogni stanza aveva. Non ebbe neanche bisogno di suonare il campanello perché, come di consuetudine, il portone d’ingresso era aperto: Holmes Chapel era un piccolo centro e l’ultimo furto risaliva a circa venti anni prima, dopotutto. Si affrettò a salire le scale che portavano ai piani superiori percorrendo i gradini a due a due e rischiando anche di inciampare prima di arrivare alla mansarda con il respiro affannato.

Forse, e sottolineava forse, avrebbe preso in considerazione l’idea di accompagnare Liam in palestra o nella sua corsetta mattutina per allenarsi la prossima volta.

Non servì bussare, perché la porta era completamente aperta e mostrava un Louis seduto sul bordo del letto intento a guardare la reflex che aveva tra le mani. La luce calda del tramonto gli illuminava il volto, delineando il naso all'insù e gli zigomi alti e scolpiti alla perfezione, mentre le labbra erano assottigliate in una linea dritta.

«Che ci fai qui tutto solo?» esordì, entrando nella stanza senza troppi complimenti.

Louis non alzò lo sguardo, comunque coperto dalla sua frangia castana, e si strinse nella t-shirt bianca che indossava per poi mugugnare un semplice «niente, impostavo semplicemente qualche opzione alla mia reflex».

Anche in quel momento, però, di semplice non c’era proprio nulla. Perché Louis era un ragazzo solare, ma non era solito esprimere i suoi sentimenti facilmente. Perché Louis non era Harry, che necessitava di parlare e chiarire sempre come si sentisse a riguardo. Perché a Louis, a volte, bastava soltanto un abbraccio per essere confortato. A loro due, poi, bastavano poche parole o addirittura un solo sguardo per intendersi. E se Harry non fosse stato Harry, davanti al muso lungo dell’altro si sarebbe allontanato all’istante e sarebbe tornato alla festa. Tuttavia, Harry era Harry e aveva sempre preso di petto Louis, anche se i suoi metodi risultavano essere poco ortodossi.

«Non è vero e lo sai.» rispose, sedendosi al suo fianco: il suo ginocchio sfiorò quello dell’altro, racchiuso in un pantalone grigio scuro e più elegante che raramente gli aveva visto indosso. «Stai scappando dalla festa e da tua madre.»

«Mi aveva promesso un semplice barbecue, Haz.» precisò Louis: lo sguardo rimase rivolto verso il basso, ma le sue guance cominciarono ad arrossarsi per la collera. «E, invece, l’ha trasformato in una festa in grande stile!»

«Non prendertela, Lou. Lo sai come è fatta tua madre. O punta in alto o lascia perdere: non ci sono mai mezze misure.» ridacchiò lui. «E poi, tutti si stanno divertendo. Ho visto mia madre sorridere per tutto il tempo.»

«Davvero?» Soltanto in quel momento, Louis alzò lo sguardo per incatenarlo al suo: era ancora incerto, ma Harry riuscì a intravedere ancora quelle particolari sfumature più calde di blu che tanto amava.

Lui annuì. «Anche Gemma e Michael si stanno rilassando e il piccolo Tom è a fare baldoria con i gemelli. Va tutto bene.»

Il maggiore tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo, per poi confessare le sue paure a riguardo. «Temevo che fosse troppo Haz. Insomma, abbiamo perso nonna Mary un mese fa e fare una festa per il tuo ritorno a Holmes Chapel mi è sembrato così inappropriato, nonostante io sia felice con tutto il mio cuore che tu sia finalmente qui.»

Harry sentì il suo cuore saltare quasi un battito a quel “ _noi_ ” che il suo “ _abbiamo_ _perso_ ” sottintendeva, ma non doveva meravigliarsene dopotutto perché gli Styles e i Tomlinson erano una famiglia da sempre, da ancora prima che loro due nascessero dal momento che Anne e Johannah erano amiche fin dal liceo. E a Harry piaceva quella preoccupazione e quella delicatezza che Louis gli dimostrava sempre: non importava quante volte gli ripetesse « _non sono fatto di vetro, Lou_ », il maggiore era sempre in prima linea per proteggerlo, anche dal suo stesso dolore. Un dolore, quello per la morte di nonna Mary, che era ancora radicato in lui, nel suo cuore e in ogni pensiero: tuttavia, non negava che averlo messo da parte per qualche ora lo aveva fatto sentire bene, vivo.

«Nulla è inappropriato se fatto con le migliori intenzioni e con il cuore, Lou.» ribatté dolcemente, scompigliandogli la frangia e facendolo ridacchiare al suo fianco. «E voi Tomlinson fate qualsiasi cosa col cuore soltanto per far stare il prossimo meglio.»

Nonostante non fosse necessario la maggior parte delle volte, Harry amava quel lato così protettivo di Louis: non sbagliava quando ripeteva che si sentisse al sicuro soltanto con lui, mentre il maggiore scuoteva la testa imbarazzato. Forse, perché Louis era il suo punto di riferimento, la sua roccia, dal momento esatto in cui era nato e lo aveva osservato con i suoi occhioni verdi e curiosi. Forse, perché Louis non lo aveva mai abbandonato anche quando lui stesso era stato il primo a farlo, trasferendosi a Londra. Forse, perché spettava a lui assumere il ruolo di fratello maggiore in quella famiglia numerosa.

«Me lo fai un sorriso ora?» Harry inclinò il capo di qualche grado per guardare pian piano gli angoli dei suoi occhi blu riempirsi di rughette e quelli delle sue labbra sottili incurvarsi in un sorriso raggiante fino a scoprire i denti bianchi. «Oh, per fortuna!» esclamò a missione compiuta. «Non sono venuto in questa mansarda dimenticata da Dio per vederti con il muso!»

«Questa _mansarda dimenticata da Dio_ è il _mio_ posto.» Ci tenne a precisare Louis con aria solenne.

Poche cose erano importanti per Louis: la sua famiglia, Harry, la locanda, il Manchester United e quella mansarda. Forse, perché quelle quattro pareti rappresentavano la sua indipendenza e la sua privacy in una famiglia che neanche conosceva il significato di quell’ultima parola. Era il suo posto e gridava “Louis” in ogni piccolo particolare: nei poster delle band che ascoltava sulle pareti, nei cd impilati nel lato destro della libreria, nei libri che leggeva prima di addormentarsi, nelle fotografie che ritraevano lui, i suoi familiari e i suoi amici e che raccontavano una storia destinata a durare una vita intera.

«Lo so.» ribatté Harry con un sorriso. «Allora, quale sarà il prossimo servizio fotografico? Se le campagne inglesi ti hanno annoiato puoi fotografare me come ai vecchi tempi.» aggiunse, facendo un cenno alla reflex che ancora stringeva tra le mani. «Sono un soggetto interessante, dopotutto.»

A quindici anni, Louis aveva sviluppato una passione smodata per tutto ciò che riguardava la fotografia. Tutto era iniziato quando aveva ritrovato nello scantinato una vecchia polaroid e aveva scattato una foto a sua madre, catturando il suo sorriso in un attimo e rendendolo eterno. Aveva scoperto che quell’aspetto era ciò che preferiva maggiormente della fotografia: un _clic_ riusciva a catturare un sorriso, una lacrima o un semplice attimo trascorso nelle noiose campagne inglesi ed era capace di renderlo immortale. Tuttavia, quella passione non si era mai trasformata in un lavoro vero e proprio perché non voleva sporcala con il dovere e gli obblighi che ne sarebbero derivati. Almeno, era questo ciò che rispondeva quando Harry lo invitava a frequentare una vera e propria scuola di fotografia riconoscendo del potenziale straordinario nei suoi scatti. Per Louis la fotografia era libertà - la _sua_ libertà - e non l’avrebbe mai incatenata a servizio di qualcos’altro, anche se Harry gli ripeteva all’infinito quanto fosse bravo. Forse, il più piccolo credeva troppo nelle sue capacità. Forse, era Louis a crederci troppo poco.

Comunque, fino a quel momento, al di fuori degli scatti per Harry e le sue collezioni, si era limitato a scattare per alcuni matrimoni, per eventi che necessitassero di pubblicità o per il giornale del paese.

«La campagna inglese non è mai noiosa e mi mostra ogni giorno qualcosa che non conosco, dall’alba fino al tramonto.» ribatté Louis. «Tu, d’altra parte, non sei un soggetto così interessante!»

Sbagliato, perché Louis adorava fotografare Harry. Se avesse potuto scegliere un solo soggetto da immortalare nei suoi scatti per il resto della sua vita, avrebbe scelto il ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette che era al suo fianco soltanto per renderlo arte in eterno.

«Ehi!»

«Fa male la verità, eh?» scherzò, mentre dava al più piccolo una spallata giocosa. «Comunque, il prossimo evento è il matrimonio di Kacey e Stan a metà giugno.»

«Kacey? _Quella_ Kacey?» chiese sbigottito Harry.

«Quante altre Kacey conosciamo a Holmes Chapel?»

«Kacey si sposa e ha chiesto _a te_ di immortalare il giorno più importante e felice della sua vita?»

Lo sguardo di Harry abbandonò la sorpresa iniziale e si tinse di malizia perché il più giovane – Louis lo sapeva fin troppo bene – era talmente melodrammatico.

«Sono passati quasi dieci anni, Haz.» affermò Louis annoiato perché i drammi non l’avevano mai emozionato. «Abbiamo ventotto anni e l’abbiamo superata entrambi.»

«Non mi importa che voi due l’abbiate superata perché rimane imbarazzante comunque, Lou.» ridacchiò Harry. «Insomma, ha provato a spogliarti mentre le davi ripetizioni di matematica perché voleva fare sesso con te.»

Dalle labbra sottili di Louis fuoriuscì un lamento di frustrazione al ricordo imbarazzante che Harry aveva portato a galla e il ragazzo lasciò che la sua schiena si scontrasse con il materasso duro del letto nella speranza di essere inghiottito da un momento all’altro e di risparmiarsi quell’ennesimo imbarazzo. Quell’attimo di distrazione, però, permise al riccio di rubargli dalle mani la reflex e di portarsi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino in poco meno di un istante per fargli il solletico e dimostrarsi fastidioso come la maggior parte delle volte.

«Harry!» Lo ammonì, perché il soprannome “Haz” non era contemplato quando le mani maldestre del più piccolo gli facevano il solletico e stringevano il suo piccolo gioiello. «Lascia stare la reflex!»

L’altro si mostrò sordo a ogni richiamo e si sistemò meglio sul suo bacino, lasciando che il tessuto rigido dei suoi jeans neri si scontrasse più volte con quello più morbido dei pantaloni grigi che il maggiore indossava. E Louis, che non era un santo, avrebbe voluto dirgli di alzarsi dal suo bacino e di uscire dalla stanza così da risolvere quel piacevole formicolio e quel calore che avevano invaso il suo bassoventre in poche stoccate e tanta fantasia. Era certo che si notasse la frustrazione sul suo volto, mentre i suoi denti stringevano il labbro inferiore per non assecondare ogni movimento casuale, ma sinuoso dell’altro. Tuttavia, pur vedendolo in quelle condizioni, Harry continuò a troneggiare su di lui e a portare la reflex al viso per scattare tante – troppe - foto fuori fuoco.

«Insomma…» Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra per poi continuare a parlare, mentre il corpo della macchina nascondeva quasi interamente il suo viso. «Kacey avrebbe dovuto capire che lì sotto qualcosa non funzionava quando ti è saltata addosso dal momento che non era David Beckham.»

«Harry!» disse ancora, tra un _clic_ e l’altro, vergognandosi per le sue cotte adolescenziali. «Sei cattivo!»

«Tu sei stato cattivo quando le hai urlato di giocare _soltanto_ per l’altra squadra e l’hai fatta scappare via piangendo.» ribatté divertito.

«Ti prego!» E, sinceramente, Louis non sapeva a cosa quel suo _ti prego_ si riferisse.

_Ti prego, smetti di parlare dell’incomprensione avuta con Kacey. Ti prego, non muoverti così tanto sul mio bacino. Ti prego, muoviti perché voglio sentirti di più._

Louis aveva sognato soltanto nelle sue fantasie più ardite ciò che stava succedendo in quel momento e non era preparato a Harry che si muoveva in quel modo così – a suo parere – erotico su di lui, anche se quest’ultimo stava soltanto scattando semplici fotografie. Promise a se stesso di eliminare quelle foto l’indomani e di non guardarle perché non voleva vedere le condizioni in cui lui lo riduceva: occhi lucidi, labbra scure e guance rosse. Quando il suo sguardo sofferente si distolse dal viso dell’altro, concentrato e divertito allo stesso tempo, e si posò lentamente sul petto lasciato scoperto da una camicia in seta bordeaux abbottonata a metà e poi sul ventre, Louis ebbe soltanto un istante per accorgersi che non fosse il solo in difficoltà. Sapeva fin troppo bene che anche a Harry piacessero i ragazzi, ma non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa che colorò i suoi occhi di un blu più scuro e le sue guance di rosso quando notò che il suo non fosse l’unico membro a essere sveglio e sensibile. Ebbe soltanto il tempo di deglutire rumorosamente, però, prima che la porta della sua stanza si aprisse all'improvviso.

«Che schifo!»

Charlotte.

Era _soltanto_ Lottie.

La maggiore delle sue sorelle.

E Louis ringraziò qualunque divinità esistente per non aver fatto apparire sull’uscio della sua stanza sua madre o i gemellini. La ragazza dai capelli argentei e gli occhi così simili ai suoi li fissava con un’espressione annoiata sul viso e alternava lo sguardo dai loro volti al punto in cui i due erano uniti, molto più in basso.

«Quante volte ti ho detto di bussare prima di entrare in camera mia, Lottie?» esclamò frustrato, prima di stropicciarsi il viso con i palmi sudaticci delle mani.

Harry si limitò a scoprire il viso dalla reflex e a ridacchiare, dopo aver scattato una foto anche a Charlotte e prima di smontare dal suo bacino per lasciarsi cadere al suo fianco. Ignorò il battibecco tra i due fratelli, al quale era decisamente abituato, e si isolò a guardare le foto che aveva scattato sul display mantenendo un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra.

«Non dovrei neanche preoccuparmi di bussare se voi due non aveste un modo tutto vostro di essere _migliori amici_!» precisò Charlotte con le mani sui fianchi in una posa che ricordava tanto Johannah, mentre Harry annuiva dandole ragione e Louis lo ripagava con una gomitata nel fianco. «E comunque, mamma mi ha mandato a chiamarvi perché tra poco cuoceranno le salsicce!»

Un istante dopo, Charlotte scomparve oltre la porta e Louis si pizzicò il ponte del naso, chiudendo gli occhi per riacquistare le sue facoltà mentali: l’irruzione di sua sorella aveva raffreddato i suoi bollenti spiriti, ma l’imbarazzo per la situazione rimaneva perché – anche se lui e Harry erano stati più vicini di così prima d’ora e, forse, anche con meno vestiti tra loro - non si erano mai mostrati così “eccitati” di esserlo. Forse, erano entrambi in astinenza da troppo tempo. Si concesse di guardare un’ultima volta le condizioni in cui versava il suo migliore amico al suo fianco e notò i jeans neri tirare sul bassoventre più del solito, ma la precedente protuberanza sembrava essere scomparsa. Harry, d’altro canto, sembrò non preoccuparsene e continuò a ridacchiare tra sé e sé. E avrebbe riso anche Louis per l’assurdità della situazione se soltanto Harry non gli avesse avvicinato la reflex al viso mostrandogli le orribili foto scattate in precedenza: tutte fuori fuoco, escludendo quella di Charlotte.

«Qui sei uscito proprio bene, Lou!» esclamò il più piccolo, tra le risate e le lacrime che si formarono agli angoli degli occhi dalla forma felina, nel mostrargli una foto in cui il suo viso era completamente deformato. «Sembri un quadro di Picasso!»

«Ma finiscila!» ribatté Louis, alzandosi dal letto, mentre un sorriso ancora incredulo curvava le sue labbra sottili per ciò che era accaduto poco prima.

*

Quando Louis aveva accettato di aiutare Harry nella ristrutturazione del cottage, non aveva considerato tante - troppe - cose: la peggiore tra queste era la sua indecisione e non trasportare da un angolo all’altro della casa i mobili o aggiustare le assi scricchiolanti del pavimento.

Harry, infatti, era talmente indeciso da trascorrere ore e ore nei grandi magazzini a scegliere tra un servizio di piatti e l’altro, tra le lampadine a luce calda o quelle a luce fredda o tra i tanti colori da utilizzare nella zona giorno così che risultasse sempre accogliente. Il nuovo divano dalle linee geometriche e beige era arrivato qualche giorno prima e Harry aveva bisogno di cuscini colorati per «riscaldare l’ambiente» a detta sua: Louis, non proferendo neanche una parola a riguardo, si era limitato ad accompagnarlo in tre negozi e ad assistere a quella ardua scelta, che poi si era risolta comprando cinque cuscini di forma quadrata sui toni del rosso e dell’arancione. Un altro giorno, poi, Harry aveva impiegato un’ora per scegliere un vaso da sistemare sulla penisola della cucina: Louis si era intenerito soltanto quando il più piccolo aveva ribattuto alle sue lamentele con « _i tuoi girasoli hanno bisogno di un bel vaso, Lou!_ ».

Per i girasoli e per il sorriso che nasceva sulle sue labbra carnose quando gliene porgeva uno al mattino era inutile affermare che Louis avrebbe aspettato anche tutta la vita.

Forse, Phoebe e Daisy avevano ragione nel dire che Louis perdesse completamente il lume della ragione quando si trattava di Harry perché cercava di accontentarlo in ogni suo capriccio e desiderio. Era il primo a capire l’entità di quel problema, ma non riusciva a smettere dal momento che cercava di accontentarlo da tutta la vita: a tre anni aveva regalato il suo orsetto di pezza preferito – il suo _Boo_ \- a un Harry neonato affinché non piangesse più e da quel momento non l’aveva più rivisto se non nella libreria del più piccolo insieme a tanti altri ricordi d’infanzia; da adolescente soleva prestargli le sue felpe consapevole che non le avrebbe più riviste se non indosso all’altro; ora che Harry era troppo cresciuto per indossare i suoi abiti pretendeva i suoi cd o che lo accompagnasse ad un concerto o al mare o in montagna. Per Louis viziarlo era un piacere, un bisogno, qualcosa che soddisfaceva anche lui nel profondo dell’animo e non se ne lamentava.

Per questo, nonostante la noia provata nei giorni precedenti, aveva acconsentito ad accompagnarlo anche nel grande magazzino di Northwich quel pomeriggio per cercare un nuovo materasso.

«Che ne dici?» chiese Harry, voltando il capo nella sua direzione.

Erano distesi su quel materasso da mezz'ora per capire se avrebbe potuto essere la scelta più giusta per la schiena dell’altro: fortunatamente, Harry aveva già scelto la struttura in legno del letto, l’armadio a quattro ante e una morbida poltrona da inserire in un angolo della stanza. Louis stava quasi per addormentarsi dal momento che aveva svolto il turno alla reception la notte precedente, mentre l’altro aveva fin troppe energie per essere soltanto un semplice lunedì.

«Mi sembra comodo.»

«Solo comodo?»

«Beh, è un materasso e deve essere comodo.» si giustificò Louis, stringendosi nella camicia verde militare che indossava.

«Ma devo dormirci per il resto dell’estate...» sbuffò lui, sistemandosi meglio su di esso. «…e se diventasse scomodo? E se fosse troppo morbido? O troppo duro?»

«Un materasso è soltanto un materasso, Haz.» Si lamentò il maggiore, chiudendo gli occhi e intrecciando le dita sul petto. «L’importante è con chi lo dividi.»

«E con chi dovrei dividerlo?» chiese ironicamente. «Al massimo, ci dormirà Niall quando sarà troppo ubriaco per tornare a casa sua.»

Louis ridacchiò, pensando che a grandi linee sarebbe andata a finire davvero in quel modo. «Non intendevo proprio quel genere di condivisione, ma condividerlo con Niall va bene lo stesso.»

«Non ci saranno altri generi di condivisione al di fuori di quella nel mio letto, Lou.» ribatté con tono solenne Harry. «Nessun uomo qui è degno di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con il sottoscritto.»

Louis annuì, immaginando l’espressione disgustata presente sul volto del più piccolo dal momento che non poteva vederla: era certo che, se avesse aperto gli occhi, avrebbe visto le labbra rosse arricciate in un broncio e un solco profondo tra le sopracciglia castane e ordinate. Ed era vero che nessun uomo di Holmes Chapel fosse degno di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola di Harry Styles perché Louis non l’avrebbe mai permesso: dopo il suo trasferimento avrebbe potuto anche accettare la concorrenza londinese, diceva a se stesso, ma non quella locale.

«E poi, proprio tu mi dici che il letto deve essere condiviso in _quel_ senso?» chiese e, prima che Louis potesse ribattere alla sua affermazione, aggiunse «da quanto tempo non hai un ragazzo vero e proprio?».

Da anni, esattamente da cinque anni. Da quando aveva lasciato Simon dopo averlo frequentato per sei mesi e aver capito che nessun altro ragazzo avrebbe potuto rimpiazzare Harry Styles per quanto generoso, carino o perfetto amante fosse. Tuttavia, non era il momento giusto per soffermarsi su quel dettaglio.

«Non stavamo parlando di me, giovane Harold.» affermò Louis, sentendo le dita dell’altro accarezzargli la spalla sinistra sopra il tessuto rigido della camicia. «Lo sai che anche io, come te, ho avuto le mie esperienze.»

«Anni e anni fa, quasi nella preistoria.»

«E sai anche che non mi piacciono le avventure di una sola notte con tizi sconosciuti e rimorchiati nei bar.»

Perché, quando Louis aveva voglia di divertirsi, sapeva che David sarebbe stato sempre a sua disposizione, ma non c’era bisogno che Harry lo sapesse. Era un’amicizia particolare la loro, fatta di alti e bassi e di sesso, ma non di abbracci o di parole: entrambi, in un modo o nell’altro, non riuscivano ad avere la persona dei loro sogni al proprio fianco e si consolavano in quel modo a vicenda. A volte, uscivano per una birra o un film. Altre, Louis raggiungeva David a Twemlow e si concedevano un po’ di carezze e di sesso. Non era un fare l’amore il loro, ma soltanto il soddisfacimento di un bisogno surrogato, sentirsi - ma non esserlo - legati a qualcuno nel modo più intimo.

«Lo so.» Si affrettò a rispondere l’altro, ora le dita si muovevano in forme morbide e al maggiore sembrava quasi di essere in paradiso. «Tu vuoi trovare il _per sempre_.»

Louis sorrise perché Harry credeva di sapere tutto, ma non sapeva che lui il suo _per sempre_ lo aveva trovato a tre anni e lo aveva davanti ai suoi occhioni blu ogni giorno della sua vita. Doveva soltanto impegnarsi un po’ per farlo capire anche al diretto interessato e ultimamente credeva davvero di averci provato con tutte le sue forze, presentandosi a casa sua spesso con girasoli, croissant e film da vedere. Tuttavia, Harry era così ingenuo e naif da aver bisogno dei sottotitoli la maggior parte delle volte. Louis non aveva capito quando il suo affetto per Harry si fosse trasformato in amore. Forse, era successo lentamente vedendolo crescere e diventare prima un ragazzo e poi un uomo. Forse, era successo quando l’altro si era trasferito a Londra per l’università e Louis aveva percepito quanto pesasse la sua mancanza nella sua vita non avendolo al suo fianco nelle sere passate al lago, chiedendo a Sam soltanto un croissant ogni mattina o portando i girasoli nello studio medico di Gemma anziché a suo fratello. Non era una semplice mancanza la sua e presto aveva ammesso a se stesso che fosse amore, il più puro e incondizionato, perché Louis amava segretamente Harry senza pretendere nulla in cambio.

«È così.»

Aprì gli occhi e voltò il capo per incontrare gli occhi smeraldini dell’altro, che lo osservava attentamente con una guancia sul materasso e le dita che giocherellavano ancora con la sua camicia verde. Gli sorrise con gli occhi perché averlo al suo fianco con i riccioli castani a incorniciargli il volto e con quel maglione ampio color lavanda a renderlo più piccolo di ciò che era gli accelerava inevitabilmente il battito del cuore e faceva fremere le proverbiali farfalle nello stomaco.

«Ma il _per sempre_ non lo troverai mai in quel buco di paese che è Holmes Chapel, Lou.»

All’improvviso, Louis smise di sorridere con gli occhi, con le labbra e con il cuore. Sentì i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi sotto il tocco ancora morbido e delicato dell’altro che ora aveva tutto un altro sapore. Perché con quella frase Harry gli aveva negato tutto in un istante: sogni, possibilità e speranza. Non aveva neanche preso in considerazione che in quel buco di paese avesse trovato proprio lui venticinque anni prima: anzi, che si erano trovati a vicenda. Si schiarì la voce, prima di mettersi a sedere sul materasso e allontanarsi dalle sue carezze perché il tocco di Harry bruciava sulla sua pelle.

«Allora, hai scelto questo materasso?»

E non si sentì in colpa per l’indifferenza che di lì a poco gli avrebbe mostrato. Nel corso degli anni aveva imparato ad allontanarsi da Harry per non dover soffrire troppo. Non gli importava di risultare scostante, perché per una volta – una dannata volta – doveva pensare a se stesso. Harry, d’altro canto, non capì fino in fondo il peso delle parole che aveva appena pronunciato perché si issò sui gomiti e annuì alla sua domanda con un cipiglio confuso sul volto spigoloso.

«Trova un commesso e vai a pagarlo, allora.»

«Lou? Tutto bene?»

«Tutto benissimo, è che mi sono ricordato di avere un impegno alla locanda più tardi e non posso accompagnarti a scegliere anche i tappeti.» mentì, non incrociando il suo sguardo. «Vado ad avvicinare il fuoristrada all’entrata sul retro per ritirare il materasso così tra un’ora al massimo saremo di nuovo in paese.» affermò poi, più apatico, lanciandogli soltanto un’occhiata di sfuggita prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita.

«Lou?» Si sentì chiamare, mentre attraversava velocemente la porta vetrata: gli occhiali da sole a schermare uno sguardo triste e gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso il basso.

E non gli importava di aver lasciato l’altro su un materasso da solo, nel bel mezzo del grande magazzino e con degli interrogativi ad affollargli la testa riccioluta: Louis sapeva che, a volte, ancor prima di proteggere Harry, doveva mettere in salvo se stesso.

* * *

_Che bello essere tornata con A Million Dreams!_  
_Questa storia sarà una sorta di bestfriendstolovers!au con sottone!Louis e mancoconisottotili!Harry, quindi preparatevi perché questi due ci daranno del filo da torcere. Spero che questo primo capitolo vi abbia incuriosito abbastanza per restare con me fino all’epilogo e che man mano vi affezionerete sempre di più ai personaggi, alle vicende e ai luoghi di cui vi parlerò nelle prossime settimane._  
_Tengo molto a questa storia per motivi personali e spero soltanto che possa piacervi ed emozionarvi._  
_Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo primo capitolo qui o con **#amilliondreamsff** su twitter dove mi trovate come @/goldencoeurx. Non vedo l’ora di leggervi!_  
_Alla prossima settimana,_  
_Lucia_


	2. Capitolo Due

Non c’era molto da fare a Holmes Chapel la sera di un normalissimo giovedì di giugno e a Harry quasi mancava la sua routine londinese.

Gli mancava passeggiare lungo il Tamigi e trarre ispirazione dalla città per i suoi abiti, rifugiarsi nelle tipiche sale da tè e portare con sé un libro da leggere o il suo taccuino nero sul quale schizzare, persino frequentare locali alla moda che il suo mestiere gli imponeva per incrementare le relazioni pubbliche. Gli mancava lo skyline mutevole della città: i grattacieli di Renzo Piano e Norman Foster che sfidavano il cielo, la pietra bruna di Westminster e quella bianca di Buckingham Palace, i mattoncini rossi di Brick Lane e il verde di Hyde Park. Insomma, dopo aver abitato a Londra per sette lunghi anni, era difficile non pensare con malinconia a tutto ciò che aveva abbandonato momentaneamente: gli mancavano persino la nebbia, l’umidità del Tamigi e l’orda di turisti che l’affollavano.

Holmes Chapel, invece, era l’esatto opposto.

Un insieme di case familiari e palazzi in mattoncini che si estendevano a perdita d’occhio e che venivano interrotte soltanto dal municipio bianco dallo stile neoclassico, un intreccio di spazi verdi e un pot-pourri di facce familiari. Essendo un paesino ordinario del Cheshire, le poche anime che l’abitavano avevano imparato presto a conoscere le loro stesse abitudini: tutti sapevano che il sindaco Taylor avrebbe fatto la ramanzina ai bambini che scorrazzavano nella sua piazza alle undici del mattino disturbando la quiete pubblica, che le anziane pettegole si sarebbero sedute sulla loro panchina ogni pomeriggio alle cinque in punto o che Liam avrebbe servito comunque il terzo whiskey al vecchio Bob prima di invitarlo a tornare a casa alla chiusura del pub.

E Harry, che aveva sempre odiato la staticità di quel posto, pian piano, si stava riabituando a quella routine concedendosi delle passeggiate lungo il fiume con sua madre, traendo ispirazione per i suoi bozzetti dai colori e dal paesaggio della campagna inglese, andando a pesca con Michael e il piccolo Tom la domenica mattina e frequentando spesso il pub di Niall e Liam per recuperare gli anni trascorsi lontano da casa con gli amici di una vita.

In quel momento si trovava al suddetto pub e si guardava intorno annoiato, stringendo tra le mani il suo boccale di birra: aveva provato a chiedere a Liam un daiquiri alla fragola, ma l’amico era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata prima di porgergli al suo posto quel liquido ambrato.

Un gruppo di ragazzi all’angolo che parlottavano e scherzavano tra loro gli ricordavano tempi migliori, più spensierati e felici trascorsi con i suoi amici. Un padre e un figlio che guardavano i campionati di nuoto mangiucchiando delle patatine gli ricordavano ciò che, invece, non aveva mai potuto avere dal momento che suo padre abitava in Scozia e le occasioni per stare insieme diminuivano sempre di più col passare degli anni. Una coppietta che si scambiava tenere carezze, poi, gli ricordava del suo primo appuntamento mai avvenuto per davvero: il ragazzo che aveva invitato ad uscire non si era mai presentato ed era stato un boccone amaro da mandar giù per l’Harry sedicenne che si confrontava con le prime cotte e i primi baci. Per fortuna, lo sgabello davanti al suo non era rimasto vuoto per molto tempo quella sera perché dal nulla era apparso Louis con un sorriso smagliante e la voglia di fargli dimenticare quella brutta prima esperienza.

«Tutto questo è ridicolo.» sbottò, lanciando un’occhiata severa proprio a Louis.

Lo stesso Louis che, a qualche metro da lui, flirtava sfacciatamente con un ragazzo dai lineamenti duri, la pelle diafana e occhi profondi e scuri. In quel caso, conoscere alla perfezione Louis tanto da capire che fosse realmente interessato a quel ragazzo lo infastidiva come nient’altro al mondo: Louis gesticolava lasciando che i suoi polsi si muovessero in modo delicato e ammaliante, ridacchiava e poi si umettava le labbra con la lingua, si aggiustava la frangia e poi lanciava sguardi languidi al suo accompagnatore. Era così diverso dal Louis che lui viveva quotidianamente e _per fortuna_ perché a Harry non piaceva affatto quella sua versione così civettuola, per lo meno non nei confronti di persone che neanche conosceva. 

«Assolutamente ridicolo.» sbuffò ancora Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo da quel quadretto romantico e puntandolo sulle mani callose di Liam, intente ad asciugare dei bicchieri di vetro al di là del bancone.

«Lascialo in pace, Harry.» affermò Liam, guardandolo con un’espressione di rimprovero sul suo viso abbronzato e delineato dalla barba scura.

«Scusami, Liam?»

«Ti ho detto di lasciarlo in pace.» ripeté lui, quella volta accennando un piccolo sorriso per non risultare troppo severo. «Lascia che si diverta per una buona volta.»

«Potrà divertirsi quando tornerò a Londra a settembre, invece di sprecare il tempo che possiamo trascorrere tutti e quattro insieme per fare gli occhi dolci a quello scimmione.»

«Quindi ora controlli anche la sua vita sessuale?» ridacchiò l’altro, riempiendo un bicchiere di whiskey e dandolo al vecchio Bob all’altra estremità del bancone. «Non ti facevo così geloso.»

«Punto primo: non sono geloso.» Mise subito in chiaro, scuotendo la testa. «Punto secondo: “ _vita sessuale_ ”? Louis fa davvero sesso con quello scimmione?»

E la sua voce nel porgergli quella domanda divenne quasi di un’ottava più alta perché quella rivelazione lo sconvolse più del dovuto. Non poteva immaginare il corpo allenato, ma allo stesso tempo così delicato del suo Louis sotto quello più massiccio dell’altro o i suoi lineamenti eleganti essere sporcati dalle mani o dai baci ruvidi dello sconosciuto. Non negava che l’estraneo fosse un bel ragazzo con i muscoli al punto giusto, i folti capelli scuri, le labbra carnose o gli occhi profondi, ma semplicemente non lo riteneva all’altezza della bellezza eterea del suo migliore amico.

Louis meritava di meglio.

«Non lo so e non lo voglio sapere, Harry.» ribatté Liam, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo e facendolo insospettire. «Riformulo: vita sentimentale, non sessuale.»

«Louis non ha una vita sentimentale, non la ha da anni.»

«In ogni caso, anche se la avesse, non sono affari tuoi, no? Louis è libero di fare ciò che vuole dal momento che non ha una relazione ed è single.»

«Certo che sono affari miei perché sono il suo migliore amico.» Harry sbottonò un po’ la camicia a fiori che indossava perché cominciava a infastidirsi e l’aria calda che si respirava nel pub iniziava ad arrossargli le guance e a surriscaldarlo. «Anche voi siete i suoi migliori amici e avreste dovuto dirgli di cercare di meglio!»

«Ma non conosci neanche quel ragazzo! Come fai a giudicarlo soltanto per ciò che vedi?» chiese Liam frustrato, per poi volgere il suo sguardo alla destra del ragazzo riccioluto. «Niall, ti prego, aiutami a fare ragionare Harry!»

Harry seguì gli occhi castani di Liam e puntò lo sguardo sul ragazzo al suo fianco, che per tutta la serata non aveva fatto altro che concedere attenzioni al cellulare stretto nella sua mano destra. In quel momento, Niall sembrava esser sordo a ogni richiesta perché con la mano sinistra tra i capelli castani scompigliati e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti bianchi continuava a fissare affranto il display del suo cellulare. Forse, Barbara, la figlia del panettiere, aveva rifiutato ancora una volta il suo invito a uscire. Soltanto quando il riccio gli tirò uno scappellotto sulla nuca colorando la sua pelle bianca di una leggera sfumatura rosata, il ragazzo dalle origini irlandesi si ridestò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

«Liam, non ho tempo per pensare ai drammi di Harry e Louis in questo momento.» sbottò, porgendo il suo boccale all’amico affinché lo riempisse.

«Ehi!» Si lamentò Harry, dal momento che non c’era alcun dramma in corso tra lui e Louis.

Perché non era un dramma desiderare qualcosa di meglio per il suo migliore amico, qualcuno che non avesse quelle mani ruvide e callose o quel corpo che, invece, di metterlo in risalto lo faceva scomparire.

«E sentiamo, a cosa devi pensare?»

«Non c’è nessuno che ci aiuti con il Festival di Fine Estate.» affermò disperato, come se ne dipendesse la sua intera vita e – forse nel suo caso - era davvero così.

Il Festival di Fine Estate era tutto ciò per cui ogni abitante di Holmes Chapel lavorava durante l’intero anno e si svolgeva nell’ultimo fine settimana di agosto, in tre giorni di arte, musica e buon cibo. Si concentrava tra le stradine del paese - dove si posizionavano piccoli stand che offrivano le specialità culinarie del Cheshire e manufatti d’artigianato o gli artisti con i loro strumenti - per terminare con uno spettacolo teatrale allestito nella piazza principale, in cui recitavano gli adolescenti e i bambini del luogo, e con uno spettacolo pirotecnico allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Non era molto, ma ai cittadini di Holmes Chapel bastava per essere fieri delle proprie origini e del proprio paese. Persino a Harry, che era sempre stato per l’innovazione, piaceva quel tradizionale evento perché sapeva di casa, affetto e di tutte le cose buone che c’erano ad Holmes Chapel. Amava ritrovarsi in quel paesino affollato di turisti provenienti da ogni angolo di Inghilterra, tra le stradine invase dalla musica e tra le luci colorate dei fuochi d’artificio che rischiaravano il cielo buio rendendolo meno spaventoso.

«È impossibile.» affermò Harry, scuotendo la testa. «Louis non fa altro che parlare delle riunioni del comitato e dire che sta procedendo tutto alla grande.»

Niall sospirò. «Stiamo lavorando alla scenografia per il momento e sta andando tutto alla grande. Ma lo sai che _Sogno di una notte di mezza estate_ è pieno zeppo di personaggi. E chi veste tutti gli attori e tutte quelle comparse?»

«Mia…» Harry si fermò all’improvviso, realizzando soltanto in quel momento che quella non potesse essere la risposta esatta, non più. «…nonna.»

Era nonna Mary che confezionava gli abiti di scena per la rappresentazione teatrale del Festival di Fine Estate, era lei che prendeva le misure degli attori dilettanti ed era lei che sceglieva le stoffe mesi prima dell’arrivo dell’estate. In passato, se Louis amava stare sul palco e cimentarsi in un determinato ruolo o nell’altro, Harry preferiva stare dietro le quinte e aiutare sua nonna nella confezione degli abiti e nei ritocchi dell’ultimo momento. Ora che lei non c’era più, persino pensare a quei momenti felici risultava doloroso.

«Haz?» Lo richiamò Niall, ridestandolo dalla sua malinconia.

«Niall, no.» Lo ammonì Liam con sguardo minaccioso.

E Harry si ritrovò ad alternare il suo sguardo vuoto tra i due amici, come lo spettatore di una partita di ping-pong.

«Il sindaco Taylor mi sta alle calcagna…devo farlo, Liam.» ribatté, prima di poggiare il palmo della mano sull’avambraccio del riccio e guardarlo intensamente. «Harry, la stoffa è già nei magazzini del municipio perché l’aveva scelta nonna Mary ancor prima di ammalarsi. Manca soltanto la sua abilità di trasformare quei tessuti in bellissimi abiti e tu sei il solo a poterlo fare.»

Harry non dovette neanche prendersi del tempo per pensarci su perché la risposta era e sarebbe stata sempre un secco «no».

«Ti prego, Haz.»

«No, Niall. Non lo farò.» rispose pacato. «Non posso confezionare degli abiti decenti per una trentina di persone in due mesi scarsi.»

«Il tempo non è mai stato un problema per te, per favore.» lo supplicò l’irlandese. «Riusciresti a confezionare trenta abiti in un solo mese se soltanto lo volessi per davvero. Non dirmi di no a priori. Almeno prenditi qualche giorno per pensarci, Haz.»

Lui boccheggiò per qualche istante, prima di schiarirsi la voce con un colpo di tosse. «Forse potrei riuscirci anche con tempi ristretti se avessi un aiuto, hai ragione.» Gli occhi azzurri di Niall si tinsero per un attimo di speranza, una speranza che, però, lui non poteva dargli. «Ma non me la sento. Lo faceva sempre nonna Mary e io non sono alla sua altezza. Anche se lei mi permetteva di aiutarla, non posso farcela da solo.»

«Hai disegnato e confezionato abiti per Florence Welch e -»

«Niall, basta.» Gli intimò Liam. «Harry è stato piuttosto chiaro, no?» Il riccio gli rivolse un sorriso grato e il ragazzo annuì quasi a dire _non c’è di che._ Poi, per stemperare quel clima teso aggiunse «e aiutami con gli ordini dato questo pub è anche tuo per metà!» facendo sorridere Harry e guadagnandosi una linguaccia dall’irlandese.

«Non c’è bisogno di essere così autoritario!» ribatté lui, alzandosi dallo sgabello e scavalcando con agilità il bancone, mentre l’altro gli consegnava un vassoio con delle pinte.

Liam, però, non riusciva mai ad arrabbiarsi fino in fondo con Niall perché era grazie all’aiuto economico di quest’ultimo se era riuscito a comprare quel pub e a realizzare il suo sogno. Niall, in realtà, lavorava full time alla redazione del giornale locale di Sheffield e se si comportava più come un avventore nel proprio pub che come uno dei proprietari non era davvero un problema.

Dopo aver sorriso a quella scena familiare tra i due, Harry si guardò intorno e si strinse nella sua camicia floreale ultimando in un solo sorso la sua birra. Nel frattempo, il ritmo beat degli _Hollies_ era diventato quasi insopportabile, l’aria sempre più satura e lo sgabello più scomodo.

Di Louis e del suo scimmione, invece, non c’era neanche l’ombra.

Quell’ultimo dettaglio, unito agli altri, lo spinse a salutare i suoi amici con un abbraccio - trattenne Niall più del dovuto con l’intenzione di farsi perdonare per il suo rifiuto e l’amico sembrò capirlo perché gli rivolse un caloroso sorriso – e si affrettò a uscire dal pub. Incontrare l’aria fresca serale fu un toccasana per la sua pelle accaldata e, ignorando i brividi che gli percorsero la schiena, cominciò a incamminarsi verso il cottage. Quella sera, non aveva neanche preso la sua macchina - una Mini blu notte - perché era certo che Louis lo avrebbe accompagnato a casa con il suo fuoristrada a fine serata e che sarebbe rimasto volentieri con lui sulla riva umida del lago a guardare le stelle.

Tuttavia, quella era stata soltanto una delle tante cose sulle quali aveva dovuto ricredersi quella sera. 

*

Dei colpi sordi interruppero il suo sonno già precario all’improvviso.

Harry si rigirò nel divano, prima di aprire gli occhi lentamente e abituarsi alla luce fioca che proveniva dall’illuminazione esterna. Si mise a sedere scalciando con i piedi il leggero lenzuolo che lo aveva coperto fino a quel momento e notò che fuori fosse ancora buio, mentre i colpi al portone di ingresso non accennava a smettere.

«Un attimo.» bofonchiò, ma fu certo che chiunque fosse al di là del portone non avesse udito granché.

Coprì il suo corpo nudo - escludendo i boxer striminziti e neri che indossava - con la sua vestaglia di seta giapponese, un regalo che si era concesso quando anni prima era volato a Tokyo per uno scambio culturale dell’università. La legò in vita con un nodo approssimativo prima di aprire il portone e trovare sull’uscio una figura familiare che sembrava intrattenere una conversazione animata con il gatto rosso di sua nonna.

Non si chiese né perché né come, ma si affrettò a interrompere quell'interessante scambio di opinioni con un «Lou?» incerto.

«Harry!» esclamò Louis, ridestandosi presto da quello che era diventato un monologo, dal momento che Whiskey non aveva perso tempo a intrufolarsi in casa notando il portone aperto.

E quel batuffolo arancione non mancò di soffiargli contro dal momento che, per colpa sua, stava per trascorrere ancora una volta la notte nella umida campagna inglese. Harry non lo faceva con cattiveria, ma proprio non riusciva a ricordare di richiamarlo in casa prima che facesse buio perché lui un animale domestico non l’aveva mai avuto. Inoltre, non credeva di essere molto simpatico a quel gatto, che lo vedeva soltanto come un usurpatore: dopotutto, Whiskey non aveva molti torti dato che Harry si era appropriato illegalmente del suo cottage. Al momento, però, la sua priorità era il suo migliore amico che barcollava verso di lui con lo sguardo lucido e le guance rosse: Harry non impiegò molto a capire che Louis fosse ubriaco fradicio.

«Cosa hai combinato, Lou?»

«Ho bevuto qualche birra.» borbottò Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi quasi per concentrarsi. «Un po’ di vodka e una tequila. Forse, anche un Mimosa?»

Chiuso il portone di ingresso, la calma che aleggiava nel cottage prima del suo arrivo fu spazzata via all’improvviso perché Louis Tomlinson ubriaco era ingestibile e Harry, suo malgrado, lo sapeva bene. Impiegò circa dieci minuti per portarlo in bagno – fortunatamente i nuovi sanitari erano stati istallati la settimana prima – e altrettanti minuti per convincerlo a vomitare con la promessa che più tardi si sarebbe sentito meglio, anche se probabilmente non sarebbe stato vero. Harry non si scompose per i lamenti di Louis, né per il sudore che gli imperlò la fronte durante gli spasmi o per l’odore nauseabondo che emanava dopo aver vomitato. In seguito, lo aiutò persino a lavarsi i denti con uno spazzolino che aveva nel mobiletto delle scorte ignorando il maggiore quando ridacchiava e lo sporcava di dentifricio.

«Sta’ fermo, Lou!» Si lamentò, quando l’altro gli disegnò un pizzetto con il dito spargendogli il dentifricio sul mento perché «così finalmente avrai la barba anche tu, Haz».

Dovette promettergli, poi, un pezzo di torta al cioccolato fatta in casa per farlo entrare nella doccia perché Harry quell’odore estraneo – un misto di alcol, sudore e acqua di colonia maschile - su Louis non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo: una delle cose che gli era sempre piaciuta del maggiore era il fatto che avesse sempre lo stesso profumo, lo stesso odore. Era una di quelle cose che non erano mai cambiate e al più piccolo era sempre andato bene così: quell’odore speziato di cannella che sentiva sul suo migliore amico gli dava sempre il bentornato a casa. Ora, Harry avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per eliminare dalla sua pelle abbronzata quell’odore estraneo, persino rimpiazzarlo con il proprio: lo spogliò velocemente, cercando di non indugiare troppo sul suo fondoschiena scoperto, e lo spinse nella doccia, mostrandogli quale fosse il suo bagnoschiuma alle fragole. Poi andò via, azionando il getto e dicendogli che sarebbe tornato in pochi minuti.

«È fredda!» esclamò Louis, ma Harry lo ignorò: forse, aveva dimenticato di regolare l’acqua calda prima di azionare il getto; forse, era la giusta punizione per esser piombato nel mezzo della notte a casa sua ubriaco o per averlo ignorato tutta la sera concedendo le sue attenzioni a quel ragazzo.

«Te lo meriti!» soffiò, scrollando le spalle.

Nel frattempo, sperando che Louis non avrebbe allagato il bagno appena ristrutturato, tornò in cucina e poggiò sul pavimento due ciotole – una con degli avanzi della sua cena e una con dell’acqua – promettendo a se stesso di comprare del vero cibo per gatti, una nuova lettiera e persino qualche giochino per Whiskey l’indomani. Magari, si sarebbe anche informato sull’eventualità di realizzare un’apertura sulla porta sul retro per agevolargli il ritorno a casa la sera e renderlo più indipendente: se quel gatto arancione doveva vivere con lui, avrebbero dovuto diventare amici e sarebbe stato lui a compiere il primo passo. Quando Whiskey si avvicinò con circospezione alle ciotole, Harry si allontanò lasciandogli del tempo per familiarizzare con quella nuova realtà e si diresse in camera sua per cercare dei boxer puliti e un asciugamano.

Prese quelli bianchi e sperò che fossero comodi per il maggiore sapendo che li avrebbe riempiti tutti: non nascondeva che Louis fosse dotato di un fondoschiena più tondo e sodo del suo, nonostante non avesse mai fatto granché per ottenerlo. Era un dono che la natura gli aveva concesso - ripeteva sempre Louis - e Harry non poteva far altro che annuire, oltre che consigliargli di indossare pantaloni più stretti per mettere in risalto le sue curve anche se l’altro li preferiva più morbidi. Ritornò nel bagno con l’occorrente e accolse tra le sue braccia e l’asciugamano morbido un Louis ancora infreddolito per la doccia e con un broncio sulle labbra sottili.

«Non mi lasciare mai più sotto una doccia fredda.» mugugnò contro la spugna bianca, abbandonandosi poi alle sue cure. «È da persone orribili.»

Harry si sentì meno in colpa quando, dopo avergli intimato di indossare i boxer e aver distolto lo sguardo dalle sue nudità, si dedicò ad asciugargli i capelli con l’aria calda del phon, solleticandogli il collo e la fronte, dove lasciò ricadere morbida la sua frangia castana.

Louis, intanto, chiuse gli occhi godendosi le carezze dell’altro e ne aprì soltanto uno per sbirciare il suo riflesso nello specchio e affermare «questa vestaglia di seta ti sta d’incanto».

Quel complimento portò Harry ad arrossire e a stringersi maggiormente in quella stoffa scivolosa, non riuscendo comunque a coprirsi perché le sue gambe longilinee e la sua spalla nivea rimanevano ancora scoperte e vulnerabili sotto gli occhi blu e lucenti di Louis. Quando terminò di asciugare i suoi capelli completamente, Harry impiegò tre tentativi per stendere sul viso dell’altro un velo di crema idratante.

«L’idratazione è importante!» Si lamentò, guardando le buffe facce che Louis faceva mentre le sue dita picchiettavano ritmicamente la crema sul contorno occhi dell’altro. «Devi prenderti più cura di te, Lou.»

«Nah, preferisco decisamente quando lo fai tu.» disse Louis, facendogli una linguaccia e arricciando il naso. «E, poi, cosa vorresti dire? Che sono sciatto e brutto?»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa, prima di affermare «mai e poi mai, Lou» per tranquillizzare l’altro.

Poi, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo costrinse a bere un bel bicchiere d’acqua, ridacchiando per l’espressione disgustata e buffa che l’altro assunse.

«L’acqua non è buona come tutto quell’alcol che hai bevuto, eh?» gli chiese divertito.

«Non ho bevuto molto.» mugugnò Louis, lasciando cadere il bicchiere sulla penisola della cucina in un tonfo. «Non è stata una delle mie migliori performance quella di stasera.»

«Credici, Lou.» ribatté Harry, permettendo all’altro di appoggiarsi a sé per arrivare sani e salvi al divano. «Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui in queste condizioni, comunque?»

«David.» Ah, allora quello era il nome dello scimmione. «È stato gentile a portarmi fin qui, no?»

«Gentilissimo.» ironizzò. «Dopo esserci andato a letto era il minimo che potesse fare.»

Louis si irrigidì alle parole di Harry e si voltò tra le sue braccia repentinamente, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio: nel farlo, comunque, urtò la lampada del tavolino situato al lato del divano e quest’ultima si ruppe in mille pezzi sul pavimento.

«Io non sono andato a letto con David stasera!» precisò lui, mentre Harry mormorava «peccato, quella lampada avrei voluto tenerla!». 

«Allora non è tutto da buttare via, no?» chiese dolcemente Louis, mentre un sorriso si apriva sulle sue labbra sottili.

«No, Lou. Non è tutto da buttare e non devi buttarti via neanche tu.» Probabilmente Louis non avrebbe ricordato nulla di quella conversazione, ma non riuscì a non precisarlo. «Sei troppo, Louis Tomlinson, troppo per buttarti via con un David qualunque.»

Per un istante, uno soltanto, gli sembrò di cogliere una luce particolare negli occhi dell’altro: poi, l’istante andò via e con esso la lucidità che gli era sembrata di intravedere. Il ragazzo tra le sue braccia si limitò a ridacchiare e ad aggrapparsi maggiormente alla sua vestaglia, sciogliendo così il nodo che aveva fatto prima in modo approssimativo. Non ebbe il tempo di coprirsi, però, perché Louis fece scontrare la guancia barbuta contro il suo petto nudo e, dopo aver preso respiri profondi, mugugnò qualcosa che assomigliava tanto a un «abbiamo lo stesso odore adesso io e te, Haz». Harry sorrise, felice del fatto che anche l’altro riconoscesse in lui un odore in particolare, e lo strinse tra le sue braccia, lasciandogli qualche bacio tra i capelli.

Non era passato molto tempo quando Louis pronunciò ad occhi chiusi «letto?».

«Niente letto stanotte, Lou.» Il maggiore alzò il capo in uno scatto repentino e subito il suo viso si tinse di una smorfia di dolore per il movimento brusco e la sbronza ancora in corso. «Dormiremo sul divano perché non sono riuscito a montare il letto da solo.»

Era una confessione difficile da fare per Harry. Insomma, si era trasferito a Londra a diciotto anni, pagava le sue tasse e le sue bollette, si era persino fatto strada nel mondo della moda, ma non riusciva a montare uno stupido letto senza l’aiuto di Louis. Era decisamente imbarazzante per un ragazzo di venticinque anni che aveva il mondo ai suoi piedi.

«Perché non me lo hai detto? Lo avrei fatto io.»

«Non volevo disturbarti dato che dovevi lavorare alla locanda e, in più, dopo averlo comprato ti sei smaterializzato.» ribatté, spingendolo sul divano e invitandolo a distendersi, nonostante l’altro non volesse farlo. «E poi, diavolo, ho venticinque anni e pensavo di poterlo fare anche da solo.»

«Non mi importa se hai venticinque anni o ne hai sedici, lo avrei fatto io comunque.» affermò Louis, scacciando via le mani dell’altro che volevano rimboccargli il lenzuolo. «Vado a farlo ora.» Fece per alzarsi, ma Harry lo bloccò.

«Dormi, Lou. Per favore.» Lo pregò, i palmi grandi e caldi a scontrarsi contro il petto tonico di Louis per riportarlo sul divano. «Domani tu dovrai lavorare alla locanda e degli operai verranno qui a montarmi i nuovi infissi…sono già le quattro del mattino, per favore. Dormiamo e basta.»

«Domani mattina monterò io il tuo letto e anche i tuoi infissi.» mugugnò, mentre le sue parole venivano soffocate da uno sbadiglio: Harry non poté far a meno di sorridere riconoscendo un Louis più bambino in quel gesto. «Insomma, posso farlo per te. Posso fare tutto per te, Haz. Ti ho persino cambiato i pannolini quando eri piccolo.»

«Lou, smettila di ricordarmi questa cosa del pannolino. È imbarazzante per me.» sussurrò, come se fosse un segreto tra loro due.

«Non è imbarazzante.» mormorò Louis in un altro sbadiglio, che gli fece chiudere gli occhi. «È dolce, invece.»

E lo era.

Era dolce l’espressione rilassata che aveva sul suo volto dai lineamenti delicati. Erano dolci le labbra distese quasi in un sorriso soddisfatto e le mani che trattenevano quelle di Harry sul suo petto quasi a non volerlo lasciare andare. Era dolce che Louis ricordasse ancora quegli eventi, che li portasse nel cuore e sulla pelle. Era dolce sapere che qualcuno c’era sempre stato per lui, fin dal primo giorno in cui aveva aperto i suoi occhioni verdi e aveva guardato il mondo.

Harry si sciolse in un sorriso, dimenticando la pessima serata al pub, il ragazzo che era con Louis e il suo aver bevuto troppo. Gli sistemò con la mano destra la frangia arruffata sulla fronte per poi scendere a vezzeggiare il profilo del suo viso in una carezza delicata. Poi, con la sinistra ancora ferma sul petto dell’altro, si accoccolò al suo fianco e si addormentò cullato dal suo respiro.

Il mattino seguente, quando Harry si svegliò grazie alla luce che filtrava nella zona giorno dalle finestre, non c’era alcuna traccia materiale di Louis sul divano se non il suo odore impresso sui cuscini e sulla sua pelle, né della lampada rotta in mille pezzi sul parquet in legno, né di Whiskey che evidentemente era già sgattaiolato fuori a caccia di lucertole e farfalle.

«Buongiorno a me.» bofonchiò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani.

Un po’ deluso per non aver trovato Louis al suo fianco, si stiracchiò per bene, annodò la vestaglia in vita e si diresse in bagno dal momento che presto sarebbe arrivata la squadra di lavoro che avrebbe dovuto montare gli infissi e alla quale avrebbe preferito non mostrare le sue grazie. Nel tragitto, però, qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione e fece saltare un battito al suo cuore: una volta entrato nella sua stanza, non poté ignorare la struttura in legno del letto già montata alla perfezione e completata dal materasso, dalle lenzuola e dai cuscini. Harry si chiese per un istante come avesse fatto a dormire beatamente e a non sentire il rumore del trapano risuonare per l’intera casa, ma non importava. Mosse qualche passo e notò che al centro del letto vi fossero anche due girasoli freschi e profumati, provenienti dalla stradina che portava in paese e che Louis doveva aver percorso a piedi dal momento che non aveva con sé il suo fuoristrada verde abete.

Al di sopra dei girasoli, una scrittura tremolante su un foglio spiegazzato recitava:

_Per te ci sarò sempre, anche soltanto per montare un letto._ _Buona giornata, raggio di sole!_ _Ps: scusa per quella lampada, piaceva anche a me_

*

Louis non aveva mai amato i cavalli.

Tanto per cominciare, erano troppo imponenti per la sua figura minuta: quando era soltanto un bambino pensava che prima o poi avrebbero finito per calpestarlo e da adulto le cose non erano cambiate granché. Per non parlare della dentatura che lo spaventava a morte e gli impediva di avvicinarsi a loro con una semplice carota o con del fieno nelle mani: non ci teneva molto a trasformarsi in cibo per cavalli e voleva fare tante altre cose nella sua umile vita prima di morire. Per concludere, poi, erano troppo imprevedibili. Il minimo rumore o cambiamento avrebbe potuto farli innervosire e questo lo rimandava al punto uno: non voleva assolutamente finire sotto quegli zoccoli pesanti.

Quel pomeriggio, però, non poteva fare a meno di eseguire alla lettera gli ordini di Johannah, la quale lo aveva sollevato dal turno alla reception per mandarlo nella scuderia a occuparsi dei tre cavalli che possedevano e che erano al servizio degli ospiti per lunghe passeggiate nella campagna circostante. Solitamente spettava a Charlotte e Félicité occuparsi di Nuvola, Tuono e Lampo: quel giorno, però, le ragazze erano a Manchester per sostenere degli esami universitari e Louis avrebbe dovuto sostituirle.

«Potresti familiarizzare con loro, no?» propose Johannah, stringendosi nelle spalle. «È assurdo che tu non abbia mai trascorso un po’ del tuo tempo libero nella scuderia o a fare qualche passeggiata a cavallo con gli ospiti.»

«Perché proprio io?» si lamentò Louis, sbuffando. «Non mi sento molto bene oggi. È già una giornata difficile e non mi va di rischiare la vita con quei tre.»

«Questo malessere c’entra qualcosa con te che passi la notte chissà dove e torni soltanto al mattino intrufolandoti in casa come un ladro?» 

«Più o meno.» sussurrò, mordendo il suo labbro inferiore: non aveva raccontato a nessuno della nottata tribolata che aveva avuto, ma il suo aspetto fisico parlava chiaramente da sé: il suo colorito era spento e delle profonde occhiaie gli cerchiavano gli occhi, i suoi movimenti erano lenti e il tono della sua voce perennemente irritato. «Ma non sono stato chissà dove a fare chissà che, sono stato al cottage con Harry.» precisò, lanciando un’occhiata obliqua a sua madre perché non voleva darle l’impressione sbagliata. «Cosa stanno facendo Daisy e Phoebe? Non possono farlo loro due soltanto per oggi?» chiese speranzoso.

«Sono al comitato per il Festival al momento.» ribatté lei. «Oggi cominciano a provare per la rappresentazione e torneranno soltanto stasera.»

«La mia vita è un cimitero di speranze sepolte.» affermò Louis teatralmente, passandosi i palmi delle mani sul volto. «Vengo tradito persino dalle mie sorelle, sangue del mio sangue.»

«Andiamo, Lou. Non essere melodrammatico. Sono dei cavalli dolcissimi e molto intelligenti. Cosa mai potrebbero fare?» aggiunse, scompigliandogli i capelli color miele e lasciandolo davanti la scuderia con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra carnose per poi tornare nella locanda dai suoi ospiti.

«Puzzano.» borbottò tra sé e sé Louis qualche minuto più tardi, dopo aver trovato il coraggio di entrare nella scuderia. «Ecco cosa fanno, puzzano e attentano alla mia vita e alla nausea che ho da stamattina.»

A debita distanza, stava strigliando Nuvola, il purosangue inglese che Sam aveva regalato a Charlotte per il suo diciottesimo compleanno. Pur avendo ancora i sensi annebbiati dalla sbronza della sera precedente e un gran mal di testa, cercò di essere più delicato possibile per evitare movimenti bruschi che avrebbero innervosito i cavalli e anche lui: dopotutto, voleva arrivare integro alla fine della giornata con tutto se stesso.

«Allora, ti sei già ripreso?» Sentì dire da una voce profonda alle sue spalle e per la sorpresa lasciò cadere la spazzola a terra finendo per spaventare Nuvola, che nitrì infastidito.

Louis prese dei lunghi e profondi respiri per tranquillizzarsi, mentre guardava di sbieco il ragazzo che camminava divertito verso di lui.

«Liam, dannazione, mi devi dieci anni di vita.» ribatté, recuperando la spazzola da terra e non perdendo mai di vista le lunghe zampe del cavallo.

«Tu e la tua immotivata paura dei cavalli.» sbuffò il ragazzo, mentre Nuvola gli permetteva di accarezzare la sua criniera. «Quindi, come stai? Hai ancora i postumi della sbronza?»

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Se avessi voluto un medico sarei andato da Gemma, non credi?»

«Non essere così scorbutico ogni volta che qualcuno si interessa alla tua salute, Lou!» Si lamentò l’altro, sedendosi su una balla di fieno e non preoccupandosi se i suoi jeans chiari si sarebbero sporcati o meno. «Volevo soltanto fare quattro chiacchiere con te.»

«Beh, in questo momento sono occupato a non farmi uccidere.» sbuffò Louis, lanciando un’occhiata a Nuvola che scalpitò sul posto stanco ormai di essere strigliato.

«Fatti aiutare, allora.» propose l’amico e Louis annuì grato senza troppi complimenti.

Lo invitò a strigliare Lampo, mentre lui si occupava di mettere nel suo stallo Nuvola e passava a prendersi cura di Tuono. Liam era molto più sciolto di lui nel farlo e qualcosa gli suggeriva che essere cresciuto in una fattoria non molto lontana da Holmes Chapel lo aveva aiutato molto nell’approcciarsi a ogni genere di animale senza averne la minima paura. Louis, invece, che aveva soltanto un Labradoodle di nome Clifford, non poteva dire lo stesso.

«Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?» chiese Louis, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato.

«Di te che ti ubriachi in un normale giovedì sera, di Harry che rimane qui per tutta l’estate.» affermò vago, evitando di guardarlo. «Del più e del meno.»

«Nient’altro?» scherzò Louis, mostrando un sorriso sghembo.

«Di come stanno realmente le cose tra te e David, magari.»

Louis si fermò, corrucciando la fronte e arricciando la punta del naso all’insù: non capiva proprio perché avrebbero dovuto parlare di David. Liam lo conosceva a malapena dal momento che raramente lo avevano invitato a prender parte alle loro uscite. Da quando quel ragazzo era così importante da essere oggetto delle loro conversazioni? Louis non sapeva spiegarselo.

«Cosa c’entra David adesso?» chiese confuso. «Non abbiamo fatto niente l’altra sera. Abbiamo soltanto bevuto un po’ e abbiamo fatto quattro chiacchiere. A dire la verità, non andiamo a letto insieme da molto più di un mese.» concluse, facendo sussultare l’amico.

Precisamente, Louis non aveva quel genere di incontri con David da quando Harry era tornato a Holmes Chapel. Con la morte di nonna Mary, il consolare se stesso e Harry o l’aiutare quest’ultimo nella ristrutturazione del cottage non aveva pensato molto al sesso o a David, nonostante quest’ultimo gli chiedesse spesso sue notizie. Inoltre, il sesso casuale era decisamente sopravvalutato con Harry a riempirgli gli occhi, il cuore e le giornate grazie alla sua presenza, la sua voce e la sua risata.

«Lo sai che non gli devi nulla, vero?» Liam alzò gli occhi castani e decisi per incatenarli ai suoi blu e più incerti.

«Ti prego, non farmi la ramanzina anche tu.» sbuffò, perché ricordava vagamente di aver affrontato un discorso simile con Harry la sera precedente. «Siamo due adulti consenzienti che fanno sesso quando vogliono e possono. Non mi sto buttando via o qualcosa del genere.»

E Louis pensava di aver risposto a tono, zittendo Liam una volta per tutte sull’argomento: era facile parlare di sentimenti per lui, per lui che viveva da sempre un amore corrisposto, per lui che stava con Sophia dagli anni del liceo e che aveva avuto anche l’onore di sposarla un anno prima.

«In realtà, intendevo che non devi nulla a Harry.» affermò con un tono più grave e scuotendo la testa.

«A chi?»

«A Harry e lo sai bene, Lou.»

«Stronzate.»

Le mani cominciarono a tremargli e, forse, Tuono se ne accorse perché non mancò di nitrire e scalpitare al suo fianco: quel gesto lo convinse a riportarlo nel suo stallo perché non aveva bisogno anche della sua paura irrazionale a innervosirlo. Liam e quei discorsi su Harry bastavano e avanzavano.

«No, non sono stronzate.» precisò l’altro che imitò il suo gesto con Lampo: ora, liberi dai cavalli, erano l’uno di fronte all’altro e si guardavano in cagnesco. «Harry torna e tu smetti di vederti con David soltanto perché lui vuole ogni tua attenzione.»

«Tra me e David non c’è nulla di romantico, siamo soltanto amici con benefici.» chiarì, perché forse Liam aveva visto fin troppo in quel rapporto. Ciò che li univa era soltanto lo stesso destino: amare qualcuno che, a sua volta, non li amava. «E poi, ho sempre preferito Harry a chiunque altro. Non capisco perché ti dia tanto fastidio stavolta.»

«Perché hai ventotto anni, Lou.» disse Liam, come se quello bastasse a spiegare il suo punto di vista. «Le persone alla tua età ricevono promozioni, comprano casa, si sposano, vogliono un figlio. Non puoi concentrare la tua intera vita su Harry, non più.»

«Non lo faccio.»

«E, allora, perché ti sei fatto accompagnare di corsa al cottage ieri sera dopo aver saputo che Harry era andato via dal pub tutto triste e sconsolato?»

«Che fai? Tracci i miei movimenti ora?» chiese risentito Louis, per poi aggiungere «è normale che mi preoccupi per lui, sono il suo migliore amico».

«Non ti spio, Lou.» disse Liam. «Harry è passato al pub a pranzo e mi ha detto della tua visita alle tre del mattino. Mi ha detto anche che stamattina sei andato via dal cottage prima che lui potesse accertarsi delle tue reali condizioni.»

«Sto bene.» affermò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non stai bene e non starai bene fino a quando aspetterai che Harry si accorgerà di te in quel senso, Lou.» rispose severo l’altro.

«Io…»

«Non puoi condannare te stesso e la tua intera vita ad un amore che ha un’unica direzione.» A Louis si mozzò il respiro perché, si sapeva, era la verità a far male, più di qualunque bugia. «Lo so che sei innamorato di lui. Chiunque lo vede, ma…»

«…ma non Harry.» concluse Louis, abbassando lo sguardo alle sue Vans impolverate.

«E non dovrebbe essere già un segno questo?»

«Perché me lo dici, Liam?» chiese sofferente Louis. «Dovresti essere il mio migliore amico. Dovresti supportarmi. Dovresti dirmi che prima o poi andrà tutto bene. Invece, vieni qui a ribadire quanto il mio amore e i miei sforzi siano inutili e che non troverò mai pace.»

Proprio lui, proprio Liam, il primo al quale Louis aveva confessato tutta la verità.

Era successo un mercoledì mattina di un freddo e piovoso novembre. Erano trascorsi sette anni da quel giorno, ma Louis ne ricordava ogni istante. Louis ricordava di essere arrivato a casa di Liam bagnato dalla pioggia e dalle sue stesse lacrime e di aver pianto come un bambino tra le braccia del suo migliore amico quando gli aveva raccontato di Harry e del nuovo ragazzo conosciuto all’università, in quel mondo così lontano da lui. « _È così diverso dai ragazzi di Holmes Chapel, Lou…mi piace davvero tanto_ » aveva detto Harry in una delle loro conversazioni telefoniche e, in quel momento, gli era sembrato di averlo perso per sempre perché il riccio avrebbe sempre cercato qualcosa di diverso da quel paesino del Cheshire, da lui e da tutto ciò che rappresentava.

Quel ragazzo, alla fine, non era durato molto, così come tutti coloro che lo avevano seguito, ma c’era un dettaglio che a Louis proprio non sfuggiva: ogni ragazzo di Harry non aveva alcun legame con la sua vecchia vita e lo portava sempre più lontano da lui.

Louis, che aveva maturato i suoi sentimenti nell'assenza dell’altro, temeva di essere dimenticato e di dimenticare persino il proprio amore a furia di nasconderlo e, per questo, aveva deciso di confessarlo a Liam quella mattina piovosa di novembre. Sospettava che Niall, poi, se ne fosse accorto da solo non molto tempo dopo osservando il suo comportamento nei confronti di Harry, così come sua madre, Anne, Gemma o nonna Mary che, forse, lo sapeva da sempre.

Il solo a non capirlo rimaneva Harry.

«Proprio perché sono uno dei tuoi migliori amici, proprio perché non voglio vederti soffrire, te lo dico.» sospirò Liam, facendo un passo verso di lui. «Se non vuoi farlo ora, fallo quando tornerà a Londra a settembre, ma lascialo andare una volta per tutte, Lou.»

E c’era qualcosa di tremendamente giusto nelle sue parole, il problema era che Louis non riusciva ancora a realizzarlo del tutto. Non capiva come potesse lasciare andare una persona alla quale aveva rivolto le sue cure, il suo affetto e il suo amore da tutta la vita. Non voleva allontanarsi da lui all’improvviso e non conosceva altro modo di volergli bene se non quello che metteva in pratica ogni giorno essendoci per lui, interessandosi a ciò che raccontava e perdendosi nei suoi gesti, persino in quelli casuali, come riavviare all’indietro i capelli castani o arricciare la punta del naso quando era imbarazzato.

Eppure, in quel momento, si convinse ad annuire: un po’ per Liam che lo guardava preoccupato e lo confortava con delle pacche sulla spalla, un po’ per se stesso perché forse meritava di vivere e non di aspettare una vita con qualcuno che non sarebbe mai arrivato. 

Un’ultima pacca sulla schiena e Liam andò via, farneticando qualcosa su Niall e l’averlo lasciato da solo a servire al pub. Louis si sentì più solo e inquieto che mai, così come lo erano i tre cavalli alle sue spalle che cominciarono a sbuffare e a scalpitare.

Un tuono echeggiò rompendo la quiete del Sunflower e un attimo dopo il ticchettio della pioggia sul tetto della scuderia giunse alle sue orecchie: d’un tratto, gli sembrò di essere tornato a quella mattina di novembre di sette anni prima, ma non c’era nessuno a consolarlo quella volta.


	3. Capitolo Tre

****

Harry sapeva di essere un tipo eccentrico.

Da bambino, soleva rubare le bambole di Gemma e vestirle a suo piacimento soltanto per farle sfilare sulla passerella che lui stesso creava con delle vecchie scatole di scarpe. Da adolescente, ignorava gli sguardi dei suoi coetanei che lo indicavano e ridacchiavano per gli abiti che realizzava e che lui stesso indossava, per le sue bandane o per quegli strani stivaletti con le frange. Ora che era adulto – o per lo meno, provava a esserlo – continuava a prendere in grande considerazione la frase di Coco Chanel che recitava a sua madre almeno una volta al dì: _ogni giorno è una sfilata e il mondo è la tua passerella._ Ed essere tornato a Holmes Chapel, tra la campagna inglese e il clima umido e piovoso, non aveva cambiato nulla perché Harry avrebbe continuato a indossare le sue camicie di seta o quelle con strane fantasie, i suoi pantaloni a fiori o quelli più eleganti e neri, i suoi mocassini color panna o gli stivaletti di camoscio in ogni caso.

Semplicemente, avrebbe continuato a essere Harry Styles, nonostante le pettegole del paese lo occhieggiassero quando passava davanti la loro panchina nella piazza principale.

Quella sera di giugno, infatti, salì sul fuoristrada verde abete di Louis mostrando con orgoglio i suoi pantaloni palazzo color panna a vita alta e una semplice t-shirt nera infilata al loro interno: i suoi amici fischiarono mimando persino di svenire a quella vista e Harry non poté far altro che scuotere la testa e ridacchiare guardandoli nello specchietto retrovisore.

«Stai benissimo, Haz.» esordì Louis al suo fianco, sfiorandogli l’avambraccio e tracciando i contorni della rosa che vi era tatuata. «I pantaloni sono nuovi?»

Harry annuì, non riuscendo mai a trattenere un sorriso quando Louis si interessava di moda, di abiti o di grandi firme. «Sono _Gucci_.» mormorò per poi aggiungere «lo sono anche i mocassini!» e mostrargli le scarpe color panna.

«Dopo anni e anni di stivaletti, a questi mi devo ancora abituare!» ridacchiò Louis, ingranando la marcia e lasciandosi dietro le spalle il cottage.

«Lou, da quando ti interessi di moda?» intervenne David con tono giocoso.

Perché nei sedili posteriori – esattamente tra Niall e Liam – c’era anche quel David, lo stesso David che era stato presentato a Harry pochi giorni prima come un semplice amico di Louis. Se Harry avesse saputo che al cinema all’aperto avrebbe partecipato anche quel David, avrebbe rifiutato categoricamente e fatto compagnia a sua madre e a Robin per una tranquilla serata in giardino, tra chiacchiere e giochi da tavolo.

Invece, in quel momento, si ritrovò a dover precisare che «non importa che si interessi di moda da ieri o da dieci anni, Louis ha sempre avuto buon gusto».

E forse, il suo tono fu troppo aspro perché dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole nell’abitacolo del fuoristrada cadde un silenzio imbarazzante, quel David concentrò lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia e Liam e Niall trattennero quasi il respiro fino a quando Louis non accese la radio e una vecchia canzone di _Cascada_ si diffuse tra loro generando risatine e sbuffi. La situazione non impiegò molto a tornare alla normalità e Harry poté rilassarsi nel suo sedile, cacciando via il senso di colpa per aver azzittito in malo modo quel David.

Perché poi c’era anche lui quella sera?

Erano sempre stati loro quattro - gli amici di una vita intera - durante le loro uscite, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che nel periodo in cui Harry era mancato da casa le cose fossero cambiate. Perché quel David sapeva fin troppo per essere soltanto una figura satellite nelle vite dei suoi amici. Sapeva che Liam e Sophia stessero cercando una casa più grande in vista di allargare la famiglia al più presto. Sapeva quanto fosse profonda la cotta di Niall per la figlia del panettiere e quanto faticasse a dimenticare i rifiuti ai continui inviti che lui le faceva. Sapeva che a Louis piacesse premere il piede sull'acceleratore quando si trovava sulle strade di campagna e, all’altezza di Cuddington, gli intimò bonariamente di rallentare perché «vorrei continuare a vivere soltanto per vedere il tuo bel viso» disse.

A quel punto, Harry sbuffò e alzò il volume della radio per rendere più difficoltose le ipotetiche conversazioni tra i due, ignorando lo sguardo confuso che Louis gli lanciò.

All’improvviso, gli sembrò di essere stato messo da parte dal suo migliore amico: erano bastati due occhioni scuri e accattivanti, un sorriso sghembo e probabilmente del sesso mediocre per metterlo in un angolo e a Harry non andava bene. Il resto del tragitto, infatti, lo passò in silenzio, a gambe accavallate e a braccia conserte, spingendosi quanto più possibile verso il finestrino, allontanandosi da Louis e isolandosi dalle conversazioni altrui e persino dalla musica che si diffondeva nell’abitacolo.

«Ehi, siamo arrivati.» Sentì un Niall scuotere la sua spalla sgraziatamente per poi sobbalzare dalla sorpresa.

E quel senso di fastidio che gli imbronciava le labbra rosse e creava un solco tra le sopracciglia castane non andò via neanche quando arrivarono alla loro destinazione, un grande spazio verde nei dintorni di Chester dove era stato allestito il cinema all’aperto con chioschi che vendevano gelati, popcorn e bevande. Erano ben visibili le mura di arenaria rossa e romane che circondavano la città grazie all’illuminazione artificiale architettata ad hoc, anche se il buio aveva ormai inglobato i colori rossastri e violacei del vespro. Probabilmente, se fosse stato d’umore migliore, avrebbe apprezzato maggiormente quello spettacolo.

Harry, invece, continuava a stare sulle sue, mentre passeggiavano per cercare qualcosa da mangiare e, nel frattempo, il posto in cui distendere la coperta e guardare il film che sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco. Ogni tanto lanciava un’occhiata alla sua sinistra e vedeva Louis ridere per qualcosa che David doveva avergli detto, mentre Liam e Niall confabulavano alla sua destra. Erano sempre stati lui e Louis quelli che solevano estraniarsi dal gruppo: ora che non era più così, ora che c’era anche un “Louis e David” da considerare, Harry non sapeva proprio come affrontare quella nuova situazione. 

_Sta’ calmo. Fa’ profondi respiri e segui quello che ti hanno detto al corso di yoga._

Ma – diamine - quel David conosceva anche i gusti di Louis perché Harry lo vide porgergli un cono al pistacchio e al cioccolato e il suo petto si strinse in una morsa di gelosia quando notò il sorriso del suo migliore amico e i suoi occhi illuminarsi contro il cielo notturno. La verità era che, non abitando più a Holmes Chapel, aveva perso la quotidianità di molti gesti, di azioni che lui soltanto condivideva con Louis. Perché era lui a portargli sempre il gelato dal momento che il maggiore si annoiava a fare la fila, era lui che gli spostava la frangia castana dagli occhi per scoprirne il loro blu, era lui che lo faceva ridacchiare e imbarazzare.

Insomma, prima erano _Harry e Louis_.

Ora, invece, sembravano soltanto due comunissimi amici.

«Che ti prende, Haz?» chiese Louis, dopo aver affrettato il passo per raggiungerlo.

«Nulla.» bofonchiò, infilando le mani in tasca.

Louis leccò del pistacchio dal suo cono prima di affermare diffidente «volevi anche tu il gelato? David ha chiesto se lo volevi, ma forse non lo hai sentito!».

«No, Lou.» disse a denti stretti. «Non ho sei anni e non voglio un gelato.»

«Sei sicuro? Perché posso andare a prendertelo e…»

Harry, però, lo interruppe ancora prima che potesse avanzare quella proposta. «Lou, tu odi fare la fila e non te lo chiederei mai.» disse, come se quella frase bastasse a reclamare il suo migliore amico per sé, quasi a dire _io ti conosco più di lui_. «E comunque non mi va per davvero.»

Passeggiarono l’uno al fianco dell’altro per qualche metro: le loro mani si sfioravano di tanto in tanto e lo sguardo di Harry rimaneva fisso sull’erba che i suoi mocassini color panna calpestavano, mentre quello di Louis si alternava tra il gruppo di amici che aveva davanti e il riccio al suo fianco.

Non passò molto tempo prima che Louis potesse ritornare alla carica con un «quel broncio che hai, comunque, non mi sembra nulla».

«Okay, è qualcosa.» affermò sfinito Harry, tanta era la testardaggine dell’altro. «Qualcosa che possiamo anche non affrontare nell’immediato.»

«E perché?»

«Perché se ci fermassimo a parlarne perderemmo gli altri e sarebbe un casino ritrovarsi tra tutta questa folla.»

«Non mi interessa, Haz. Sputa il rospo.» La mano di Louis si chiuse intorno al suo bicipite e lo fece arrestare: un brivido percorse la schiena di Harry per l’incontro della sua pelle calda con il palmo sempre freddo dell’altro. «Ti conosco da sempre e so quando dici una bugia.»

A Harry bastò uno sguardo per capire l’onestà delle sue intenzioni e la preoccupazione che il maggiore provava per il suo stato d’animo. Dopotutto, Louis aveva ragione: era come un segugio - o meglio, come Anne – e fiutava una bugia a un miglio di distanza. Per questo, forse, si convinse a confessare i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze anche a costo di sembrare un bambino.

«I-io…» Prese un profondo respiro e Louis abbandonò la presa su di lui, continuando a gustare il suo gelato. «…pensavo che saremmo stati noi quattro stasera.»

Louis lo guardò confuso prima di rispondere «e lo siamo».

«No, siamo noi quattro più quel David.» ribatté, la voce più alta di un’ottava. «Anzi, siamo noi tre più te e quel David.» si corresse perché era sempre stato un tipo preciso.

«Prima di tutto, non chiamare David “ _quel David_ ”. Non è affatto carino, sembra che tu lo stia sminuendo o disprezzando e tu sei migliore di così.» precisò, invece, Louis. «E poi, sei geloso.»

«No.»

«Lo sei.» ribatté, nascondendo il suo sorriso sghembo dietro il suo cono.

«Non è vero.»

«Sì, invece.»

«Ti dico di no, Lou.»

«E io ti dico di sì, Haz.»

«No!»

«No?»

«Sì!» esclamò Harry, impiegando un istante a capire di aver appena tradito se stesso. «Ehi, questo è un inganno!»

«Inganno o meno, abbiamo appurato che sei geloso.» affermò orgoglioso Louis, stringendosi nel suo giubbetto di jeans e dando una generosa lappata al cono, cosa che a Harry piacque più del dovuto in quel momento e non seppe spiegarsi neanche il perché. «E perché, poi? Non c’è niente di male ad avere un amico come David. Anche tu hai degli amici che noi non conosciamo molto a Londra.»

«Anche io ho degli amici a Londra, è vero.» confermò. «Ma…»

«…ma?»

«Ma loro non mi guardano come ti guarda David. Non mi scostano la frangia. E non sanno quali gusti preferisco per il mio gelato.» confessò, imbronciandosi come un bambino. «E queste cose spettavano a me, soltanto a me.»

«Harry.» Louis si avvicinò, addolcendo il suo sguardo. «David è David. È simpatico ed è un buon amico e abbiamo molte cose in comune io e lui. Ma è soltanto David.» concluse, prima di accarezzargli una guancia e portare un ricciolo che gli ricadeva sulla tempia indietro. «Tu, invece, sei il mio Harry. Sei il mio Haz e questo non cambierà mai.» 

E a Harry l’intensità con cui Louis lo guardò e gli parlò fece tremare il cuore perché sapeva che il legame che li univa fosse qualcosa di indissolubile, duraturo e unico. A volte, però, aveva bisogno che lui glielo ricordasse, che lui e soltanto lui lo portasse a casa.

E si sentì a casa, quando i suoi occhi smeraldini incontrarono quelli blu dell’altro ricordandogli il cielo di Holmes Chapel e l’acqua scura del lago, quando le sue labbra imitarono il sorriso dell’altro e riconobbero il suo Louis, quello dai sorrisi sghembi, dagli occhi brillanti e dalle labbra sporche di cioccolato. Perché Louis era sempre stato un gran pasticcione e non era proprio capace di mangiare un gelato senza sporcarsi l’angolo sinistro del labbro inferiore: fortunatamente c’era Harry in quei casi a prendersi cura di lui e a ridacchiare per il suo buffo aspetto.

«Che c'è?» bofonchiò Louis, mentre gustava il gelato con lo sguardo contratto e incollato sul sorriso di Harry.

«Vieni qui.» sospirò l'altro senza spiegargli il perché.

Lo avvicinò a sé poggiando la mano sinistra sulla sua spalla destra e con il pollice raccolse il cioccolato per poi portarselo alle labbra: un brivido gli percorse la schiena raggiungendo anche la sua nuca e poi le guance, che si colorarono di rosso, quando sulla sua lingua percepì un altro sapore oltre a quello avvolgente del cioccolato. Era il sapore di Louis e provò una strana eccitazione nell’averlo addosso, precisamente sulla punta della lingua. A un soffio l’uno dall’altro, Harry distolse lo sguardo da quello di Louis, ora più rilassato, e lo puntò alle sue labbra sottili. Presto capì di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata perché quelle labbra lucide, già inumidite dalla lingua di Louis, non fecero altro che amplificare quelle sensazioni nuove, aumentare i brividi per la sua schiena e riscaldare le sue guance glabre. Il cuore, poi, scalpitò nel suo petto quando l’altro gli rivolse un sorriso grato.

«Ecco qui, ora sei pulito.» fece uscire in un sussurro.

E pensò che avrebbero potuto anche allontanarsi, trovare gli altri e sedersi sull’erba umida per guardare quel vecchio film proiettato contro lo schermo bianco. Eppure, nessuno dei due si mosse. Perché la sua mano era ancora ferma sulla spalla di Louis, quella dell’altro, invece, ora gli accarezzava il fianco, i loro petti erano a una distanza ridicola e nei loro sguardi c’era una strana eccitazione mista a paura nel ritrovarsi in una situazione così nuova.

Erano stati molto più vicini di così in passato, ma quella volta c’era qualcosa di diverso.

Perché Harry non aveva mai percepito il tocco di Louis al di sopra del tessuto dei suoi pantaloni color panna, né le sue dita che disegnavano la linea morbida del suo fianco o la delicatezza con cui il maggiore lo avvicinava a sé. Forse, Harry non aveva mai sentito Louis e non lo aveva mai visto in quel modo, mentre quello sguardo blu così intenso gli faceva tremare ginocchia, labbra, cuore e ogni certezza.

«Ragazzi, abbiamo trovato un posto!» Sentirono dire, prima di allontanarsi e ritornare alla realtà, abbandonando quell’intimità che erano riusciti a ritagliarsi.

Sospirarono entrambi e Louis dovette buttare ciò che rimaneva del suo cono, ammorbidito dal gelato sciolto al suo interno, prima di seguire gli altri nella parte di prato che avevano conquistato per guardare il film. Harry lo notò ignorare il «dove eravate finiti?» di David e si ridestò dal guardarli soltanto quando Liam lo invitò a stendere la coperta che avevano portato per non risentire troppo dell’umidità del terreno.

Qualche minuto dopo, _Dirty Dancing_ veniva proiettato sullo schermo, il giubbetto di jeans di Louis avvolgeva le braccia di Harry che rabbrividivano per il venticello fresco e quest’ultimo si accoccolava tra le sue gambe con la schiena a riposare sul suo petto.

Non impiegarono molto a ritagliarsi un momento tutto loro anche quella volta, con le dita di Louis che giocherellavano con gli anelli di Harry o i ricci di quest’ultimo che gli solleticavano il viso delicato soltanto per infastidirlo un po’. Erano fatti di quei piccoli momenti loro due, di risate sommesse per non disturbare gli altri spettatori, di occhiate fugaci che parlavano più di qualsiasi parola, di Louis che scimmiottava ogni volta la battuta di Baby nel film ripetendo «io ho portato i cocomeri!» e Harry che rideva a crepapelle altrettante volte. E David dovette ripetere due volte a Louis la stessa domanda perché quest’ultimo era troppo concentrato a ridacchiare con Harry per ascoltarlo.

«Lou, allora, vuoi una birra?» chiese David speranzoso.

«No, David. Sto bene così per il momento.»

E Harry volle pensare che Louis stesse davvero bene così, con il profumo dei suoi riccioli castani a inebriargli i sensi e il suo corpo stretto al petto.

Perché avrebbe potuto esserci un David, un Michael o un John, ma Louis non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare. Lo avrebbe sempre tenuto stretto al suo petto. Esattamente come in quel momento.

*

Quel giorno di metà giugno era stato interamente scandito dai _clic_ della reflex che Louis portava al collo.

Una foto alla sposa mentre indossava l’abito bianco commossa e circondata dalle sue damigelle. Una foto allo sposo che si concedeva un piccolo brindisi con i suoi testimoni prima della cerimonia per sciogliere la tensione. Una foto ai due che si dichiaravano il loro amore davanti al pastore Kahn, parenti e amici nella villa ottocentesca che guardava Holmes Chapel da un’altura verdeggiante. E tante altre a catturare ogni momento di quella giornata soleggiata: lo scambio dei voti, le congratulazioni degli ospiti, il primo ballo degli sposi, il taglio della torta.

E per Louis risultava sempre strano assistere ad un momento così intimo tra due persone, ma era bello osservare l’amore dall’obiettivo della sua macchinetta fotografica. Da quel punto di vista riusciva a vedere soltanto i sorrisi raggianti, gli sguardi languidi e i gesti delicati compiuti in nome di quel sentimento che soleva stravolgere la vita di ognuno. Era piacevole notare soltanto la punta dell’iceberg, l’aspetto più roseo dello stare insieme, i risultati conseguiti dopo aver lottato per ricongiungersi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Gli infondeva un certo senso di speranza sapere che l’amore trovasse sempre il suo modo e che, nonostante vincitori e vinti, riuscisse sempre a prevalere. Lui, fino a quel momento, era sempre stato un vinto e il fatto che consumasse quel suo sentimento in silenzio da quasi sette anni lo dimostrava, ma riusciva ugualmente a emozionarsi quando la sposa percorreva l’altare con il suo bouquet tra le mani, quando gli sposi si scambiavano sguardi innamorati o quando aprivano le danze sulla pista con il loro primo ballo da marito e moglie.

Sapere che qualcuno ce l’avesse fatta, che qualcuno fosse riuscito a trovarsi e a essere così coraggioso da stare insieme lo spingeva a pensare che prima o poi avrebbe avuto quel coraggio anche lui e che avrebbe confessato il suo amore a Harry.

Era ciò che pensava anche in quel momento, mentre nell’aria si liberava l’ennesimo _clic_ e gli sposi ballavano sulla pista circondati dai loro amici. O, almeno, ci provava perché qualcun altro lo distraeva.

«E non mi piace, Lou.» Si lamentò Harry al suo fianco nel suo abito elegante color acquamarina. «Non mi piace affatto che il sindaco Taylor mi guardi in quel modo. Sembra che l’intero Festival di Fine Estate dipenda da me e dai costumi della rappresentazione.»

«Haz, io starei lavorando.» precisò Louis, nascondendosi dietro il corpo macchina e pensando così di evitare l’occhiataccia di Harry. «E tu sei qui per aiutarmi con le luci e gli obiettivi, non per lamentarti.»

Harry sbuffò, nonostante Louis non avesse detto altro che la verità.

Quando poteva, il più giovane lo affiancava da assistente: indossavano i loro sorrisi migliori, Louis portava indietro i capelli in un ciuffo ordinato e Harry provava a scegliere la camicia più sobria che aveva. E quella volta c’era quasi riuscito, indossando una camicia di seta bianca, ma non rinunciando all’abito elegante color acquamarina scelto perché era estivo e risaltava il colore dei suoi occhi, a detta sua. Louis non ne capiva molto di moda e di abbinamenti, ma quel completo acquamarina era risultato incredibilmente bello con le luci aranciate del tramonto a fargli da sfondo e ai suoi occhi bastava osservare quella bellezza.

Comunque, assistere e seguire Louis nel suo lavoro da fotografo non era un peso per Harry, dal momento che per lui guardarlo scattare fotografie era affascinante. C’era qualcosa di bello nel suo sguardo quando trovava l’inquadratura giusta, qualcosa che permetteva ai suoi occhi blu di vibrare e di essere più vividi che mai, a detta sua: Louis, che provava quella sensazione e che avvertiva quel cambiamento sulla sua stessa pelle, poteva soltanto confermare il pensiero del più giovane.

«Mi sto annoiando, Lou. Pensavo che sarebbe stato un matrimonio più movimentato e pieno di colpi di scena.» affermò, arricciando le labbra carnose in un broncio. «È normale che io pensi a lamentarmi.»

«Cosa ti aspettavi esattamente?»

«Che Kacey avrebbe lasciato Stan all’altare per dichiararti ancora una volta il suo amore?» azzardò e Louis alzò gli occhi alla rete di lucine gialle che faceva da volta celeste al giardino in cui era stata disposta la pista. «Magari, stavolta avrebbe aspettato la tua risposta prima di saltarti addosso e cominciare a spogliarti.»

«Harry, ti prego.»

Lasciò perdere le foto e fissò lo sguardo severo sul suo viso prima di sciogliersi come un ghiacciolo al sole. Perché non c’era verso che Louis riuscisse a mantenere il punto se Harry lo guardava in quel modo, con quel sorriso a scoprire i denti bianchi e le fossette che gli ornavano le guance. Se poi avesse notato le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni acquamarina e il petto lasciato scoperto dalla camicia di seta bianca che indossava sempre sbottonata a metà, sarebbe stato spacciato: Harry avrebbe sempre sconfitto ogni sua forma di testardaggine o forse era l’amore che provava per lui a farlo, Louis non ne era sicuro.

«Stavo soltanto rendendo più divertente questo mortorio.» ribatté, avvicinandosi a lui, lasciandosi andare su una sedia e aspettando che l’altro lo imitasse. «Fa anche freddo.»

«È colpa di queste camicie che indossi e che ti ostini a non abbottonare mai fino al colletto.» Gli fece notare Louis, accennando al petto tonico e tatuato che si intravedeva dalla stoffa morbida. «E poi siamo a Holmes Chapel: qui anche le estati sono primavere.» E il riccio gli diede ragione inclinando di qualche grado la testa nella sua direzione. «Te lo chiederò soltanto una volta, Haz. Una soltanto, quindi calibra bene la tua risposta e ricordati che so quando menti.» Louis cercò di essere più minaccioso possibile e notò l’altro deglutire vistosamente prima di aggiungere «perché non vuoi realizzare quei costumi per il Festival di Fine Estate?».

«Perché non l’ho mai fatto.» rispose lui con una semplice scrollata di spalle e, prima che Louis potesse ribattere, continuò «per lo meno, non da solo!».

«Ma hai sempre aiutato nonna Mary ed eravate un team imbattibile.» affermò. «Per non parlare che realizzare capi è ciò per cui hai studiato per anni all’università ed è anche il tuo lavoro, la tua passione, il tuo tutto. Tra una settimana la tua collezione sfilerà anche a Londra per la _Green Factory_!»

«Ma realizzare costumi per la rappresentazione teatrale era una cosa che apparteneva soltanto a lei.» spiegò con gli occhi verdi a riempirsi di malinconia. «Era tutto ciò che aspettava durante l’intero anno. La faceva sentire utile per la comunità anche a settanta anni suonati. La rendeva felice perché in quel modo continuava a fare ciò che aveva amato per una vita intera.»

«Apparteneva a voi, Haz. Era una cosa tutta vostra e io credo che nonna Mary sarebbe felice se tu lo facessi.» disse, addolcendo lo sguardo e il tono della sua voce, prima di prendergli una mano nella sua. «Sarebbe un bel modo di ricordarla, no?»

«Lo pensi davvero?» chiese il più giovane incerto.

A volte sembrava che tutta l’insicurezza di Harry fosse svanita grazie a Londra, alle esperienze che aveva compiuto in quella metropoli, ai personaggi di spicco che aveva vestito con i suoi abiti. Altre, invece, sembrava di essere tornati a tanti anni prima. A quando Harry aveva bisogno del supporto di Louis per chiedere a Babbo Natale quella macchina da cucire per bambini, per indossare quei pantaloni a zampa d’elefante durante il liceo o semplicemente scegliere il corso di moda al posto di giurisprudenza come, invece, avrebbe voluto suo padre. Sporadicamente Harry sembrava ancora il ragazzo di quindici anni che chiedeva a Louis come fosse baciare un uomo o semplicemente tenergli la mano. In quei momenti, Louis riusciva ancora a leggere nei suoi occhi quella purezza d’animo che temeva Londra gli avesse portato via.

Rafforzò la presa sulla sua mano, provando il desiderio di baciarne il dorso e ogni dito inanellato. «Ne sono certo.» disse, invece, relegando quel pensiero in un angolo remoto del suo cuore.

«Ci penserò su.» E il sorriso grato che rivolse a Louis, i loro sguardi incatenati da un filo rosso che non si sarebbe mai spezzato, così come le loro vite vissute sempre supportandosi a vicenda, valsero più di mille parole.

«Disturbo?» Si intromise una voce femminile familiare, che li portò a distogliere lo sguardo e a sciogliere l’intreccio delle loro mani: una donna in pizzo bianco e con lunghi capelli lisci invase il loro campo visivo e i due si convinsero a scuotere la testa e a sorriderle.

«Kacey, è stata una cerimonia fantastica.» Harry si alzò per abbracciarla e rivolse un sorriso sghembo a Louis che, ancora seduto, lo guardava incredulo: fortunatamente, soltanto lui e Anne avevano un radar speciale per scoprire le sue bugie. «Ancora congratulazioni!»

Louis lo imitò, abbracciando la donna e stando ben attento a proteggere nell’impatto la sua reflex ancora al collo.

«Penso che possiate prendervi una pausa dalla fotografia d’ora in poi.» affermò lei sorridente, porgendo loro due coppe di champagne. «Divertitevi!»

Harry alzò la coppa nella sua direzione sorridendole e, non appena Kacey andò via per rivolgere la sua attenzione agli altri ospiti, la fece scontrare con quella che Louis reggeva nelle mani piccole e delicate bevendola tutta d’un sorso. Numerose coppe di champagne e un occhiolino dopo, Louis si ritrovò a seguire mano nella mano un Harry alticcio sulla pista da ballo e ad assecondare i suoi movimenti buffi e le sue mille giravolte perché, ormai lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai potuto dire no a quel sorriso e a quegli occhi che per lui significavano amore soltanto.

E quale miglior occasione di un matrimonio per assecondare l’amore?

*

Dopotutto, il matrimonio di Kacey e Stan non era stato così male dopo la quinta coppa di champagne.

O per lo meno, questo era quello che pensava Harry nel tragitto verso casa, mentre i suoi occhi verdi cercavano di mettere a fuoco il paesaggio notturno che scorreva velocemente al di là del finestrino. Al suo fianco, Louis guidava la sua Mini blu notte perché Harry lo aveva convinto a lasciare al cottage quel vecchio rottame del suo fuoristrada e per fortuna. Erano anni che suggeriva al maggiore di cambiare mezzo e prendere qualcosa di più moderno, ma Louis scuoteva la testa e manteneva il suo punto: non avrebbe mai cambiato il suo amato fuoristrada dal momento che era stata la prima automobile che aveva potuto permettersi con i suoi risparmi e alla quale era troppo affezionato.

«Perché hai tutta questa fretta di tornare a casa stanotte, Lou?» chiese Harry, guardando il suo profilo illuminato dalla fioca luce artificiale presente sulle strade di campagna. «Non accelerare troppo, è pericoloso.»

«Perché hai bevuto e hai bisogno di metterti a letto.» rispose Louis, non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla strada. «E io sono un po’ stanco.»

«L’età avanza, eh?» ridacchiò, sapendo quanto le battute sull’età lo infastidissero.

Louis sbuffò e Harry, invece, non riuscì a non sorridere perché quello che l’altro giudicava un punto a suo sfavore per lui era semplicemente un surplus. Harry amava che Louis fosse il maggiore tra i due, che nutrisse sempre una certa preoccupazione nei suoi confronti perché « _ti conosco da quando eri piccolo così, Haz_ » e che lo consigliasse nei momenti più difficili. Era la sua roccia. Probabilmente, se non ci fosse stato lui a fargli da guida, Harry non sarebbe neanche arrivato a quel punto nella sua vita e gliene era grato.

«Comunque, rimani un po’ con me al lago stanotte?» propose dopo qualche istante, sperando in una risposta positiva.

«Haz.» Lo ammonì l’altro. «Domani devo lavorare.»

«Ti prego, Lou.» Si voltò nella sua direzione e si accoccolò sulla sua spalla, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in avanti e assumendo quella tipica espressione da cucciolo alla quale nessuno – Louis compreso – sapeva resistere. «Ne ho bisogno. Giusto un po’. Il tempo di guardare qualche stella e addormentarmi.»

«Così dovrò anche portarti in braccio fino al tuo letto?»

«Mi sarei accontentato dell’erba umida e fredda, ma se ti proponi di accompagnarmi fino a lì…» ribatté furbo, strofinando la guancia sulla spalla dell’altro.

«Sei impossibile, Haz.»

«Lo so ed è per questo che ti piaccio così tanto.» Fece uscire in uno sbadiglio, prima di chiudere gli occhi e assecondare quel senso di tranquillità che provava nel petto grazie alla vicinanza del maggiore. 

Dopo qualche minuto, Harry percepì un palmo accarezzargli delicatamente la guancia e le sue palpebre sfarfallarono un po’ prima di aprirsi.

«Ti sei addormentato.» affermò Louis dolcemente. «Sei sicuro di voler andare al lago e non a dormire?»

Harry annuì, strofinando la guancia contro il suo palmo per poi imprimere su di esso un bacio delicato, quasi a ringraziarlo per la premura dimostratagli. Uscirono dalla Mini e si incamminarono verso il lago, superando alla loro sinistra il cottage, per osservare il panorama notturno che si stagliava davanti ai loro sguardi meravigliati.

Non importava quanti anni passassero: quel lago con la luna a specchiarsi sulla sua superficie e gli alberi a fare da cornice avrebbero sempre suscitato della meraviglia in loro. Forse, perché quel luogo aveva assistito alla loro crescita, all’evoluzione dei loro pensieri e alla scoperta delle loro passioni e dei loro sentimenti: non era un caso se tutti gli avvenimenti importanti della loro vita fossero accaduti sulle sue sponde, mentre erano distesi sull’erba e le stelle luminose facevano loro da coperta. Era lì che Harry aveva pianto per la separazione dei suoi genitori con il suo migliore amico a consolarlo. Era lì che Louis aveva confessato a Harry di aver dato il suo primo bacio a un ragazzo. Era lì che Harry aveva espresso il suo desiderio di andare via da quel paesino per scoprire cosa la vita gli riservasse ed era lì che Louis tornava quando il più giovane gli mancava un po’ di più.

Insomma, quel lago li aveva visti da bambini con tanti sogni a tenerli svegli e anche da adulti con qualche sogno realizzato e altri mille ancora da realizzare. 

Non impiegarono molto tempo a raggiungere la sponda e a sistemare le loro giacche sull’erba umida prima di distendersi su di esse: Louis aprì le braccia e accolse Harry, che sistemò il corpo al suo fianco e la guancia sulla sua spalla. E sapeva di aver implorato Louis di andare al lago poco prima soltanto per guardare le stelle, ma in quel momento non riusciva proprio a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua stella personale, quella polare, quella che lo avrebbe sempre riportato a casa. Perché la luna creava un gioco di luci e ombre quasi ipnotico sul viso di Louis, sui suoi zigomi scolpiti, sulle labbra sottili e sul naso all’insù. Anche sui suoi occhi, che continuavano a brillare nonostante il buio della notte avesse inglobato ogni cosa. Era uno spettacolo in quel momento e Harry non poté non meravigliarsi dei suoi pensieri.

«Siamo venuti qui per guardare le stelle, ma tu hai guardato solo me fino ad ora. Allora quale è stato il punto, Haz?» chiese Louis con un sorriso, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

«Non mi importa delle stelle, Lou. Le lentiggini sulla tua guancia sembrano un’intera costellazione.» mormorò, prima di avvicinarsi e baciarli tutti quegli elementi della costellazione, uno a uno, mentre percepiva la stretta di Louis intorno alla sua vita farsi più forte. «E poi, è la prima volta che siamo qui insieme da quando sono tornato. Mi è mancato questo posto e mi sei mancato tu così tanto in questi mesi.»

«Ora siamo qui, no?» sospirò Louis, ma a Harry non sfuggì la punta di malinconia nella sua voce.

«Ora siamo qui.» mormorò a un soffio dalla sua pelle. «A lei piaceva così tanto questo posto.» mormorò, poi, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi al sicuro con il profumo speziato di Louis a inebriargli i sensi.

«Lei lo amava, Haz.» rispose il maggiore. «Ti manca anche lei, vero?»

«Così tanto, Lou.»

«Raccontami ancora di quando tuo nonno costruì il cottage per lei.»

Harry ridacchiò, strofinando il viso sulla sua spalla. «Sai a memoria quella storia.»

«Non mi importa, voglio ascoltarla di nuovo.»

Harry si strinse maggiormente a lui quando con voce rauca e sempre ad occhi chiusi cominciò a raccontare quella storia che entrambi conoscevano alla perfezione: da bambini, quando rimanevano a dormire al cottage, chiedevano sempre a nonna Mary di raccontarla come storia della buonanotte e lei non si tirava mai indietro, mentre il nonno sedeva al suo fianco soddisfatto.

«Nonno Arthur non aveva granché da ragazzo. Lavorava come panettiere al forno dei Palvin in paese e sapeva scrivere soltanto il suo nome: la Seconda Guerra Mondiale gli aveva portato via entrambi i genitori e lui, da orfano, aveva dovuto imparare un mestiere per sopravvivere, abbandonando la scuola e la sua infanzia una volta per tutte.» affermò, la voce tremava nel ricordare la vita di suo nonno. «Gli anni al forno dei Palvin passarono velocemente e la vita di Arthur era sempre la stessa: si divideva tra il lavoro e qualche uscita o pinta con i suoi amici nel tempo libero fino a quando…»

«…nell’estate del Sessanta arrivò Mary.» concluse Louis con una punta di eccitazione nella sua voce.

«Arrivò Mary, sì. E fu un colpo di fulmine quando si incontrarono per la prima volta nella piazza principale: lei aveva a malapena diciotto anni, lui poco più di venti, ma l’uno aveva trovato nell’altra tutto ciò che cercava da una vita. Trascorsero un’estate fantastica, conoscendosi tra i campi di girasole e imparando ad amarsi proprio qui, al lago.»

«Ma tutte le cose belle prima o poi trovano una fine.»

«Non sempre.» lo corresse Harry. «Fu soltanto una pausa la loro. Servì a tornare più forti e più innamorati che mai.»

«Perché Mary partì?» chiese Louis. «Insomma, se trovassi l’amore della mia vita, non vorrei mai più allontanarmi da lui.»

«Perché Mary aveva bisogno anche di affermare se stessa. Sai quanto le piaceva cucire e realizzare nuovi abiti e non poteva perdere l’occasione di frequentare quella scuola di cucito a Londra dopo il liceo.» rispose Harry, pensando ai suoi nonni, a due persone con un background e delle passioni così diverse che, però, si erano unite in un amore indissolubile. «Il nonno la amava così tanto e la lasciò partire senza rancore, anzi. La lasciò partire con la promessa di amarla sempre di più al suo ritorno.»

«Come fecero a stare lontani per due anni?»

«Alle feste comandate Mary tornava sempre dai suoi genitori in paese. E poi, c’erano le lettere, ricordi?» Harry sentì Louis annuire. «Non appena lei partì, Arthur andò a chiedere aiuto al maestro Taylor sperando che gli insegnasse a scrivere e a leggere propriamente in cambio di pane fresco ogni mattina.»

«Non posso credere che il padre dell’insopportabile sindaco Taylor abbia aiutato i tuoi nonni a scrivere la loro meravigliosa storia d’amore.» ridacchiò Louis, mentre Harry rafforzava la presa sulla sua camicia. «Allora in quella famiglia c’è davvero del buono!»

«Neanche io e pensa che il maestro Taylor rifiutò persino il pane. Insegnò al nonno a scrivere e a leggere senza alcun compenso se non quello di vederlo felice quando arrivava una lettera da Londra. Ormai poteva leggerla in completa tranquillità perché aver abbandonato la scuola prima del tempo non era più un ostacolo per lui.»

«Un giorno dovremmo leggere di nuovo quelle lettere.»

«Un giorno.» affermò Harry con una punta di malinconia nella sua voce e Louis cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena per consolarlo. «Comunque, quando Mary tornò in paese definitamente e pronta ad aprire la sua attività di sarta, Arthur le lasciò un biglietto dicendole di raggiungerlo al lago, proprio dove si erano amati per la prima volta.»

«Adoro questa parte della storia.»

«Quando Mary giunse al lago, il suo cuore si fermò per un istante nel vedere Arthur stringere le chiavi del cottage nella mano.» Quel cottage, quello che Harry aveva ristrutturato e nel quale si sentiva finalmente a casa. «Lo aveva costruito in quegli anni, pietra dopo pietra, impiegando il suo tempo libero in quella missione e chiedendo ai suoi amici esperti nel settore di aiutarlo. L’aveva realizzato per loro due, per vivere lì insieme negli anni a venire.»

«Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto come Arthur riuscì a nasconderlo a Mary.»

«Le disse che un tizio di Manchester voleva una casa in campagna per sviare i sospetti su di sé. La nonna diventava furiosa ogni qualvolta osservava il cottage in costruzione perché gli sembrava di perdere un pezzo di loro ad ogni pietra che veniva poggiata su quel terreno.»

«E invece Arthur lo stava costruendo per lei.» ridacchiò Louis. «Un anno dopo si sposarono e dopo nove mesi nacque tuo zio Matthew.»

«E un paio di anni dopo nacque mia madre.» affermò con un sorriso che Louis non poté vedere. «Hanno avuto una vita felice insieme. Nonno Arthur l’ha amata fino al suo ultimo respiro e nonna Mary ha continuato ad amarlo anche dopo la sua scomparsa.»

«Pensi che ora siano insieme?»

«Penso di sì, Lou.» rispose con voce tremante. «Penso che siano finalmente felici ora perché saranno insieme per sempre.»

«Pensi che nonno Arthur sia ancora arrabbiato con noi? Sai, per avergli distrutto lo steccato quanto ti stavo insegnando a guidare. Quella volta non ci parlò per una settimana intera.»

Harry ridacchiò, aprendo gli occhi e volgendoli a Louis che guardava ancora la volta stellata. «Spero che nonna Mary gli abbia fatto cambiare idea. Insomma, non è stata colpa nostra. Ho semplicemente scambiato i pedali e ho accelerato invece di rallentare. Succede, no?»

«Succede spesso, non devi preoccuparti.» scherzò Louis, incontrando il suo sguardo e sospirando un attimo dopo. «Spero che, ovunque si trovino, siano fieri di ciò che sono stati e di ciò che hanno realizzato, Haz. Erano – e sono ancora - il mio modello. Se un domani dovessi sposarmi, vorrei tanto una vita matrimoniale simile a quella che loro due hanno avuto.»

Harry annuì perché Arthur e Mary erano anche il suo di modello. Lui, poi, aveva sempre percepito una particolare connessione con la donna, una connessione che andava ben oltre il legame di affetto che si instaurava solitamente tra nonna e nipote. Mary era la sua persona, riusciva a capirlo in un istante e con lei poteva parlare di qualunque cosa perché sapeva di non essere giudicato. E ora che non c’era più, Harry sentiva il vuoto ad ogni ricordo, ad ogni fotografia, ad ogni oggetto che le era appartenuto e che lui stringeva tra le mani.

Louis sembrò capirlo perché le dita andarono ad accarezzare delicatamente il profilo del suo viso e le labbra sottili mormorarono un semplice «Haz» per tirarlo fuori da quella malinconia.

Harry scosse la testa, mandando indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di appannargli la vista, perché non era giusto. Era ingiusto sporcare di lacrime e malinconia quel luogo che per i suoi nonni aveva segnato l’inizio della loro storia insieme e della loro felicità. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato persino nell’espressione sofferente di Louis e in quegli occhi blu che, da quando era tornato, aveva visto malinconici troppo spesso a causa sua.

«Alzati, Lou!»

«Cosa?»

«Alzati! Balliamo! Cantiamo!» propose, mentre puliva i pantaloni dalla terra e dall’erba e Louis lo guardava ancora interdetto da quel repentino cambio d’umore. «Questo posto non merita di vederci così tristi!»

Tese una mano verso l’altro per invitarlo ad alzarsi e sentì un calore speciale diffondersi nel petto quando Louis la accettò e si alzò da terra, perché il maggiore soleva sempre fidarsi di lui.

«Balliamo con le tue gambe da _Bambi_?» chiese Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Anche con le mie gambe da _Bambi_!»

«E la musica?»

A Harry bastò tirar fuori il suo iPhone dalla tasca del pantalone e premere la riproduzione casuale della sua libreria musicale per ascoltare un ritmo coinvolgente diffondersi tra loro: il riccio cominciò ad annuire soddisfatto e sorridente, mentre Louis a scuotere la testa in disaccordo. 

« _The Kooks_ , Haz?» ridacchiò un attimo dopo. «Davvero?»

«Davvero! Li ascoltavamo sempre insieme e mi fanno ancora compagnia a Londra quando mi sento solo.»

«Ma _Junk Of The Heart_ fa così 2011!» Si lamentò Louis, mentre Harry cercava di seguire quel ritmo e prendeva le mani nelle sue.

«Perché _è_ del 2011!» Si giustificò Harry, muovendo il bacino a tempo. «Era il mio ultimo anno di liceo e non facevamo altro che ascoltarla, ricordi?»

Quello era e sarebbe stato l’ultimo anno di tante cose, ma i due allora non potevano saperlo: a settembre Harry si sarebbe trasferito a Londra per l’università, Louis sarebbe rimasto a Holmes Chapel a lavorare alla locanda e tutto sarebbe cambiato inevitabilmente.

«Lo ricordo bene. Non sono così vecchio, sai?»

Harry ridacchiò e la sua risata limpida e giocosa sembrò sciogliere i muscoli tesi di Louis, che si decise ad assecondare i movimenti dell’altro e a stringerlo tra le sue braccia dopo avergli fatto fare diverse giravolte sull’erba umida.

« _I wanna make you happy.»_ canticchiò, seguendo la voce del cantante e allacciando le braccia al suo collo: voleva farlo davvero, voleva renderlo felice perché se Louis era felice lo era anche Harry.

 _«I wanna make you feel alive.»_ E voleva far sentire vivo Louis, lui che spesso aveva quella malinconia a ombrare i suoi bellissimi occhi blu, lui che era così rigido a meno che Harry non fosse nei dintorni.

Accarezzò il suo collo e giocherellò con i capelli castani che ricadevano sulla nuca abbronzata, mentre il suo corpo cominciava a rilassarsi sotto quelle tenerezze, le sue mani a percorrergli la schiena e gli occhi a incatenarsi ai suoi senza veli a oscurarli.

 _«Let me make you happy.»_ E Louis glielo permetteva, permetteva a Harry soltanto di renderlo felice: lo notava dal suo viso che soleva illuminarsi quando il riccio entrava nella stanza, quando gli rivolgeva una carezza o faceva una battuta.

 _«I wanna make you feel alive at night.»_ E lui voleva renderlo vivo non solo la notte, ma anche dall’alba al tramonto.

Quella consapevolezza lo investì all’improvviso quando, a ritornello concluso, le sue parole riecheggiarono nell’aria e Louis lo guardò intensamente fino a fargli tremare le ginocchia, il cuore e ancora una volta ogni certezza. Tutto all'improvviso sembrò cristallizzarsi: l’acqua scura del lago, le stelle e la luna. Persino loro due che, a un soffio l’uno dall’altro, si respiravano addosso la paura e l’eccitazione di un momento così intimo, speciale e nuovo. E tutto sembrò rompersi in mille cristalli quando a Harry bastò sporgersi di qualche millimetro verso Louis per baciarlo delicatamente e permettere alle loro labbra di assaggiarsi e di scoprirsi, mettendo a tacere qualunque ammonimento o divieto.

Quando sentì i palmi dell’altro stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi con decisione, mise da parte la delicatezza e cominciò a baciarlo nel modo che meritava e nel modo che non sapeva neanche di volere fino a qualche istante prima, lasciando che le loro bocche si incastrassero con morbidezza e semplicità come se non avessero fatto altro da tutta la vita. Harry fece vagare le mani sul tessuto morbido della sua camicia bianca, a testare i pettorali sodi del maggiore, per poi lasciarle risalire con decisione verso il collo accaldato, dove una vena pulsava veloce. Mugolò nella sua bocca, quando Louis si ritrovò a stringere i ricci che solleticavano la nuca per poi massaggiargli la cute. 

Gli piacevano – fin troppo – le sue labbra sottili ma morbide, la lingua che costantemente cercava la sua e mappava il palato, il velo di barba che copriva la sua mandibola e che sentiva sotto i suoi polpastrelli quando andava ad accarezzargli il viso. E il respiro tremolante di Louis contro la sua bocca gli faceva desiderare che quei baci non finissero mai. Erano sensazioni familiari quelle che stava provando, ma in un contesto così diverso.

Diverso, ma così bello.

Nonostante i due sembrassero un tutt’uno ormai, Harry percepiva Louis lasciargli sempre una scelta, quasi una via di fuga, prima di recuperare il fiato e baciarlo o stringerlo a sé con più decisione. Sembrava volerlo al suo fianco, addosso, nel modo più carnale, ma allo stesso tempo anche lasciarlo libero di decidere: Harry si ritrovò ad amare quella gentile premura che ai suoi occhi verdi appariva come protezione, la più pura e amorevole. E amava ancora di più le loro mani che non smettevano di rincorrersi, che si intrecciavano e poi andavano a finire sui loro visi a sincerarsi che fosse tutto vero, reale.

Ed era reale, nonostante fosse anche così inaspettato.

Perché Louis era il suo migliore amico e Harry non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità concreta di sentirlo in quel modo, addosso e sottopelle, né di vederlo in quel modo, spoglio di ogni paura e inibizione.

Louis non impiegò molto a gettargli entrambe le braccia al collo per stringerlo maggiormente al suo petto e godere del calore che emanava, capace di plasmarlo a suo piacimento. Harry sentì il suo respiro affannato contro la bocca e poi contro il suo collo bianco, dove l’indomani avrebbe trovato dei segni rossi a segnalare la presenza del maggiore: Louis mordeva quel lembo di pelle e poi lo rabboniva con la lingua, gli occhi verdi di Harry sfarfallavano per il piacere e lui chiedeva di più esponendo ancora il suo collo alle sue labbra. Harry si donava e Louis prendeva, abbandonando ogni incertezza e insicurezza.

E le conseguenze inevitabili dei loro gesti quella notte rimasero al di fuori dei loro baci languidi, delle loro carezze e dei loro respiri affannati perché, in quel momento, c’era Harry e non c’era nient’altro che Louis per lui. C’era l’ambra della sua pelle baciata dal sole estivo, il rosso delle sue labbra e il blu profondo degli occhi che incontrava tra un bacio e l’altro.

E non c’era modo di non baciarlo o di separarsi da lui perché gli sembrava di respirare e fare la cosa giusta soltanto quando erano incastrati in un intreccio che difficilmente avrebbero sciolto presto.

Furono le ultime note di _Junk Of The Heart_ a porre fine a quell’idillio, quello al quale la luna, le stelle e il lago avevano assistito da silenti spettatori. Un ultimo schiocco e Louis strofinò la punta del naso all’insù contro quella del naso dritto di Harry in un gesto così tenero e familiare da farlo rabbrividire ancora e ancora. Sorrisero entrambi e il maggiore provò ad allontanarsi da lui, ma Harry abbassò il capo ancora una volta per rubargli un altro bacio. E fu così normale farlo, chiederne un altro e un altro ancora. Quel gesto sembrò così familiare tra loro.

Harry sapeva che quel momento stesse per finire, che la realtà bussasse già alla porta e con essa le loro responsabilità e le conseguenze di quel gesto avventato, ma allo stesso tempo gli sembrava così giusto continuare a perdersi in Louis.

Non lo fermò, però, quando scivolò dalle sue braccia e gli diede le spalle, raccogliendo la sua giacca dall’erba e scomparendo nel buio della notte: non c’era bisogno di sporcare quel momento chiedendo altri baci, carezze o spiegazioni che avrebbero dovuto razionalizzare un gesto che di razionale aveva avuto ben poco.

«Non ci credo.» mormorò Harry, prima di ridacchiare e sfiorare con le dita le sue labbra ancora gonfie e umide dei baci dell’altro.

Alzò gli occhi alla luna e non poté fare a meno di sorriderle, come se fosse una vecchia amica alla quale aveva appena confessato un segreto. E in parte era vero, perché lei era stata la sola spettatrice delle loro azioni sconsiderate, dei respiri che si erano rubati a vicenda e dei baci che avevano trasformato paure in piacere.

Quando un venticello fresco si alzò e si infranse contro le sue guance accaldate, Harry si convinse a rientrare nel cottage. Ignorò il soffio di bentornato che Whiskey gli rivolse e gli diede persino una grattata dietro l’orecchio prima di dirigersi in bagno per una doccia calda con l’intenzione di togliersi di dosso l’umidità del lago.

Ancora prima di spogliarsi, però, non poté far a meno di guardarsi allo specchio per notare se qualcosa in lui fosse diverso dopo aver baciato Louis, perché sapeva per certo che qualcosa fosse cambiato nel suo cuore e nella percezione che la sua mente aveva di lui.

E, infatti, si vide diverso.

Vide i lineamenti del suo viso più rilassati e più morbidi; i ricci castani più scarmigliati del solito a causa delle mani di Louis che non avevano smesso un istante di tirarli o arruffarli; la pelle della sua mandibola arrossata, lì dove la barba dell’altro l’aveva solleticata mentre lo baciava; il suo collo niveo macchiato da un marchio rosso, che aveva la forma delle labbra di Louis. Sentiva ancora la sua pelle bruciare al ricordo di quella sensazione.

Infine, notò una nuova sfumatura colorargli gli occhi.

Avvicinandosi allo specchio, infatti, osservò una pagliuzza azzurra nei suoi occhi smeraldini e non poté far a meno di chiedersi se ci fosse sempre stata o se fosse stato Louis con quel bacio a dare quella sfumatura che sapeva di felicità al suo sguardo e, perché no, anche alla sua vita.


	4. Capitolo Quattro

Alle otto del mattino, soprattutto d’estate, Holmes Chapel sembrava un paese fantasma.

Un silenzio rassicurante aleggiava per le stradine e una leggera foschia si vedeva in lontananza nelle campagne. Per strada c’era soltanto qualche gatto o cane in cerca di un angolo fresco contro il sole estivo o qualche sfortunato che andava a lavoro. Il paese solitamente scoppiava di vita un paio di ore prima quando i negozianti effettuavano il carico e scarico merci e un paio di ore dopo quando i bambini cominciavano a riempire il parco o la piazza principale con i loro schiamazzi o i loro giochi estivi.

Gemma Styles a quell’ora si incamminava verso il suo studio medico, situato in una traversa della piazza principale, tra il panificio dei Palvin e l’ufficio delle poste. Dopo aver avuto una nottata difficile con il piccolo Tom che aveva tenuto svegli sia lei che Michael fino all’alba, fu felice di non trovare pazienti ad aspettarla fuori la porta dello studio: in quel modo, avrebbe potuto bere il suo caffè in santa pace e sistemare alcune scartoffie che aveva lasciato in disordine dal venerdì precedente. Lo studio si trovava al piano terra di un edificio a mattoncini marroni e, per quanto piccolo, bastava a svolgere le sue attività da medico di famiglia. Superò in fretta la sala d’attesa, accendendo la radio che solitamente faceva compagnia ai pazienti, e sistemò il vaso di orchidee bianche disposto sul bancone dell’accettazione, lì dove la signora Bell le organizzava visite e appuntamenti. Le piaceva quel luogo in quel modo, immerso in una calma quasi surreale, dal momento che solitamente c’era un caotico via vai di persone e pazienti.

E, forse, si era illusa troppo in fretta perché, quando entrò nel suo studio, dovette ricredersi su tutta la linea vedendo suo fratello disteso sul lettino da visita con un lecca-lecca alla fragola tra le labbra, uno di quelli che regalava ai bambini dopo averli visitati.

«Harry, cosa diavolo ci fai qui e come sei entrato?» chiese indispettita, raggiungendolo a grandi falcate e togliendogli il lecca-lecca dalle labbra per invitarlo a parlare.

«Nel cottage c’erano le chiavi di riserva e questa è un’emergenza, Gems.» Si giustificò con una scrollata di spalle.

«Ti sei fatto male? Sei caduto di nuovo?» E cominciò a tastarlo, cercando di scostare la sua camicia rossa hawaiana dal torace per visitarlo meglio: Harry era un pericolo ambulante e, sinceramente, non riusciva a capire come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere così a lungo. «Lo sapevo che questa ristrutturazione non avrebbe fatto per te, Harry.»

«Ehi!» Si lamentò lui, recuperando il suo lecca-lecca e scacciando via dal suo corpo le mani della sorella. «Non sono caduto e la ristrutturazione procede a gonfie vele, grazie per la fiducia.» Si sedette sul lettino con le gambe a penzoloni e deglutì vistosamente. «Il problema è qui dentro.» aggiunse, picchiettandosi la tempia.

«Hai mal di testa?» chiese confusa. «Vuoi un antinfiammatorio?»

«No, Gems.» ridacchiò lui, prima di farfugliare con voce più grave «ieri sera – ehm - io e Louis ci siamo baciati».

Se Harry non avesse avuto quello sguardo da cerbiatto spaventato, Gemma sarebbe scoppiata a ridere e non per l’assurdità di quell’evento – questo bisognava metterlo in chiaro – ma perché quei due avevano impiegato fin troppo per baciarsi. Per non ferire i sentimenti di un Harry che le sembrava fin troppo confuso dalle sue stesse parole, però, cercò di mostrare una reazione più composta.

«Allora il problema è più in basso, non qui.» disse, indicando la sua tempia: poi, quando lo sguardo di Harry si abbassò troppo indugiando sul suo bassoventre, sbuffò un «non lì, idiota…qui» e gli pose una mano sul cuore, mentre i suoi occhi nocciola si incatenavano a quelli smeraldini del fratello.

«E? Non mi dici nulla?» chiese il riccio, con il lecca-lecca tra le labbra e portando i capelli all’indietro in un gesto nervoso.

«Cosa devo dirti, Haz!» esclamò Gemma, trattenendo un sorrisino malizioso. «Un vostro bacio era prevedibile.»

«Prevedibile?» La voce roca del più giovane si alzò di quasi un’ottava e i suoi occhi si fecero più grandi per la sorpresa. «Cosa?»

«Conosco entrambi da tutta la vita ed era inevitabile che prima o poi succedesse.» affermò, legandosi i capelli castani in una coda alta: quello era il suo modo di concentrarsi e qualcosa, come l’espressione stupita del fratello, le suggeriva che avrebbe avuto bisogno di molta concentrazione in quell’occasione. «Avete sempre vissuto in simbiosi e vi siete sempre guardati come se per l’uno ci fosse solo l’altro.» continuò, roteando all’indietro gli occhi nocciola. «Prima o poi doveva accadere e basta.»

«Perché io, invece, non lo avevo previsto?» sbuffò, stringendosi nelle sue spalle.

«Perché sei un maschio e sei Harry. Impieghi sempre più tempo del normale per capire i tuoi sentimenti.» scherzò, per poi sedersi al suo fianco sul lettino e farsi più seria. «Ricordi quando papà se ne è andato in Scozia? Lo odiavi e dicevi di non volerlo più vedere. Dopo qualche giorno e dopo averci riflettuto un po’, però, mi hai detto che eri soltanto ferito e deluso dal suo comportamento e che non lo odiavi affatto.»

«Ieri sera non ho dovuto riflettere affatto, Gems. È successo e basta e mi sono sentito così bene mentre lo baciavo. Se lui non si fosse allontanato, credo che avrei continuato a farlo per sempre. E quando sono rimasto da solo al cottage non riuscivo a non sentirmi felice per aver baciato proprio lui.» ammise, arrossendo violentemente. «Per la prima volta da quando sono tornato qui mi sono addormentato col sorriso sulle labbra.»

«E ora? Ora come ti senti?»

«Ora sono così confuso.»

«Pensi che sia stato sbagliato baciarlo? Vorresti tornare indietro e non farlo?»

Harry scosse la testa energicamente. «No, non mi sono mai sentito più giusto di così.» Gemma sorrise nell’ascoltare quelle parole e il ragazzo le diede una leggera spallata imbarazzato. «Andiamo, Gems.»

«Scusa, Haz. Ma non posso proprio trattenermi.» ribatté con un sorriso più ampio e raggiante. «Conosco Louis da sempre e non è una follia affermare che non sono io il suo Styles preferito. E tu lo guardi come se fosse il tuo eroe da tutta la vita.»

Harry boccheggiò per qualche istante, prima di sospirare a quella affermazione.

«Mi ha dato il suo orsacchiotto di pezza preferito quando ero un neonato soltanto per non farmi piangere e non l’ha mai chiesto indietro. _Boo_ è ancora nella mia stanza, Gems. Mi ha salvato dal fasciatoio più volte e ha cambiato anche i miei pannolini puzzolenti. Quando eravamo due ragazzini mi ha protetto da chi criticava il mio modo di vestire o i miei capelli. È grazie a lui se ora non mi nascondo più, se ora sono davvero Harry. È il mio eroe e lo sarà sempre.»

«C’è un _ma_ , vero?»

Harry annuì. «Ma è sempre stato il mio migliore amico.»

«Chiediti una cosa, Haz.» disse Gemma, prendendogli una mano nella sua. «Ora come ora è soltanto il tuo migliore amico o è qualcosa di più?»

«Fino a ieri avrei saputo rispondere con fermezza, ma ora non lo so più.» rispose Harry abbattuto.

«Vuoi sapere cosa penso io?» Il ragazzo annuì e Gemma prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare. «Io vi ho sempre visti come un tutt’uno e posso assicurarti di non essere la sola a farlo. Quando siete insieme chiunque si sente di troppo e non so Liam e Niall come abbiano fatto in questi anni a non mandarvi al diavolo. Avete un modo di scherzare, di guardarvi o di dimostrarvi affetto tutto vostro. Tu e Louis e il resto fuori, no? Ai miei occhi siete sempre sembrati due anime gemelle.»

«A-anime gemelle?» sussurrò Harry, le guance erano rosee e le sue labbra più rosse di una fragola matura a causa del lecca-lecca. 

«Anime gemelle.» Gli confermò lei, scendendo dal lettino e andando a rovistare in un cassetto della scrivania in legno chiaro. «Trovato!» esclamò dopo un istante, per poi porgere al fratello una rivista.

Harry la squadrò con aria diffidente prima di domandare «io ti parlo dei miei sentimenti contrastanti per Louis e tu mi offri un giornaletto di gossip?».

«Vai a pagina trentaquattro.» Lo invitò e lui eseguì il suo ordine. «Leggi la citazione a inizio pagina e ignora il titolo stucchevole dell’articolo.»

«Come posso ignorare “ _Dieci elementi per stabilire se lui o lei è la tua anima gemella_ ”, Gems?» ridacchiò per poi guadagnarsi un’occhiataccia da parte della sorella.

«Leggi il resto, ti prego.»

« _Un’anima gemella è qualcuno che ha la serratura che si adatta alle tue chiavi e le chiavi che si adattano alla tua serratura. Quando ci sentiamo sicuri abbastanza da aprire quella serratura, il nostro vero io esce fuori e possiamo essere completamente e sinceramente noi stessi. Possiamo essere amati per ciò che siamo e non per chi fingiamo di essere. Ognuno svela la parte migliore dell’altro. Non importa quanto il resto vada male intorno a noi, con quella persona siamo al sicuro nel nostro paradiso._ » sussurrò Harry. «Richard David Bach.»

«Allora?» lo esortò Gemma, con un’espressione furba che conosceva fin troppo bene. «Non è quello che mi hai detto tu poco fa?»

A Harry girò la testa. Era decisamente troppo da apprendere ed era soltanto lunedì mattina e doveva ancora smaltire lo champagne bevuto al matrimonio di Kacey e Stan. Quella mattina voleva soltanto parlare con sua sorella e capire come affrontare la questione, facendo luce sulle sensazioni provate e sui suoi sentimenti. Non avrebbe mai pensato di scoprire di aver avuto la sua anima gemella al proprio fianco per tutta la vita e averla decisamente ignorata per la maggior parte del tempo.

«Quindi mi stai dicendo che Louis è la chiave che apre la mia serratura?» ipotizzò confuso.

«Perché vedi sempre doppi sensi anche quando non ci sono?» chiese esasperata Gemma. «Sto dicendo che Louis potrebbe essere la tua anima gemella. Lo hai detto prima anche tu: non saresti davvero Harry se non avessi Louis al tuo fianco. Lui ti rende forte e fiero di mostrarti al mondo così come sei e…non è bellissimo?»

«Ora vorrei proprio quell'antinfiammatorio che mi hai proposto prima perché ho la testa che mi scoppia.» ribatté Harry, passandosi il palmo della mano inanellata sulla fronte. «Cosa significa tutto questo?»

«Potrebbe significare tutto o niente, Haz.» rispose enigmatica lei, indossando il suo camice bianco. «Credo che dipenda da voi due e da ciò che volete.»

Harry annuì perché quella, per quanto fosse spaventosa, non era altro che la verità: potevano ignorare la questione e renderla _niente_ , potevano andare a fondo e renderla _tutto_. In entrambe le situazioni, qualcosa sarebbe cambiato e Harry non sapeva se sarebbe stato pronto anche a quel cambiamento. Louis era sempre stato Louis, la sua costante, la sua roccia, la sua casa. E non avrebbe mai voluto perderlo.

Continuò a fissare quella rivista con sguardo assente, la mente persa nei suoi pensieri e il cuore che batteva troppo velocemente per essere soltanto le otto e mezza del mattino: si ridestò soltanto quando sentì dei rumori provenire dalla sala d’attesa.

«La signora Bell deve essere arrivata.» constatò Gemma, dopo aver controllato l’orario al grande orologio alle sue spalle. «Tra poco arriveranno anche i primi pazienti.»

«Ti lascio lavorare, allora. Ci sarai a pranzo da mamma e Robin oggi?» Sua sorella annuì e lui la raggiunse per stringerla in un abbraccio caloroso, quasi a farla scomparire tra le sue braccia vista la differenza d’altezza. «Non dire nulla a mamma o a Michael di tutta faccenda, okay?»

«Sarò muta come un pesce.»

«Grazie di tutto, Gems.»

«Di nulla, fratellino.» ridacchiò e, quando lui le porse la rivista, lei lo invitò a prenderla e a portarla con sé insieme a due lecca-lecca. «Servono più a te che ai miei pazienti.»

Harry le fece una linguaccia e, dopo un istante, le sorrise grato. Gemma sapeva sempre come affrontare i dubbi e le paure che lo tormentavano e, nonostante i tentativi falliti di farlo cadere dal fasciatoio anni prima, non l’avrebbe cambiata con nessun altro al mondo. Assicurandosi di salutare la signora Bell, si affrettò ad uscire dallo studio e a dirigersi verso il cottage, dove lo aspettava un’intervista via Skype per parlare della collezione disegnata per la _Green Factory_.

Eppure, per la prima volta, non riuscì a sentirsi emozionato per quel riconoscimento perché la sua mente e il suo cuore sembravano essere da tutt’altra parte in quel momento.

Sentiva, invece, un peso opprimergli il petto ed era certo che non fossero la rivista e i lecca-lecca a pesare nel tragitto verso casa, ma le parole che aveva ascoltato poco prima e le conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate.

*

Ristrutturare il cottage si era rivelato più difficile e dispendioso di quello che Harry pensava o vedeva in televisione nei programmi che gli tenevano compagnia fino a tarda notte quando l’insonnia lo tormentava.

Forse si era lasciato semplicemente prendere la mano, ma poteva dirsi orgoglioso di ciò che era riuscito a realizzare in quelle settimane: la struttura e l’impianto originario del cottage erano rimasti intatti così come l’atmosfera tipicamente inglese, ma il parquet di legno chiaro e il colore panna delle pareti rendevano più ampi gli spazi, l’arredo che sfumava dal beige ai colori caldi li rendevano più accoglienti e i mobili di legno chiaro e geometrici più moderni e giovanili. Inoltre, con la sostituzione degli infissi non c’erano più spifferi da sopportare e con il rinnovo dei sanitari Harry aveva riscoperto il piacere di farsi lunghi bagni rilassanti prima di andare a dormire. Ora che gli spazi interni erano esattamente come lui li desiderava, non si era fatto sfuggire l’opportunità di sistemare anche gli esterni della proprietà: con l’aiuto di Robin aveva piantato nuovi alberi e arbusti e una squadra di giardinieri lo aveva aiutato a rendere meno selvaggio il prato che circondava il giardino sul retro. Lì, Harry avrebbe voluto sistemare un grande e vecchio tavolo e delle sedie per le giornate estive da trascorrere con la sua famiglia e i suoi amici, un barbecue e un dondolo - che aveva visto tempi migliori, ma al quale era troppo affezionato per liberarsene - per guardare indisturbati le stelle.

Per questo, in quel momento, il suo giardino brulicava di aiutanti: Louis e Liam stavano verniciando le sedie e il tavolo, mentre lui e Niall si stavano concentrando sul dondolo, anche se l’irlandese era sparito qualche minuto prima con la scusa di dover fare una chiamata importante per il giornale in cui lavorava. Harry sentiva il sudore arricciargli i capelli che scendevano sulla sua nuca, mentre dava le pennellate sul legno e il sole di fine giugno picchiava forte abbronzando le loro pelli. Ogni tanto Liam parlava e Louis ridacchiava al suo fianco: Harry non poté che essere geloso delle risate che il maggiore riservava agli altri, a tutti, ma non a lui. Perché Louis non gli aveva rivolto parola dal matrimonio di Kacey e Stan e avevano trascorso tre giorni nel silenzio e nell’indifferenza più totali. E dal momento che Louis aveva ignorato ogni suo messaggio, ritrovarlo sull’uscio insieme agli altri due con uno sguardo sfuggente e un sorriso tirato sulle labbra non aveva tranquillizzato affatto Harry circa la loro situazione.

Non aveva avuto dubbi nel dire a Gemma che quel bacio non fosse stato un errore, ma in quel momento non era sicuro di poter affermare lo stesso perché quella certezza che aveva letto negli occhi e nei gesti di Louis quella notte al lago ora sembrava essersi sgretolata come un castello di sabbia.

«Harry, ma tu non dovresti essere a Londra?» chiese Liam, dopo minuti di silenzio che erano sembrati eterni.

«Parto direttamente sabato.»

«Non hai ansia per questo evento?»

«Non proprio.» ribatté lui, voltandosi per guardarlo. «Insomma, c’è già stata una sfilata di presentazione qualche mese fa durante la settimana della moda e le vendite stanno andando bene fino ad ora.» Harry poté giurare di aver visto l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto di Louis, nascosto da un cappellino da baseball. «Questa serata serve soltanto a celebrare la collezione estiva e i successi dell’azienda.»

«Un po’ come un evento pubblicitario?»

«Un po’.» confermò Harry per poi aggiungere «mi dispiace che non ci sarete» e stringersi nelle spalle.

«Dispiace anche a noi, Haz.» ribatté Liam con un sorriso di scuse.

Louis rimase in silenzio e Harry si chiese se avesse cambiato idea: fino a domenica era certo che il suo migliore amico lo avrebbe accompagnato a Londra con la sua famiglia a quell’evento speciale, ma in quel momento non sapeva più nulla, né se Louis sarebbe partito con lui, né se lo potesse definire ancora il suo migliore amico. Il riccio aveva provato a incontrare il suo sguardo, ma quest’ultimo era rimasto fisso sul legno da verniciare per tutta la durata di quella conversazione.

«Si può sapere che ci fai con questa rivista?» esordì Niall, percorrendo il portico in legno del retro e raggiungendoli in giardino mentre sventolava una rivista nella mano destra. «Non ti facevo amante dei giornaletti di gossip.»

Harry si asciugò il sudore sul viso con la t-shirt bianca e sdrucita che aveva indossato per l’occasione, prima di lanciare un’occhiataccia al castano ed esclamare «ehi, hai frugato tra la mia roba!».

«Non ho _frugato_ tra la tua roba!» ribatté Niall, socchiudendo gli occhi azzurri. «Stavo cercando un biscotto e in un cassetto ho trovato questo.» Harry fu quasi sul punto di ricordargli che il suo compito quel pomeriggio fosse verniciare il dondolo e non cercare biscotti nel cottage. «Sentite qua: “ _Dieci elementi per stabilire se lui o lei è la tua anima gemella_ ”.» ridacchiò, rivolgendosi agli altri due che lo guardarono confusi.

«E quali sarebbero?» chiese Liam, sbuffando, perché lui era un uomo concreto e non aveva mai creduto alle favole che i giornali vendevano.

Alla fine, Harry lo aveva letto completamente quell’articolo e non una volta e neanche due. Dopo averlo letto per ben tre volte, conosceva a memoria quei dieci elementi ed era sceso a patti con loro qualche giorno prima.

«Primo elemento: _è qualcosa che senti dentro, ma che non puoi descrivere a parole_.» recitò solennemente Niall. « _Descrivere un'anima gemella è difficile. È un'emozione profonda e persistente che nessuna parola può comprendere_.»

E Harry poteva comprendere quel punto perché per lui Louis non era facilmente etichettabile in una sola parola: non era soltanto il suo migliore amico, non era soltanto un fratello, né avrebbe potuto essere soltanto un amante. Louis era tutto, quel tutto che Harry aveva sempre avuto e dal quale non riusciva a separarsi.

«Va’ avanti.» Lo invitò scettico Liam, lasciando il suo pennello e sedendosi sul prato, mentre Louis continuava a lavorare.

«Secondo elemento: i _flashback._ » Louis quasi ridacchiò a quella parola e Niall gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. « _Se il tuo partner è la tua anima gemella, è probabile che sia stato presente nelle tue vite passate ed è normale sperimentare strani dejà vu, come se alcuni momenti vissuti insieme a lui o lei fossero già avvenuti in passato, ma in contesti diversi._ »

«Questa è fantascienza!» borbottò Louis, mentre Liam ridacchiava e Niall esclamava «ma allora è come in quella serie di Netflix, _Dark_!» dimostrando di non aver capito quasi nulla di quella serie.

«No, è semplicemente troppo complicato e romantico per dei trogloditi come voi!» ribatté infastidito Harry, che si avvicinò al ragazzo per prendergli dalle mani la rivista. «Dammela, Niall!»

«No! Ora sono realmente interessato.» affermò categorico, spostandosi di qualche metro con un’espressione furba sul volto arrossato dal sole. «Terzo elemento: _vi capite subito e l’uno termina le frasi dell’altro._ »

Almeno questo punto era più concreto del precedente e Harry aveva trovato delle similitudini a riguardo anche nel suo rapporto con Louis: capitava spesso che i due terminassero a vicenda le loro frasi, che pensassero e che dicessero le stesse cose. Tuttavia, Harry lo aveva sempre imputato al fatto di essere cresciuti in simbiosi e non a quello di essere anime gemelle.

«Nessuna obiezione per questo?» chiese Niall, notando lo strano silenzio dei suoi amici, i quali lo stavano fissando e lo invitavano ad andare avanti. «Bene, quarto elemento: _ti innamori di tutti i suoi difetti._ _Nessuna relazione è perfetta, ma due anime gemelle impiegano meno tempo ad accettare e persino ad amare le imperfezioni dell’altro: vi amate per ciò che siete, accettando i pregi ma soprattutto i difetti._ »

«Questo è vero.» affermò Liam. «Da quando Sophia è diventata mia moglie ogni suo difetto è diventato un pregio per me.»

«E questo è ciò che dici a lei dopo una discussione così non ti manda mai in bianco!» ridacchiò Louis, guadagnandosi uno scappellotto sulla nuca un attimo dopo, perché Liam non sopportava proprio quelle battute su sua moglie.

«Lou, sei davvero terribile.»

«È impossibile amare i difetti dell’altro, andiamo!»

«Noi con te lo abbiamo fatto.» scherzò Niall. «Sopportiamo il tuo disordine, il tuo caratteraccio e le stronzate che dici!»

«Le sopportate, appunto. Ma non le amate.» concluse solennemente Louis, spostandosi la frangia dalla fronte.

 _Io lo faccio e tu lo fai con me_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Harry. Perché il riccio amava ogni lato del suo caratteraccio – quello scorbutico quando era stanco, quello protettivo con le persone che amava, quello insolente quando non riusciva proprio a mordersi la lingua – e amava anche le stronzate che diceva perché era il primo a riderci su. E scommetteva che Louis provasse lo stesso nei suoi confronti dal momento che aveva sempre accettato il suo lato isterico.

«Quinto elemento: _tutto diventa più intenso, sia in senso positivo che negativo._ » recitò Niall.

«Questo posso capirlo, quando c’è attrazione fisica tutto diventa più intenso.»

«Liam, ma qui non si parla di attrazione fisica.» ribatté Harry. «Non puoi ridurre tutto all’attrazione fisica, è un sentimento più puro, più alto.» aggiunse, arrossendo un attimo dopo e concentrando la sua attenzione ai fili d’erba che le sue dita accarezzavano.

E Harry riusciva a capire anche quel punto perché con Louis tutto era più intenso: una chiacchierata si trasformava in una confessione, un semplice disaccordo in una discussione e un inaspettato bacio in qualcosa che non gli permetteva neanche di dormire propriamente al ricordo delle labbra dell’altro sulle sue.

«Ha ragione Harry stavolta.» concordò Niall. «Sesto elemento: _voi due contro tutti. Le anime gemelle spesso vedono la loro relazione come un “noi contro il mondo” e si sentono così legati da essere disposti a intraprendere qualsiasi impresa nella vita purché lo facciano insieme._ »

Harry non poté far a meno di alzare lo sguardo e puntarlo sul viso di Louis, che fuggì ancora da lui, perché era sempre stato così tra loro: _io e te e il resto fuori,_ gli diceva categorico Louis ad ogni ostacolo che la vita poneva tra loro. Eppure, in quel momento, gli sembrava l’esatto opposto, a Harry sembrava che Louis gli avesse lasciato la mano e che non fosse più al suo fianco.

«E siamo d’accordo anche con questo. Settimo elemento: _siete mentalmente inseparabili. Spesso le anime gemelle sperimentano una connessione mentale tipica dei gemelli._ » lesse Niall, mostrandosi confuso. «Lou - tu che sei esperto di gemelli in famiglia – è vera questa cosa della connessione mentale?»

«Assolutamente.» rispose Louis serio. «Soprattutto quando decidono di urlare, piangere o riempire i loro pannolini nello stesso momento!»

Tutti scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa, persino Niall dopo aver mostrato il proprio biasimo per la presa in giro subita.

«Ottavo elemento: _ti senti sicuro e protetto con lui o lei al tuo fianco._ »

E lo faceva, Harry si sentiva sempre al sicuro con Louis al suo fianco perché fin da bambino lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala e aveva sempre cercato di proteggerlo dai commenti negativi, dalle maldicenze e dalle cattiverie altrui. Non per niente, Louis era il suo eroe.

«Ci sta.» dissero quasi all’unisono.

«Nono elemento: _non puoi immaginare una vita senza di lui o lei._ » lesse Niall. «Beh, anche questa è piuttosto veritiera.»

E Harry non l’aveva mai immaginata, infatti. Nonostante si fosse trasferito a Londra sette anni prima, non era mai andato via da Louis. Anzi, Louis era e sarebbe sempre stato un motivo per tornare. Per partire, tornare e rimanere.

«Il decimo e ultimo elemento…» disse, ignorando Louis e quel suo “ _per fortuna questo strazio è finito”._ «…è _vi guardate molto negli occhi._ »

«Niall, tutti si guardano negli occhi.» Si lamentò Louis.

 _Ma tu no, tu non mi guardi più e prima non avevi occhi che per me._ Fu tentato di rispondere il riccio, ma Niall lo batté sul tempo.

«Non mi interrompere, Lou.» disse per poi riprendere a leggere. « _Le anime gemelle hanno la tendenza a guardarsi intensamente negli occhi quando sono nella stessa stanza: è una naturale connessione che avviene tra di loro e a volte basta soltanto uno sguardo per capirsi._ »

E non c’era bisogno di formulare alcuna riflessione su quell’ultimo punto perché tra Harry e Louis era sempre stato così. I loro sguardi parlavano più di mille parole, lo avevano sempre fatto: da bambini quando dovevano raccontare la stessa bugia bianca alle loro madri per giustificare qualche marachella, da adolescenti quando passavano intere notti al lago a guardarsi in silenzio ma dicendosi tutto. 

Louis sbuffò, quando Niall finì di parlare e chiuse la rivista. «Beh, grazie a questi dieci elementi, qualcuno di voi ha capito di aver trovato l’anima gemella o di essersela fatta sfuggire?»

«Non mi sembra dal momento che tre di noi non sono impegnati in nessuna relazione.» rispose Louis, riprendendo a verniciare la sedia che aveva abbandonato. «Liam è stato l’unico ad essersi sposato finora.»

«Beh, io ho capito che forse devo ampliare i miei orizzonti e lasciar perdere Barbara.» affermò pensieroso l’irlandese. «Forse, non siamo anime gemelle in questo universo.»

«Niall, ma se non siete neanche amici in questo universo!» Gli fece notare Harry, scuotendo la testa perché il suo amico era davvero un caso disperato. «Quella ragazza è già impegnata e non fa altro che ignorarti da anni. Dieci elementi o no, non credo che l’amore funzioni così.» Si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un abbraccio, vedendolo un po’ abbattuto per quella realizzazione, ma non passò molto prima che gli mettesse nella mano destra il pennello e gli intimasse «ora vernicia, per favore!».

Harry lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Louis, prima di rimettersi a lavoro e sospirare.

All’improvviso, Louis era diventato una fortezza inespugnabile. Anima gemella o meno, Harry non sapeva proprio come affrontare l’intero argomento con lui. « _Anche se mi hai cambiato i pannolini, quel bacio mi è piaciuto più del dovuto e ne voglio degli altri»_ poteva andare bene? Qualcosa gli suggeriva che quello non fosse l’approccio più giusto. Avevano così tante cose di cui parlare! E se quello che aveva detto Gemma non fosse stato vero? Se a Louis quel bacio non fosse piaciuto e ora lo ignorava perché non sapeva come dirglielo? Se quel gesto avesse compromesso un’amicizia lunga tutta una vita? Quelle domande affollavano la testa di Harry da tre interi giorni e lo avevano portato facilmente all'esasperazione: il problema era che lui aveva bisogno di parlarne e non con Gemma, ma con Louis.

«Allora, a proposito di possibili anime gemelle, l’altro giorno David è venuto a trovarmi al pub.» affermò Liam pacato: Louis e Harry lo guardarono all’improvviso e scandagliarono il suo viso alla ricerca di ulteriori informazioni. «Mi ha detto che non riesce a mettersi in contatto con te da qualche giorno e voleva sapere che fine avessi fatto.»

Per lo meno, si disse Harry, Louis non aveva cercato neanche David nei giorni in cui loro due erano stati separati.

«Ho soltanto dimenticato di rispondere ai suoi messaggi.» mugugnò l’altro. «Non pensavo che sarebbe venuto a disturbarti al pub.»

«Non mi ha disturbato. Però dovresti rispondergli, Lou.» gli consigliò l’amico. «Non scomparire all’improvviso perché quel ragazzo sembra davvero tenerci a te.»

Harry e Louis alzarono gli occhi al cielo contemporaneamente, ma nessuno dei due se ne rese conto.

«Liam, ma da quando sei il cupido di Holmes Chapel?» ridacchiò Niall.

E, un istante dopo, Harry non riuscì proprio a trattenersi perché disse «se Louis non vuole avere a che fare con quel David non puoi forzarlo!».

«E ci risiamo.» bofonchiò Liam, ma Harry lo sentì chiaro e forte.

«Scusa?»

«Ci risiamo, Harry.» ripeté l’altro. «Ogni volta che uno di voi frequenta un ragazzo, l’altro è pronto a sminuirlo o a criticarlo. Non riuscite proprio a farne a meno. Questa storia va avanti da anni, ma è ora che la smettiate.»

Non c’era nulla di male nel farlo per Harry: era normale tra amici esprimere la propria opinione sui rispettivi partner, no? Insomma, lui aveva sempre voluto conoscere il pensiero di Louis sui ragazzi che frequentava e non significava nulla se finiva sempre per lasciarli, uno dopo l’altro. Louis esprimeva la sua opinione per il suo bene e Harry faceva lo stesso.

«Beh, scusami se cerco di proteggere Louis dal primo che capita e con cui tu lo vuoi accoppiare.»

«Non è proprio il primo che capita, Haz.» Si intromise Niall. «Lo conosciamo da più di un anno ormai.»

E stava per dire che non gli importava da quanto tempo quel David girasse intorno al suo Louis, ma dovette interrompersi perché il diretto interessato si alzò in piedi lasciando cadere il pennello ai suoi piedi ed esclamando «scusate se sono ancora qui, eh!».

Tutti e tre si voltarono nella sua direzione e Harry lo vide ancora più piccolo e minuto che mai in quel momento. Gli occhi erano nascosti dalla frangia e dalla visiera del cappellino verde, mentre il suo corpo nuotava in quella canotta nera e nei pantaloncini più ampi del solito. Harry avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo e abbracciarlo, soltanto per abbattere il muro di indifferenza che aveva erto dopo quella notte. Eppure, il suo sguardo gelido e duro lo incatenò al terreno, non permettendogli di muovere un passo.

«Vorrei ricordarvi che David è soltanto un amico e che posso scegliere chi frequentare anche da solo.» sputò infastidito. «Diavolo, sono il più grande tra voi ma continuate a trattarmi come un bambino! Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli, Liam. E non ho bisogno neanche della tua protezione, Harry. Lasciate in pace le mie questioni sentimentali e pensate alle vostre per una buona volta.»

Harry avrebbe tanto voluto ribattere che quelle erano diventate anche le _sue_ questioni sentimentali dal momento in cui Louis aveva risposto con tale trasporto al suo bacio, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva di non portare il maggiore oltre il limite quel pomeriggio. Niall e Liam annuirono e biascicarono uno «scusa» che venne accolto dal maggiore con un cenno della testa, poi entrarono in casa con la scusa di voler prendere una birra fresca. Harry, mortificato, provò ad avvicinarsi a Louis sfiorandogli persino un braccio, ma quest’ultimo scivolò da lui e cominciò a incamminarsi verso l’uscita del giardino.

«Lou.» lo richiamò sconfitto, perché Louis non si era mai negato alle sue carezze.

«Le sedie sono verniciate, domani le potrai già usare. Ora devo tornare alla locanda.» ribatté, prima di scomparire oltre il cottage e lasciarlo solo.

A Harry non restò altro che sedersi sui gradini di legno del portico e sospirare per il clima teso che si era venuto a creare tra loro. Al suo fianco, Whiskey lo guardava con superiorità e muoveva sinuoso la sua lunga coda rossiccia: Harry provò ad allungare una mano verso di lui forse per trovare un po’ di conforto in quel morbido pelo o nel calore che emanava l’animaletto, ma quest’ultimo miagolò infastidito e si posizionò a qualche metro di distanza.

«Ah, non mettertici anche tu oggi.» sbuffò, prima di chiudere gli occhi, sperando che una volta aperti si sarebbe svegliato da quell’incubo.

Non accadde.

*

Louis sapeva che andare a Twemlow avrebbe potuto rivelarsi una cattiva idea e non tanto per quel paesino di quattro anime che era persino più piccolo di Holmes Chapel, ma perché avrebbe rivisto David.

Non sapeva con precisione quali intenzioni lo avessero portato a mettersi alla guida del suo fuoristrada verde sotto il temporale più brutto che aveva visto nell’ultimo mese e ad attraversare quelle strade di campagna piene di fango, ma sapeva di essersi ritrovato davanti casa del ragazzo un quarto d’ora circa dopo. David era entrato in macchina scrollandosi la pioggia di dosso e lo aveva salutato con un abbraccio come se quella settimana trascorsa senza alcuna sua notizia non fosse mai esistita, Louis aveva riposto al suo saluto con un sorriso e lo aveva portato in un posto a loro familiare. In fondo alla strada che portava fuori da Twemlow, infatti, c’era un grande spiazzo dal quale era possibile ammirare un bel panorama fatto di cielo e colline e che era stato lo sfondo dei loro incontri più o meno galanti.

«Allora, come va alla locanda?» chiese David, mentre la pioggia picchiettava impetuosa contro la carrozzeria del fuoristrada. «Siete molto impegnati?»

«Più o meno. Ci stiamo preparando al pienone che ci sarà per il Festival di Fine Estate. Tu all’officina?»

«Niente di nuovo.» ribatté, scrollando le spalle. «L’altro giorno è passato un cliente con un vecchio maggiolino azzurro e ho pensato a te.»

«Per il “vecchio”?» chiese offeso Louis, nonostante David fosse più giovane di lui soltanto di un anno.

«No, perché quel maggiolino era piccolo piccolo, proprio come te.» scherzò l’altro, ridacchiando nel vedere Louis alzare gli occhi al cielo e l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto.

«Non deve essere così interessante il tuo lavoro se ti porta a pensare a me.»

«Ti ho pensato non perché il lavoro era noioso, ma perché mi mancavi.» ribatté il moro, sistemandosi meglio sul sedile e tendendo la mano verso il suo viso per scostare la frangia morbida dal suo sguardo. «Non ci vedevamo da un po’ e non rispondevi ai miei messaggi.»

Le sue dita gli sfiorarono la tempia, lo zigomo, la mandibola e poi il collo fino ad incontrare la spalla e seguirono la linea muscolosa del braccio, lasciato scoperto da una t-shirt nera. Louis lo lasciò fare, cercando del conforto in quei gesti che l’altro ripeteva da più di un anno, ma non poté far a meno di irrigidirsi quando David poggiò la mano sulla sua coscia.

«Ti sento e ti vedo così teso oggi, Lou.» soffiò a qualche centimetro dal suo viso e Louis non sapeva neanche quando si fosse avvicinato così tanto a lui. «Cosa succede?»

Sospirò profondamente perché non sapeva da che parte iniziare il suo racconto, perché non sapeva neanche cosa stesse succedendo tra lui e Harry, né sapeva spiegare quali fossero i suoi sentimenti a riguardo. Era così confuso perché il sogno e la realtà ora avevano dei contorni così labili da sfumarsi l’uno nell’altra.

«Posso provare a farti rilassare un po’?» chiese ancora, incassando il suo silenzio e prendendolo per un _sì_ , mentre le labbra carnose si scontravano con il suo collo. 

Louis sentì la mano di David muoversi delicata sulla sua coscia e farsi sempre più vicina al suo inguine e d’un tratto non la riconobbe più familiare, non la percepì più giusta. Così come le sue labbra, che sembravano rilasciare baci velenosi sul suo collo. Forse, perché l’ultimo ad aver sfiorato il suo corpo in quel modo così intimo era stato Harry e non David. Quando quest’ultimo giunse pericolosamente vicino alla patta dei suoi jeans, Louis lo fermò e gli prese la mano nella sua guardando in basso.

«N-no, aspetta.»

David si allontanò da lui, rispettando il suo volere. Continuò a tenere la sua mano in quella di Louis, però, perché la forza con cui lui la stringeva gli suggeriva che servisse più all’altro che a se stesso.

«Allora, cosa succede?»

Louis tentennò, poi «succede che io e Harry ci siamo baciati domenica scorsa» disse tutto d’un fiato.

«Lou! Ma è…»

«…un disastro, lo so.»

«Stavo per dire bellissimo.» lo corresse l’altro sorridendo. «Come è successo? Lo hai baciato tu? E come è stato?»

Louis scosse la testa. «È stato Harry a fare la prima mossa, in realtà. Stavamo ballando al lago con una vecchia canzone a fare da sottofondo musicale. Stava persino cantando per me il ritornello ed era così bello in quel suo completo acquamarina. Poi, all’improvviso mi ha baciato.» Louis lasciò andare il capo contro il poggiatesta del sedile e boccheggiò per un istante nel ricordare quel momento così magico. «È stato così bello, David. Per la prima volta in vita mia mi sono sentito amato, nonostante fosse soltanto uno stupido bacio. Era il modo in cui mi stringeva tra le sue braccia, mi chiedeva sempre di più e quasi non voleva lasciarmi andare.»

«E poi? Cosa è successo dopo il bacio?»

«Nulla.» affermò Louis. «Mi sono allontanato, ma lui non voleva lasciarmi. Allora, mi ha dato un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra e poi mi ha sorriso. Non volevo sporcare quella serata con delle spiegazioni o con delle domande e me ne sono andato a casa.»

«Okay, posso capirlo.» ribatté l’altro pensieroso. «E ora?»

«E ora è un casino.» sospirò abbattuto. «Non ci parliamo neanche.»

«E perché mai?»

«Perché io non lo permetto. L’ho ignorato anche ieri, quando sono andato con Niall e Liam al cottage perché aveva bisogno di una mano con il suo giardino. E mentre parlavamo con gli altri di anime gemelle e cose del genere – non chiedermi nulla a riguardo, ti prego - c’è stata un po’ di tensione tra noi. Ero parecchio infastidito e ho alzato la voce prima di andare via. Lui ha provato a fermarmi per parlarne, ma io sono scappato.»

«Lou.»

«Ero – sono – spaventato, okay?»

«E per quale motivo? Finalmente i tuoi sogni sono diventati realtà.»

«Perché la realtà è difficile, David.» rispose frustrato, giocherellando con la mano dell’altro che ancora stringeva nella sua. «La realtà mi dice che siamo stati amici per venticinque anni, che lui abita a Londra e io a Holmes Chapel, che la sua famiglia è anche la mia. Se qualcosa dovesse andare male, come farebbero le nostre famiglie a restare unite? E se per lui, invece, questo bacio è stato soltanto un gioco? Ne morirei.»

«Okay, hai paura delle conseguenze di una possibile relazione tra voi perché influenzerebbe anche chi vi sta a fianco e sei spaventato. Posso capire il tuo punto di vista, Lou. Ma il suo? Ti sei messo nei suoi panni?»

«Spiegati.»

«Harry ti ha visto per venticinque anni come il suo migliore amico, come una sorta di fratello.» spiegò lui, facendo attenzione a calibrare le parole. «Qualcosa, però, negli ultimi tempi è cambiata e magari non sa neanche come gestirla perché tu sai di amarlo da sette lunghi anni o forse da sempre, ma lui…beh, lui forse ha capito di provare qualcosa che va oltre l’affetto per te soltanto domenica, quando ha sentito la necessità di baciarti.» Louis unì le labbra in una linea sottile e dura. «Sarà molto confuso, forse più di quanto lo sia tu, soprattutto perché lui ha provato a stabilire un contatto con te dopo il bacio, mentre tu no.»

«Ho sbagliato, lo so. Ma ho avuto paura e mi sono fatto sopraffare da tutte le conseguenze non pensando a come potesse sentirsi lui.» affermò, scuotendo la testa deluso. «Sono stato uno stronzo, vero?»

«Un po’.» ridacchiò David, sperando di strappargli un sorriso. «I ragazzi sanno qualcosa del vostro bacio?»

«No, non l’ho detto a nessuno e credo che neanche lui l’abbia fatto. Niall ne sarebbe felice, ma Liam non farebbe altro che preoccuparsi per noi.»

«Forse, dovresti parlarne con Harry il prima possibile. Non puoi permettere che un bacio rovini il vostro rapporto quando, invece, potrebbe farlo evolvere. Insomma, potreste diventare una coppia, Lou. Una coppia vera e propria.»

Louis guardò gli occhi scuri di David illuminarsi a quelle ultime parole: forse perché era esattamente ciò che quest’ultimo avrebbe voluto, ma che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Gli occhi di David erano quelli di un uomo innamorato, ma decisamente della persona sbagliata. Perché lui amava ancora un uomo sposato con una donna, un uomo che non aveva il coraggio di abbandonare quella che era stata la sua vita per più di trent’anni, un uomo che nascondeva se stesso dietro una bugia. Per David essere una coppia vera e propria comprendeva passeggiare mano nella mano con l’altro alla luce del sole, andare a cena e ridacchiare se l’altro si sporcava con il cibo, baciarsi nel bel mezzo della strada soltanto perché si aveva voglia di farlo, rispettare se stessi e l’altro perché non era amore se alla base di questo non c’era rispetto. E David e il suo amante non erano mai stati una coppia vera e propria perché avevano sempre vissuto la loro storia nell’abitacolo di una macchina o tra le quattro pareti di un appartamento vuoto, che non sapeva di casa o d’amore. Sapeva di tradimento, di sbaglio e di umiliazione ed era sbagliato e l’amore non doveva mai essere sbagliato. David, che non riusciva a sopportare oltre quella situazione, aveva chiuso la loro relazione un anno prima.

«Perché, David? Perché mi aiuti con Harry?» chiese Louis, sciogliendo l’intreccio delle loro mani. «Se le cose con lui cambiassero, io e te non potremmo mai più vederci in _quel_ senso.»

Non voleva ridurre il loro rapporto a un mero atto fisico dal momento che, col passare dei mesi, avevano trascorso più tempo a conoscere loro stessi che i loro corpi. Eppure, Louis non poté evitare di pensare agli svantaggi che David avrebbe tratto da una sua possibile relazione con Harry.

«Dopo più di un anno che ci frequentiamo, credi che io voglia vederti o stare con te solo per il sesso?» ridacchiò ancora, inclinando il capo. «Preferirei vederti felice una volta per tutte piuttosto che averti nudo nel mio letto e infelice, Lou.»

Louis annuì grato per le sue parole. «Pensi che potremmo diventare buoni amici io e te? Sai, anche se con Harry non dovesse andare bene, non vorrei vederti più in _quel_ senso. Mi sembra di sminuire ciò che siamo. Vorrei essere soltanto un tuo amico.»

E lo intendeva per davvero perché, oltre al destino amoroso avverso che li aveva uniti fino a quel momento, avevano tante altre cose in comune, cose che avevano scoperto per caso, tra una serata al pub e una notte passata nell'appartamento di David.

«Intendi amici _senza_ benefici?» chiese sorridente il moro e l’altro annuì. «Si può fare, mi piace. E poi, ho conosciuto un ragazzo carino l’altro giorno quando sono andato a Manchester per lavoro…magari non sarà la mia anima gemella così come Harry è la tua, ma vorrei darci una possibilità.»

«Davvero?» L’altro annuì imbarazzato. «Sono contento e spero che tu possa davvero trovare ciò che cerchi. È arrivato il momento di andare avanti, David.»

«Lo credo anche io, Lou. Ho sprecato troppo tempo a fingere di essere qualcuno che non ero soltanto per compiacere i desideri di un altro.» sospirò per poi aggiungere con un sorriso «mi piace, sai?».

«Cosa?»

«Questo.» E indicò loro due. «Il fatto che possiamo parlare liberamente e di tutto senza dover pensare che finiremo a fare sesso.»

«Come se venire a letto con me sia mai stata una punizione per te. Non ti ho mai obbligato o sbaglio?»

«Che idiota che sei.» sbuffò, mentre Louis non riusciva a trattenere un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. «Non intendevo questo e sai che il sesso tra noi era più che bello, altrimenti ci saremmo fermati alla prima volta. Mi piace essere soltanto questo, essere amici senza alcun altro scopo.»

Piaceva anche a Louis tanto che fu naturale per lui chiedergli «allora, dato che ora siamo soltanto amici, ti va di andare al cinema? Danno il nuovo film di Spiderman!».

«Questa volta non ci sarà Harry a lanciarmi occhiate di fuoco o a volermi colpire con i suoi mocassini di Gucci, vero? Ho avuto paura qualche settimana fa a Chester.»

«No, non ci sarà.» ridacchiò Louis, pensando alla serata del cinema all’aperto. «Puoi comprarmi anche tutti i gelati che vuoi stavolta.»

«Allora va bene.» affermò l’altro. «Andremo al cinema da veri amici senza benefici.»

Louis lo guardò sorridere e impiegò poco a imitare la sua espressione, poi girò le chiavi nel cruscotto del fuoristrada e mise in moto il veicolo sentendo il petto più leggero di qualche ora prima.

Fuori, aveva persino smesso di piovere ed era tornato il sereno.

*

Le notti al cottage erano rumorose.

Harry sentiva i grilli frinire, le civette squittire fino a tardi e gli uccellini cinguettare all’alba, le onde del lago infrangersi contro le sponde grazie al venticello e Whiskey miagolare di tanto in tanto. Era certo che quest’ultimo lo facesse soltanto per dargli fastidio dal momento che il loro rapporto continuava a non essere dei migliori. Non lo disturbavano quei rumori, però, perché vivere a Londra lo aveva abituato a situazioni peggiori. Anzi, gli facevano compagnia dal momento che trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo in completa solitudine.

Le giornate, invece, erano così silenziose.

L’intero cottage era silenzioso con Whiskey sempre a caccia nei dintorni e lui che faceva la spola tra il letto dove il suo album da disegno lo aspettava e il divano dove un film con Julia Roberts lo consolava.

Quello che mancava di più al cottage per renderlo vivo era Louis.

Louis e i suoi girasoli. Louis e il suo croissant all’albicocca. Louis e la sua voce. Louis e la sua risata da eterno bambino. Louis e i suoi occhi azzurri a rischiarargli persino una giornata grigia e uggiosa.

Louis mancava da quelle quattro pareti da troppi giorni, non lo chiamava, non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi o ai suoi inviti. Sembrava essersi volatilizzato nel nulla e Harry sapeva che avrebbe potuto presentarsi alla locanda o a casa sua in qualsiasi momento per vederlo, ma non voleva che l’altro si sentisse braccato. Insomma, qualche giorno prima in giardino non gli aveva permesso neanche di avvicinarsi, perché avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo ora? Che poi, a essere sinceri, Harry non aveva neanche grandi spiegazioni o rivelazioni da dare perché voleva capire insieme a Louis cosa esattamente fosse successo quella domenica e come affrontarlo. Aveva deciso di dargli tempo, un tempo che lui neanche aveva perché l’indomani sarebbe andato a Londra per la serata della _Green Factory_ con o senza di lui.

Mettendo da parte lo scenario in cui Louis non si sarebbe presentato, Harry scalciò il lenzuolo bianco dalle gambe e si mise a sedere sul materasso. Erano le due passate, ma il sonno tardava ad arrivare quella notte: forse Louis l’aveva scombussolato più del previsto, forse Whiskey lo disturbava dormendo ai piedi del suo letto e non nella sua cuccia nuova di zecca, forse era un po’ agitato per la giornata piena che lo attendeva l’indomani. Scalciando le lenzuola, quest’ultime andarono a finire sul corpicino fulvo del gatto che miagolò e si voltò nella sua direzione soltanto per lanciargli un’occhiata velenosa.

«Tu dovresti farmi le fusa, accettare i miei grattini e strusciarti contro le mie caviglie.» sbuffò Harry, allacciando le ginocchia al petto e poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia. «Sei il mio gatto o no?»

Whiskey miagolò annoiato e si raggomitolò su se stesso per continuare a sonnecchiare e a ignorarlo come la maggior parte del tempo.

«Prima o poi dovrai accettarmi.» soffiò, gonfiando le guance. «Non mi arrendo facilmente.» aggiunse, prima di scivolare via dal letto e infilarsi la sua vestaglia di seta per andare in cucina e bere una tisana rilassante, giusto per sciogliere i nervi tesi.

Quando si ritrovò nel corridoio, però, notò una chiarore provenire dal piano superiore e pensò che Frank, l’elettricista che era andato al cottage nel pomeriggio per aggiustargli un interruttore, avesse lasciato accesa la luce nel piccolo studiolo che era stato ricavato nel sottotetto. Harry non metteva piede in quella parte della casa da settimane, da quando vi aveva portato il baule di nonna Mary per non aver la tentazione di aprirlo e annegare nei ricordi. Quella volta, però, non ebbe altra scelta che salire la scala a chiocciola e raggiungere il piano superiore per premere quell’interruttore.

«Sali queste scale, spegni la luce e te ne vai a dormire.» ordinò a se stesso. «Semplice, ma efficace.»

Una volta arrivato in cima, però, di semplice non trovò proprio nulla. Perché quella stanza, più del resto del cottage, parlava di nonna Mary. Era quasi il suo santuario: davanti la finestrella che si affacciava sul lago vi era la poltrona dove la donna faceva ogni rammendo; in un angolo c’era la sua macchina da cucito, quella che Harry le aveva regalato terminata l’università e che per la donna non aveva avuto più segreti dopo le spiegazioni esaustive del nipote; sulla parete adiacente vi era una grande libreria di legno chiaro che seguiva l’inclinazione delle falde del tetto e che conteneva ritagli di stoffe, filati di ogni colore e manuali sul cucito. Nonno Arthur aveva realizzato il sottotetto in quel modo soltanto per lei, per concederle uno spazio tutto suo in casa.

«Cosa fai? Ora mi segui?» chiese Harry, ridestandosi dalla sua malinconia grazie a Whiskey che lo aveva appena superato e si era raggomitolato sul davanzale della finestrella accanto alla poltrona di Mary. «O forse manca anche a te la nonna.»

Whiskey miagolò quasi in risposta e volse la testolina alla finestrella quadrata che si affacciava sul lago e sulla campagna retrostante. Harry rimase fermo sull’ultimo gradino della scala a chiocciola per qualche istante prima di raggiungerlo sulla poltrona vicina e, stranamente, il gatto non si infastidì. Si allungò verso il pesante baule di nonna Mary e lo avvicinò a sé per poi sospirare e aprirlo lentamente.

«Vediamo cosa abbiamo qui.» bofonchiò, mettendo da parte un lenzuolo che proteggeva il suo contenuto.

Stranamente, la prima cosa che Harry fece fu ridacchiare e non piangere come un bambino. Rise alla vista dell’abitino che, insieme a Mary, aveva cucito per la bambola di sua sorella a soltanto cinque anni: era un caleidoscopio di stoffe e fili diversi e le cuciture erano pessime, ma era il suo primo abito e al suo interno recava persino la sua firma, una tremolante “H”. Si intenerì, invece, prendendo tra le mani un suo vecchio peluche a forma di gatto che Mary aveva conservato perché il giorno in cui l’avevano comprato Harry aveva detto la sua prima parola, un incerto “gatto” per l’appunto. Lo tirò fuori dal baule e lo pose sul davanzale della finestra, esattamente davanti al muso di Whiskey, che l’annusò e impiegò poco a prenderlo tra le sue zampe fulve e a giocherellarci.

«Tregua?» azzardò, mentre il gatto strofinava la testolina sul peluche e si lasciava accarezzare sulla pancia bianca. «Tregua, allora.»

Sorrise a quella tenera scena che Whiskey gli offrì per poi volgere lo sguardo nuovamente al baule e le vide. Tenute insieme da uno spago marroncino e un po’ ingiallite dal tempo, vide le lettere che i suoi nonni si erano scambiati durante la loro separazione. Le aveva lette molte anni fa, durante gli anni del liceo, in un pomeriggio passato al cottage con Mary e Louis a tenergli compagnia e a impedirgli in tutti i modi di piangere.

Quella notte non sapeva se avrebbe pianto o meno, ma sapeva di doverle leggere una a una.

Forse, aveva bisogno di sapere che l’amore sconfiggeva davvero qualsiasi classe sociale, lontananza o pregiudizio; che suo nonno aveva realizzato il cottage nel luogo dove lui e Mary si erano dati il primo bacio nonostante lui ripetesse di non essere affatto romantico o smielato; che sua nonna aveva dato in dono il suo ditale in argento ad Arthur con la prima lettera inviatagli quasi a simboleggiare una promessa d’amore.

E ora lo stringeva nel suo palmo quel ditale decorato con dei girasoli: pensò ai sacrifici che la famiglia di Mary aveva fatto per poterle pagare la scuola di cucito, alla piccola attività che aveva messo su al suo ritorno a Holmes Chapel, alla gioia che provava nell’occuparsi dei costumi del Festival di Fine Estate e alla passione che lei stessa gli aveva trasmesso per la moda e la sartoria. Pensò che nonna Mary non si fosse mai arresa nella sua umile vita e che, per qualche anno, avesse dovuto rinunciare anche all’amore di nonno Arthur per poter avverare il suo sogno di diventare sarta.

«E io, nonna Mary?» chiese con la voce roca, mentre rigirava tra le dita il suo ditale. «Io non ho neanche la forza di prendere il tuo posto al Festival di Fine Estate.»

Harry scosse la testa sconsolato, pensando di essere una tale delusione per quella donna che lo aveva amato per una vita intera. Eppure, aveva tutte le carte in regola per uscire vincitore da quella sfida: lavorava sempre sodo, le cuciture erano il suo punto forte e riusciva a tagliare i cartamodelli in tempi strabilianti. Non a caso, era stato il primo a laurearsi tra i suoi colleghi e nessuno si era mai lamentato degli abiti che lui stesso aveva confezionato. Sapeva che il suo blocco non fosse causato dalla mancanza di abilità o talento, ma dalle paranoie che gli affollavano la testa e il cuore: temeva di non reggere il confronto con Mary, di farle fare brutta figura e di infangare la sua reputazione; temeva di fallire, lui che non aveva mai fallito in quei venticinque anni di vita; temeva persino di deludere l’intero paese.

Eppure, era Harry Styles: aveva confezionato diversi abiti per Florence Welch e l’indomani avrebbe presentato la collezione disegnata con la _Green Factory_ alla Londra che contava, diamine.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno anche dell’aiuto di sua madre o di Jay che se ne intendevano di cucito per realizzare il tutto entro i tempi stabiliti, ma ci sarebbe riuscito: sarebbe riuscito a confezione dei bellissimi costumi per la rappresentazione, avrebbe reso fiero l’intero paese e anche Mary. Soprattutto, avrebbe dimostrato a se stesso di avere quella forza, quella che lui ammirava tanto in sua nonna.

«Al diavolo tutto.» pensò, stringendo nel suo palmo il ditale e sentendo l’argento freddo cozzare con le sue dita calde e prive di anelli. «Posso farlo.»


	5. Capitolo Cinque

Harry era nervoso.

Le sue gambe non volevano saperne di stare ferme e il suo piede picchiettava sul brecciolino del vialetto al ritmo delle paranoie che velocemente gli affollavano la testa e gli appesantivano il cuore. Era seduto sulla panchina all'entrata del cottage, reggeva la testa tra le mani inanellate e si premurava di guardare a terra perché gli sguardi compassionevoli di sua madre e Gemma lo infastidivano più di quanto già non fosse.

«Haz, si sta facendo tardi.» affermò sua sorella, sospirando un attimo dopo. «Più tardiamo e più troveremo traffico in autostrada, lo sai.»

Lo sapeva. Harry lo sapeva, ma voleva soltanto aspettare qualche altro minuto: non chiedeva molto, dopotutto. La verità era che non voleva smettere di aspettare Louis perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivato al cottage prima o poi: gli aveva assicurato la sua presenza alla serata della _Green Factory_ fin dall'inizio e Louis era un tipo affidabile. Questo, però, era stato prima che le cose tra loro fossero cambiate inevitabilmente.

«Aspettiamo un altro po', okay?» chiese incerto, sperando di non risultare patetico.

«Okay, ma soltanto altri dieci minuti.»

Harry annuì grato per la pazienza che gli stavano dimostrando. Sapeva di non poter temporeggiare ancora per molto perché l'evento della _Green Factory_ sarebbe cominciato alle sei in punto e avrebbe dovuto considerare il viaggio e anche il cambio d'abito prima di arrivare alla location designata, ma non voleva arrendersi. Louis sarebbe arrivato, ne era certo. Il maggiore non poteva deluderlo in quel modo, perché non era nelle sue corde: Louis era leale, sempre di supporto e non aveva mai saltato un evento o una sua sfilata negli anni precedenti. Arrivava anche a fare doppi turni alla locanda pur di poter prendere il weekend libero e permettersi quei giorni a Londra quando Harry aveva bisogno di supporto per quel genere di eventi. Insomma, Louis era migliore di ciò che il suo comportamento schivo aveva mostrato nell'ultima settimana e niente avrebbe potuto far cambiare idea a Harry, che aveva infilato nel suo portabiti anche gli indumenti che aveva disegnato e confezionato per lui.

«Haz.»

Erano già trascorsi dieci minuti?

«Gems, ti prego.»

«Non puoi arrivare in ritardo a un evento che celebra anche te e la tua collezione. Sarebbe da maleducati e da pazzi.» lo rimproverò con le mani sui fianchi, in una posa che gli ricordò terribilmente la loro mamma. «Tu sei proprio sicuro che verrà?» chiese, lanciando un'occhiata obliqua ad Anne che li guardava ormai confusa.

«So che le cose sono difficili tra noi ora come ora, ma me lo aveva promesso.» ribatté, mentre con una mano si scompigliava i ricci. «Louis non rompe mai una promessa.»

Harry deglutì e sperò di non sbagliare. Non quella volta, per lo meno.

*

Louis era sul punto di baciare le guance paffute di Doris, che intanto si agitava tra le sue braccia a causa del solletico, quando Johannah entrò nella biblioteca della locanda: quella stanza era poco frequentata nel periodo estivo dal momento che gli ospiti preferivano trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo all'aria aperta e i gemelli la trasformavano solitamente nella loro stanza dei giochi.

«E tu cosa ci fai qui?» chiese la donna, squadrando dall'alto verso il basso suo figlio.

«Un " _grazie tesoro per aver tenuto a bada i gemelli mentre io affrontavo l'emergenza tubi rotti_ " è troppo sdolcinato?» ribatté Louis, lasciando andare Doris e congedandola con un sorriso: sapeva che di lì a poco sua madre gli avrebbe fatto la ramanzina e voleva risparmiarla almeno a sua sorella.

La bimba fece alternare lo sguardo tra la madre e il fratello con un broncio adorabile sulle labbra piene e rosse: le bastò che Johannah posizionasse le mani sui fianchi per capire che non fosse una buona mossa rimanere lì oltre e raggiunse Ernest, che la stava aspettando con un cestino pieno di mattoncini da costruzione sul grande tappetto posizionato al centro della stanza. Louis, invece, rimase impassibile davanti a sua madre: insomma, tra pochi mesi avrebbe compiuto ventinove anni e Johannah non gli faceva più paura, la maggior parte delle volte almeno.

«Ah, quindi è questo quello che dovrei dire a mio figlio?» Si avvicinò a Louis lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi diffidente. «Un figlio che - se non ricordo male - a quest'ora doveva già essere in viaggio per Londra!»

«Mamma, ti prego.» Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto cassettonato in legno, mentre Johannah prendeva posto sul divano in pelle accanto a lui. «Non cominciare, non oggi!»

«Se lasciassi perdere oggi e cominciassi domani sarebbe decisamente troppo tardi, Lou!»

«Sai quale è la situazione: due camere sono allagate, l'idraulico non verrà molto presto perché è sabato e le ragazze non possono badare ai gemelli perché devono studiare per i loro esami.» affermò Louis, credendo di essere stato esaustivo. «C'è bisogno di me qui, tu e Sam non potete fare tutto da soli.»

Johannah sbatté più volte le palpebre non impressionata dalle spiegazioni di Louis per poi ribattere «cosa vuoi, Lou?» e guardare suo figlio, che ora si mostrava confuso. «Vuoi che ti dica _grazie_? O _bravo_? Oppure che ti dica che, sacrificandoti per noi anche se nessuno qui te l'ha chiesto, romperai una promessa che hai fatto al tuo migliore amico?» chiese più aspra. «No, forse è meglio che ti dica quanto la tua assenza romperà il cuore di Harry in mille pezzi questa sera.»

«Harry starà bene.» La voce di Louis non suonò certa, né lo fu il suo sguardo che si apprestò ad abbassare sul parquet in legno. «Sarà circondato dai suoi colleghi, dai suoi amici e da gente che non farà altro che adulare lui e le sue creazioni.» Scrollò le spalle, poi, forse per lasciare andare i sensi di colpa che quelle affermazioni gli stavano provocando. «Non ha bisogno di me.»

Sua madre sospirò. «Non so cosa sia successo tra voi, ma Harry avrà sempre bisogno di te e tu ne avrai di lui.» affermò, la sua voce divenne più dolce e una mano scivolò verso Louis, a coprire il suo ginocchio per infondergli coraggio e conforto. «Non so chi abbia torto o ragione, ma fa' il primo passo. Raggiungilo al cottage e parti con lui. E se Harry è già partito, allora guida fino a Londra e mostragli il tuo supporto stasera. Poi, domani mattina, potrai continuare a odiarlo.»

Louis sbuffò perché «non lo odio, non potrei mai farlo» e sentì una morsa dolorosa stringergli il petto all'idea che anche Harry potesse formulare un pensiero simile. «Mi sono comportato da stronzo ultimamente, lo so, ma allo stesso tempo non so come rimediare e questo è un evento come un altro, può sopravvivere senza di me.»

«Sarà l'unico evento che Harry ricorderà per la tua assenza.»

«Perché ti interessa così tanto?» chiese Louis esasperato dallo sguardo deluso di sua madre. «Insomma, un altro genitore sarebbe stato fiero di suo figlio se fosse rimasto alla locanda ad aiutarlo.»

«Io sono sempre fiera di voi, Lou.» ribatté Johannah, rafforzando la presa sul ginocchio. «Ma lo sarei un po' di più se facessi ciò che ti rende davvero felice invece di nasconderti dietro scuse o paure. Non credo che evitare Harry o il vostro problema ti farà bene e qui non possiamo sopportare il tuo muso lungo ancora per molto.» continuò, accennando un sorriso dolce sulle labbra carnose.

Louis alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò finalmente sul viso di sua madre, cercando una sorta di rassicurazione. Johannah non sapeva cosa fosse successo tra lui e Harry, del bacio o della discussione avuta al cottage, ma era certa che i due sarebbe riusciti a trovare una soluzione grazie al legame profondo che li univa. E voleva crederci anche Louis, ma la paura, la stessa che lo aveva fatto fuggire nei giorni precedenti, ora lo ghermiva immobilizzandolo su quel divano e gli impediva persino di ragionare razionalmente.

«Lou, tu e Harry avete superato cose più dolorose insieme. Avete superato l'assenza di tuo padre, un divorzio, le malelingue di conoscenti e sconosciuti, la perdita di persone a voi care, la distanza che vi ha diviso...cosa vuoi che sia una singola discussione? Non mettere il vostro rapporto in discussione per una sciocchezza.»

_E per un bacio o per un amore consumato nel silenzio per sette lunghi anni?_

Tuttavia, questo non poté chiederlo a sua madre, ma qualcosa dentro di sé gli suggeriva che per Harry e per i sentimenti che provava per lui valesse la pena mettere a soqquadro l'intero mondo.

«Come fai a essere certa che io e Harry sistemeremo le cose anche questa volta?»

«Perché siete Harry e Louis e voi due trovate sempre il modo.» affermò senza alcuna esitazione e il cuore di Louis saltò un battito perché, forse, Johannah aveva ragione: loro due trovavano sempre il modo, l'amore trovava sempre il modo. «Ho ragione o no?» chiese, mentre il suo sorriso sulle labbra cresceva sempre di più e si specchiava in quello di Louis.

«Perché mi fai questa domanda se sai già di aver ragione?» domandò lui, arricciando la punta del naso e coprendo la mano della donna con la sua.

«Perché ogni tanto persino una madre vuole qualche soddisfazione, _Boo_.» disse, facendo ridacchiare Louis. «Ora corri, Harry ti starà aspettando.»

E Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quelle ultime parole perché, forse, era la prima volta in cui era Harry ad aspettarlo e non il contrario.

*

_Louis non rompe mai una promessa_ , ripeté Harry ancora una volta.

Sembrò quasi una magia o una strana coincidenza quella che accade un istante dopo. Perché, non appena Harry terminò di pronunciare quelle parole a sua sorella, un ronzio familiare giunse alle sue orecchie e un istante dopo il fuoristrada verde abete di Louis fece il suo trionfale ingresso nella stradina di campagna fino a fermarsi vicino la sua Mini blu.

Guidato da sentimenti contrastanti, Harry si alzò dalla panchina e lo raggiunse a grandi falcate per poi rimanere meravigliato dal sorriso timido presente sul suo volto. Fino a pochi giorni prima, Louis non riusciva neanche a guardarlo negli occhi o a salutarlo e ora gli rivolgeva persino un sorriso. Timido, ma pur sempre un sorriso e Louis non era capace di fingere. Harry si perse un istante a guardarlo, approfittando di quel momento di calma per recuperare tutti i giorni in cui non l'aveva visto entrare nel cottage con un croissant all'albicocca in una mano e un girasole nell'altra. La frangia color caramello gli copriva la maggior parte della fronte e gli occhi socchiusi per via del sole di mezzogiorno risultavano più stanchi del solito, ma non per questo di un blu meno brillante. Tutto sommato, sembrava essere tornato il Louis di sempre e non quello di qualche giorno prima, quello che era scappato via da lui.

«Pensavano che non saresti più arrivato.» disse Harry di getto, non controllando il petto che si alzava e si abbassava furiosamente.

«Scusatemi.» affermò Louis, sventolando la mano per salutare le donne alle spalle di Harry. «Alla locanda abbiamo avuto problemi con dei tubi e dovevo tenere lontani i gemelli dalla mamma, altrimenti avrebbe dato di matto.»

«Non importa, Lou.» Lo scusò Anne, prendendo il borsone che stringeva tra le mani per infilarlo nel bagagliaio della Mini. «L'importante è che tu sia qui ora.» aggiunse con un sorriso prima di entrare nell'automobile.

Gemma annuì, lanciando ad entrambi un'occhiata furba, prima di invitarli ad entrare in macchina: quella volta l'avrebbe guidata lei, a detta sua, perché non si fidava molto della guida di suo fratello nonostante fossero passati più di sette anni dall'incidente con il recinto di nonno Arthur. Harry, però, si convinse ad ignorarla. Fremeva per l'ansia di sapere se tra lui e Louis fosse tornato tutto alla normalità, se d'ora in poi avrebbero ignorato quel bacio o l'avrebbero affrontato insieme, se anche il maggiore – così come era per lui – avrebbe voluto baciarlo in quello stesso momento perché gli sembrava di aver dimenticato già il suo sapore. Per questo, fermò Louis stringendogli il polso sottile nel suo palmo quando quest'ultimo cominciò a incamminarsi verso l'auto.

«Aspetta, Lou.»

«Mi hai detto che _loro_ pensavano che non sarei più venuto.» soffiò Louis. «E tu? Lo pensavi anche tu?»

«Io non l'ho mai pensato.» ribatté frettoloso. «Non l'ho neanche sperato, _sapevo_ che saresti venuto.» Harry ignorò il brivido che gli percorse la schiena quando le sue dita inanellate cominciarono ad accarezzare la pelle vellutata del polso di Louis e chiese «è tutto okay tra noi, Lou?» per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore.

Le lunghe ciglia di Louis sfarfallarono per qualche istante, prima che il suo sorriso si ampliasse. «Tutto a posto, Haz.»

Louis gli sorrideva e lo guardava in _quel_ modo, quel modo che riservava soltanto a lui, pregno di affetto e ammirazione, a tal punto che Harry si convinse a essere più coraggioso.

«Possiamo, ehm, io vorrei soltanto...»

_Volevo sapere se quel bacio per te è stato lo stesso, perché quel bacio per me è stato qualcosa di nuovo, sì, ma familiare e bellissimo allo stesso tempo._

Era questo ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma la sua domanda sfumò in parole che difficilmente insieme avevano un senso compiuto. Louis, però, sembrò capire la sua difficoltà, Louis sembrava capirlo sempre.

«Possiamo.» gli rispose Louis, acconsentendo a qualsiasi cosa intendesse l'altro. «Ma dopo la tua serata, okay? Ora rilassati e pensa a divertirti, sì?»

Harry annuì, lasciando che le parole rassicuranti dell'altro lo tranquillizzassero. Poi, d'un tratto, Louis si guardò intorno prima di avvicinarsi al suo viso e si alzò di poco sulle punte dei piedi per lasciargli un bacio delicato all'angolo sinistro della bocca. E fu proprio lui a prendere la mano di Harry nella sua e a trascinarlo verso la Mini perché Gemma aveva già suonato il clacson due volte per farli affrettare.

Lo seguì meravigliato e si infilò nell'automobile chiedendosi perché le gambe gli tremassero e il cuore scalpitasse nel suo petto anche in quel momento, nonostante Louis fosse ormai al suo fianco.

*

Harry aveva indossato quella collana molte volte prima di allora, ma quel pomeriggio con le dita tremanti per l'emozione risultava un'impresa chiudere quel filo di perle intorno al suo collo.

A nulla era servito prendere profondi respiri o stringere in un pugno la mano, le sue dita tremavano ancora e con esse anche la collana di perle che giaceva tra i suoi palmi. Dopotutto, si disse Harry, non era un accessorio così importante. Poteva farne a meno, no? Oppure poteva chiedere a sua madre o a Gemma di aiutarlo con la chiusura. Quella, però, era tutta un'altra storia e Harry non era pronto a chiedere aiuto orgoglioso com'era. Guardava quelle perle riflettere la luce calda del lampadario con aria affranta da un po', quando sentì dei colpi battere alla porta della sua camera da letto.

«Sì?» disse, schiarendosi la voce.

«Tutto okay?» chiese Louis dolcemente. «Posso entrare? Sei chiuso qui dentro da un pezzo.»

«Entra!» ribatté, accennando un sorriso quando la porta si aprì e spuntò Louis, che specchiò la sua espressione. «Mi stavo preparando.»

Louis si fermò sull'uscio della porta e Harry si sentì d'un tratto spoglio perché gli occhi blu dell'altro lo guardarono a lungo e intensamente, attenti, come se fossero giudici di un'opera d'arte o di una scultura rinascimentale. Louis sospirò, prima di muovere un passo nella sua direzione e ampliare il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra sottili, mentre i suoi occhi ora acquistavano una scintilla che li rendeva più luminosi. Si umettò le labbra con la lingua, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma esitò per un istante.

Prima che potesse far altro, Harry si premurò di chiedergli «ti piace?» indicando l'abito che indossava.

Louis deglutì e disse con voce più rauca del solito «fai una giravolta per me, superstar», mentre Harry liberava la tensione in una risata e girava su se stesso per mostrargli l'abito color avorio che indossava: la giacca doppiopetto metteva in risalto le spalle ampie e la vita sottile, mentre i pantaloni, più ampi all'estremità, slanciavano la sua figura e lasciavano intravedere la punta di un paio di mocassini rosa cipria. Al di sotto della giacca, una canottiera avorio sdrammatizzava l'importanza dell'abito e lasciava nude le sue clavicole e la sua pelle tatuata. «Sei perfetto.» aggiunse Louis, non appena Harry ritornò nella posizione iniziale e notò l'altro più vicino che mai.

«Grazie.» mormorò a un soffio da lui e, imbarazzato, portò una mano tra i riccioli castani prima di chiedergli «e tu? Sai già cosa indossare?».

Louis spostò il peso del suo corpo da un piede all'altro prima di scrollare le spalle e ribattere con un «speravo me lo dicessi tu, sinceramente» per poi spiegarsi meglio. «Ho portato un abito, ma non so se è adatto per l'occasione e, ehm, ecco...io non vorrei farti sfigurare.»

«Lou, saresti bellissimo con qualsiasi abito indosso e non potresti mai farmi sfigurare.» affermò Harry senza alcuna esitazione, perché sapeva quanto l'altro potesse essere insicuro sul suo aspetto fisico: lo aveva imparato negli anni precedenti, quando Louis si guardava allo specchio e rendeva ciò che a Harry piaceva maggiormente di lui, come le sue lentiggini o le rughette agli angoli degli occhi, un difetto. «Tuttavia, non potevo lasciare a te la scelta dell'abito da indossare oggi.» Louis lo guardò confuso e, prima che potesse ribattere, Harry aggiunse «sei mio ospite e ti ho preparato qualcosa di speciale, è nel portabiti sul letto della camera degli ospiti».

«Spero che quel qualcosa non coinvolga anche quella collana di perle...» disse, indicando il monile che Harry stringeva ancora nella sua mano destra, e quest'ultimo si rabbuiò per un istante perché lui, al contrario, lo adorava. «...sai che sono più un tipo da zaffiri e pietre preziose.» continuò un attimo dopo, alzando gli occhi al soffitto per poi liberarsi in una risata, alla quale si unì anche il più giovane.

«Questa non è per te, in realtà.» ribatté Harry, giocherellando con la collana. «Volevo indossarla per completare il mio outfit, ma non riuscivo a chiuderla da solo.»

«Sei agitato? Un po' nervoso? Oppure le tue dita sono troppo grandi per quella chiusura così piccola?»

«Tutte e tre, credo.» ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. «Di solito ci riesco tranquillamente, ma oggi le mie dita non vogliono collaborare affatto.»

«Vuoi che ti dia una mano?»

«Sì, per favore.»

Harry non esitò un istante e porse la collana a Louis, che la prese delicatamente tra le mani e lo invitò a voltarsi verso lo specchio presente in un angolo della stanza. Guardò le loro figure riflettersi nello specchio e non poté evitare di pensare quanto fosse bello avere di nuovo Louis con sé, sentire il suo respiro sul collo e percepire dei brividi irradiarsi lungo la schiena e sulle guance, incrociare il suo sguardo nello specchio e ritrovare quella particolare luce che lo aveva illuminato quella sera al lago. Trattenne il fiato quando Louis terminò di chiudere la collana di perle e quest'ultima si adagiò sulla sua pelle accaldata, sentì le mani dell'altro poggiarsi sulle sue spalle e poi scorrere lungo i bicipiti e lì percepì la sua presa farsi più forte.

«Sorridi, non essere agitato per questa sera.» soffiò Louis al suo orecchio e Harry liberò un sospiro, lasciando andare la sua schiena contro il petto dell'altro: nonostante la differenza d'altezza e il corpo più minuto di Louis, Harry si sentì protetto e poté rilassare i nervi. «Sei bellissimo, Haz.»

Harry arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo prima di incatenarlo ancora una volta a quello dell'altro e porgere un'ultima domanda, forse la più importante.

«Andrà tutto bene, Lou?»

«Andrà tutto bene.»

*

Louis non era mai stato in quella parte dell'Hampstead Heath.

Lì tutto sembrava magico, sembrava quasi di essere in un sogno. Le luci bianche intrecciate al colonnato del The Hill Garden avevano illuminato le modelle e i modelli che avevano sfilato per mostrare ancora una volta la collezione estiva dell'azienda, il profumo delle rose presenti aveva inebriato gli ospiti fino a confondere i loro sensi, l'edera e la moltitudine di verde che li circondavano contribuivano maggiormente a evidenziare l'idea di una moda etica e che prendesse ispirazione dalla natura per i materiali, le stampe e i filati e non solo per il processo di produzione ecosostenibile.

E, nonostante non fosse decisamente il suo ambiente, Louis non si era sentito fuori posto neanche un istante perché con Gemma e Anne al suo fianco aveva apprezzato ogni cosa di quella serata: i capi che avevano sfilato, le parole celebrative spese per gli stilisti e coloro che avevano investito in quella nuova realtà, la cena gradevole che avevano consumato e persino qualche celebrità che aveva riconosciuto nel grande giardino arredato per l'occasione con lanterne luminose e grandi cuscini bianchi sui quali sedersi. Aveva apprezzato anche vedersi in quegli abiti così diversi da quelli ai quali era abituato quotidianamente: indossava una polo elegante realizzata con un filato pregiato e sottile che lasciava intravedere persino il tatuaggio che aveva sul petto e dei pantaloni tortora morbidi, ma che seguivano perfettamente le sue curve valorizzandole. Portavano la firma di Harry e a Louis sembrava quasi di sentire le sue mani accarezzare ogni lembo del suo corpo e modellare quella stoffa su di lui.

Louis si guardò intorno e non riuscì a non essere orgoglioso di Harry e di tutto ciò che aveva creato lavorando sodo nell'ultimo anno: sperò di avergli trasmesso tutta la sua felicità quando aveva incontrato il suo sorriso raggiante, mentre l'altro percorreva la passerella insieme agli altri stilisti per chiudere la sfilata e raccogliere i suoi meritati applausi. Non lo vedeva da un po', esattamente dal termine della cena, quando qualcuno lo aveva trascinato via per presentarlo a qualche pezzo grosso. A dire il vero, non vedeva neanche Gemma e Anne da un po' perché la prima aveva ricevuto una chiamata da suo marito, preoccupato per la febbre alta del piccolo Tom. Era solo in quel momento, ma non gli dispiaceva granché: era in uno dei parchi più belli di Londra, sopra di lui c'era una volta stellata luminosa e tra le mani aveva una coppa dello champagne più buono che avesse mai assaggiato. Dopotutto, non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi.

«Louis Tomlinson!» sentì chiamare alle sue spalle da una voce familiare all'improvviso.

Ebbe soltanto il tempo di pronunciare il suo nome - Nick - prima di voltarsi e farsi stringere con forza da una figura alta e slanciata. Era da tempo che Louis non incontrava Nicholas Grimshaw dal momento che si era trasferito a New York con l'intenzione di vedere come se la spassassero dall'altra parte del mondo, a detta sua. E a Louis era mancato vedere quel ragazzo e il suo ciuffo castano che sembrava sfidare qualsiasi legge sulla gravità o il suo sorriso a trentadue denti perché, nelle sue toccate e fuga a Londra, Nick era sempre stato colui che aveva apprezzato maggiormente tra gli amici di Harry.

«Ehi!» esclamò, dandogli qualche pacca sulla sua schiena. «Sei tornato!»

«Lo sai, se fossi mancato a questa serata, Harry mi avrebbe tagliato i capelli a zero e ora come ora non posso proprio permettermelo.»

«E come mai?»

«Perché ora ho un ragazzo a cui piace passare le dita in questo nido di rondini prima di addormentarsi.»

«Un ragazzo?» chiese Louis incredulo. «Intendi un ragazzo fisso?»

Lo sgomento di Louis era giustificato, almeno lo era dal suo punto di vista. Nick lavorava come fotografo free-lance per disparate riviste di moda e, nonostante avesse superato la soglia dei trent'anni da qualche anno, non aveva mai cercato una relazione seria o stabile: quello che i ragazzi conosciuti nei club, i modelli o le persone del jet-set gli donavano gli era sempre bastato. Evidentemente, non era più così.

Nick annuì orgoglioso. «Io e Mesh stiamo insieme da poco più di sei mesi e potrei o non potrei già aver colonizzato metà del suo appartamento a New York.»

«Allora è una cosa seria.»

«Lo è.» confermò, sistemandosi la camicia a fiori sulle spalle. «Sai, a volte si tratta soltanto di trovare la persona giusta...il resto viene da sé. Tutto - persino ciò che credevi impossibile - viene naturale.»

Louis gli sorrise, ma quel sorriso fu dolceamaro dal momento che lui la persona giusta, la sua persona, l'aveva avuta al suo fianco da una vita intera e, allo stesso tempo, era stato il primo ad allontanarla da sé pochi giorni prima per paura.

«E non ti fa paura questo cambiamento improvviso?» chiese, sperando di sembrare disinteressato.

Eppure, l'espressione empatica che Nick gli mostrò parlò da sé: Harry doveva avergli raccontato ciò che era successo oppure aveva semplicemente un sesto senso. Conoscendolo, però, optò per la prima opzione e, dopotutto, non biasimava Harry per averlo fatto dal momento che Nick era uno dei suoi amici più stretti.

Proprio quando Nick fu sul punto di scuotere la testa e dire qualcosa, dietro le sue spalle comparve Harry e, allora, agli occhi di Louis tutto il resto divenne meno nitido perché quella sera – più del solito – il riccio era una visione meravigliosa. Eppure, non era tanto ciò che indossava a renderlo così bello ai suoi occhi. Era quel sorriso raggiante che aveva sulle labbra colorate di rosso per tutte le volte che le aveva morse imbarazzandosi a causa dei complimenti ricevuti. Erano gli occhi più verdi e trasparenti che mai, quasi lucidi per lo champagne o per l'emozione di trovarsi lì quella sera. Era quel suo modo elegante di camminare, di stringere la mano a chi voleva salutarlo soltanto di sfuggita o di parlare risultando carismatico ma umile allo stesso tempo.

«Di cosa parlavate voi due?» chiese Harry sorridente.

«Del fatto che tu e Louis dovreste venire a trovarmi a New York un giorno.» improvvisò Nick, facendo un occhiolino al maggiore tra i due. «Mesh sarebbe felicissimo di avervi tra i piedi.»

«Sai, Nick, credo che a Mesh basti avere tra i piedi te per il momento.» ridacchiò lui in risposta, beccandosi una gomitata nello stomaco dall'amico. «Sei una presenza piuttosto ingombrante.»

E Harry non si riferiva alla sua statura, ma al suo ego, al suo carattere travolgente e alla sua melodrammaticità degna delle telenovele spagnole.

«Sapevo che non avrei dovuto prendere il primo aereo per Londra e venire qui stasera!» Si lamentò l'altro drammaticamente. «Avrei fatto meglio a rimanere a New York e a guardare ininterrottamente le prove di Mesh a Broadway.»

Louis lo guardò confuso e Harry non impiegò molto a fugare ogni suo dubbio perché «Mesh è un ballerino, Lou» disse.

«Il più bravo ballerino...»

«...di tutta Broadway, lo so, lo so.» continuò lui, scansandosi ai tentativi dell'altro di scompigliargli i capelli. «Comunque, ero venuto qui per recuperare Louis.»

«È già ora di andare via?» chiese Louis, dando un'occhiata all'orologio. «Pensavo che queste feste durassero di più. Insomma, è passata da poco la mezzanotte.»

Harry scosse la testa in disaccordo. «Gemma è preoccupata per la febbre di Tom e vorrebbe tornare con mamma a Holmes Chapel. Non mi va di rimanere qui sapendo che loro sono in ansia. Non riuscirei nemmeno a divertirmi, a dire la verità.»

«E l'after party?»

«Non ci sarà alcun after party per me, Nick.» ridacchiò Harry. «Ma sono sicuro che tu ti divertirai per entrambi, anzi per tutti e tre.»

«Puoi scommetterci! E lo farò per te, per te e la tua collezione!» esclamò lui, forse con troppo entusiasmo, ma facendo ridere gli altri due perché Nick era davvero travolgente qualsiasi cosa facesse. «Berrò un Margarita per ogni capo che hai disegnato e per ogni complimento che hai ricevuto, è una promessa!»

Dopo averlo convinto a limitare i Margarita, i tre si salutarono e Harry e Nick si accordarono per fare colazione insieme l'indomani mattina dal momento che Harry doveva rimanere a Londra in ogni caso, per partecipare a un'intervista di _Vogue_ con altri giovani stilisti.

Avevano percorso soltanto alcuni metri quando sentirono chiamare alle loro spalle un «Louis?».

«Sì?»

«Non fa paura.» affermò Nick con un sorriso, riferendosi alla domanda che Louis gli aveva posto prima dell'arrivo di Harry. «Non fa più paura con lui al mio fianco.»

Louis annuì imbarazzato, soprattutto perché Harry lo guardava curioso. Continuò a guardarlo in quel modo fino a quando arrivarono al grande cancello del parco e non seppe più trattenere la sua curiosità.

«Cosa intendeva Nick?»

«Lascia stare, la maggior parte delle volte non so di cosa stia parlando» Si affrettò a rispondere, lasciando l'altro confuso: a Harry non piaceva non ricevere risposte alle sue domande, ma Louis non voleva affatto affrontare quel discorso in quel momento e, per questo, cercò di distrarlo. «Quindi, noi tre torniamo stanotte a casa. E tu? Tornerai domani o ti tratterrai di più?»

«Tornerò con il treno domani pomeriggio.» sospirò Harry, capendo che in quel momento fosse meglio non insistere. «Non posso proprio rinunciare a quell'intervista. E, allo stesso tempo, devo tornare al cottage il prima possibile altrimenti Whiskey si approprierà della casa e mi farà fuori.»

«Quel gatto non ha tutti i torti, lo sai?» ridacchiò Louis. «Dopotutto, abitava lì da prima che arrivassi tu.»

«Ehi, non ti coalizzare con il nemico!»

E prima che Louis potesse dirgli che non ci fosse alcun nemico perché lui quel gatto lo aveva adorato dal momento in cui nonna Mary lo aveva adottato mesi e mesi prima, qualcuno interruppe quello scambio amichevole di battute salutando Harry e intimandogli di bere qualcosa insieme all'after party. Harry annuì distrattamente, non facendo presente la sua assenza e non volendo fornire a quel qualcuno spiegazioni a riguardo.

«Dove eravamo rimasti?» chiese un istante dopo, voltandosi verso Louis. «Ah sì, a te che fai comunella con il mio gatto anche se progetta segretamente di buttarmi fuori di casa.»

«Haz, lascia stare quel gatto per un momento. Perché non rimani anche tu alla festa?» A Louis non era sfuggita la strana espressione sul suo volto, mentre quell'uomo gli parlava dell'after party. «Ci penso io a portare Gemma e tua madre all'appartamento per cambiarsi e poi fino a Holmes Chapel, tu rimani qui a goderti quello che resta di questa serata. Te lo sei meritato.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non riuscirei a godermi l'after party fino in fondo sapendo che voi sarete in viaggio o che Gemma sarà in ansia per Tom. Già mi sento in colpa per quell'intervista e per non poter tornare con voi a casa stanotte.»

Louis sospirò perché, dopotutto, conosceva Harry. Dopo la morte di nonna Mary, quest'ultimo si era legato maggiormente alla sua famiglia per paura di perdere anche quel poco che gli era rimasto: per questo, aveva deciso di trascorrere l'estate al cottage e non sembrava così eccitato di rimanere a Londra da solo fino all'indomani. E a Louis, che non riusciva proprio a vedere sul suo volto angelico un broncio o un minimo accenno di tristezza, venne in mente un'idea che, forse, avrebbe complicato maggiormente la situazione tra loro.

«Vuoi che rimanga a Londra con te?» propose tutto d'un fiato.

Harry sollevò le sopracciglia castane sorpreso, prima di chiedere a sua volta «tu vorresti rimanere?».

«Se avermi con te aiuterà a levarti quel broncio dal viso e a renderti più felice, perché no?» Louis sorrise, cercando di infondergli sicurezza. «Non sono una ragazzo di città, ma posso sopravvivere a Londra fino a domani pomeriggio.»

«Per me va più che bene perché se rimani con me sono più felice.»

«Talmente felice da andare persino a quell'after party di cui tutti stanno parlando con me?» azzardò il maggiore con un sorriso sghembo.

«Talmente felice da voler tornare semplicemente a casa e stare con te, Lou.» ribatté l'altro, donandogli un sorriso colmo di affetto prima di raggiungere il parcheggio, dove le altre donne della famiglia e la sua Mini blu li aspettavano.

*

Louis era fermo da qualche minuto sulla terrazza dell'appartamento di Harry.

Lo affascinava osservare lo skyline di una metropoli come Londra, come le luci la illuminassero anche nel buio della notte o come i punti di riferimento architettonici svettassero sui tetti grigi della città. La Cattedrale di St. Paul con la sua pietra bruna, la Torre di Londra con la sua pietra ambrata, l'imponente e vetrato The Shard e anche ciò che riusciva a intravedere del London Eye o del Big Ben sembravano così piccoli da farlo sentire persino grande, lui che non si sentiva mai in quel modo, lui che aveva vissuto in piccolo paese del Cheshire per tutta la vita. E Londra da quell'appartamento situato a Shoreditch, quartiere eclettico e moderno esattamente come era Harry, appariva bella ai suoi occhi blu. Talmente bella da far passare in secondo piano il fatto che lui non fosse proprio un ragazzo di città. Louis amava la vita che conduceva a Holmes Chapel tra facce conosciute e tradizioni, ma amava anche Harry e questo lo spingeva a mettere in discussione ogni sua credenza.

«Lou?»

«Sono in terrazza!» esclamò Louis, mantenendo lo sguardo sul panorama.

Rimpianse per un istante di non aver portato con sé la reflex così da immortale quel panorama notturno e renderlo eterno. Poi, quando sentì la presenza dell'altro accanto a sé e si voltò per osservarlo, si disse che forse – per una volta – sarebbe stato bello guardare la realtà con i propri occhi e non attraverso il filtro di una lente fotografica perché Harry era bellissimo stretto ancora nel suo abito avorio ed era ancora accanto a lui. Aveva scelto di essere accanto a lui e rinunciare persino all'after party.

«A cosa pensi?» gli chiese Harry, stringendo il parapetto di acciaio del terrazzo sotto le mani grandi e inanellate.

«A niente in particolare, mi godevo soltanto questa vista panoramica.» affermò, guardandolo negli occhi, e non ci fu bisogno di specificare che si riferisse al ragazzo al suo fianco. «Mi dispiace che Gemma e Anne siano andate via.»

«Lo sai che Gemma è piuttosto apprensiva quando si tratta di Tom.» sospirò, scuotendo la testa. «Spero solo che la mia Mini arrivi sana e salva a casa.»

«Almeno c'è tua madre a dirle di spingere poco il pedale dell'acceleratore.» Lo tranquillizzò, sapendo quanto tenesse a quella automobile, la prima che aveva comprato con i suoi risparmi e con l'aiuto di Louis perché Harry non sapeva proprio nulla di motori. «Non dovremmo prenotare i biglietti del treno per domani?»

«Ci ho già pensato io, Lou.»

«Harry!» esclamò contrariato, dandogli un colpetto sull'avambraccio destro perché non sopportava affatto quando il più giovane pagava per lui.

«Non devi preoccuparti e poi è colpa mia se sei rimasto qui.» ribatté, cercando di intenerirlo con un sorriso. «Per colpa mia e di quella intervista.»

«Non metterci troppo con la tua intervista a _Vogue_ , superstar.» disse con finta sufficienza, agitando davanti al suo viso il calice di vino che stringeva in una mano. «Alle sei devo iniziare il mio turno alla locanda domani.»

« _Qualcuno deve pur lavorare_.» lo scimmiottò l'altro facendolo ridacchiare e, un istante dopo, ammutolire: Harry rubò il calice dalle sue mani e bevve un sorso di vino, passando le labbra esattamente dove Louis aveva poggiato le sue un attimo prima.

Louis percepì uno strano formicolio invadere ogni lembo del suo corpo e avrebbe tanto voluto avere quel calice di vino indietro per prenderne un altro sorso e tranquillizzarsi un po', ma Harry lo posò su un tavolino e continuò a guardarlo mandando all'aria ogni suo proposito.

«Te l'ho già detto quanto sono fiero di te?» improvvisò, per distogliere l'attenzione dalle sue labbra carnose e ancora bagnate dal vino.

«Sì, ma non mi offendo se vuoi dirmelo ancora.» ridacchiò Harry, appoggiando gli avambracci sul parapetto e guardando la città muoversi sotto il suo sguardo.

«Sono davvero molto fiero di te, Haz.» ripeté lui dolcemente. «Tutti pendevano dalle tue labbra e quegli abiti erano bellissimi. Alcune modelle sembravano delle...fate? Sì, proprio delle fate con quei tessuti svolazzanti e quelle leggere trasparenze. E i modelli che hai scelto non erano da meno! Quei ricami sui loro abiti sembravano mettere in risalto ogni loro curva. E quella camicia con le maniche a sbuffo, con il fiocco sul colletto e di tulle bianco che indossava il tuo ultimo modello? La perfezione.» Louis cercò di trasmettere tutto il suo orgoglio e la sua ammirazione per il suo lavoro, mentre si concentrava nel trovare le parole adatte. «Ho amato tutti i capi. Soprattutto, quelli che hai scelto di farmi indossare. Li sento così miei.»

«Questi li ho disegnati pensando proprio a te.» ribatté Harry, lanciando un'occhiata alla polo dal tessuto sottile e intrecciato e ai pantaloni che ancora indossava. «Non troppo impegnativi, ma eleganti. Semplici, ma raffinati. Esattamente come io vedo te, Lou.»

«Ehi, non farmi montare la testa.» scherzò lui, forse per sdrammatizzare lo sguardo così intenso di Harry su di sé. «Tra noi può esserci soltanto una superstar e quella sei proprio tu.»

«Sei sempre il solito, Lou.» concluse l'altro, spostando lo sguardo sulle sue dita che giocherellavano con i numerosi anelli che indossava.

Louis sorrise e poi imitò la sua posizione, guardando avanti e sospirando di tanto in tanto, quando un piacevole venticello fresco si infrangeva sulla sua pelle abbronzata. Non sentiva, però, il peso di quel silenzio tra loro o di tutte le parole che ancora non si erano detti. Non c'era bisogno di riempirlo, perché essere vicini l'uno all'altro bastava anche in quel momento. A dire la verità, bastava da sempre, anche quando erano soltanto due bambini e si gettavano sull'erba che ricopriva la sponda del lago a guardare le stelle nel cielo.

«Anche Nonna Mary sarebbe molto orgogliosa di te.» affermò Louis dopo interminabili minuti.

E non lo disse per riempire quel silenzio, ma perché credeva che Harry avesse bisogno di sentirselo dire.

«Ieri notte sono entrato per la prima volta dopo settimane nel suo studiolo e ho aperto il baule.» 

«Haz, cosa avevamo detto?» Louis si voltò nella sua direzione preoccupato. «Devi chiamarmi quando rovistare in quel baule si fa troppo dura.»

«Lo so, ma ieri dovevo farlo da solo.» Si scusò con una scrollata di spalle. «Ho riletto le lettere che si è scambiata con il nonno e ho ritrovato il ditale che lei gli aveva regalato. Ricordi?»

«Quello d'argento con i girasoli?»

Harry annuì. «E mi sono detto che qualcuno doveva pur continuare ciò che lei aveva iniziato. Ho deciso di confezionare i costumi per il Festival di Fine Estate quest'anno.»

«Davvero?»

«Sì, tu che ne pensi?»

«Penso che sia un ottimo modo per renderle omaggio e ricordarla, Haz.» gli disse dolcemente. «Sarà fiera di te anche quella sera.»

Harry liberò la sua tensione in un sorriso timido e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, lasciandosi cullare dal venticello fresco. Louis rimase a guardarlo perché quello spettacolo di luci e ombre sul volto dell'altro offertogli dalla luna e dalle stelle non poteva ignorarlo. Così come non poteva ignorare le sue lunghe ciglia castane o il rosso delle labbra che risaltavano sulla sua pelle lattea o, ancora, quelle dita che giocherellavano nervosamente tra loro. Non impiegò molto, quindi, a poggiare la sua mano su quell'intreccio, avvertendo un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

«Ce la farai anche stavolta, Haz.» lo rassicurò, intrecciando le dita alle sue e stringendo la sua presa: soltanto in quel momento Harry schiuse gli occhi e lo guardò. «E non so se io ti sarò più di impaccio che d'aiuto, ma non sarai solo neanche in questo.»

Una volta allontanate le incertezze grazie alle rassicurazioni dell'altro, Harry si liberò in una risata limpida, mentre Louis fissava lo sguardo sull'intreccio che erano le loro dita insieme e lo sentiva giusto. Le sue dita andavano a incastrarsi perfettamente tra quelle di Harry, più lunghe e inanellate, e il contrasto tra il freddo dell'argento dei suoi anelli e la pelle calda delle sue mani lo fece rabbrividire.

«Lo hai ancora.» sussurrò Louis, guardando la fascetta argentata con i tre turchesi incastonati indossata sull'indice da Harry.

Louis aveva comprato quell'anello in un piccolo stand di antiquariato durante il Festival di Fine Estate ben dieci anni prima: Harry gli aveva rivelato il desiderio di avere un anello perché vedeva le sue mani troppo grandi e troppo spoglie e Louis – che novità – lo aveva sorpreso con quel gioiello mentre guardavano i fuochi d'artificio della serata finale dal lago. Harry aveva soltanto quindici anni, Louis diciotto e ancora non sapeva che quella voglia di renderlo felice e l'affetto che provava per lui si sarebbero trasformati pochi anni dopo in amore. Neanche quando Harry, dopo aver indossato l'anello e avergli lasciato un bacio sulla guancia, gli aveva sussurrato « _queste pietre azzurre mi ricordano i tuoi occhi e d'ora in avanti mi sembrerà di portarti sempre con me_ ». E lo aveva fatto per davvero perché dopo dieci lunghi anni quell'anello era ancora fermo sul suo indice e Louis era sempre con lui.

«Perché avrei dovuto toglierlo?» chiese Harry confuso. «È il più prezioso che ho.»

E Louis sapeva che Harry non alludesse al suo valore materiale, ma ai ricordi e al suo significato. 

«Pensavo che lo avresti rimpiazzato con qualche anello Gucci dei tuoi o che lo avresti dimenticato a casa prima di partire l'università.»

«Non intendi soltanto l'anello, vero?» Harry strinse la presa sulla sua mano, come se avesse percepito Louis scivolare via.

L'atmosfera si fece più grave e lo sguardo duro di Harry non ammise altre fughe: era arrivato il momento di parlare e confrontarsi. Forse, avevano aspettato fin troppo.

«Forse.»

«In questi anni, mi sono allontanato da casa, ho viaggiato tanto e ho scoperto molto di me stesso. Eppure, parte del mio cuore era sempre con voi, a casa.» Harry raddrizzò la schiena e fronteggiò l'altro, le loro mani ancora strette in quell'intreccio. «Sinceramente, Lou, mi sono sentito lontano da te e da casa di più la scorsa settimana che nei sette anni vissuti a Londra.»

«Harry.» sussurrò e non sapeva se quel nome fosse più un ammonimento o una preghiera.

«Spiegami almeno perché, Lou.» insisté Harry. «Ti ho baciato e ti ho lasciato andare quella notte perché non volevo rovinare un momento così bello. Ma al mattino ero così confuso circa i miei sentimenti e tu, scappando via e ignorandomi per una settimana, non hai fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. E mi ha ferito la tua indifferenza, Lou. Mi ha ferito tanto.»

«I-io...» Louis deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo a terra. «...ho sofferto anche io, Haz. Ma ero sopraffatto e diviso in due. Per quanto avrei voluto raggiungerti al cottage e baciarti ancora, c'era una parte di me che mi impediva persino di guardarti negli occhi. C'era – anzi, c'è ancora – una parte di me che ha avuto paura del cambiamento e delle conseguenze di quel nostro gesto. Tu non ci hai pensato, Haz? Approfondire questa - ehm - questa cosa potrebbe influenzare i nostri equilibri e anche quelli delle persone che ci circondano.»

Harry scosse la testa e tese la mano libera verso la sua guancia per accarezzarla e invitarlo ad alzare il viso affinché potessero guardarsi negli occhi. Verde nel blu. In modo onesto. Senza paure e filtri. Così come erano abituati da tutta la vita.

«Questa cosa riguarda solo me e te, Lou.» affermò sicuro, mentre l'altro già provava a divincolarsi dalla sua presa. «Prima di pensare alle persone che ci circondano avresti dovuto pensare a noi due e al perché di quel gesto.»

«No, no.» piagnucolò Louis. «Tu non capisci, non puoi chiudere gli occhi e far fuori la realtà. Perché la realtà non siamo soltanto io e te, ma anche il tuo lavoro a Londra e il mio a Holmes Chapel, le nostre famiglie e tutto ciò che per me ha significato quel bacio.»

«E per te cosa ha significato quel bacio, Lou?» Lo supplicò Harry, stringendogli ora il viso tra le mani e a un soffio dal baciarlo ancora e ancora. «Perché per me è stato una sorpresa. È stato così inaspettato, ma anche così bello. È stato tutto ciò che non sapevo neanche di desiderare, ma ora che l'ho provato, ora che ti ho baciato, non vorrei più desiderare altro per me stesso. E per te?»

«Per me no.» rispose lapidario Louis e percepì la presa sulle sue guance allentarsi. «Per me è più complicato di così perché io quel bacio lo desideravo da così tanto - troppo - tempo, Haz.»

Harry sollevò le sopracciglia sorpreso, le sue labbra carnose si schiusero in una piccola "o" e una leggera sfumatura rosea invase le sue guance.

«D-da quanto tempo?»

Quell'espressione confusa e sorpresa quasi intenerì Louis, che decise finalmente di mettersi a nudo così come l'altro aveva fatto con lui pochi istanti prima. Era giunto il momento di abbattere i suoi muri e non importava quanto sarebbe stato doloroso farlo se, al di là delle loro rovine, c'era Harry ad aspettarlo.

«Da quando sei partito per l'università.» confessò con un filo di voce. «Sono innamorato di te da quando sei andato a Londra.»

Louis vide il viso di Harry contrarsi in una smorfia confusa, poi non sentì più le sue mani sulla pelle perché erano scivolate via così come quelle parole avevano lasciato facilmente – troppo facilmente – le sue labbra.

«S-sette anni?» balbettò, mentre le sue palpebre sfarfallavano e lui si allontanava di qualche passo. «Sei innamorato di me da sette anni?»

Harry scosse la testa e sembrò quasi non accettare quelle parole, quella verità, quell'amore consumato in silenzio, mentre infilava le mani tra i capelli castani e scompigliava i ricci morbidi. Non lo guardava più ormai. Il suo sguardo era fisso alle mattonelle del terrazzo e non aveva il coraggio di incontrare i suoi occhi, come se persino il suo corpo non volesse arrendersi a quella realtà.

Tuttavia, la realtà gli suggeriva che Louis lo amasse da sette lunghi anni, con il suo permesso o meno.

«Harry, vieni qui.» Lo supplicò, tendendo una mano verso di lui. «Ti prego, lascia che ti spieghi.»

L'altro, però, indietreggiò ancora fino ad arrivare alla soglia della porta vetrata.

«H-ho bisogno di qualche minuto da solo, Lou.» soffiò, prima di voltargli le spalle e rientrare in casa. «Ti prego, dammi del tempo.»

Louis abbassò la mano, guardandola sconfitto. Un istante prima c'era Harry tra le sue mani, un istante prima gli sembrava di avere tutto ciò che per lui contava tra quelle dita. Poi, d'un tratto, il nulla e la vita gli sembrò vuota di nuovo, così come la sua mano senza quella dell'altro.

E, al di là di quei muri che aveva abbattuto e delle loro rovine, non c'era Harry ad aspettarlo.  
  



	6. Capitolo Sei

Seduto sul bordo del letto, Harry reggeva la testa riccioluta tra le mani. Pensava agli anni precedenti, al suo rapporto con Louis, a quando l’affetto dell’altro si era tramutato in amore e alla sua ingenuità per non averlo capito a tempo debito. Eppure, si disse, dovevano esserci stati dei campanelli d’allarme, degli indizi o delle occasioni rivelatrici che lui aveva ignorato, volutamente o meno.

_Harry riposava il capo sul grembo di Louis: le dita del maggiore districavano lentamente e con devozione i suoi ricci castani e lasciavano tenere carezze sulla cute. Giocherellando con dei fili d’erba e qualche fiorellino, Harry sospirava di tanto in tanto e si godeva ad occhi chiusi gli ultimi raggi di sole che Holmes Chapel offriva prima di dare il benvenuto alla stagione autunnale. L’indomani sarebbe tornato a Londra per frequentare il secondo anno al Royal College of Art e non vedeva l’ora di conoscere le sfide di quel nuovo anno accademico. La sfida più grande, però, al momento l’aveva al suo fianco e non sapeva proprio come affrontarla: si disse che l’onestà lo avrebbe ripagato prima o poi, quindi prese un profondo respiro prima di parlare._

_«Voglio fare l’amore con Bradley.» disse tutto d’un fiato, aprendo gli occhi e notando che le dita di Louis si fossero improvvisamente fermate: dalla sua posizione, Harry riusciva a notare come lo sguardo del maggiore fosse fisso sull’acqua del lago e di come i muscoli del suo viso fossero più rigidi del solito. «Insomma, ho diciannove anni e penso che sia arrivato il momento giusto per farlo.» aggiunse, deglutendo rumorosamente. «T-tu che ne pensi?»_

_«Penso che l’età non c’entri nulla, Haz.» rispose Louis, non degnandolo di un’occhiata. «Insomma, hai diciannove anni e quindi? Potresti avere trent’anni ed essere ancora vergine e a nessuno importerebbe. Saresti sempre Harry.»_

_«Ma importa a me.» piagnucolò il più giovane. «Io e Bradley ci frequentiamo da nove mesi e credo che lui voglia farlo.»_

_«Te lo ha fatto capire lui? O ti ha spinto a fare qualcosa che non volevi?»_

_«No, nulla di tutto questo. Ha sempre avuto il mio consenso per, ehm, tutto quello che abbiamo fatto finora.» spiegò Harry imbarazzato. «Sinceramente, Lou, credo sia arrivato il momento di dire addio alla mia verginità.»_

_«Se lo hai già deciso perché chiedi la mia opinione?» chiese Louis, scuotendo la testa. «Sai che quel Bradley non mi piace granché e che vorrei qualcun altro al tuo fianco. E poi, mi sembrava di aver capito che tu volessi aspettare di essere realmente innamorato di qualcuno prima di farci l’amore, no? Lo sei, Haz? Sei davvero innamorato di Bradley?»_

_Harry si strinse nelle spalle. Insomma, frequentava Bradley da nove mesi, i loro appuntamenti erano sempre piacevoli e i preliminari tra loro erano fantastici, ma non sapeva se fosse davvero innamorato di lui. Sapeva, però, di essere stanco di aspettare il vero amore. Così almeno lo chiamava fin da ragazzino, quell’amore che lo avrebbe fatto tremare, che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare persino il suo nome e che gli avrebbe permesso di donarsi all’altro senza remore. Era stato, però, il suo primo anno a Londra a fargli capire di non essere in una favola._

_«Non lo so, Lou.» rispose sinceramente Harry. «Mi sono accorto di aver rimandato troppe esperienze a causa delle mie stupide illusioni sull’amore negli anni precedenti. E tra queste c’è anche il sesso. E poi, non te l’ho chiesto per avere il tuo permesso, ma soltanto il tuo supporto.» La sua voce tremò come una fogliolina al vento autunnale nel pronunciare quelle ultime parole e Louis dovette accorgersene._

_I suoi lineamenti, infatti, si ammorbidirono e i suoi occhi si incatenarono ai suoi: di un blu che quasi sfidava gli oceani più profondi, questi ultimi si fecero vessillo di un’intensità quasi intimidatoria, che Harry non aveva mai visto prima di quel momento._

_«E lo avrai, Haz.» sospirò, inclinando di qualche grado il capo. «Avrai sempre il mio supporto, ma non capisco che fretta ci sia.»_

_«Fretta? Tu parli a me di fretta?» chiese Harry, alzandosi dal suo grembo e sedendosi a gambe incrociate sull’erba umida per fronteggiare il suo sguardo. «La tua prima volta è stata a sedici anni con un ragazzo di Chester che conoscevi poco e niente durante il Festival di Fine Estate.» continuò, leggermente infastidito._

_Vide Louis alzare gli occhi al cielo terso di fine agosto e poi comparire sul suo volto delicato una smorfia. «Avevo sedici anni e gli ormoni a mille, Haz. Forse è stato uno sbaglio, okay, ma è andata così e non posso fare nulla per cambiarlo. Ora, dopo molte esperienze più o meno sbagliate e a ventidue anni suonati, io voglio soltanto aspettare il mio per sempre.» affermò con un sorriso timido, mentre ammorbidiva il suo sguardo e gli carezzava una guancia. «Se vuoi andare a letto con quel Bradley soltanto perché ti vergogni di essere ancora vergine a diciannove anni, è sbagliato. Nessuno dovrebbe dirti come vivere la tua sessualità, Haz.»_

_Harry arrossì all’improvviso: forse perché Louis riusciva sempre a capirlo, forse perché si vergognava di essere stato scoperto. A volte, odiava essere un libro aperto per lui. Inoltre, non era di vetro: poteva sopportare che la sua prima volta non fosse con qualcuno di cui era realmente innamorato. Era soltanto sesso, no? Dopotutto, aveva diciannove anni e voleva capire come ci si sentiva. Non c’era nulla di sbagliato nel suo ragionamento._

_«E se volessi andare a letto con lui soltanto perché mi piace?» chiese, notando l’espressione di Louis farsi più scura e la sua mano scivolare dalla sua guancia._

_«Allora suppongo di doverti dire di divertirti e usare le giuste precauzioni.» ribatté lui con tono piatto._

_Dopo qualche minuto, Louis si alzò dal prato e lo salutò con una pacca sulla schiena, augurandogli un buon viaggio di ritorno a Londra. Harry non poté far a meno di pensare che Louis non gli avesse mai lasciato una misera pacca per salutarlo. Eppure, lo lasciò andare via, troppo orgoglioso per chiedergli uno di quegli abbracci soffocanti o baci umidicci sulla guancia che solitamente amava ricevere dal suo migliore amico._

Qualche settimana dopo, Harry era andato realmente a letto con Bradley e lo aveva raccontato a un Louis che non aveva mostrato alcun entusiasmo. Un paio di mesi dopo lo aveva lasciato, ma Louis aveva cominciato a frequentare un certo Simon.

Sentì la testa girare e un forte senso di nausea prendere il sopravvento. Louis era innamorato di lui e negli anni precedenti Harry non aveva fatto altro che parlargli dei suoi fidanzati o dei ragazzi con cui era stato a letto. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo? Quella mancanza di entusiasmo per le sue relazioni o per i ragazzi che continuava a presentargli era dovuta al sentimento che provava per lui e che aveva tenuto nascosto anno dopo anno. Come aveva fatto a essere così cieco? Ogni abbraccio, ogni carezza, ogni bacio sulla spalla, sul collo, sulla guancia e sul naso che Louis gli aveva dato in passato ora assumevano un altro sapore, un’altra intenzione, un altro significato. Eppure, quel diverso significato lo avevano anche prima: era lui che non era riuscito a vederlo. C’era qualcun altro, però, che lo aveva fatto: Gemma, per esempio. E, scartabellando nei mille pensieri e ricordi che gli affollavano la mente in quel momento, Harry realizzò che sua sorella non fosse stata l’unica ad aver intuito qualcosa circa i sentimenti di Louis.

_Vedere Louis sorridere a un bambino dai capelli ricci e dalle fossette in bella mostra sulle sue guance piene era una gioia per i suoi occhi. Harry avrebbe voluto vederlo in quel modo sempre, non solo quando gironzolava per il giardino del cottage con il piccolo Tom tra le braccia. Eppure, qualcosa gli suggeriva che non accadeva molto spesso di recente._

_«È bello vedere Louis sorridere in quel modo.» esordì Harry, mentre il maggiore avvicinava un dente di leone al visino di Tom e quest’ultimo provava a soffiarci su con quanta più forza poteva. «Insomma, mi sembra piuttosto triste ultimamente.»_

_Ed era certo che la sua non fosse soltanto una sensazione. Conosceva Louis, conosceva il suo sorriso, quello capace di illuminare il suo viso e far brillare i suoi occhi, conosceva anche i suoi sorrisi di circostanza, quelli che facevano curvare le sue labbra sottili ma che non arrivavano mai ai suoi occhi, mai al suo cuore._

_«Mmm.» mugugnò Mary al suo fianco, concentrando l’attenzione sulla bavetta bianca che stava ricamando. «Può darsi.»_

_«Che significa “può darsi”, nonna?» chiese Harry, squadrandola per bene e cercando indizi sul suo volto arricciato dalle rughe o negli occhi verdi sempre brillanti, nonostante l’età avanzata. «Sai qualcosa che io non so?»_

_«Come faccio a sapere qualcosa che tu non sai?» chiese a sua volta lei, ridacchiando. «Conosci Louis da tutta la vita. Dovresti essere il primo a sapere se è triste o no o cosa gli passa per la testa.»_

_«Ultimamente sono stato un po’ occupato con il lavoro e credo di averlo trascurato.» confessò, giocherellando con l’anello dai tre turchesi che portava all’indice._

_«L’hai trascurato?» Mary lo guardò di sottecchi sospettosa._

_E Harry a quell’occhiata mordicchiò il suo labbro inferiore colpevole. «Ho saltato un po’ delle nostre videochiamate e potrei essermi dimenticato di rispondere a qualche suo messaggio.» ribatté, scuotendo la testa. «So di aver sbagliato, ma a Londra va tutto così veloce, a volte non ho neanche il tempo di respirare e ho paura di restare indietro. Non posso fermarmi proprio ora: un’azienda è interessata a farmi fare un tirocinio, sto conoscendo le persone giuste, sono ispirato e…»_

_«Harry!_ _Respira, per favore.» Lo interruppe lei, poggiando la bavetta sul suo grembo e prendendogli le mani nelle sue. «Non devi perdere di vista i tuoi obiettivi, ma neanche perdere i tuoi affetti. La vita è fatta di equilibrio, lo sai?» chiese, addolcendo lo sguardo. «E devi trovarlo questo equilibrio. Trova qualcosa che ti aiuti a respirare, a non perdere i valori che contano in tutto il caos che ora è la tua vita a Londra. Di opportunità ne avrai tante perché hai talento, ma non trascurare la tua famiglia o i tuoi amici. Non trascurare Louis perché...»_

_«…perché la maggior parte delle volte è proprio lui a farmi respirare e a farmi ritrovare il mio equilibrio.» concluse Harry, guardando l’altro che ora lasciava un bacio sulla guancia paffuta di Tom._

_E lo credeva fortemente: era Louis a fargli ritrovare sempre la strada di casa, era sempre stato Louis._

_«Hai provato a scusarti con lui?»_

_«Non proprio.» ribatté incerto. «Ma sono riuscito a liberarmi dagli impegni per Pasqua e ora sono qui. Lui, però, mi sta rendendo tutto più difficile da quando ho messo piede a Holmes Chapel.»_

_«Forse perché non si aspettava che avresti portato con te anche Carlos.» affermò Mary severa, facendo riferimento al nuovo ragazzo spagnolo che Harry le aveva presentato e che non le era piaciuto granché. «Si aspettava di passare del tempo insieme a te e di riappropriarsi delle vostre abitudini, non di dividerti con quello spagnolo tutto “hola” e “te quiero, Enrique”.»_

_Harry ridacchiò, prima di esclamare un «nonna!» piuttosto imbarazzato. «Lascia stare Carlos, Louis non mi ha rivolto un sorriso nemmeno oggi pomeriggio e siamo stati da soli per tutto il tempo prima che lui stesso proponesse di prendere Tom e portarlo con noi da te.»_

_«Forse, caro, Louis non ti sorride perché non sei simpatico come credi.» scherzò Mary, lasciando un buffetto sulla guancia di Harry: quest’ultimo sapeva che sua nonna soleva sempre sdrammatizzare i diverbi tra lui e Louis perché credeva che un legame come il loro fosse indistruttibile. «O forse, ha bisogno di qualcun altro che lo faccia sorridere.»_

_«Lo ha già. Ha la sua famiglia, la nostra, i suoi amici e anche me. Ha soprattutto me.» ribatté lui, imbronciandosi. «Anche se è da un po’ che non sorride spontaneamente in mia presenza.»_

_«Non parlavo di quel genere di “qualcuno”, tesoro.» sospirò la donna, guardando Louis che sistemava una sciarpa blu intorno al collo del bimbo. «Louis ha venticinque anni, ha un buon lavoro ed è un bravo ragazzo. Non riesco a spiegarmi perché non abbia ancora un compagno o una famiglia tutta sua.»_

_«Non puoi pensare che tutti possano trovare l’anima gemella a diciotto anni. Tu e nonno Arthur siete stati l’eccezione, non la regola.» Le disse, addolcendo il suo tono. «E comunque, credo che Louis ci stia lavorando su dal momento che ha messo per davvero la testa a posto. Hai presente quella storia del “per sempre”? Beh, la sta mettendo in pratica perché ha ridotto a zero le storielle e sta puntando all'obiettivo finale. Un compagno, una casa, dei figli. Quelle cose là, insomma.»_

_«E tu, Harry? Quando metterai la testa a posto?»_

_«Sono ancora troppo giovane per farlo, nonna. Ho ancora ventidue anni e mi sono appena laureato: per ora penso alla mia carriera e alle piccole gioie che Carlos riesce a darmi. Credo che, ovunque essa sia, la mia anima gemella debba aspettare un bel po’.»_

_Harry non comprese totalmente ciò che ascoltò un istante dopo, quel «non so quanto altro tempo la tua anima gemella possa aspettare prima che il suo cuore si rompa in mille pezzi» pronunciato da nonna Mary._

_«Cosa?»_

_Mary si ridestò dai suoi pensieri e rilasciò un profondo sospiro per poi rivolgergli un sorriso. «Niente, tesoro. Vuoi un pezzo di torta al cioccolato?»_

_«Lo sai che non devi neanche chiedermelo, nonna.» ribatté lui, specchiando la sua espressione, mentre la osservava rientrare in casa._

Un istante dopo, Harry aveva raggiunto Tom e Louis e non aveva impiegato molto a inglobare entrambi in un caloroso abbraccio: aveva sussurrato all’orecchio dell’altro un «tregua, Lou?» per poi gongolare soddisfatto alla sua risposta perché quel suo «tregua, Haz» era stato anche meglio di un sorriso.

Ora Harry capiva cosa sua nonna aveva voluto dire con quel _«non so quanto altro tempo la tua anima gemella possa aspettare prima che il suo cuore si rompa in mille pezzi»_ e i suoi continui riferimenti a Louis e a quanto avrebbe potuto essere un compagno perfetto. Louis, però, non si era stancato di aspettare. Louis aveva continuato a stargli accanto, a supportarlo come meritava, persino ad amarlo, anche quando tutto intorno a lui gli suggeriva di smettere. Louis era rimasto, nonostante i _Bradley_ e i _Carlos_ della sua vita. O, forse, era stato Harry inconsapevolmente a imprigionarlo così come qualcun altro gli aveva suggerito qualche settimana prima.

_«Lascialo in pace, Harry.» affermò Liam, guardandolo con un’espressione di rimprovero sul suo viso abbronzato e delineato dalla barba scura._

_«Scusami, Liam?»_

_«Ti ho detto di lasciarlo in pace.» ripeté lui, quella volta accennando un piccolo sorriso per non risultare troppo severo. «Lascia che si diverta per una buona volta.»_

_«Potrà divertirsi quando tornerò a Londra a settembre e non sprecare il tempo che possiamo trascorre tutti e quattro insieme per fare gli occhi dolci a quello scimmione.»_

_«Quindi ora controlli anche la sua vita sessuale?» ridacchiò l’altro, riempiendo un bicchiere di whiskey e dandolo al vecchio Bob all’altra estremità del bancone. «Non ti facevo così geloso.»_

_«Punto primo: non sono geloso.» Mise subito in chiaro, scuotendo la testa. «Punto secondo: “vita sessuale”? Louis fa davvero sesso con quello scimmione?»_

_«Non lo so e non lo voglio sapere, Harry.» ribatté Liam, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo e facendolo insospettire. «Riformulo: vita sentimentale, non sessuale.»_

_«Louis non ha una vita sentimentale, non la ha da anni.»_

_«In ogni caso, anche se la avesse, non sono affari tuoi, no? Louis è libero di fare ciò che vuole dal momento che non ha una relazione ed è single.»_

Con tutti quegli indizi e quei ricordi a vorticargli nella mente, Harry non sapeva se al momento la situazione fosse più chiara. Forse, ammettere che Louis fosse innamorato di lui da sette anni e che lui stesso non lo avesse capito era il primo passo per affrontarla.

*

L’orologio segnava le quattro passate quando Louis lo aveva controllato l’ultima volta. Harry si era rinchiuso in camera sua in un silenzio preoccupante e lui lo attendeva in un soggiorno poco familiare con la testa appesantita dai pensieri, dai _forse_ e dai _se_.

Se non gli avesse confessato di averlo amato per sette anni in silenzio sarebbe andata meglio? Magari, Harry non si sarebbe spaventato. Era così difficile accettare di essere stati a propria insaputa il centro del mondo di qualcuno per molti anni? Louis non poteva darsi una risposta perché non era mai stato nei panni nell’altro, ma sapeva che la sua onestà non l’avesse ripagato molto, almeno fino a quel momento. Se Louis avesse confessato a Harry di aver cominciato a provare qualcosa per lui dal suo ritorno a Holmes Chapel, di essersi avvicinato maggiormente a lui con la morte di sua nonna o con la ristrutturazione del cottage, di aver capito che quel sentimento che lo legava a lui era troppo profondo per essere soltanto un’amicizia, tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Magari, in quel momento, sarebbero stati in due su quel divano a coccolarsi e a scoprirsi in un senso tutto nuovo.

Eppure, Louis non aveva pensato minimamente di mentirgli perché aveva nascosto per troppo tempo i suoi sentimenti, la voglia che aveva di baciarlo o di guardarlo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Si era detto che, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato sempre onesto con lui, così come Harry meritava, così come lui stesso meritava.

Per questo, prese un profondo respiro e si alzò dal divano, percorrendo velocemente il corridoio di quell’appartamento di Shoreditch che aveva imparato a conoscere nelle sue brevi visite. Era accogliente con le sue pareti in mattoncini e i mobili dal design industriale, ma Louis aveva sempre pensato che a quelle quattro mura mancasse un’anima. Un’anima e un’identità che, invece, il cottage aveva. Giunto alla soglia della camera da letto di Harry, Louis esitò un istante: forse per raccogliere i pensieri, forse per prendere coraggio. Bussò, ma non aspettò una risposta. Entrò spedito nella stanza perché di tempo ne aveva già sprecato abbastanza e non impiegò molto a individuare Harry, raggomitolato al centro del letto tra le coperte verde salvia e i cuscini color cioccolato.

«Haz?» Lo chiamò, prima di raggiungerlo. «Sei arrabbiato con me?»

«Non sono arrabbiato.» disse lui, ma non si mosse di un centimetro.

«Allora posso entrare senza aver paura di prendere un bel cuscino in faccia?»

Soltanto allora Harry si voltò nella sua direzione e si mise a sedere sul letto, prendendo un cuscino tra le braccia per stringerlo forte al petto e annuendo alla sua richiesta. Il suo viso era ancora rosso e i suoi occhi di un verde quasi trasparente tanto erano lucidi: all’idea che avesse pianto Louis sentì una morsa dolorosa stringergli il petto perché nessuno – tantomeno lui – avrebbe mai dovuto ferirlo.

«Vieni qui.» La sua voce roca graffiò quelle parole. «Puoi sederti qui con me.»

Louis seguì il suo invito e si sedette al suo fianco, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo per capire le sue intenzioni. Eppure, Harry sembrava essere determinato a guardare le assi del pavimento o le cuciture del copriletto verde salvia che li accoglieva.

«Non sei arrabbiato con me, allora?»

Harry scosse la testa, arricciando le labbra carnose in un broncio, mentre le sue dita tracciavano figure morbide sul copriletto. «Non sono arrabbiato. Sono sconvolto, sorpreso e ancora confuso.»

«Ti va di parlarne?»

«Non so neanche da dove iniziare.»

«Comincia dall’inizio.» lo invitò Louis, ignorando lo sbuffo che fuoriuscì dalle labbra dell’altro.

«Sono sopraffatto, Lou.»

«Posso capirti.» ribatté dolcemente Louis, sfiorando le sue dita per cercare un contatto al quale l’altro non rinunciò. «Ci sono passato anche io.»

«Come è stato per te? Intendo, capire che provavi qualcosa per me.» Harry deglutì, ma non diede tempo all’altro di spiegarsi perché continuò a parlare: a Louis andò bene perché a spaventarlo erano i suoi silenzi e non le sue parole. «Per me è avvenuto tutto così in fretta. Domenica scorsa non avrei avuto dubbi nel dirti che tutto è iniziato da quel bacio al lago. Dopo averci riflettuto per tutta la settimana, però, penso che sia iniziato tutto molto prima. Forse, quando sono tornato a casa per la morte di nonna Mary e tu mi hai accolto tra le tue braccia sapendo esattamente come comportarti con me o ciò di cui io avessi bisogno. Forse, quando eravamo sul tuo letto alla mia festa di bentornato e avevo un’erezione tra le gambe che non sapevo spiegarmi se non con il fatto che mi fosse piaciuto – fin troppo – muovermi in quel modo su di te. Forse, quando ho visto quel David al pub parlarti e farti gli occhi dolci: non ero geloso di lui perché voleva prendere il mio posto nel gruppo, ma avevo paura che prendere il mio posto nella tua vita e nel tuo cuore.»

La voce di Harry tremò come una foglia al vento autunnale nel pronunciare quell’ultima frase e la mano di Louis corse a prendere la sua stringendola in una presa che significava « _ti tengo, ci sono io, non avere paura di metterti a nudo_ ».

«Eppure, dentro di me ho ignorato ogni segnale, Lou.» continuò, scuotendo la testa. «Ho ignorato il battito accelerato del mio cuore quando ti presentavi ogni mattina con un croissant e un girasole tra le mani, il mio sorriso a ogni tua stupida battuta e il calore che ho sentito nel mio petto quando al cinema all’aperto hai scelto me e non quel David.»

«Sceglierei sempre te, Haz.»

«Lo so, Lou.» Finalmente Harry alzò lo sguardo e lo incatenò al suo. «Ho ignorato tutti i segnali fino alla sera del matrimonio, quando ti ho baciato al lago. In quel momento, ho realizzato di provare qualcosa di più profondo per te, persino più profondo di un’amicizia come la nostra.» E ora nei suoi occhi Louis leggeva soltanto la verità, tra la paura e l’incertezza di quelle confessioni. «E pensavo che per te fosse lo stesso, ma poi tu mi hai detto che…»

«…che sono innamorato di te da sette lunghi anni o forse anche da prima.»

Quella volta Louis lo disse con maggiore decisione perché aveva promesso a se stesso di non nascondersi più: lo doveva ai suoi sentimenti che non avevano mai smesso di essere forti, al suo cuore che aveva minacciato di rompersi più volte, a se stesso perché era stato capace di aspettare Harry.

«Come hai fatto, Lou?» chiese Harry con un filo di voce, mentre la presa sulla sua mano si rafforzava.

«A capire di essere innamorato di te o ad averlo nascosto per tutto questo tempo?»

Harry sbuffò. «Entrambi.»

«Per la prima non c’è stato un momento in particolare. Quando sei partito per Londra ho percepito tutto in modo amplificato. Mi mancavi così tanto, sembrava come se fosse andata via anche una parte di me. Mancavi tu, mancavo io, mancavamo noi. I croissant rubati a Sam, i graffi che avevo sulle mani per raccogliere i tuoi girasoli, le nottate insonni al lago e quelle trascorse al pub con Niall e Liam. Sono stati i particolari che mi mancavano di te e di noi a farmi capire di non sentire una semplice mancanza, ma qualcosa di più complicato. Era amore, Haz.»

«Lou.» soffiò Harry, il tono della sua voce si addolcì e perse la paura. «Non mi avevi neanche baciato, non sapevi neanche se io ricambiassi o meno i tuoi sentimenti e per te era già amore.»

«Amore non erano i tuoi baci. Per me amore erano le carezze che ci scambiavamo, era il tuo aspettarmi a fine turno alla locanda, era intravedere la tua sagoma al lago e capire che eri tu anche al buio perché sapevo che ti avrei trovato là, era supportarti nella tua passione e nel tuo lavoro perché non meritavi altro che brillare in quel tuo mondo fatto di stoffe e disegni.» disse Louis tutto d’un fiato, acquisendo maggiormente sicurezza. «Amore eri tu e mi bastava, Haz.»

«Come facevo ad essere abbastanza per te, Lou? Come faceva tutto questo a essere abbastanza?» Scosse la testa. «Continuavo a presentarti i ragazzi che frequentavo e a parlarti di loro, mentre tu non desideravi altro che avere me.»

«Dovevo sopportare tutto, Haz. Altrimenti ti avrei perso e l’idea di lasciarti andare e non far più parte della tua vita, neanche di quella di Londra, mi faceva impazzire.» spiegò Louis con un sorriso, cercando di spazzare via la tristezza sul volto dell’altro. «Mi bastava quel poco che avevamo in quegli anni: qualche visita, le estati passate insieme, le nostre videochiamate, i nostri sorrisi.»

«E quel Simon? Non stavi con lui durante il mio secondo anno di università?»

«Ho provato ad andare avanti.» ribatté con una scrollata di spalle. «Ma non ci sono riuscito e lui l’ha capito in fretta.»

«E dopo di lui?»

«Non sono un santo, okay?» scherzò, Harry ridacchiò e giocherellò con le sue dita imbarazzato. «Ma ti ho aspettato e qualcosa ne è valso, no?»

«Sette anni, Lou. Mi hai aspettato per sette anni.» ripeté l’altro meravigliato. «Come ho fatto a non capire?»

«Forse, sono stato troppo bravo.»

«Forse, ero troppo concentrato su me stesso.»

E per quanto Louis amasse quella sfumatura del carattere di Harry - quel suo mettersi sempre in discussione – pensò che fosse inutile in quel momento farlo perché «non ti colpevolizzare, non sarebbe cambiato nulla».

«Oppure sarebbe cambiato tutto.»

«Magari in peggio.»

«O in meglio, non puoi saperlo.» ribatté con un sorriso, con il suo ottimismo Harry era sempre quel sole che spazzava via le nuvole. «Non posso credere che persino Gemma sospettasse qualcosa.»

«Non ti offendere, ma è sempre stata lei il membro della famiglia Styles più intelligente.»

«Eppure, intelligenza o meno, hai sempre preferito me a lei.» disse solenne Harry, mentre Louis arricciava la punta del naso e socchiudeva gli occhi mostrando delle piccole grinzette agli angoli dei suoi occhi blu. «Non provare a dirmi di no perché me lo ha detto anche lei quando sono andato a parlarle dopo il matrimonio di Kacey e Stan. Mi ha fatto anche uno strano discorso sulle anime gemelle, insinuando che noi due lo fossimo.» aggiunse imbarazzato.

«Per questo avevi quella rivista? Avevi già letto _“I dieci elementi”_ o qualcosa del genere?»

Harry annuì, scoccando un’occhiataccia a Louis che aveva iniziato a ridacchiare.

« _Un’anima gemella è qualcuno che ha la serratura che si adatta alle tue chiavi e le chiavi che si adattano alla tua serratura. Quando ci sentiamo sicuri abbastanza da aprire quella serratura, il nostro vero io esce fuori e possiamo essere completamente e sinceramente noi stessi. Possiamo essere amati per ciò che siamo e non per chi fingiamo di essere. Ognuno svela la parte migliore dell’altro. Non importa quanto il resto vada male intorno a noi, con quella persona siamo al sicuro nel nostro paradiso._ »

«Lo hai letto sulla tua rivista?»

«L’ho letto sulla mia rivista, sì, ma è la frase di uno scrittore.» si giustificò lui, arrossendo «E io non so se noi due siamo davvero anime gemelle, ma so che tutto questo mi succede soltanto con te, Lou.»

Louis vide gli occhi smeraldini di Harry brillare, prima di percepire le sue mani grandi e calde giungere sul suo viso e accarezzargli prima le guance e poi il collo con estrema lentezza.

«Per me è tutto così nuovo, bello e sorprendente.» continuò, umettando le labbra con la lingua. «Ma voglio abituarmi a tutto questo. Tu lo vuoi?»

«Lo voglio.» mormorò a un soffio dalle sue labbra carnose. «Voglio che ti abitui a noi, Haz.»

_Ai miei baci, alle mie carezze, alle mie labbra sulla tua pelle, ai nostri corpi intrecciati e alle nostre risate roche la mattina appena svegli, a discutere e a rimanere._

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono appena prima di incontrarsi e assaggiarsi languidamente: si incastrarono con morbidezza e semplicità, perché baciare Harry era naturale come respirare. Louis inspirò profondamente prima di lasciarsi andare a quel bacio e percepì nelle sue narici soltanto il profumo di rosa che li aveva avvolti anche al The Hill Garden, poi accolse nella sua bocca la lingua calda di Harry, che cominciò a giocare con la sua, e permise alle loro mani di rincorrersi sui loro rispettivi corpi.

Le mani di Harry sembravano quasi ridisegnarlo, percorrendo la sua schiena, i fianchi e le sue braccia come se quei baci scambiati non bastavano a scoprirlo in quel senso tutto nuovo.

E, forse, non bastavano davvero perché Louis rabbrividì percependo l’argento freddo degli anelli dell’altro infrangersi sui suoi fianchi e sulla pelle calda del suo bassoventre. Numerosi brividi gli incresparono il petto quando Harry lo liberò della polo bianca e le labbra di quest’ultimo non impiegarono molto a scontrarsi contro il suo collo e in seguito le sue clavicole, leccandole e succhiandole fino a farlo gemere oscenamente e a far comparire dei piccoli marchi rossi. Inebriato dalla presenza così forte dell’altro, Louis non notò neanche quando Harry si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e allacciò le mani al suo collo, giocherellando con i capelli che poggiavano sulla nuca. Intanto, la sua lingua si muoveva sinuosa contro la propria, così come i fianchi si agitavano sul suo bacino stretto ancora dai pantaloni grigi.

«Lou?» Lo supplicò Harry, leccandogli la vena pulsante del collo e solleticando la sua guancia con i ricci castani. «Ti prego.»

Era un invito a fare la sua mossa, a toccarlo e a desiderarlo così come stava facendo l’altro. Un invito che, però, Louis non sapeva accettare in quel momento. Le sue mani piccole e delicate rimanevano ferme sui fianchi dell’altro e non riuscivano a muoversi. Harry rallentò i suoi movimenti, lasciando dei baci umidi sulla sua mandibola prima di far scontrare giocosamente la punta del suo naso con quella all’insù di Louis.

«Cosa c’è?» gli chiese dolcemente. «Stiamo andando troppo veloce?»

«N-no.» affermò Louis, mentre si perdeva negli occhi dell’altro. «È che i-io…io non so come toccarti, Haz.»

Ed era vero perché, nonostante conoscesse Harry da venticinque anni, Louis non conosceva il suo corpo, cosa preferiva, come amava essere sfiorato. Harry gli sorrise dolcemente perché il comportamento di Louis non era dovuto a paura o a ripensamenti: anzi, lasciava trasparire quanto amore provasse nei suoi confronti, quanto volesse rendere quell’esperienza indimenticabile e percepirlo a suo agio. Per questo, gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra per tranquillizzarlo e gli prese le mani per guidarle lentamente sul proprio corpo: le mani di Louis gli accarezzarono le guance e i pollici gli sfiorarono le labbra gonfie dai baci, percorsero il collo e le spalle fino a volare sui suoi fianchi, lì dove delle linee nere disegnavano delle foglie d’alloro, e poi tornarono verso l’alto sfiorando la farfalla sull’addome e le rondini sul suo petto.

Tutto in perfetto equilibrio tra delicatezza e sensualità.

«Così, Lou.» mormorò Harry, il nero della pupilla aveva ormai inghiottito il verde dell’iride. «Voglio che mi tocchi così.»

E poi lo baciò ancora, affidandosi alle cure di un Louis che non era più insicuro perché Harry gli aveva mostrato come muoversi sul suo corpo, come sfiorargli l’anima e farla vibrare, di volere delicatezza e allo stesso tempo passione. Le sue mani corsero a liberarlo della giacca e della canottiera che ancora indossava, ma che fortunatamente non gli impedivano la vista di ciò che c’era al di sotto: sollevò la canottiera lentamente, beandosi di ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta che quel cotone gli concedeva man mano che si avvicinava a svestirlo completamente. Nonostante avesse visto il torace di Harry nudo disparate volte prima di quel momento, quando l’indumento toccò il pavimento, si prese qualche istante a contemplarlo.

Perché era vero che Harry non avesse mai donato il suo corpo a Louis prima di quel momento, ma era anche vero che quest’ultimo fosse già ovunque su di lui: era in ogni piccola cicatrice che la sua pelle mostrava fiera al ricordo delle loro avventure e in ogni loro tatuaggio complementare.

Fu naturale, quindi, ricoprire di baci le rondini sul suo petto e scendere a tracciare con le labbra e la lingua i contorni della farfalla sull’addome, mentre le sue mani si occupavano di vezzeggiarlo e Harry inarcava la schiena per offrirgli sempre di più. Soltanto quando la distanza tra le loro labbra fu troppa, Harry decise di ripristinare la posizione iniziale, scontrare il bacino con il suo e baciarlo ancora, fino a quando i baci non si trasformarono in morsi affamati. Louis gemette sonoramente e velocemente ribaltò ancora le posizioni, facendo scontrare la schiena del più giovane con il materasso e beandosi della risata limpida che quest’ultimo liberò. Quella risata si intensificò quando i capelli color miele di Louis si incastrarono nella sua collana di perle, che decoravano il suo petto nudo come gocce di rugiada.

E non c’era nulla di più bello di Harry che ridacchiava contro il suo collo, di Harry che si contorceva tra le coperte color salvia perché i capelli di Louis solleticavano la sua pelle, di Harry che si mostrava vulnerabile e che si abbandonava totalmente alle sue cure.

«Aspetta, aiutami a togliermela.»

«No, ti prego.»

«No?»

«Ti dona.» spiegò semplicemente Louis, sfiorando con le dita le perle avorio che ben si sposavano con la pelle di Harry, leggermente ambrata grazie al timido sole del Cheshire. «Non negarmi uno spettacolo del genere, per favore.»

«Addirittura uno spettacolo?» sottolineò lui con un sorriso sghembo.

«Uno spettacolo, sì.» annuì Louis, cominciando a lasciare baci umidi sul suo collo. «Un’opera d’arte, un quadro forse.» aggiunse, prima di mordere un lembo di pelle e far gemere Harry di piacere. «Sarai come quel quadro di Vermeer per me questa notte.»

«Ma Vermeer dipinse una ragazza…» sospirò l’altro, socchiudendo gli occhi. «…e indossava un orecchino di perla per essere precisi.»

«Vuoi davvero parlare di quel quadro in questo momento?»

«No.» ridacchiò, per poi trattenere il respiro quando la mano di Louis accarezzò il suo membro eccitato. «Ma da qualche parte dovrei avere anche un orecchino di perla e potrei metterlo soltanto per te prima o poi.»

Louis sbuffò, prima di abbandonare la fronte sulla sua spalla e mormorare «la situazione nei miei pantaloni è già difficile, ti prego, non complicarla stuzzicando la mia fantasia».

«Potrei indossare soltanto quell’orecchino e nient’altro addosso.» soffiò Harry al suo orecchio, sordo alle suppliche dell’altro. «Un orecchino di perla e il tuo odore sulla mia pelle. Nient’altro. Non sarò un’opera di Vermeer, ma credo che possa funzionare per farti impazzire.»

«Non mi importa di Vermeer o di qualsiasi altro artista che ha provato a rendere immortale la bellezza altrui, Haz.» confessò Louis, la sua voce si addolcì così come lo sguardo che gli rivolse. «Ai miei occhi saresti più bello di qualsiasi opera d’arte in ogni caso.»

E a quelle parole Louis vide la pelle di Harry incresparsi di brividi e sentì le sue dita intrufolarsi tra i capelli lisci per avvicinarlo a sé, mentre reclinava il capo all’indietro e liberava dei soffici sospiri dalla bocca rosea. Le labbra di Louis scesero lungo il suo corpo fino a incontrare l’addome e l’inchiostro che lo macchiava, poi finirono sul bacino. Gli accarezzò i fianchi e fece scivolare le mani sulla patta dei pantaloni color avorio che indossava, cercando di non rompere mai il contatto visivo tra loro, neanche quando li calò sulle sue lunghe gambe e lo aiutò a calciarli via, lasciandolo con la sola stoffa sottile dei boxer indosso. Si limitò a lasciare soltanto dei piccoli baci sulla sagoma del suo membro già eccitato e a ignorare le lamentele di Harry. Poi, scese verso le cosce e lì rilasciò dei baci umidi e dei morsi, succhiando piccoli lembi di pelle con devozione: succhiava, mordeva e leniva con la sua lingua trasformandosi prima nella malattia e poi nella cura. E avrebbe continuato a farlo in eterno, se soltanto Harry non avesse cominciato a ridacchiare e ad agitarsi sotto le sue labbra.

«Si può sapere perché ridi?» mormorò Louis, sollevandosi un po’ per osservare il suo viso e quel sorriso che non voleva proprio andar via.

«Perché la tua barba mi fa solletico.»

«Allora la raderò perché la tua risata non fa altro che distrarmi.»

«No!» esclamò Harry, sollevandosi sui gomiti. «Mi piace così tanto la tua barba contro la mia pelle.» aggiunse, spingendo il bacino verso il suo viso con un’espressione maliziosa. «E mi piace anche ridere con te.»

Louis specchiò la sua espressione e risalì sul suo corpo, sistemandosi tra le gambe aperte e facendo frizionare le loro lunghezze ancora coperte.

«Vedremo quanto riderai tra poco, Haz.» lo ammonì, tracciando con la lingua il contorno del suo pomo d’Adamo, mentre l’altro lasciava cadere indietro la testa e muoveva sinuoso il bacino sotto il suo.

I denti incontrarono la sua pelle tesa e Louis la sfiorò con piccoli morsi, succhiandola devotamente fino ad assicurarsi che l’indomani ci sarebbe stato un segno indelebile. Harry liberò un flebile gemito, invitando Louis a ripetere quel gesto. Nel frattempo, le mani grandi e inanellate del più giovane corsero a cingergli il fondoschiena e a strizzare le natiche sode per poi liberarle dei pantaloni e dei boxer e finalmente sfiorarle senza alcuna interferenza.

Pelle contro pelle, fronte contro fronte, respiro contro respiro.

Louis lasciò che Harry massaggiasse il suo membro soltanto per qualche istante prima di allontanarsi da lui e spostare i suoi baci sulla linea tagliente della mandibola, sul collo e sull’addome: andò a umettare con la lingua i suoi capezzoli sensibili e poi ci soffiò su, sorprendendo l’altro di piacere. Scosse la testa e sorrise quando Harry si imbronciò per averlo allontanato dal suo membro: a Louis non importava il soddisfacimento del suo stesso piacere in quel momento perché voleva che Harry si abituasse alle sue premure, alle sue cure e a tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto concedergli. Scese sul bacino e, quando fece scontrare le labbra umide con le sue ossa sporgenti, vide Harry trattenere il respiro per un istante e quel broncio diventare un ricordo lontano: quando cominciò a muovere la lingua sulla sottile peluria al di sotto dell’ombelico, l’altro finalmente si rilassò quasi arrendendosi a lui.

«Sei bellissimo.» soffiò Louis sulla sua pelle febbricitante, ottenendo soltanto un altro gemito in risposta.

Agganciò le dita al bordo dei suoi boxer bianchi trascinandoli verso di lui con estrema lentezza e concedendo le sue labbra alla pelle che man mano scopriva: quando liberò anche il suo sesso, si concentrò prima a baciarne la base e in seguito si spostò a destra, lì dove l’inguine diventava coscia, cominciando a succhiare quel lembo di pelle con devozione. Succhiava, mordeva e leniva con la sua lingua la pelle, intrappolando il bacino dell’altro al materasso per impedirgli di muoversi impaziente. Sorprendendolo, inglobò la punta rossa e umida nella sua bocca e cominciò a succhiarla con dedizione. Quando scese sulla sua lunghezza, con la lingua a lambire la sua pelle vellutata, sentì Harry gemere senza alcuna vergogna: amava quel lato del più giovane, la sua libertà e la sua sensualità in quelle situazioni. Continuò a spingersi sempre più a fondo, mentre una mano si muoveva in piccoli cerchi sul suo bacino e l’altra andava a massaggiargli i testicoli.

«Dio, Lou.» sussurrò Harry, inarcando la schiena e liberando un sospiro profondo. «Mi fai impazzire.»

«Cosa vuoi, Haz?» ansimò Louis sulla pelle vellutata del suo membro. «Dimmi cosa vuoi, ti prego.»

«Voglio di più, Lou.»

Harry cominciò ad andare incontro agli affondi di Louis sollevando ritmicamente il bacino e, quando la punta turgida del suo sesso sfiorò la gola dell’altro, non poté fare a meno di liberarsi in un gemito più acuto degli altri. Louis riuscì a farlo tacere soltanto quando le sue dita tracciarono il contorno di quelle labbra rosse e le violarono: Harry non si tirò indietro e cominciò a succhiarle avidamente, mugolando di piacere per le stoccate che il maggiore infliggeva sul membro. I suoi gemiti si intensificarono quando Louis tracciò con le dita bagnate la sua apertura piccola e stretta, per poi scomparire del tutto quando queste cominciarono a premere contro di lui e a scoprirlo in quel modo così intimo.

Un istante e tutto tacque. Un istante e i loro cuori si fermarono. Un istante e Harry lo guardò intensamente lasciandogli scoprire una parte di sé che non gli aveva mai concesso. Un istante e Louis si spinse a fondo, saggiando la sua carne calda e sentendola stringersi intorno alle sue dita. Un istante e Harry si arrese a lui, sciogliendo i muscoli e gemendo di piacere sotto i movimenti circolari delle sue dita, mentre la lingua di Louis leccava avida la punta del suo membro.

Louis non poté fare a meno di guardare il più giovane dimenarsi e gemere sotto i suoi affondi, sgretolarsi come sabbia sottile tra le sue mani: era una visione meravigliosa persino in preda all’orgasmo, con il sudore a velargli la pelle, le labbra rosse e gonfie e gli occhi neri di piacere. Non poté fare a meno di pensarlo quando, dopo aver colpito con le dita il suo punto più sensibile, Harry fu scosso dal suo orgasmo e si liberò nella sua bocca. Louis raccolse tra le labbra ogni goccia del suo sapore dolce prima di risalire sul suo corpo, baciarlo e intrecciare le loro lingue ancora e ancora. Poi, si perse a guardarlo per un istante, a contemplare quello spettacolo al quale lui stesso aveva dato colore e vita.

«Non guardarmi così.» soffiò Harry sulle sue labbra.

«Così come?»

«Come se stessi scattando una foto delle tue. Hai questa espressione quando nell'inquadratura vedi qualcosa di bello, qualcosa all’altezza delle tue aspettative e fantasie.» rispose, mentre intrappolava il bacino stretto dell’altro tra le sue gambe e gli accarezzava la schiena. «Hai esattamente questa espressione quando sei dietro la tua macchina fotografica.»

«Ma non lo sono. Preferisco vederti con i miei occhi in questo momento e non tramite il filtro della mia macchina fotografica, Haz.» ribatté Louis, frizionando i loro bacini e la sua erezione dura sulla pelle già accaldata del più giovane. «E tu, in questo momento, sei più bello di qualsiasi panorama che abbia mai fotografato in vita mia.»

Vide Harry arrossire e sorridere timidamente a quel complimento, ma quel momento di timidezza durò poco perché quest’ultimo non impiegò molto a ribaltare le posizioni e a sedersi a cavalcioni sul bacino di Louis, che tremò all’idea di ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe successo. Harry si chinò e lo baciò languidamente prima di scendere sulla sua mandibola barbuta e poi sul collo, leccandone la vena pulsante messa in evidenza dalla sua posizione. Poi, si concentrò sulle sue clavicole, ripassando i segni rossi che aveva realizzato in precedenza, e scese a leccare anche i capezzoli, mordendoli un attimo dopo e guardandolo con malizia.

«Ora vediamo chi ride per davvero, _Boo_.» mormorò insolente, mentre le sue mani corsero a massaggiare il suo membro già al limite.

Harry si prese cura di lui, lo venerò con le mani, con la lingua, con le labbra e sembrò essere disposto a tutto per quel corpo che si sgretolava sotto il suo passaggio: Louis sembrava quasi aver trovato la sua libertà, lasciandosi andare alle sue premure e abbattendo i muri che in passato aveva innalzato per proteggere i suoi sentimenti, la parte più fragile e allo stesso tempo più preziosa di se stesso.

Harry posò le labbra sulla pelle sottile e delicata del suo membro e ne percorse tutta la lunghezza con la lingua: saliva e scendeva non perdendo mai di vista i suoi occhi blu, che quasi sembravano un mare in tempesta per le sfumature più scure presenti al loro interno. E Louis era uno spettacolo anche quando godeva: i capelli erano un po' umidi sulla fronte e le labbra erano rosse perché venivano morse in continuazione per soffocare i gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Leccando il suo membro - ma non ancora inglobandolo tra le sue labbra piene - lo stava lentamente facendo impazzire. Ne ebbe la conferma quando Louis cominciò a tracciare con l'indice il contorno della sua bocca per invitarlo a schiuderla e ad accogliere le sue dita per simulare una fellatio: il maggiore infilò l’indice nella sua bocca e Harry cominciò a succhiarlo ancora una volta dandogli soltanto un piccolo assaggio di quello che avrebbe potuto fare se quelle labbra si fossero spostate più in basso.

«Haz, ti prego.» La sua voce graffiò quella supplica. «Ho bisogno di te.»

Harry non si fece pregare ulteriormente e gli permise di entrare nella sua bocca calda, mentre Louis continuava ad accarezzargli i ricci e a spingerlo delicatamente su di lui. Vedeva il suo ventre contrarsi ogni volta che percorreva con le labbra la sua lunghezza, grattando con i denti la sua pelle vellutata soltanto per farlo gemere di più. Sentiva la peluria del suo pube solleticargli il naso e la sua punta picchiargli contro il palato, mentre il suo sguardo non lasciava quello di Louis che lo implorava di non smettere mai.

Harry scoprì di amare il controllo che esercitava sul piacere di Louis, vederlo sgretolarsi sotto il proprio corpo e allo stesso tempo sapere di tenerlo insieme.

Amava sentirlo in quel modo, libero e spensierato almeno per una volta e proprio grazie a lui.

Avvolse ancora la lingua intorno alla sua durezza e la fece scivolare piano piano tanto da riuscire a percepire ogni sua singola increspatura, mentre affondava le unghie nei fianchi di Louis che, estasiato, gli carezzava il collo. Ogni tanto le sue dita si intrecciavano al filo di perle e lo stringevano forte, ogni tanto spostavano i ricci che coprivano il suo sguardo. Harry non si fermò fino a quando non percepì il corpo sotto il suo tremare e irrigidirsi per un istante. Un gemito più forte dei precedenti sfuggì dalle labbra sottili di Louis e il suo orgasmo si sprigionò tra quelle di Harry, che ne assaporò il gusto con straordinaria lentezza e a palpebre chiuse: voleva percepire tutto, ogni singola sfumatura di quell'orgasmo che gli colorò l’anima e le labbra. Si allontanò dalla sua erezione con un rivolo di saliva a scendergli dal mento e si sistemò tra le gambe e sul petto di Louis prima di baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra.

«Ti sei sporcato come un bambino.» ridacchiò Louis, pulendo con il pollice un angolo della sua bocca rosea.

«Un bambino, eh?» Lo sfidò Harry, prendendo tra le labbra quel pollice e succhiandolo devotamente più volte, incavando le guance e facendo scivolare la lingua su di esso.

Louis lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro tra i cuscini morbidi e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, prima di accogliere Harry tra le sue braccia forti e permettergli di lasciare un bacio sul cervo che aveva sul bicipite e che sapeva di famiglia e di protezione.

Nonostante fosse nudo in un letto poco familiare e a ben duecentottanta chilometri da Holmes Chapel, Louis si sentì a casa quella notte. Ed era una sensazione tutta nuova quella di pensare che “casa” non fosse Holmes Chapel con le sue colline verdeggianti o il Sunflower con le risate e i sorrisi della sua famiglia, ma una persona soltanto. Casa era la sua persona, casa era Harry. Si disse che per una sera, una soltanto, sarebbe stato giusto abbassare le sue difese e lasciar entrare l’altro senza la paura di essere ferito. Dopotutto, il passato era passato e Louis preferiva guardare al presente, a Harry che riposava sul suo petto e al suo respiro caldo che si infrangeva sulla sua pelle.

Rimasero per istanti che sembrarono eterni in un groviglio di arti, anime e cuori senza sporcare quella atmosfera intima e pacifica con inutili parole: d’altronde, nelle ore precedenti erano stati i loro sguardi, le loro mani e i loro baci affamati a parlare.

Louis cadde in un sonno profondo quella notte - la prima senza incubi o preoccupazioni dalla domenica precedente - con il petto che ancora tremava perché finalmente si era sentito vivo o forse perché sospettava che Harry lo avrebbe portato alla follia prima o poi soltanto standogli accanto.

Al momento, non si sentiva di escludere nessuna delle due opzioni.


	7. Capitolo Sette

Qualche giorno dopo la serata celebrativa della _Green Factory_ a Londra, Harry aveva potuto definirsi finalmente un uomo libero dalle incombenze del lavoro: il suo contratto con quell’azienda era giunto al termine e, in sincerità, dopo la sua intervista a _Vogue_ , aveva confessato a Louis di non sapere quale sarebbe stato il prossimo passo nella sua carriera. C’erano così tante opportunità da cogliere e nuove sfide da affrontare a tal punto da confonderlo e lui aveva finito col prendersi una pausa fino a settembre per capire meglio in quale direzione far muovere la sua carriera. Nel mentre, avrebbe dedicato l’estate alle sue scelte, a se stesso, alla sua famiglia e, perché no, a Louis: quell’ultima precisazione Harry l’aveva fatta imprimendo un bacio bagnato sul petto nudo dell’altro, dopo avergli procurato uno degli orgasmi più belli della sua vita.

Per questo, con l’intenzione di dare finalmente inizio alla sua estate, Harry aveva deciso di organizzare un barbecue per inaugurare il cottage ora che la ristrutturazione era completamente terminata. Aveva allestito il giardino con tavoli, sedie e cuscini colorati sui quali sedersi e Louis lo aveva accompagnato al grande magazzino di Northwich per fare rifornimento di panini, hamburger e ogni genere di bevanda: Louis aveva imparato – o meglio, ricordato – una cosa in quell’occasione e cioè che Harry e sua madre avevano più o meno la stessa concezione di “semplice barbecue”, un barbecue che di semplice non aveva proprio nulla. Per sua fortuna, però, quella volta non c’erano gli ospiti della locanda a invadere il grande giardino del cottage ma “soltanto” gli Styles, i Tomlinson e gli amici di una vita.

In quel momento, Harry si trovava in cucina con Charlotte a preparare degli antipasti, anche se tutto ciò che Louis riusciva a sentire era soltanto della musica provenire dal cottage ed era certo che quei due fossero finiti a ballare piuttosto che ad assemblare tramezzini. Gemma rincorreva con una mano sul petto i piccoli della famiglia impedendo loro di entrare nell’acqua fresca del lago senza la supervisione di suo marito Michael, che parlava di calcio con Sam e Robin sotto l’ombra di un albero di mele. Johannah e Anne riposavano sul dondolo e si aggiornavano sulle ultime notizie del paese come se fossero ancora al liceo e il tempo per loro non fosse mai trascorso. Le ragazze erano distese con i loro asciugamani sul molo e cercavano di prendere il sole, non mancando di scattare qualche foto tra una chiacchiera e l’altra. Louis, invece, beveva la sua birra ghiacciata e guardava perplesso Niall e Liam, che cercavano di far funzionare il nuovo barbecue di Harry.

«Niall, non credo proprio che funzioni così.» si azzardò a dire, notando l’irlandese in panne mentre cercava di capire dove sarebbe dovuta andare la carbonella.

«Beh, _raggio di sole_ , provaci tu!» ribatté lui, rubando dalla sua mano la birra e prendendone un sorso.

« _Raggio di sole_?» ripeté Liam al suo fianco confuso. «Volete una stanza per caso?»

Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Louis si avvicinava al barbecue con un sorriso ampio sulle labbra. «Liam, ma non lo vedi? Lo guardi e ti acceca con quel sorriso raggiante che ha!»

«Ma quante birre hai bevuto finora, Niall?»

«Neanche una.» affermò solennemente. «È da una settimana che non trascini più il tuo fondoschiena rinsecchito» Louis sussultò perché il suo fondoschiena era sempre un tema sensibile e non era affatto “rinsecchito” «sullo sgabello del pub e metti il muso lungo…è successo sicuramente qualcosa di positivo.»

«Non è successo nulla.» Louis scosse la testa e poi esultò, capendo di dover sistemare la carbonella al di sotto della griglia e provando ad accenderla. «Sono un _raggio di sole_ perché questa è una bella giornata da trascorrere insieme ad amici e parenti, okay?»

«Più invecchi e più ti fai sentimentale, _Lou Lou_.» scherzò Niall, dando una gomitata a Liam e cominciando a ridacchiare insieme.

Louis continuò ad accendere la brace e li ignorò, esattamente come tutte le volte in cui quei due si coalizzavano contro di lui e aspettò semplicemente che quell’attacco di ridarella passasse. Presto, infatti, sentì soltanto la risata sguaiata di Niall librarsi nell’aria, segno che Liam si fosse già stancato di dare man forte all’altro.

Poi, un «o mio Dio!» lo fece sobbalzare. Louis si voltò verso Liam e Niall si azzittì all’istante. «O mio Dio!» Ancora una volta. «Ha ragione Niall, è successo qualcosa!» proseguì Liam, strabuzzando gli occhi castani. «Ecco perché hai quei segni rossi sulla schiena e sei così di buon umore!»

Louis cercò di coprire il più possibile la pelle abbronzata del suo busto, ma la canotta bianca che indossava non lo permetteva dato il giro manica molto ampio e che lasciava intravedere parte del costato e della schiena. Maledisse se stesso e anche Harry per esserci andato pesante la sera precedente, quando lui lo aveva portato all’orgasmo velocemente con il solo palmo della mano e l’altro gli aveva graffiato la schiena con le unghie tra una carezza e l’altra.

«Cosa è successo alla tua schiena?» domandò Niall curioso, mentre alternava lo sguardo tra i due. «Stai frequentando una tigre?»

«Magari, Niall!» ridacchiò istericamente Liam. «Ecco perché siete così strani e perché vi guardate in _quel_ modo!»

Louis sapeva che prima o poi l’idea di limitare le dimostrazioni fisiche d’affetto in pubblico per non destare sospetti sul loro rapporto li avrebbe fatti scoprire. A quanto pareva, i due non erano capaci neanche di guardarsi come due amici di lunga data senza sembrare sospetti. Perché, nonostante non fossero molto tattili come prima, era innegabile la tensione sessuale che si veniva a creare tra loro o quel gioco di sguardi che incatenava il blu di Louis nel verde di Harry. Eppure, dal momento che non aveva discusso con Harry di come o quando parlarne ai ragazzi, Louis si ritrovò a supplicare l’amico di non andare avanti con le sue supposizioni.

«Liam, ti prego!»

«Già, Liam!» insisté disperato Niall. «Ti prego, sputa il rospo perché voglio saperlo anche io!»

«Louis è un _raggio di sole_ perché ha combinato qualcosa con Harry!» cercò di dire a bassa voce, ma quest’ultima non risultò altro che stridula. «Siete andati a letto insieme? Come diavolo è successo, Lou?»

«Abbassa la voce, idiota!» lo zittì, mentre lasciava uno scappellotto sulla nuca chiara di Niall, che non riuscì proprio a trattenere i suoi urletti di gioia.

«Ma è successo davvero, Lou?»

«No, Niall. Non siamo andati a letto insieme.»

L’amico corrugò le sopracciglia e si imbronciò, mentre le sue spalle si abbassavano deluse.

«Non ancora, vorresti dire.»

«Liam, però, ora devi stare in silenzio.» lo ammonì Niall, prima che Louis potesse farlo di sua iniziativa. «Voglio sapere tutti i dettagli!» aggiunse poi, rivolgendosi al maggiore.

«Dovete abbassare la voce, però. Okay?» Mise in chiaro prima di procedere con il racconto e i due annuirono avvicinandosi a lui. «È successo tutto dopo il matrimonio di Kacey: stavamo ballando su una vecchia canzone al lago e Harry all’improvviso mi ha baciato.» Fece una pausa soltanto per godersi le espressioni sorprese dei due, che non avrebbero mai scommesso sull’intraprendenza del riccio. «Dopo il bacio, però, le cose si sono complicate…io ho cominciato a evitarlo dal momento che non sapevo come gestire la situazione e lui, invece, non faceva altro che scrivermi e lasciarmi messaggi in segreteria.»

«Era per questo che c’era così tanta tensione tra voi quando siamo venuti qui la scorsa settimana!» Louis annuì alla supposizione di Niall. «Per un istante ho davvero temuto per la vostra incolumità e anche per la nostra.»

«E poi? Perché sei andato a Londra se non vi parlavate?»

«Perché non potevo lasciarlo solo. Harry non me lo avrebbe mai perdonato e io ero pur sempre il suo migliore amico, bacio o non bacio.» spiegò Louis. «A Londra le cose sono cambiate. Io gli ho confessato di essere innamorato di lui da – beh – parecchi anni e lui ha avuto bisogno di qualche minuto per assimilare la notizia.»

«Tipico di Harry. A volte ha bisogno dei sottotitoli.» affermò Niall, scuotendo la testa. «Persino un cieco si sarebbe reso conto della tua cotta colossale per lui.»

«Grazie, Niall.» ridacchiò Louis. «Comunque, dopo aver parlato un po’ della situazione, abbiamo sistemato le cose e abbiamo deciso di…ehm, di andare a fondo con questa cosa. E no, Liam, non siamo andati a letto insieme.»

«Ma qualcosa avete fatto se ti ritrovi quei segni sulla schiena e noi siamo fieri di te, _Lou Lou_.» ribatté Niall, protendendosi verso di lui e imprimendo un bacio umido sulla sua guancia.

«Okay, _Neil_ , sapevo che fossi un nostro sostenitore, ma non stai esagerando un po’?» chiese Louis, staccandosi l’amico di dosso.

«Due dei miei migliori amici si mettono insieme dopo anni che faccio il tifo per loro e io ho appena vinto duecento sterline grazie alla scommessa fatta con Liam.» spiegò sorridente e soddisfatto. «Perché non dovrei essere felice?»

«Una scommessa?» chiese Louis, mostrandosi indignato e portando una mano sul petto. «Scommettevate sui miei sentimenti?» continuò per poi rivolgersi a Liam, che era sempre stato il più riflessivo e assennato del gruppo. «Pensavo che almeno tu avessi un cervello funzionante!»

«È stato Niall a convincermi.» chiarì lui, incrociando le braccia tatuate al petto e imbronciandosi. «Ha scommesso duecento sterline che vi sareste baciati prima della fine dell’estate, io che non vi sareste baciati affatto perché ho puntato tutto su David, Lou.»

«David? Ma se sta frequentando seriamente un ragazzo di Manchester!»

«E io che ne sapevo? Non mi dici mai come stanno le cose per davvero.» esclamò, allargando le braccia per poi farle ricadere ai suoi fianchi. «Quindi, tu e Harry state insieme ora?»

Louis boccheggiò per un istante perché fino a quel momento i due non si erano dati alcuna etichetta: trascorrevano la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme, si baciavano e praticavano una quantità non indifferente di preliminari, ma dalle loro labbra non erano mai fuoriuscite le parole «fidanzato» o «ragazzo» o «relazione».

«Ci stiamo frequentando in _quel_ senso.» affermò, sperando di soddisfare le aspettative di Liam.

«E questa frequentazione la state tenendo segreta al momento? Almeno, è questo quello che mi è sembrato di capire.» chiese ancora, mentre Louis annuiva incerto. «Questa cosa non mi piace affatto.»

«Liam, ma quanto sei noioso!» esclamò frustrato Niall al suo fianco.

«Non sarà un segreto per sempre.» spiegò Louis. «Stiamo ancora capendo come far funzionare le cose e non vogliamo coinvolgere le nostre famiglie o mezza Holmes Chapel in qualcosa che è solo nostro.»

«Posso capirlo, Lou. Ma lo sai che io voglio solo il meglio per te. Non meriti di nasconderti o di soffrire e sappiamo tutti come è Harry. È come un uragano, ti travolge e ti sconvolge la vita. Quando passa e se ne va, non si volta indietro a controllare i danni che ha fatto, ma prosegue sulla sua strada.»

«Liam.» sussurrò Niall, mentre Louis guardava la brace ardere nel barbecue con lo sguardo assente perché quelle parole lo avevano colpito più del dovuto. «Smettila.»

«Non voglio fare la parte del cattivo, ma dovete pensare alle conseguenze.» Poi, Liam si rivolse a Niall, che scuoteva la testa imbronciato. «E se dovesse andare male tra loro? Se dovessimo scegliere tra Harry e Louis? Cosa faresti tu?»

Liam non era stato il solo a pensare a quell’eventualità: lo stesso Louis aveva avuto dei dubbi a riguardo, ma Harry gli aveva chiesto di pensare soltanto a loro due per il momento e lui si era fidato. Dopotutto, anche questo era parte dell’amore che provava per Harry: fidarsi ad occhi chiusi, affidarsi alle braccia dell’altro e lasciarsi cullare per una volta, abbattere i muri e non ricostruirli mai più.

Niall boccheggiò, messo in difficoltà dalle domande di Liam, e a Louis toccò prendere in mano la situazione.

«Ti prometto che non faremo nulla a cuor leggero, Liam.» affermò, guardandolo negli occhi per fargli capire le sue intenzioni. «Penseremo alle conseguenze dei nostri gesti e anche ai sentimenti di chi ci sta intorno, ma ora abbiamo bisogno che _Harry e Louis_ siano soltanto nostri e non che siano sulla bocca di tutti.» spiegò più dolcemente. «Ti fidi di me?»

Liam lo guardò attentamente, prima di distendere i lineamenti corrucciati del suo viso e aprirsi in un sorriso familiare. «Sì, mi fido di te.» rispose senza esitazione. «Scusa se ti sono sembrato troppo duro, ma lo sai come sono fatto…mi preoccupo sempre per tutti e vorrei soltanto vedervi felici.»

«E io e Harry lo siamo, Liam.» confermò Louis, specchiando il suo sorriso. «Siamo molto felici.»

«Lo siete eccome, siete due _raggi di sole_!» esclamò Niall, tendendo un braccio verso Liam e uno verso Louis per stringerli in una presa quasi soffocante e non lasciandoli andare, nonostante le lamentele dei due.

Così terminava ogni momento di tensione tra loro: con un abbraccio stritolante di Niall, i loro visi schiacciati e le lamentele degli altri a sovrastare gli schiocchi dei baci che l’irlandese lasciava sulle loro fronti. Era decisamente un gruppo strano il loro con quel pot-pourri di caratteri e interessi diversi che a volte si amalgamavano alla perfezione e a volte cozzavano: eppure, riuscivano sempre a trovare il loro equilibro perché l’uno era il punto fisso dell’altro. E quello, nonostante gli anni trascorressero inesorabili o la vita li portasse in direzioni diverse, non sarebbe mai cambiato. 

«Promettetemi di non farvi scappare questa storia con nessuno, neanche con Harry per il momento.» intimò loro più serio, mentre gli altri due annuivano. «Avevamo promesso di non dirlo neanche a voi due ora come ora e se sapesse che siete già a conoscenza di tutto...»

«…saresti nei guai.» concluse Liam. «E non sarebbe un buon inizio.»

«Già. Ora badate alla brace che _io_ ho acceso, sfigati!» ridacchiò Louis, prima di allontanarsi da loro con una finta smorfia di fastidio. «Vado in casa a prendere la carne.»

Così si congedò dai due, mentre Niall ancora stringeva Liam in un abbraccio soffocante e quest’ultimo implorava l’aiuto di Sophia che, più in là, parlava con Gemma. Con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra Louis si diresse verso l’entrata sul retro del cottage e, proprio quando fu sul punto di aprire la porta di legno, da lì uscì Charlotte con le braccia piene di vassoi contenenti i tramezzini.

«Harry è a cambiarsi, ma ci sono altre cose da portare in giardino!» disse la ragazza, sbuffando a causa del peso tra le braccia e allontanandosi un istante dopo.

«Haz?» Lo chiamò Louis, non appena entrò nella zona giorno, non ottenendo alcuna risposta. 

Decise di intrufolarsi nel corridoio ed ebbe il tempo di compiere soltanto qualche passo prima di ritrovarsi due grandi mani sul petto e poi percepire la sua schiena scontrarsi con la parete bianca e dura. Un verso acuto di sorpresa venne smorzato da un paio di labbra morbide e carnose che Louis aveva imparato a conoscere molto bene in quell’ultima settimana e non perse tempo a incastrarle semplicemente alle sue, permettendo alla lingua di Harry di accedere presto alla sua bocca e mappargli l’intero palato. Nonostante l’assurdità della situazione, Louis impiegò poco ad abbandonarsi alle carezze del più giovane, alle labbra che lavoravano su un piccolo lembo di pelle al di sotto del suo lobo e alla coscia che, insistente, spingeva tra le sue e si strusciava contro il suo membro. Intrufolò una mano tra i capelli ricci, tirandone alcune ciocche di tanto in tanto e scatenando mugolii di piacere nell’altro, e con l’altra andò ad accarezzare la sua schiena nuda tastando i suoi muscoli sodi e la pelle morbida.

La lingua di Harry percorse lentamente la vena pulsante del suo collo per poi ritrovarsi sulle clavicole sporgenti e lasciate scoperte dalla canotta bianca che indossava: leccò quella sinistra e poi la morse, scatenando un gemito di piacere nell’altro. Poi, mentre si occupava di lenire quel morso con la saliva, le sue mani corsero a raggiungere il cinturino dei bermuda di jeans che Louis indossava e a massaggiare la sua erezione ben sveglia attraverso il sottile strato di tessuto dei boxer bianchi. Louis chiuse gli occhi e dovette mordere il suo labbro inferiore per non gemere oscenamente quando sentì la lingua morbida di Harry stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli e poi il suo fiato caldo soffiarci su per farli inturgidire.

Chiudere gli occhi, però, si rivelò una scelta sbagliata dal momento che Harry era piuttosto imprevedibile quel giorno.

Soltanto quando sentì Harry lasciarsi cadere sulle ginocchia e le sue mani armeggiare decise con la patta dei suoi bermuda, riuscì a esclamare con voce strozzata «ehi, ehi, ehi!».

«Che c’è?» chiese Harry, corrugando le sopracciglia confuso e guardandolo dal basso: in quella posizione – con gli occhi verdi più grandi del solito, le labbra rosse e gonfie, le guance accaldate e il petto nudo – sembrava il peccato in persona.

«Torna su, Haz!»

Harry si imbronciò come un bambino a quell’ordine, ma non si mosse dalla sua posizione: con una mano ferma sul membro di Louis e l’altra a massaggiare il proprio sembrava non percepire la pericolosità della situazione.

«Lou!»

«Haz.» Lo ammonì, accarezzandogli la guancia delicatamente con la mano per invitarlo a tornare su. «Ci sono le nostre famiglie di là, tre bambini che insieme non arrivano neanche a quindici anni, due adolescenti e anche Niall.»

Harry ridacchiò a quella precisazione, scoprendo la fossetta più marcata sulla guancia sinistra, per poi sospirare e guardare nostalgicamente il membro di Louis, che rimaneva ancora eccitato nonostante le rimostranze del suo proprietario.

«E va bene.» affermò Harry, rimettendosi in piedi, mentre prendeva nella sua la mano di Louis. «Se hai paura di bloccare la crescita ai bambini e a Niall, facciamo a modo mio!» aggiunse con la voce che vibrò di furbizia quando trascinò l’altro nel piccolo bagno che affacciava sul corridoio.

Ancora una volta, nel giro di pochi minuti, la schiena di Louis si ritrovò a sbattere contro una superficie dura: in quel caso era la porta del bagno che Harry aveva chiuso un attimo prima. Quest’ultimo lo baciò languidamente e disperatamente, mentre Louis cercava inutilmente di allontanarlo da sé per poi arrendersi perché non c’era momento in cui non desiderava Harry. E lui lo sapeva bene perché gli sorrise furbescamente sulle labbra un’ultima volta prima di baciarlo ancora e lasciarsi cadere sulle ginocchia.

«Haz, sei davvero incorreggibile.»

«Ti prego, Lou.» Lo supplicò, abbassando in un colpo solo bermuda e boxer e leccandosi il labbro inferiore alla vista dell’erezione nuda che svettò tra loro. «Non rimproverarmi, ho semplicemente voglia di te e questo non è un reato.»

«Non è un reato se siamo nella tua stanza e siamo da soli e non ci facciamo scoprire da altre persone perché altrimenti parliamo di atti osceni in luogo…cristo santo!» esclamò, quando le labbra del riccio inglobarono completamente il suo membro e cominciarono a succhiarlo devotamente, tra un mugolio e l’altro.

Louis guardò Harry affondare sul suo membro senza vergogna, a volte concentrandosi maggiormente sulla punta e a volte spingendosi fino in fondo, fino a far incontrare le labbra bagnate e la sua mano che lavorava alla base dell’erezione pulsante. Un «Dio» gli scivolò dalle labbra quando vide Harry sbottonare i suoi jeans neri e tirare fuori la sua erezione per racchiuderla nel palmo della mano e farla scivolare lentamente in esso.

Harry che dava piacere a se stesso e che, allo stesso tempo, si occupava anche di lui era fin troppo, persino per Louis, il cui cuore batteva all’impazzata e minacciava di uscire fuori dal petto.

Per la sua salute mentale, Louis distolse lo sguardo dal membro rosso e duro di Harry e si concentrò sulle labbra di quest’ultimo che ora lasciavano baci casti alla base della sua asta per poi succhiare i testicoli e leccarli devotamente. Louis non era abbastanza lucido per dire se fosse finito in paradiso o all’inferno quando Harry leccò oscenamente la punta sgocciolante del suo membro per poi inglobarlo ancora una volta e ritrarsi, non perdendo mai il contatto visivo con lui che, affannato, poteva soltanto assecondare quei movimenti.

«Così buono, Lou.» mugolò Harry, quando la sua lingua raccolse una goccia di liquido preseminale. «Così dolce.»

Louis, disperato, tese il bacino verso Harry per accelerare i suoi affondi dal momento che non sarebbe durato ancora per molto. Ciò che lo faceva lentamente impazzire in quei momenti era la consapevolezza del più giovane di esercitare piacere e attrazione: Harry sapeva come muoversi su di lui, come usare il proprio corpo per risultare più seducente, come avere di più soltanto con uno sguardo. E quella parte di Harry gli era così nuova, così nuova da volerla scoprire tutta: ogni gemito, ogni soffice respiro, ogni centimetro di pelle. 

«Più veloce, Haz.» soffiò Louis, accarezzandogli la pelle morbida della guancia e poi la nuca per guidarlo negli affondi.

Harry, spinto dagli incoraggiamenti di Louis, accelerò i movimenti lasciando che la punta del suo membro grattasse il fondo della sua gola per poi succhiarla devotamente prima di allontanarsi da essa con un sonoro _pop._ Il maggiore spinse il bacino verso il suo viso per permettergli di inglobare ancora il suo sesso e portarlo all’orgasmo, ma Harry lo sorprese facendolo scivolare nel palmo della sua mano e massaggiarlo.

«In faccia, Lou.» mormorò prima di assestare le stoccate conclusive al suo membro e tirare fuori la lingua, pronta a raccogliere lo sperma che zampillò da esso e gli sporcò le labbra, gli zigomi e persino il collo.

Louis guardò ammaliato la sua lingua passare lentamente sulle labbra rosse e gonfie e pulirle dai suoi umori, mentre si alzava in piedi e si avvicinava a lui con gli occhi neri dal piacere. Il maggiore lo accolse tra le sue braccia e non impiegò molto a tracciare delicatamente la linea morbida della sua schiena e poi a strizzare le sue natiche piene, mentre l’altro affondava il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e ridacchiava sulla sua pelle accaldata. Poi, Harry fece scontrare i loro bacini in cerca di sollievo e in seguito le loro erezioni, una ancora dura e pulsante e l’altra più morbida: Louis non perse tempo ad accoglierle entrambe nella sua mano e a massaggiarle insieme, godendo ancora degli strascichi del suo orgasmo e facendo gemere Harry per il piacere che montava nel suo bassoventre.

«Lou, mi fai impazzire.»

E Harry era così rumoroso, mentre Louis percorreva più volte ogni sua increspatura e vena per poi stuzzicare con il pollice la punta del suo membro: i respiri si scontravano soffici contro la pelle del suo collo e i gemiti che giungevano al suo orecchio dettavano il ritmo delle sue stoccate, man mano più veloci.

Un gemito più acuto si liberò dalla bocca morbida dell’altro e venne soffocato dalle sue labbra e dai loro baci quando Harry venne nella sua mano, sporcando i suoi jeans neri e anche il membro di Louis. Quest’ultimo si appoggiò alla porta sfinito, portando con sé l’altro che si accoccolò tra le sue braccia e sistemò la guancia sulla sua spalla lasciando di tanto in tanto baci stanchi sulla sua mandibola velata dalla barba.

«Beh, menomale che mi hai trascinato in bagno.» mormorò Louis, con la voce ancora arrochita dal piacere e con la mano che lasciava carezze sulla nuca di Harry.

«E a pensare che eri persino contrario all’inizio!» scherzò Harry. «Ho mille risorse, devi soltanto fidarti di me, Lou.»

Louis lo strinse più forte, rilasciando un sospiro sulla sua spalla perché si fidava tanto – forse, anche troppo – di lui. «Ero contrario soltanto perché so che non sei affatto silenzioso.»

«Mi piace farti sapere che sto apprezzando il tutto.» Si giustificò, facendosi più piccolo e chiedendo di essere stretto maggiormente. «E, a dire la verità, mi sono regolato stavolta. Se non lo avessi fatto, gli altri ci avrebbero già scoperto.»

Quell’ultima frase fece ridacchiare Louis per due motivi: Harry non si era affatto regolato anche se lui pensava il contrario e gli altri, per lo meno i ragazzi, li avevano già scoperti. Eppure, in quel momento, scelse di tacere perché non sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare un’eventuale discussione: dopotutto, Harry lo aveva stancato più del solito nei minuti precedenti.

«Haz?» lo richiamò incerto. «Per quanto ancora terremo segreto tutto questo?»

Harry trattenne il respiro per un istante prima di rilasciare un sospiro tremolante. «Non lo so, Lou.» Poi, alzò il viso e lo fronteggiò incastrando i loro sguardi. «Siamo solo io e te per ora, ricordi?»

Louis annuì, pensando che avrebbero potuto godersi la loro piccola luna di miele per qualche altro giorno prima di scoperchiare il vaso di Pandora. «Io e te.» ripeté, lasciandogli un bacio tenero sulla punta del naso che Harry arricciò fintamente infastidito. «Io e te e le nostre rumorose famiglie tra poco, se non ci affrettiamo a uscire da qui subito.»

«Hai ragione.» ribatté lui, grattandosi la nuca in imbarazzo.

I minuti successivi li passarono a ripulirsi in silenzio, scambiandosi qualche bacio che sapeva di dentifricio e qualche occhiata maliziosa davanti lo specchio che sormontava il lavello. Era tutto così domestico e intimo, pensò Louis, al quale si scaldò il cuore immaginando che quei gesti avrebbero potuto diventare routine quotidiana in un futuro non troppo lontano.

«Cosa c’è?» gli chiese Harry, mentre tamponava il viso con un asciugamano morbido. «Sono ancora sporco?»

«No, sei perfetto.» ribatté Louis, arrossendo e sperando che Harry non avesse intuito i suoi pensieri. «Vado in cucina, tu cambiati in fretta.» aggiunse, per poi alzarsi di poco sulle punte e lasciare un bacio fugace sulle sue labbra. «Ti aspetto di là.»

Qualche minuto dopo, Louis stava sistemando la carne e gli antipasti nei vassoi da portata, quando Harry lo raggiunse nella zona giorno completamente vestito e con un’espressione soddisfatta sul viso.

«Come sto?» chiese, facendo una giravolta e mostrando la sua camicia rossa con richiami hawaiani e i suoi pantaloncini di lino color avorio.

«Come uno che ha appena avuto un orgasmo.» ribatté Louis, appoggiando i palmi delle mani sul bancone e guardandolo con un sorriso sghembo per non dargli la soddisfazione di pronunciare quel «benissimo» che aveva sulla punta della lingua.

«Perfetto, proprio quello che volevo per fare bella impressione a tua madre!» ridacchiò, sapendo che non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno perché Johannah lo amava esattamente così come era: gli fece un occhiolino e rubò due vassoi dal bancone, dirigendosi all’esterno per primo per non destare sospetti.

Louis lo imitò qualche istante dopo.

«Finalmente ragazzi!» esclamò Johannah nel vederli uscire dal cottage, per poi alzarsi dal dondolo e aiutare Harry con i vassoi che aveva tra le mani. «Vi stavamo aspettando da una vita!»

Anne, invece, aiutò Louis e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia prima di raggiungere Jay e sorridere a Harry. Quest’ultimo sostava a qualche metro da lui e, per nulla imbarazzato, gli lanciava degli sguardi maliziosi mentre spiegava alle due donne cosa contenevano i vassoi che avevano portato. Louis si ritrovò a pensare di voler raggiungere Harry, passargli una mano intorno alla vita e baciarlo sulle labbra senza alcuna esitazione soltanto perché ora, finalmente, poteva farlo. Eppure, si limitò a incrociare le braccia al petto, percependo su di esso uno strano peso: forse, quel “ _siamo soltanto io e te_ ” a Louis stava un po’ stretto. Non voleva essere un segreto, voleva mostrarsi felice alla sua famiglia e allo stesso tempo mostrare la persona che lo rendeva tale. Voleva uscire allo scoperto, perché non c’era nulla di sbagliato se era Harry a renderlo più forte e felice. L’altro, invece, non sembrava preoccuparsene.

Ascoltando le ultime parole di Johannah, anche Louis pensò di aver aspettato Harry per una vita intera, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che, nonostante i loro baci, le loro carezze e le loro confessioni, quest’ultimo non fosse ancora giunto per davvero da lui.

*

Quando Harry aveva proposto a Louis di saltare sul suo fuoristrada e andare a Manchester quella sera, non pensava che una semplice uscita potesse trasformarsi in tragedia.

«Cosa facciamo ora?» azzardò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans.

Louis fissava il suo fuoristrada con sguardo vacuo, i capelli erano tutti scompigliati per le volte in cui ci aveva passato le mani e il suo viso era persino sporco di grasso nero. Harry dovette ripeterla ancora una volta quella domanda per avere una risposta da parte dell’altro, che sembrava un fantoccio in quel momento.

«Non lo so, Haz.»

Annuì spaesato perché solitamente Louis sapeva sempre cosa fare nei momenti di crisi e difficilmente si lasciava prendere dal panico: era l’una passata, si trovavano in una città che conoscevano a malapena e il cielo scuro carico di nuvole minacciava pioggia.

«Dal tuo cofano sta continuando a uscire del fumo.»

Louis liberò una risata isterica prima di sbuffare un ironico «grazie per avermelo detto, non lo avevo notato» e stropicciarsi il viso con i palmi delle mani.

«Okay, ma non fare il passivo-aggressivo con me.» ribatté Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sedendosi sul muretto al ciglio della strada: era lì che il fuoristrada li aveva abbandonati qualche minuto prima, quando avevano provato a metterlo in moto per tornare a casa.

«Non sto facendo il passivo-aggressivo, sto cercando di pensare a quello che dobbiamo fare e le tue domande mi distraggono.»

«Okay, okay.» affermò, portando le ginocchia al petto e poggiando il mento su di esse. «Starò qui in silenzio e ti lascerò ragionare, allora.»

Tra loro cadde il silenzio, interrotto soltanto dai ronzii delle automobili che passavano di lì e qualche schiamazzo proveniente dai tanti locali che affollavano il centro. Harry continuò a osservarlo, sbuffando di tanto in tanto, certo che anche Louis fosse in difficoltà perché il suo continuo pensare non stava dando dei frutti al momento. Chiamare i loro amici o i loro familiari era fuori discussione perché non avevano detto a nessuno che sarebbero andati a Manchester quella sera e a nessuno dei due andava di affrontare l’ira, l’ansia o l’interrogatorio delle rispettive madri.

«Lou?» chiese Harry con tono esitante, dopo esser stato in silenzio per un quarto d’ora intero. «Quindi, cosa facciamo? Comincio a sentir freddo e ho sentito anche qualche goccia di pioggia cadere.»

Si strinse nella sua t-shirt e cercò di allungare le maniche il più possibile senza riuscirci: con la fretta di compiere quella pazzia, non aveva minimamente pensato di prendere un maglioncino o una giacca e non aveva messo in conto il tipico venticello che soffiava perennemente a Manchester.

«Sono quasi le due di notte e le officine della zona sono tutte chiuse.» affermò Louis, non alzando lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo cellulare. «Possiamo aspettare che aprano domani mattina.»

«E nel frattempo?»

«Nel frattempo, posso cercare una sistemazione in un albergo nelle vicinanze e aspettare che si faccia mattina.»

«No.»

«No?» Soltanto in quel momento, Louis alzò lo sguardo e gli concesse la sua attenzione. «Guarda il lato positivo…non ti piace l’idea di me e te chiusi in una stanza d’albergo fino a domani mattina?» Sollevò un sopracciglio e gli sorrise maliziosamente.

«No, preferirei la mia camera da letto al cottage a una stanza d’albergo di Manchester! E poi, domani mattina devo fare quell'intervista via _Skype_ per quel giornale. Non ricordi?»

«Non puoi farla dal cellulare?»

«No?» ribatté meravigliato davanti alla sua indifferenza. «Devo mostrare alcuni abiti che ho al cottage e non posso farlo se mi trovo in un’officina di Manchester, Lou.» continuò sconsolato. «Non possiamo tornare a casa con un autobus o con un treno, lasciare il fuoristrada qui e farlo aggiustare domani, dopo la mia intervista e, soprattutto, con la luce del giorno?»

«Lasciare il mio fuoristrada in una strada qualsiasi di Manchester per tutta la notte?» chiese Louis, gli occhi blu sbarrati. «Mai e poi mai, Harry.»

«Andiamo, Lou!» si lamentò l’altro. «È la cosa più sensata da fare e il mio lavoro ha la precedenza rispetto a un vecchio fuoristrada, non fare il bambino.»

« _Non fare il bambino_?» ripeté Louis, allargando le braccia nella sua direzione. «È colpa tua se ci ritroviamo in questo casino! Tu hai fatto il bambino e mi hai implorato di portarti a Manchester!»

«Colpa mia? Non sono stato io a fondere il motore del tuo vecchio rottame!» precisò, non mordendosi la lingua prima di dare quell’epiteto al suo fuoristrada. «Volevo soltanto trascorrere una serata diversa!»

Ed era stato così. Avevano cenato all’Old Wellington, un pub tradizionale che aveva la particolarità di affacciarsi sulla cattedrale della città, e non si erano negati un giro sulla ruota panoramica di Exchange Square, mentre Louis stringeva forte la mano di Harry e superava anche la sua paura delle altezze. Poi, avevano passeggiato mano nella mano e Harry si era lasciato baciare senza alcuna esitazione o preoccupazione perché non avrebbero attirato alcuno sguardo curioso o pettegolezzo in una città così lontana da casa.

Era stato bello per una sera soltanto essere due ragazzi qualunque e sentire l’eccitazione del loro primo appuntamento, invece di essere _Harry e Louis._ E Harry amava essere _Harry e Louis_ o essere conosciuti come un pacchetto unico in paese, ma a volte le aspettative dei loro familiari, amici e conoscenti erano fin troppo da sopportare: poteva sembrare stupido, ma vivere in un paesino piccolo come Holmes Chapel e avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso lo caricavano di una pressione della quale non aveva bisogno perché per lui era importante vivere con spensieratezza ciò che c’era tra loro al momento. 

«Dovevamo per forza trascorrere una serata diversa a Manchester?» chiese Louis, surriscaldandosi. «Perché non potevamo farlo a Holmes Chapel?» continuò, ma ancora una volta non aspettò una risposta da parte sua. «Oh giusto, lì non puoi tenermi per mano o baciarmi perché vuoi tenere qualunque cosa ci sia tra noi segreta!»

Harry boccheggiò per qualche istante, incapace di rispondere alla sua insinuazione: pensava che Louis avesse capito il suo punto di vista, le sue incertezze, il suo voler essere “ _soltanto io e te_ ”. Eppure, al primo momento di difficoltà, aveva avuto l’ardore di rinfacciarglielo.

«Vaffanculo, Lou!» ribatté, quindi, alzandosi dal muretto e spolverandosi i pantaloni.

Non sarebbe stato con Louis un minuto di più, ne era certo. Non conosceva granché Manchester, né pensava che gironzolare per la città a quell’ora si sarebbe rivelata una buona idea, ma sapeva che rimanere lì lo avrebbe portato a esplodere contro il maggiore e, nonostante le parole di quest’ultimo, non voleva sporcare il ricordo di quella serata con una discussione più accesa. Lui avrebbe fatto un giro nei dintorni, Louis si sarebbe calmato nel frattempo e poi sarebbe tornato a baciarlo devotamente, così come aveva imparato a fare.

«Harry!» Lo chiamò Louis, mentre il riccio si incamminava nella direzione opposta e respingeva la mano dell’altro che cercava invano di prendere la sua. «Si può sapere cosa fai?»

«Mi allontano prima che qualcuno tra noi due dica qualcosa che non deve e rovini l’intera serata!» sbottò, facendo un passo indietro e guardandolo in cagnesco. «Lasciami andare.»

«E va bene, va’ via, allora!» ribatté, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Tanto ci sei abituato, no? Andare via è la tua specialità.»

Harry lo guardò per un istante, uno soltanto, prima di sentire la delusione invadere il suo petto e appesantirlo.

«Ecco, era esattamente questo che volevo evitare, Lou.» mormorò, prima di voltarsi e mimetizzarsi nei vicoli di Manchester, grigi come il suo umore.

* 

Louis sapeva di aver esagerato.

Sapeva di non essere molto bravo a mordersi la lingua - e forse aveva ereditato quel tratto da sua madre – o di reagire in modo esagerato quando era sotto pressione. Sapeva anche che qualunque cosa fosse successa al suo fuoristrada era nulla rispetto a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere a Harry in quel momento, in una Manchester spaventosamente buia e sotto la pioggia. Per questo, trascorsi meno di cinque minuti dalla scomparsa di Harry, Louis cominciò a tempestarlo di chiamate e l’altro a ignorarlo.

«Dannazione.» disse a denti stretti, colpendo con il palmo della mano il volante del fuoristrada. «Dove sei, Harry?» chiese, pur sapendo che nessuno avrebbe potuto rispondere a quella domanda.

Sbuffò, mentre il parabrezza del fuoristrada veniva rigato dalla pioggia che cadeva copiosa e i vetri dei finestrini laterali si appannavano: era incredulo, semplicemente non credeva che una serata talmente bella trascorsa con Harry avrebbe avuto un finale così pessimo. In un universo parallelo, un universo in cui il fuoristrada non li aveva abbandonati per strada e - soprattutto - Louis non si era comportato come uno stronzo, avrebbero potuto trovarsi già al cottage, a respirare l’odore dell’uno sulla pelle dell’altro. Eppure, Louis era in questo universo, nell’unico che conosceva, in un universo in cui Harry non rispondeva alle sue chiamate. E a lui non rimase far altro che rifugiarsi in una caffetteria anonima all’angolo della strada, non prima di aver comunicato al riccio la sua posizione e avergli chiesto di raggiungerlo al più presto.

«Un tè caldo, grazie.» chiese al ragazzo biondo che si trovava dietro il bancone, mentre lui andava a occupare uno dei tanti tavoli vuoti.

Nel locale, arredato in modo scarno, vi erano soltanto una coppia qualche tavolo più in là che parlava fitto fitto e ridacchiava condividendo un milk-shake al cioccolato e un ragazzo che fissava attentamente lo schermo del suo computer portandosi di tanto in tanto una tazza di caffè alle labbra. Louis si guardava semplicemente intorno e sperava che la sua ordinazione arrivasse presto. Sperava che il tè lo aiutasse a riscaldarsi un po’ e, perché no, a ragionare meglio: magari, se era fortunato, gli avrebbe infuso un po’ di buon senso e gli avrebbe impedito di commettere l’ennesimo errore con Harry. Quando guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso, sbarrò gli occhi notando la lancetta puntata sul due e decise di tentare il tutto per tutto, disperato com’era: non chiamò ancora Harry quella volta, ma David. Dopotutto, e si maledisse per non averci pensato prima, lavorava in un’officina e Louis sperava con tutto il cuore che potesse aiutarli assecondando le esigenze di entrambi.

« _Lou?_ » rispose David al quinto squillo con la voce impastata dal sonno.

«David, ciao.» disse Louis, rivolgendo un mezzo sorriso al ragazzo che gli portò il tè. «So che è tardi e probabilmente stavi dormendo, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

Seguì un istante di silenzio e Louis pensò che il ragazzo avrebbe staccato la chiamata da un momento all’altro. Poi, un « _dimmi tutto_ » gli riempì il petto di speranza e cominciò a raccontargli davvero tutto, di come erano finiti a Manchester e di come ci erano rimasti forzatamente, di come aveva fatto scappare Harry con le sue parole pungenti e di come quest’ultimo ancora non tornasse da lui. David lo ascoltò pazientemente, rimproverandolo perché « _è possibile che tu non riesca mai a morderti la lingua?_ » e Louis annuì come se l’altro potesse davvero vederlo.

« _Non preoccuparti, vengo a recuperarvi con il carroattrezzi dell’officina e penserò io l’indomani ad aggiustare il tuo rottame._ » ribatté serafico e Louis stava per ribattere all’offesa ricevuta quando, oltre allo strofinio di lenzuola e coperte, sentì il mormorio di una voce sconosciuta.

«Non sei solo?»

« _Ehm…no, Lou_.»

«Dio, mi dispiace avervi disturbato.» ribatté, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso per l’imbarazzo provato. «Sono proprio un disastro.»

« _Non preoccuparti.»_ ridacchiò David. « _Mandami la posizione e cerca di ritrovare Harry. Sarò lì in meno di un’ora_.»

Louis lo salutò e si apprestò a mandargli la posizione, sperando che Harry avesse letto il suo messaggio e sarebbe tornato il prima possibile da lui. I minuti passavano inesorabilmente, il suo tè era ormai diventato ormai freddo e i suoi capelli erano ancora umidi dalla pioggia che cadeva copiosa sulla città. Nella sua testa, dieci, cento, mille scuse da rivolgere al più giovane si accavallavano alla speranza di averlo di nuovo con sé presto o tardi.

Tuttavia, quel “presto o tardi” arrivò all’improvviso, senza che Louis potesse prepararsi ulteriormente.

«Harry, sei qui!» esclamò, notando l’altro all’entrata della caffetteria che si guardava intorno spaesato: un broncio gli arricciava le labbra e i capelli si mostravano tutti arruffati per la pioggia.

Quando vide il maggiore, i lineamenti del suo viso si distesero e Louis cominciò a pensare di avere qualche speranza nei suoi confronti. Harry si incamminò verso di lui lentamente, scrollandosi di dosso l’umidità dell’esterno e riavviandosi i riccioli che gli cadevano sulla fronte. Soltanto in quel momento, seguendo con attenzione quel gesto, Louis notò una garza bianca sull’avambraccio dell’altro e aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.

«Cosa hai fatto al braccio?» chiese preoccupato quando Harry si apprestò ad occupare il posto davanti il suo. «Ti sei ferito?»

Harry scosse la testa, rilassandosi contro la sedia. «Nulla, tranquillo.»

«Ma hai una garza e -»

«Lou, ti prego.» lo interruppe, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante. «Più tardi ti spiegherò tutto, okay?» Accennò un sorriso e quel sorriso, pur non essendo uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, rassicurò Louis. «Non mi va di parlarne per il momento.»

«Okay, va bene.» affermò, ricambiando quell'espressione. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» chiese per riempire il silenzio, ma Harry scosse la testa. «Ho risolto, comunque.» continuò incerto. «Tra qualche minuto David sarà qui con un carroattrezzi.»

«David?» chiese, sporgendosi sul tavolo e imbronciandosi. « _Quel_ David?»

«Sì, _quel_ David.» confermò cauto, perché sapeva che Harry non avesse molta simpatia per lui. «Lavora in un’officina e ci porterà direttamente a casa così domani mattina potrai fare la tua intervista.» 

Harry annuì lentamente, mentre le sue mani giocherellavano con la tazza mezza vuota dell’altro, prima di chiedere «e il tuo fuoristrada?».

«Lo porterà in officina con il carroattrezzi e lo aggiusterà nei prossimi giorni.»

«Okay, sembra un piano perfetto.» sospirò. «Grazie per aver compreso anche le mie esigenze questa volta.»

E Louis avrebbe voluto prendergli le mani e baciarne ogni centimetro, sussurrandogli scuse e tenere carinerie, ma si fermò dal farlo perché conosceva Harry e sapeva di dover riconquistare la sua fiducia piano a piano. Invece, avvicinò le dita alla sua mano destra, ancora ferma sulla tazza, e ne accarezzò delicatamente il dorso: la sua pelle sembrava velluto, caldo e avvolgente, e Louis la sfiorò con premura, come se fosse il più delicato dei fiori.

«Lou, io…»

«Harry, io…»

Dissero all’unisono, incrociando i loro sguardi per un istante soltanto prima di liberarsi in un sorriso più dolce del precedente e in una risata sommessa. Ed era così che facevano pace solitamente, con uno sguardo o una risata a stemperare la tensione, a parlare più di mille scuse. Louis vide Harry mordersi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un sorriso più ampio e pensò all’eventualità di morderle lui stesso quelle labbra rosse e piene, a coinvolgerle in uno dei loro baci mozzafiato: stava quasi per sporgersi sul tavolo, tendere la mano libera verso il viso di Harry e attirarlo a sé, quando un trillo interruppe quel gioco di sguardi e la sua fantasia. E, nonostante l’ora tarda, l’umidità che sentiva nelle ossa e il sonno che avanzava, a Louis quasi dispiacque rinunciare a Harry per sbloccare il suo cellulare e leggere il messaggio appena arrivato.

«È David, è qui fuori.» affermò, alzandosi dalla sedia e lasciando una banconota sul tavolo. «Andiamo?»

Nel dirlo, speranzoso, tese la mano verso Harry e quest’ultimo non esitò un istante a prenderla e a stringerla forte, seguendolo all’esterno del locale. Forse, non tutto era perduto quella notte.

*

Ringraziare David più del dovuto era qualcosa che Harry non aveva messo in conto quella sera. Rimaneva ancora sospettoso nei suoi confronti perché non gli era chiaro il rapporto che aveva avuto con Louis durante la sua assenza o l’amicizia che i due avevano tuttora, ma non poteva negare che David fosse stata la loro salvezza quella notte.

Per questo, una volta salito sul carroattrezzi, Harry non aveva parlato granché o puntualizzato alcune cose intromettendosi nella conversazione che gli altri due avevano portato avanti: si era soltanto limitato a ringraziarlo più volte, ammettendo a se stesso che _forse_ l’opinione che aveva sul suo conto fosse completamente sbagliata. Dopotutto, David li aveva accolti sul suo mezzo a notte fonda con gentilezza e con il sorriso, senza alcun secondo fine, e li aveva portati a casa.

«Okay, siamo quasi arrivati.» comunicò David, uscendo dall’autostrada. «Dove vi lascio?»

E prima che Louis potesse rispondere, Harry prese la parola risvegliandosi dal suo torpore. «Al cottage.» borbottò, sistemandosi meglio sullo scomodo sedile. «Ehm, il mio cottage.»

«Giusto, andiamo da Harry.» confermò Louis, dopo aver tirato un sospiro di sollievo.

«Si trova a qualche chilometro dal paese, ma non è molto difficile da -»

«Conosco la strada, tranquillo.» lo interruppe David con un sorriso, lo sguardo scuro fisso alla strada davanti a sé. «Ho già accompagnato Louis al tuo cottage una sera, qualche settimana fa.» 

Louis deglutì perché ricordava _più o meno_ quella serata, Harry annuì rabbuiandosi per un istante perché lui di quella serata ricordava tutto: Louis che arrivava a casa sua ubriaco, Louis che si sistemava contro il suo petto indifeso e si addormentava con il suo profumo nelle narici, Louis che l’indomani montava il suo letto e gli ribadiva su un fogliettino – che Harry custodiva ancora gelosamente nel suo taccuino – che ci sarebbe sempre stato per lui. Ripercorrendo passo passo quella serata nei suoi ricordi, Harry non si accorse neanche di essere arrivato a casa.

«Grazie, David.» disse Louis dolcemente. «Ti devo un favore e chiedi scusa anche al tuo ragazzo…non volevo crearvi problemi.»

Harry annuì alle parole di Louis, nonostante non sapesse neanche che David avesse un ragazzo, e lo ringraziò a sua volta con un sorriso più ampio e gentile, forse anche meno sospettoso.

«Vi farò sapere quando il fuoristrada sarà pronto.» ribatté David con un sorriso stanco, mentre i due scendevano dal carroattrezzi. «Buonanotte, allora.» Li congedò prima di ridacchiare un «buongiorno, anzi!» e mettere in moto il mezzo verso la sua officina.

Quando i due si ritrovarono sul vialetto del cottage, era quasi l’alba a Holmes Chapel. Il cielo sfumava dal viola all’arancione lentamente e il sole avrebbe fatto capolino dalle colline di lì a poco. Entrambi erano stanchi per la nottata frenetica che avevano appena trascorso, ma a Harry non importava. Era ben deciso a godersi lo spettacolo e i colori dell’alba che si specchiavano sulla superficie del lago: prese la mano di Louis nella sua e lo portò sul retro del cottage, lì dove il dondolo sotto il portico in legno li aspettava con una coperta a riscaldarli.

Guardarono l’alba in silenzio, accoccolati l’uno all’altro e stretti nella coperta patch-work che utilizzavano fin da bambini per le serate da trascorrere in compagnia di un film e dei loro amici.

«Scusa se ho esagerato stanotte.» mormorò Louis, accarezzandogli i capelli con delicatezza. «Mi dispiace per averti urlato contro e aver insinuato che andassi sempre via. Non sei così, tu…tu non sei una persona che va via. Ero soltanto nervoso per il fuoristrada ed è uscita la parte peggiore di me in quel momento.»

«Hai accettato, Lou.» mormorò Harry solennemente.

«Lo so.»

«Quando ti ho chiesto di andarci con calma e di essere “ _soltanto io e te_ ”, tu hai accettato senza pensarci un istante.» ripeté Harry, strofinando la guancia sulla spalla dell’altro. «Eravamo nel mio appartamento di Londra, mi hai detto che per te sarebbe stato lo stesso e poi mi hai baciato per tutta la notte fino all’alba. Non puoi rinfacciarmelo continuamente, okay?»

«Lo so, ho sbagliato.» Si scusò ancora Louis, mortificato dalle sue parole e dalle sue azioni. «Ti aspetterò, Haz. Ti ho aspettato per tutta la vita, posso aspettare qualche altra settimana prima di passeggiare mano nella mano con te o baciarti nella piazza principale di Holmes Chapel o davanti le nostre famiglie.» continuò e Harry si strinse maggiormente a lui, come se avesse bisogno di essere confortato perché quelle parole lo spaventavano. «È che sono impaziente di mostrare al mondo il magnifico ragazzo che ho al mio fianco.» aggiunse, prima di accarezzargli la guancia e guidare quel viso imbronciato verso il suo per unire le loro labbra in un bacio dolce. «Se questa è una colpa, allora sono colpevole.»

«Sei sempre il solito ruffiano.» ridacchiò Harry sulle sue labbra, arricciando la punta del naso e scuotendo la testa.

«Però ti ho fatto ridere e ti ho rubato persino un bacio.»

«Quelli non hai bisogno di rubarli. I miei baci ti appartengono già, Lou.»

Le dita di Louis percorsero la linea affilata del suo zigomo, poi della sua mandibola fino a scendere sul collo, sulla spalla e sul braccio. Non importava se l’aria cominciasse a scaldarsi e la coperta li proteggesse dall’umidità del lago, il tocco di Louis gli provocò dieci, cento, mille brividi che gli scossero persino l’anima e il cuore. Voleva abituarsi a quel tocco, voleva svegliarsi con le dita di Louis ad accarezzargli il viso o a sciogliere i nodi tra i suoi ricci, voleva addormentarsi con quelle stesse dita sulla sua schiena mentre queste ultime si muovevano in lente e docili carezze. Lo desiderava con tutto se stesso perché lo sentiva così giusto sulla sua pelle. Eppure, era innegabile che avesse bisogno anche di tempo per abituarsi a lui e a ciò che avevano: dopotutto, Louis aveva avuto diversi anni per fantasticare e abituarsi all’idea di loro due insieme; Harry, invece, soltanto un paio di settimane.

«Cosa hai fatto al braccio?» chiese Louis, quasi in un sussurro, sfiorando delicatamente la garza che aveva sull'avambraccio.

«Un tatuaggio.»

«Un tatuaggio?» chiese Louis confuso, mentre Harry annuiva soddisfatto. «A notte fonda e in giro per Manchester?» ridacchiò, dandogli un buffetto sulla punta del naso. «Non pensavo che _Bambi_ finisse per diventare così ribelle.»

«Ho imparato dal migliore.» ribatté Harry, ricordando il primo tatuaggio di Louis che aveva quasi spaccato a metà la famiglia Tomlinson: dopotutto, essere melodrammatici era un tratto ereditario, proprio come quegli occhi blu che Harry adorava. «Vuoi vederlo?»

Louis annuì impaziente e sistemò la coperta che li avvolgeva in modo tale che Harry mostrasse il suo tatuaggio senza scoprirsi troppo al venticello mattutino: quest’ultimo sorrise per il senso di protezione che il maggiore mostrava sempre nei suoi confronti, anche in situazioni come quelle. Poi, pian piano, allentò la garza e rivelò quel lembo di pelle arrossata, godendosi l’espressione meravigliata e un istante dopo commossa di Louis: i suoi occhi divennero di un blu quasi liquido e sulle sue labbra sottili comparve un sorriso tenero.

«Mary.» mormorò Louis, rivolgendogli uno sguardo complice.

Harry ricambiò il suo sorriso perché, sulla sua pelle abbronzata, al di sopra dell’aquila nera che gli macchiava l’avambraccio, c’era una scritta austera a simboleggiare una delle persone più importanti della sua vita, quella che per lui era stata un’amica, una confidente, un modello da seguire, una nonna. 

_Mary._

Una folata di vento scosse d’un tratto le fronde degli alberi e la superficie del lago, solleticando l’avambraccio di Harry, lì dove la scritta nera sembrò quasi prender vita sulla sua pelle. E quest’ultimo sapeva che quel venticello fosse una mera coincidenza, ma gli piacque pensare che fosse il modo in cui nonna Mary li avvertisse di essere ancora lì, sempre con loro, sempre al suo fianco, sempre tra l’anima e il cuore.

Non fu il solo a pensarlo, però.

«Mi sembra di sentirla qui in questo momento.» disse Louis in un sussurro. «È qui al nostro fianco e sulla tua pelle.»

«E ci sta guardando con quel suo solito cipiglio, quello che assumeva quando discutevamo per le solite sciocchezze e non ci parlavamo per tutto il pomeriggio.»

«Fino a quando lei non ci faceva riappacificare con una fetta della sua torta al cioccolato.»

«Questa volta, però, dobbiamo farlo senza torta.» ribatté Harry. «Abbiamo passato una bella serata, Lou?» chiese, guardando le dita dell’altro tracciare figure morbide sul dorso della sua mano destra. «Insomma, nonostante il fuoristrada e tutto il resto.»

«Una bellissima serata, Haz.» confermò Louis, senza rimpianti. «Mi è piaciuto tanto passeggiare con te mano nella mano e baciarti alla luce del sole.» ammise, le sue guance si colorarono di una leggera sfumatura rosea perché si imbarazzò come un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. «Anzi, al chiarore della luna.» ridacchiò un istante dopo.

«È piaciuto molto anche a me, Lou.» confessò Harry. «È stata una bella prova per il futuro.»

A quel punto, gli occhi di Louis si tinsero di una luce particolare, come se una scintilla li avesse illuminati a quella parola, _futuro_. «Cercherò di rispettare la promessa che ti ho fatto d’ora in poi perché voglio altri dieci, cento, mille appuntamenti come questo con te.» disse, portando la mano di Harry alle sue labbra e lasciandovi un bacio a fior di labbra. «Per ora, però…un passo alla volta, giusto?»

«Un passo alla volta.» 

Louis non insisté. Non chiese nient’altro a Harry quella mattina, se non un bacio e tanti altri che ne seguirono. E Harry non fece altro che concederglieli, certo che prima o poi gli avrebbe concesso tutto se stesso senza alcuna esitazione.


	8. Capitolo Otto

Harry poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui aveva discusso con Gemma in venticinque lunghi anni di onorata fratellanza.

Anche Anne poteva testimoniare che fin da bambini i due erano stati più uniti che divisi, soprattutto nelle marachelle e nonostante i tentativi iniziali da parte di Gemma di far fuori suo fratello facendolo cadere dal fasciatoio. Insomma, non erano dei santi, ma Anne era orgogliosa di poter affermare che i due avessero trascorso la maggior parte della loro vita a ridere, a scherzare e a capirsi a vicenda piuttosto che a scontrarsi per delle sciocchezze o per le loro differenze caratteriali. Harry, poi, stravedeva per Gemma e per i successi lavorativi e familiari che aveva raggiunto. La amava con tutto se stesso, anche quando era arrabbiato con lei per qualcosa.

Quella sera, al suo «allora, come sto?» pronunciato con voce incerta Harry non poté far a meno di pensare «benissimo» anche se avrebbe preferito alzare il dito medio nella sua direzione e chiudersi in un silenzio assordante soltanto per mantenere il suo punto.

Harry sapeva fare tante cose, ma non sapeva affatto mentire e Gemma era davvero bellissima, mentre la guardava specchiarsi nella sua camera da letto: aveva dismesso i panni dell’impegnato medico di famiglia per una sera ed era tornata a essere soltanto Gemma, una donna innamorata e pronta a trascorrere il quinto anniversario di matrimonio insieme a suo marito Michael in uno dei ristoranti più rinomati di Manchester. La pelle lattea con una spruzzata di lentiggini veniva messa in risalto da un tubino rosso aderente e in pendant al suo rossetto, mentre i capelli castani le cadevano mossi sulle spalle e dei sandali neri slanciavano la sua figura. Se Harry non fosse stato così arrabbiato con lei, avrebbe mostrato decisamente più entusiasmo.

«Harry, dovrai parlarmi di nuovo prima o poi.» Gli intimò con un sopracciglio alzato alla sua terza domanda lasciata senza risposta dal momento che lui si era chiuso in un mutismo di protesta. «Non capisco perché te la prendi così tanto.»

Harry arricciò le sue labbra carnose in un broncio infantile, mentre se ne stava disteso sul letto matrimoniale con la schiena poggiata alla morbida testiera e le gambe incrociate su un cuscino. Se Gemma avesse continuato a minimizzare l’accaduto, Harry non le avrebbe certamente parlato tanto presto. Cosa significava “presto”, poi? Il tempo era relativo e quel “presto” avrebbe potuto significare persino giorni, mesi, anni. Distolse lo sguardo dallo specchio e lo fissò sulle sue dita che giocherellavano con gli anelli e con il pantalone grigio della tuta che indossava: sospirò abbattuto perché, se le cose fossero andate nel verso giusto quella sera, in quel momento avrebbe potuto indossare i suoi pantaloni neri di Gucci o, addirittura, non li avrebbe indossati affatto.

«Andiamo, Haz!» Si lamentò lei, sedendosi al suo fianco sul letto. «Lo so che chiederti di rimandare la tua serata romantica con Louis per fare da baby-sitter a Tom è stato tanto, ma lo stai facendo per la tua sorellona e per cementare il suo matrimonio.»

«Non è colpa mia se non riesci a ricordarti neanche la data esatta del tuo anniversario di matrimonio, Gemma!» sputò fuori con una punta di risentimento, ponendo fine il suo silenzio.

«Abbassa la voce, ti prego.» Lo supplicò, unendo i palmi delle mani. «Quante altre volte devo dirtelo? In questo periodo sono piena di lavoro e stamattina non ho fatto caso né alla data né al fatto che fosse il nostro anniversario. Pensavo che sarebbe stata una serata come tutte le altre dal momento che non avevamo impegni e non di andare a Manchester per festeggiare.» ammise colpevole. «Già mi sento uno schifo nei confronti di Michael per non averlo ricordato e avergli mentito, non peggiorare la situazione anche tu con i tuoi capricci.»

«I miei capricci?» La sua voce quasi divenne stridula, mentre si metteva a sedere sul materasso. «Perché non lo hai chiesto alla mamma? Sapevi che Louis avesse in mente qualcosa di romantico per noi due al lago.»

“Qualcosa di romantico” era riduttivo per spiegare ciò che aveva realizzato Louis. Aveva sistemato delle lucine bianche intorno al parapetto del molo di legno che sfiorava l’acqua del lago e aveva pensato di fare un picnic da consumare sotto le stelle e su una tovaglia con tanti cuscini a circondarli. Inoltre, aveva promesso a Harry della torta al cioccolato e dello champagne, il sole che tramontava sulla sponda opposta del lago e un dopo cena che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato. Tutto, però, era svanito alla chiamata di Gemma che con tono isterico lo supplicava di aiutarla: Harry aveva annullato la loro serata e aveva visto gli occhi dell’altro tingersi di tristezza a quella notizia.

«Perché la mamma mi avrebbe rimproverata e mi avrebbe detto di lavorare di meno.» spiegò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto bianco. «Lo sai come è fatta.»

«Beh, se dimentichi persino il tuo anniversario forse la mamma ha ragione.» bofonchiò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «E comunque, non ho accettato per te, ma soltanto per mio nipote e mio cognato.»

«E io lo apprezzo davvero tanto, Haz.» ribatté lei, battendo in uno schiocco le mani e poi alzandosi dal letto. «Ora scendiamo giù, non voglio fare tardi.»

Gemma si sistemò ancora una volta il vestito rosso sul seno e sui fianchi allo specchio prima di accettare con un sorriso la pochette che Harry le tendeva quasi – e sottolineava quasi – in segno di pace. Lei la afferrò e strinse a sé anche suo fratello in un abbraccio affettuoso per poi lasciargli sulla guancia un bel bacio, dal quale il più giovane si ripulì con aria disgustata un attimo dopo. La seguì al piano terra e ascoltò distrattamente le sue raccomandazioni, mentre faceva delle smorfie e delle boccacce per far divertire Tom alle sue spalle. Gemma, esasperata ma non esattamente nelle condizioni di poter rimproverare ancora suo fratello, salutò il piccolo e trascinò Michael fuori dalla villetta in pochi istanti.

«Finalmente, Tom, siamo soltanto io e te!» disse, chiudendo il portone dietro di sé e facendo una pernacchia sul pancino del bambino stretto tra le sue braccia.

«Zio Rì!» esclamò vittorioso il piccolo, trascinando la “i” finale per qualche istante.

«Allora, che vuoi mangiare per cena?» chiese Harry, facendolo sedere per bene sulla sedia e rispettando il programma che sua sorella aveva imposto loro: cena, una sessione di gioco e poi a nanna. «Lo chef Ratatouille per il signorino Tom ha preparato…» Harry osservò incerto della pasta e del minestrone verdognolo nelle pentole lasciate sul fornello prima di rivolgersi al bambino e sorridergli perché non voleva guastare il suo umore. «…tubetti al sugo con polpettine _buonissimissime_ oppure cose verdi e puzzolenti?»

Il bambino lo guardò pensieroso con i suoi occhioni verdi socchiusi prima di esclamare « _poppette_!» e alzare i pugni al soffitto per imitare lo zio, che in quel momento esultò perché non avrebbe dovuto avere a fare con quella cosa verdognola e appiccicosa: per fortuna, aveva mangiato qualcosa al pub prima di raggiungere la villetta non confidando affatto nelle doti culinarie della sorella.

«L’aiutante dello chef Ratatouille, allora, le servirà subito le sue polpette!» disse con uno strano accento francese facendo ridacchiare il piccolo, prima di accendere il fornello e riscaldare il pentolino nel quale era contenuta la pasta. Quando fu abbastanza calda, la travasò in un piatto fondo bianco e la porse al nipote con un buffo inchino. «Ecco la sua cena, signorino Tom.»

«Grazie, zio Rì.» disse il bimbo prima di cominciare a mangiare e sporcarsi le labbra e le guance di qua e di là di pomodoro.

Harry ridacchiò prima di incoraggiarlo a prendere forchettate più piccole così che la pasta non gli andasse di traverso. Lo osservava intenerito e stentava a credere che il piccolo fagottino che aveva stretto tra le sue braccia quattro anni prima ora lo guardasse con quei grandi occhi verdi e quella zazzera di capelli castani, la bocca tutta sporca di pomodoro e le guanciotte piene e rosate. Tuttavia, non ebbe molto tempo per perdersi nei ricordi perché Tom iniziò presto a fare i soliti capricci che si alternavano tra un «ma io voglio giocare» e un «io non mangio più» e che portarono presto all’esasperazione Harry, il quale non sapeva più cosa fare: forse, avrebbe dovuto ascoltare meglio le raccomandazioni di Gemma mezz’ora prima.

«Ti prego, Tom.» Harry lo scongiurò ancora con la forchetta a mezz’aria, mentre faceva attenzione affinché il suo contenuto non finisse ancora sulla t-shirt dei Rolling Stone che indossava e che il bambino aveva macchiato in precedenza: aveva commesso l’errore già una volta e non ci teneva a rifarlo. «Almeno un altro boccone piccolo piccolo.»

Il bambino scosse la testa furbescamente, mentre Harry abbassava il capo sconfitto e la sua mente lavorava in fretta per cercare una soluzione al capriccio di Tom. Proprio quando fu sul punto di desistere, il campanello trillò e lui sobbalzò sorpreso. Guardò l’orologio e notò che fosse passata soltanto poco più di mezz’ora dalla partenza di Gemma e Michael e pregò che i due avessero trovato un intoppo sull’autostrada o che avessero deciso di tornare indietro: amava suo nipote con tutto se stesso e tutti i bambini in generale, ma i capricci e il cibo spalmato sulla sua maglietta un po’ meno.

«Questa deve essere tua madre.» disse al nipote, nonostante quest’ultimo stesse guardando la televisione sintonizzata su un canale per bambini. «Chissà se stavolta si ricorderà di portare con sé anche la testa.» aggiunse, immaginando che Gemma avesse semplicemente dimenticato qualcosa.

Si alzò dalla sedia e in poche falcate raggiunse il portone per poi aprirlo e assumere un’espressione di pura sorpresa quando si ritrovò Louis con un sacchetto bianco tra le mani e un sorriso incoraggiante sul volto.

«Che ci fai qui, Lou?»

Louis scandagliò la sua figura, soffermandosi sulla t-shirt sporca di sugo e ribatté «sono venuto a salvarti, viste le tue condizioni!».

Lo superò non prima di avergli lasciato un bacio sulla guancia e andò incontro al piccolo Tom che era sceso dalla sedia soltanto per raggiungerlo e salutarlo con un eccitato «zio Lou!». Il maggiore lo prese in braccio e se lo sistemò su un fianco prima di entrare in cucina e poggiare sul bancone la sua busta bianca.

«Allora, mi spieghi perché tu e lo zio siete tutti sporchi di sugo?» chiese al bimbo, mentre gli toccava con l’indice la punta del nasino all’insù e si sedeva al tavolo. «Questa tovaglia è un campo di battaglia.»

Tom ridacchiò furbo, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e passando le manine paffute tra i morbidi capelli castani dell’altro.

«Il signorino Tom fa i capricci.» si intromise Harry, raggiungendoli e solleticando il pancino al bambino soltanto per provare a riacquistare la sua fiducia. «Non vuole più mangiare quello che lo chef Ratatouille gli ha preparato.»

«Non va bene, Tom.» ribatté Louis tremendamente serio. «Lo chef Ratatouille si è impegnato davvero tanto per la tua cena e sarebbe davvero cattivo da parte tua non mangiarla.»

«Ma io non sono cattivo!» ci tenne a precisare Tom, arricciando le labbra in un broncio.

«Beh, ma lui non lo sa.» rispose ancora Louis, mentre Harry li guardava interagire e tratteneva a stento un tenero sorriso. «Inoltre, l’ho proprio incontrato poco fa e…» Louis esitò e fece una smorfia prima di continuare. «…no, forse a te non interessa dato che neanche hai finito ciò che era nel piatto.»

«E?» chiese il bimbo, muovendosi impaziente sulle cosce tornite del ragazzo. «E cosa è successo, zio Lou?»

«Mi ha dato un pezzo di torta al cioccolato anche per te.» disse con fare disinteressato, indicando la busta bianca sul bancone. «Ma la torta è solo per i bambini bravi che finiscono la cena.»

Tom si imbronciò ancora di più e alternò lo sguardo tra la busta bianca e ciò che rimaneva della sua cena combattuto sul da farsi. 

«Posso mangiare soltanto la torta?» chiese poi, rivolgendosi a Louis e stringendo nel suo pugnetto la t-shirt che il maggiore indossava.

Louis scosse la testa. «No, Tom. Ricordi? Lo chef Ratatouille la fa mangiare soltanto ai bambini bravi e i bambini bravi sono quelli che…»

«…che finiscono la cena, l’hai già detto.» concluse Tom sconfitto.

Fece un occhiolino a Harry, che si aprì in un ampio sorriso perché Louis era stato davvero un dono provvidenziale ed era certo che in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe convinto il piccolo a mangiare. E, infatti, non impiegò molto ad ascoltare la vocina sottile di Tom e il suo «e va bene, finisco la cena!».

«Grazie, Lou.» sospirò Harry, sbrigandosi a prendere un po’ di pasta con la forchetta e a portarla alle labbra di Tom senza che lui facesse capricci, ancora seduto sulle cosce di Louis.

Da quel momento in poi tutto fu più semplice. In effetti, fu Louis a rendere tutto più semplice. Semplice come far spazzolare la cena a Tom e fargli leccare i baffi con il suo pezzo di torta al cioccolato. Semplice come spostarsi in soggiorno, giocare con le macchinine sul grande tappeto persiano e inventare mille altri giochi affinché il bimbo non si annoiasse mai. Semplice come convincerlo ad andare a letto dopo qualche sbadiglio di troppo e a infilargli il pigiamino con i supereroi che amava tanto. Semplice come inventare su due piedi una favola della buonanotte dove era il drago a vincere e non il cavaliere. Semplice come augurargli la buonanotte e lasciargli un bel bacio sulla fronte.

Louis stava lavando a mano le poche stoviglie utilizzate quando Harry scese al piano terra e lo abbracciò, cingendogli i fianchi e facendogli appoggiare la schiena al suo petto: l’altro reclinò la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra e si lasciò baciare dolcemente sulle labbra.

«Ciao.»

«Ciao.» soffiò Louis sulle sue labbra, perdendosi nei suoi occhi. «Tom si è addormentato?»

«Sembra di sì, ma potrebbe svegliarsi durante la notte.» rispose Harry, ricordando alcune raccomandazioni di sua sorella. «C’è un pezzo di torta anche per me o lo chef Ratatouille pensa che io non sia un bravo bambino?»

Louis ridacchiò, prima di lasciare le stoviglie a scolare su un canovaccio e voltarsi tra le braccia dell’altro, che non aveva ancora allentato la sua presa. «Se sei bravo o no lo devo decidere io, Haz.»

Harry sorrise malizioso, spingendo il bacino contro il suo e cominciando a lasciargli baci umidi sulla linea della mandibola velata dalla barba rossiccia. «Allora?» chiese dopo qualche istante, mentre Louis sospirava soddisfatto e inclinava la testa di qualche grado per concedergli più collo da baciare e mordere.

«Te lo meriti.»

«Ottimo, allora prendi due piattini e la mangiamo sul divano.» propose Harry, imprimendogli un veloce bacio sulla punta del naso e lasciandolo decisamente insoddisfatto.

«Sei davvero uno stronzo, Haz!» Sentì dire da Louis, mentre lui si sistemava sul divano e ridacchiava per averlo sedotto e abbandonato.

Nonostante le lamentele di Louis, quest’ultimo lo imitò presto e gli porse un piattino con la torta al cioccolato del panificio dei Palvin, dove Harry aveva lavorato come cassiere quando aveva sedici anni. Non era la torta al cioccolato di nonna Mary, ma era un’ottima sostituta quando ne avevano bisogno. Si bearono di quei minuti di tranquillità, parlando del più e del meno e non alzando troppo la voce dal momento che Tom dormiva al piano superiore. Louis raccontò della sua giornata tra check-in e check-out alla locanda e di come avesse dimenticato sul bancone il girasole che sua madre aveva colto quella mattina per darlo al più giovane, Harry di aver saputo che l’intervista fatta dopo la sfilata sarebbe stata pubblicata presto e di aver cominciato a prendere le misure per i costumi del Festival di Fine Estate. Poi, la loro conversazione si spostò sulla serata romantica che l’altro aveva organizzato al lago per lui e i suoi occhi verdi brillarono nell’osservare Louis essere fiero di ciò che aveva realizzato, anche se il suo sforzo alla fine era risultato vano.

«Quindi la torta al cioccolato sarebbe stata uno dei pezzi forte del picnic?» chiese, prendendo l’ultimo boccone e ponendo il piattino sul tavolino da caffè ai loro piedi.

«La torta e lo champagne che ho sgraffignato a Sam.» rispose Louis. «Vista la presenza di minorenni, però, lo champagne non l’ho portato stasera e l’ho conservato per un’altra occasione.» continuò, facendogli un occhiolino. «Ti ho conquistato lo stesso? Anche senza champagne?»

«Tu mi conquisti sempre, Lou.» ribatté, prima di accoccolare la testa sul suo grembo e abbandonarsi alle sue carezze. «Grazie per essere venuto qui e per avermi aiutato con Tom. Non so cosa avrei fatto se non ci fossi stato tu.»

«Lo sai che mi piace passare del tempo con lui.»

«Solo con Tom?» chiese Harry mostrandosi fintamente risentito e Louis alzò gli occhi blu al soffitto.

«Anche con te, se proprio insisti.» sospirò, per poi ridacchiare un istante successivo. «Non abbiamo visto le stelle o bevuto lo champagne al lago, ma almeno siamo stati insieme, no?»

Harry annuì, prendendogli la mano non impegnata nel lasciare carezze tra i suoi capelli e poggiandola sul suo torace per giocherellarci e ogni tanto porre qualche bacio sui polpastrelli delle dita.

«Te la cavi così bene con i bambini, Lou.»

«È tutta questione di pratica. Se avessi sei fratelli minori te la caveresti egregiamente anche tu.»

«Non credo.» Harry rispose onestamente. «Mi piacciono i bambini e grazie alle tue sorelle e a Ernie ho avuto la possibilità di fare anche da fratello maggiore a volte, ma tu sei diverso, Lou.» E prima che Louis potesse chiedergli in cosa, Harry gli baciò la parte interna e più delicata del polso e parlò. «Tutti i bambini si innamorano di te perché sei onesto e puro esattamente come loro.»

«Devo salvarti da bambini e polpette volanti più spesso per avere questi complimenti.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al soffitto, prima di sospirare «come se non ti dicessi ogni giorno quanto sei bello, intelligente, gentile e quanto mi fai stare bene» per poi sollevare il capo dal suo grembo e arrampicarsi sul suo petto.

«Ripetimelo ancora.» soffiò Louis a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra rosee, mentre la sua mano era ferma sulla nuca e giocherellava con i ricciolini accennati.

«Che sei bello? Pensavo che l’unico narcisista tra di noi fossi io!»

«No, Haz.» Scosse la testa, mentre gli occhi gli brillavano come due gemme preziose. «L’ultima cosa.»

«Che mi fai stare bene, Lou.» Harry si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e percorse con le dita tremanti il profilo del suo viso, accarezzandogli la tempia, lo zigomo scolpito alla perfezione e la guancia velata dalla barba rossiccia. «È sempre stato così e continua a esserlo anche ora che le cose sono cambiate così tanto. Non ci servono locali alla moda, né cocktail dal nome strano o una metropoli con milioni di opportunità per stare bene insieme.»

«Ci siamo sempre bastati io e te, vero?» chiese Louis, intrufolando le dita delicate al di sotto della t-shirt e saggiando la pelle calda dei fianchi morbidi dell’altro.

«Io, te e un milione di sogni.» rispose Harry, sorridendo timidamente. «Ricordi? Quando eravamo bambini e guardavamo i fuochi d’artificio dal lago, mi ripetevi che una volta diventati adulti avresti avverato tutti i miei sogni.»

«E tu ogni volta con quei tuoi bellissimi occhioni verdi mi stringevi la mano e mi chiedevi “ _sei sicuro di farcela, Lou? Ho milioni di sogni da far avverare!_ ”.» Louis prese tra le mani il volto dell’altro e vide comparirvi un sorriso timido a quel ricordo «E io…»

«…e tu mi dicevi che ce l’avresti fatta. Eravamo io, te e un milione di sogni a colorare le nostre notti e le nostre giornate, a colorare il nostro intero mondo.»

Harry fece strofinare la punta dei loro nasi teneramente prima di compiere lo stesso gesto con i loro bacini con un’intenzione completamente diversa. Louis sospirò rumorosamente, percependo quel cambio di atmosfera tra i due: Harry sapeva quanto Louis apprezzasse quel connubio di tenerezza e sensualità in lui quando lo stringeva tra le braccia o lo aveva a disposizione nel modo più carnale. Poi, sfregò le sue labbra morbide su quelle più ruvide di Louis e le fece incontrare dolcemente prima di approfondire il bacio e sfiorare la sua lingua per scoprirlo così come aveva imparato nelle ultime settimane.

Baciare Louis gli sembrava un’esperienza tutta nuova ogni volta che le loro labbra si incontravano: scopriva un nuovo neo sul suo viso rilassato, una nuova sfumatura rosea sulle guance accaldate, una nuova luce che rendeva più vibrante il blu dei suoi occhi e una nuova rughetta quando ridacchiava nel mentre perché Harry finiva per baciare anche il suo mento o la punta del suo naso. In quel momento, a Harry sembrò nuovo persino il modo in cui Louis lo stringeva a sé: le sue mani percorrevano fameliche la schiena ampia al di sotto della t-shirt per poi ancorarsi ai fianchi e spingere il bacino verso il suo fino a far scontrare i loro sessi ancora imprigionati nei loro indumenti. Persino le sue labbra lo rivendicavano con forza e con baci bollenti impressi sulla sua bocca, sul suo viso e sulla pelle chiara del suo collo. E Harry non poté fare a meno di sentirsi suo: anima, cuore e corpo.

«Haz, so che non è il momento giusto per dirtelo dato che c’è Tom al piano di sopra…» boccheggiò Louis, mentre Harry gli lasciava un marchio rosso sulla clavicola destra. «…ma ti voglio così tanto.»

«Ti voglio anche io, Lou.» ribatté Harry affannato, mentre soffiava sulla sottile pelle rossa di Louis e lo faceva rabbrividire. «Sempre.»

Harry soffocò tempestivamente un suo gemito con un bacio, stringendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti e tirandolo lentamente indietro soltanto per giocare un po’ con Louis che, nel frattempo, lo stringeva maggiormente a sé e faceva scontrare la sua schiena contro il divano. Con le cosce a intrappolare il bacino di Louis che si muoveva sinuoso sul suo e le sue mani a vagare sulla schiena e sulle natiche sode dell’altro, Harry si estraniò completamente da tutto il resto: dopotutto, in quei casi, c’era Harry, c’era Louis e il mondo restava fuori.

Non ascoltò, quindi, una serie di passettini affrettati per le scale e neanche il suo nome essere chiamato da una vocina sottile e tremolante. Riuscì a vederlo, però, il proprietario di quella vocina quando voltò la testa a sinistra - oltre lo schienale del divano – per concedere a Louis più pelle da baciare e trovò ai piedi delle scale il piccolo Tom che si strofinava un occhio con un pugnetto e stringeva al petto il suo orso bianco di pezza.

«Zio Rì?» Lo chiamò ancora il bimbo incerto, mentre Harry allontanava dal suo corpo un Louis confuso ed eccitato e lo spingeva a terra, sul tappeto persiano.

«Ouch!» Si lamentò Louis, cercando di massaggiarsi il collo. «Che ti è preso, Haz?»

Harry scosse la testa e si precipitò dal bambino, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e prendendogli le manine nelle sue, decisamente più grandi. Non sembrava aver pianto, ma il suo labbro inferiore era sporto in avanti e sul viso aveva un’espressione triste.

«Cucciolo, cosa c’è?»

«Voglio la mamma.» disse sull’orlo delle lacrime, mentre lo zio si premurava di stringerlo tra le braccia e cullarlo affettuosamente. «E anche papà.»

«Sono a cena fuori, piccolo.» Li giustificò Harry, anche se Gemma e Michael avevano già spiegato la situazione al bambino prima di andare via: continuò a cullarlo tra le sue braccia permettendogli di allacciare le manine dietro il suo collo e lasciar penzolare da lì il suo orsacchiotto. «Torneranno presto, però.»

«E perché non hanno mangiato qui con me?»

«Perché era una serata speciale solo per grandi, Tom.»

Prima che il bambino potesse cominciare con la sua lunga sfilza di _perché_ , Louis si intromise. «Sai, lo chef Ratatouille mi ha detto di aver cucinato anche per tua mamma e tuo papà.»

«Davvero, zio Lou?»

Louis annuì, sporgendosi dallo schienale del divano. «Hanno mangiato proprio quello che hai mangiato tu e anche loro sono stati bravi come te dal momento che hanno ricevuto anche la torta.»

«Al cioccolato? Proprio come la mia?»

«Proprio come la tua!»

Tom sembrò rinvigorirsi a quella notizia tanto che Louis riuscì a strappargli persino un sorrisino timido e Harry non ci pensò due volte a baciare più volte la guancia paffuta del bambino. Poi, dal momento che Louis sembrò essere momentaneamente la chiave del suo buonumore, gli chiese «vuoi rimanere qui con me e zio Lou per un po’?». Il bambino annuì e si lasciò trasportare sul divano, accoccolando la testa sul grembo dello zio e sistemando i piedini su quello di Louis che, di tanto in tanto, faceva loro il solletico. Pian piano le domande e le curiosità di Tom vennero smorzate dai suoi sbadigli e in meno di mezz’ora si addormentò di nuovo tra i baci e le carezze dei due.

«Lo porto a letto.» sussurrò Harry, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo mentre se lo sistemava su un fianco.

«Vuoi che ti aiuti?»

«No, figurati. Perché non scegli un film da vedere, invece?»

Louis annuì per poi aggiungere «non una commedia romantica, okay?».

Harry sbuffò rumorosamente perché amava le commedie romantiche fin da ragazzino, ma Louis non faceva altro che prenderlo in giro dicendo che essere romantico fosse un lusso che non poteva proprio concedersi in quei tempi. Niente di più sbagliato, però, perché Harry sapeva quanto Louis potesse esserlo nei suoi confronti: a lui bastavano i fatti, quel continuo supporto che riceveva dall’altro, i suoi girasoli, i suoi croissant e l’affetto che gli dimostrava ogni giorno.

Lasciando Louis in soggiorno, salì al piano superiore e sistemò nel suo lettino il bambino, rimboccandogli le coperte e lasciando un bacio pregno di affetto sulla guancia piena e morbida. Quando tornò al piano terra trovò Louis ben piantato sul divano con i piedi incrociati sul tavolino da caffè e il televisore pronto a trasmettere il film che lui stesso aveva scelto: dopo essersi sistemato e accoccolato a lui, Harry prese possesso del telecomando e premette play prima di sorridere contro il suo petto.

« _Notting Hill_ , Lou?» ridacchiò, dopo aver riconosciuto i primi istanti del film.

«Lo so di aver detto niente commedie romantiche, ma mi fa pensare a te.»

«E come?»

«Assomigli ad Anna, la protagonista.»

«Perché sono sempre io Julia Roberts?» domandò Harry imbronciandosi, mentre Louis lo stringeva maggiormente al suo petto.

«Ora che mi ci fai pensare, assomigli anche un po’ a William.» affermò pensieroso. «Ma non per il vostro aspetto fisico perché tu sei più bello di Hugh Grant.»

«E per cosa allora?»

«Perché entrambi avete bisogno dei sottotitoli in questioni amorose, davvero.»

Louis fu tempestivo nel bloccare lo schiaffetto che la mano di Harry era sul punto di dargli sul petto per la presa in giro. Strinse poi la mano nella sua e se la sistemò sul petto, ridacchiando e lasciando dei baci tra i capelli ricci dell’altro di tanto in tanto. Guardare un film con Louis che lo vezzeggiava come se fosse un tesoro prezioso era un’esperienza così familiare per Harry, era un’esperienza che loro due – da soli o insieme a Niall e Liam - solevano ripetere spesso, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che quella volta fosse migliore delle precedenti. Abbattuto ogni muro tra loro, Louis rubava fugaci baci tra una battuta e l’altra dei protagonisti e Harry si stringeva maggiormente a lui nelle scene più romantiche o tristi quasi a cercare conforto.

Tutto era diventato così spontaneo e naturale, come respirare.

Arrivarono presto ai titoli di coda e, quando Harry si sporse sul tavolino per prendere il telecomando, Louis lo afferrò per il polso e lo trascinò al centro della zona giorno, tra soggiorno e cucina, per ballare con lui sopra le note di “ _When you say nothing at all_ ”, colonna sonora del film. Louis non amava affatto ballare, ma Harry era certo che l’altro avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per prolungare ancora un po’ la loro serata insieme, persino farsi pestare i piedi dal più giovane e ricevere qualche livido a causa delle loro piroette scoordinate.

Era ormai passata la mezzanotte e la musica non suonava più da un pezzo, ma i due continuavano a rimanere l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e a dondolarsi lentamente.

Harry chiuse gli occhi poggiando il viso sulla spalla di Louis, stanco ma soddisfatto della serata che avevano appena trascorso e che non aveva niente da invidiare all’uscita romantica al lago che avevano ipotizzato.

«È stata una bella serata, Lou.» si ritrovò a miagolare, mentre il maggiore stringeva le braccia intorno alla sua vita e lo avvicinava a sé.

«Anche per me, Haz.»

Un istante dopo le loro labbra già erano incastrate tra loro, le mani percorrevano con docili carezze i loro visi e i loro corpi ondeggiavano ancora al ritmo lento e dolce della melodia che risuonava soltanto nelle loro teste. Era difficile stabilire dove iniziasse l’uno e dove finisse l’altro dal momento che i due erano un groviglio di labbra, arti e anime che difficilmente si sarebbe sciolto.

Harry sapeva, però, che la sua carrozza si sarebbe trasformata in zucca prima o poi e non fu così sorpreso di ritrovare all’improvviso sua sorella ferma sull’uscio della porta con una mano ancora sul pomello d’ottone e l’altra a mascherare un sorriso sghembo. Un rumoroso colpo di tosse e i due si allontanarono velocemente per poi volgere lo sguardo a terra e lisciarsi le maglie con i palmi delle mani ancora tremanti per essere stati colti sul fatto. Nessuno dei tre emise un fiato fino a quando Michael, guardandosi intorno spaesato, entrò nella stanza e salutò i due.

«Lou! Non sapevo che ci fossi anche tu stasera.» aggiunse, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena e andando oltre il bancone della cucina per prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Non lo sapeva neanche Harry, in realtà.» spiegò, infilandosi le mani in tasca. «Ho fatto una sorpresa sia a lui che a Tom.»

«Con Tom tutto a posto?» chiese ancora l’uomo, sbottonando un po’ la camicia bianca che indossava.

«Dorme da un pezzo tranquillamente.»

«Ottimo, allora.» ribatté lui, addolcendo il suo sguardo per poi augurare loro la buonanotte e salire al piano superiore.

I tre si guardarono ancora per qualche istante imbarazzati prima che Louis prendesse la parola e, schiarendosi la voce, dicesse «beh, è meglio che vada».

«Sei sicuro, Lou?» chiese Gemma, non abbandonando mai quel sorriso sghembo sulle labbra rosee, mentre guardava il ragazzo raccogliere i suoi averi e appropinquarsi verso la porta. «Abbiamo una camera per gli ospiti se tu e mio fratello volete pomiciare un altro po’.»

«Gemma!»

«Sta’ zitta, Gems.» ribatté lui, prima di alzare gli occhi al soffitto, baciare ugualmente la guancia della donna e dirigersi verso il portone. «Ti aspetto fuori, okay?» aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Harry che annuì alla sua affermazione.

«Qualcuno ha trascorso comunque una serata romantica, dopotutto.» Insinuò Gemma, facendo cenno ai piatti sporchi di torta al cioccolato o ai titoli di coda del film che ancora venivano trasmessi dalla televisione.

«Posso assicurarti che Louis non mi ha distratto da Tom, anzi. Se non ci fosse stato lui non avrebbe neanche finito di mangiare la sua cena.»

«Haz, mi fido di Louis e mi fido di te. Sta’ tranquillo.» affermò lei, accarezzandogli un braccio per rassicurarlo. «Sono contenta che ti abbia fatto una sorpresa, comunque.»

«Così ti senti meno in colpa per averci rovinato la serata romantica al lago?»

«No, scemo!» ribatté, facendogli una linguaccia. «Perché ti vedo felice e sono felice anche io.» continuò semplicemente, scrollando le spalle. «Ora va’ da lui, non vorrei rovinare ulteriormente la vostra serata.»

Harry scosse la testa e lasciò un bacio sulla guancia della sorella prima di precipitarsi sulla soglia del portone.

«Haz? Aspetta!»

«Sì?»

«La prossima volta fate più attenzione, okay? Poteva esserci Michael o la mamma o chiunque altro in paese al mio posto stasera.»

Harry annuì, consapevole del rischio corso, e uscì dalla villetta chiudendosi alle spalle il portone: dal portico bianco individuò presto Louis appoggiato allo sportello del suo fuoristrada che digitava qualcosa sul display del suo cellulare e non impiegò molto a raggiungerlo.

«C’è mancato poco che Michael ci scoprisse.» sospirò, tirando fuori le chiavi della Mini dalla tasca del suo jogger grigio, mentre Louis alzava gli occhi dal suo cellulare e li poggiava sul suo viso. «Possiamo continuare la nostra “conversazione” al cottage, dove nessuno ci disturberà stavolta.» continuò, facendogli un occhiolino e cominciandosi a incamminare verso l’automobile blu.

«Aspetta, Harry!»

«Non vieni con me, Lou?»

«No, Haz. Meglio di no stanotte. Domani mattina attacco il turno alla locanda alle sei.» spiegò, trattenendo a stento uno sbadiglio: il suo viso d’un tratto sembrò più stanco, ma Harry riuscì a intravedere anche un velo di tristezza. «Salutami Whiskey, okay?»

Lui annuì, lasciandosi cullare dalla mano dell’altro che ora gli carezzava la guancia delicatamente per augurargli la buonanotte dal momento che non era sicuro per loro baciarsi nel bel mezzo della strada: per quanto Holmes Chapel si mostrasse deserta a mezzanotte inoltrata, le pettegole del paese sembravano non dormire mai e avere occhi e orecchie in ogni angolo. Harry, infatti, poté lasciare soltanto un bacio sul palmo di Louis prima che quest’ultimo salisse sul fuoristrada e tornasse a casa. Cercò di dimenticare quell’espressione un po’ triste e malinconica presente sul volto dell’altro al momento dei saluti ed entrò nella sua Mini, non volendo rovinare una serata bella come quella appena trascorsa con le solite elucubrazioni sull’uscire o meno allo scoperto.

Nonostante Harry non fosse ancora pronto a rivelare al mondo intero la natura del legame che lo univa a Louis, però, non riuscì proprio a fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stato spazzare via dalle labbra sottili dell’altro quel broncio a suon di baci pochi istanti prima.

*

In passato, durante le loro serate “ _film e patatine”_ niente andava mai storto.

Niall soleva occuparsi del cibo scegliendo gli snack più gustosi, Louis del film e Liam della birra proveniente direttamente dal pub. Harry? Lui solitamente si addormentava sulla spalla di Louis prima della fine del film oppure si lamentava per il cibo poco salutare portato da Niall e finiva per sgranocchiare rumorosamente qualche carota. Eppure, quell’anno c’era una novità: Harry li avrebbe accolti nel cottage e non più nella sua vecchia camera d’infanzia. A posteriori, Louis non avrebbe mai organizzato quella serata sapendo che sarebbe andata a finire in quel modo, con Harry che lo ignorava infastidito, Liam che gli lanciava occhiate confuse e Niall che ridacchiava nervosamente per sovrastare i silenzi che aleggiavano tra loro nel cottage.

Fu proprio Louis, in realtà, a dare inizio a quella serie di sfortunati eventi al suo arrivo al cottage.

Non appena entrò in casa, quest’ultimo corse da Harry e senza esitazioni gli lasciò un tenero bacio sulle labbra. E non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se i due fossero stati da soli, ma non lo erano affatto. Louis percepì l’altro irrigidirsi sotto le sue labbra e notò i suoi occhioni verdi farsi più grandi e fissarlo di rimando allarmati, prima di ascoltare Niall e Liam ridacchiare e urlare un «prendetevi una camera al Sunflower!». Harry non impiegò molto a liberarsi della sua presa e ad aggirare il tavolo della zona giorno per rifugiarsi in cucina, al di là del bancone in legno.

«Haz, si può sapere che problema c’è?» chiese Louis, rincorrendolo e bloccandolo tra il proprio corpo e il bancone affinché non scappasse ancora. «Perché ti comporti così?»

«C’è che avevamo detto di tenerlo per noi, Louis!» ribatté l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto e distogliendo lo sguardo da suo viso. «Invece, sei entrato da quella porta e mi hai baciato davanti a loro, a loro che – a quanto pare – sanno giù tutto!»

«Non è colpa mia, lo hanno scoperto da soli al barbecue. Gli ho chiesto di non comportarsi da idioti, ma sai come sono fatti…è il loro modo per dirci che approvano.» disse, come se quella potesse essere una scusa valida. «Sono sempre stati a conoscenza dei miei sentimenti per te, ma hanno capito che qualcosa fosse cambiato soltanto la settimana scorsa perché finalmente mi hanno visto felice, felice come non lo ero da anni.»

«E perché non me lo hai detto? Anche io ho il diritto di sapere chi sa di noi due.»

«Non ne ho idea, credo di essermene semplicemente dimenticato e pensavo che non fosse un problema.» Louis scrollò le spalle. «Sono i nostri migliori amici…di cosa ti preoccupi esattamente?»

Harry scosse la testa, liberandosi in una risata amara. «Non lo so, forse che se lo lascino scappare per sbaglio e che in un secondo la notizia arrivi ai nostri genitori e a tutto il paese? Sai quanto possa essere sbadato Niall e sai anche che Liam dice tutto, e sottolineo tutto, a Sophia!»

«Harry, devo ricordarti che tua sorella sa di noi fin dall’inizio?» sbuffò Louis, allargando le braccia. «Per non parlare di Nick che lo sapeva fin dalla serata a Londra…pensavi che non me ne sarei accorto? Quel ragazzo è un libro aperto!» continuò, davanti all’espressione sorpresa dell’altro. «E David? Dio, pensi che se non gli avessi spiegato la situazione ci avrebbe davvero raggiunto fino a Manchester?»

«Lou!» esclamò Harry, un’espressione di indignazione si formò sul suo volto. «Hai raccontato a _quel_ David di noi due alle mie spalle?»

Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Non lo chiamare _quel_ David, non usare quel tono quando parli di lui! È un bravo ragazzo, ne ha passate tante, ha sofferto tanto per amore, proprio come me. E mi è stato vicino nello scorso anno, un anno in cui tu qui non c’eri mai.» 

«Quanto, Lou?» Harry pose i palmi delle mani sul petto dell’altro e lo spintonò leggermente, quasi a liberarsi della sua presenza, del suo profumo intossicante, di quegli occhi che sembravano giudicarlo. «Quanto ti è stato vicino?»

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che scopavamo? Sì, lo facevamo!» E Louis quasi provò un senso di rivalsa nel confessargli quella verità: forse, era stata quella parte di sé che aveva sofferto negli anni precedenti a parlare, quella parte di sé che aveva annuito e sorriso gentilmente a ogni ragazzo che Harry aveva portato a Holmes Chapel. «Ma abbiamo smesso di farlo non appena sei tornato qui, perché non vedevo altri che te. C’eri tu a rendermi felice anche soltanto con un sorriso e lui, _quel_ David, lo ha capito e mi ha aiutato a tornare da te dopo il nostro bacio. Mi è stato più vicino in quel momento che in tutti i mesi in cui abbiamo scopato, Haz.»

«Tu e lui -»

«E non provare a dirmi qualcosa a riguardo dal momento che tu eri occupato a fare lo stesso a Londra, no?»

Harry boccheggiò per qualche istante, prima di mandare giù il suo disappunto e il suo orgoglio e incrociare le braccia al suo petto. «Non ho il diritto di dire nulla sul tuo passato, ma tu non puoi farmi sentire in colpa per qualcosa di cui io non ero a conoscenza, Lou.» spiegò, la sua voce ormai aveva perso d’intensità e il suo sembrava quasi un atteggiamento più dimesso. «E comunque, sì, hai ragione. Ho raccontato del bacio a Nick settimane fa, ma abita a New York ed è innocuo…a chi vuoi che dica di noi due?» chiese, scuotendo la testa e riavviandosi indietro i riccioli castani. «E Gemma è mia sorella, fa parte della famiglia e non tradirebbe mai la mia e la nostra fiducia.»

«E Niall e Liam? Anche loro fanno parte della tua famiglia. Ti – _ci_ – conoscono da quando eravamo piccoli. Ma cosa diavolo ti prende, Harry?»

«Non mi prende nulla, sono coerente. Tu, invece, non lo sei!» esclamò Harry. «L’altra sera, da Gemma, mi hai detto che io e te ci siamo sempre bastati fin da bambini. Perché ora non ci bastiamo più, Lou?»

«Perché ora non sono più un bambino.»

E prima ancora che l’altro potesse ribattere, un colpo di tosse li ridestò dalla loro discussione e l’uno distolse lo sguardo dall’altro per posarlo su Niall. Quest’ultimo si trovava al di là del bancone e, esitante, chiese loro se avessero ancora intenzione di guardare il film. Louis sospirò, prendendo tra l’indice e il pollice il ponte del suo naso e sperando che Liam e Niall non avessero ascoltato granché della loro discussione. L’espressione imbarazzata presente sul volto dell’irlandese, però, gli suggeriva tutt’altro. Harry annuì, liberò un profondo sospiro e poi poggiò una mano sul petto di Louis per allontanarlo da sé e raggiungere il soggiorno.

«Harry.»

«Non qui, non ora.» sussurrò, guardandolo di sottecchi. «Ci siamo già resi ridicoli davanti a Niall e Liam.»

Louis lo guardò sedersi sul divano al fianco di Liam e rivolse uno sguardo di scuse a Niall che, comprensivo, bofonchiò «non abbiamo ascoltato granché», mentre la sua espressione diceva ben altro. Scosse la testa e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, prima di accomodarsi sul divano e notare Harry spostarsi verso Liam, quasi lo infastidisse persino averlo accanto: in quel momento, Louis sperò soltanto che il film durasse il meno possibile così da porre fine a quella serata. Cos’altro sarebbe potuto accadere, dopotutto? Avevano già avuto la loro dose di melodramma e sarebbe bastata per un mese intero.

«Siete ancora in tempo per quella camera al Sunflower se volete.»

«Liam, ti prego.» si lamentò Louis, lanciando un’occhiata obliqua a Harry, le cui guance arrossirono all’improvviso. «Non fateci pentire di avervelo detto.»

«Tu.» precisò Harry.

«Cosa?»

« _Tu_ glielo hai detto, non mettermi in mezzo.»

«Okay.» Li interruppe Niall, mettendo sotto il viso di Louis una ciotola piena di popcorn e sotto quello di Harry una ciotola di patatine al formaggio che gli provocarono una smorfia infastidita. «Scusate, ma non abbiamo tempo per i vostri battibecchi da coppia sposata…Chris Evans ci aspetta.» aggiunse, premendo _play_ sul telecomando e mettendo fine a ogni discussione.

Louis trascorse la maggior parte della durata del film a cercare di stabilire un contatto con Harry, ad accarezzargli casualmente la pelle morbida e tatuata dell’avambraccio e a sfiorare di tanto in tanto il ginocchio dell’altro col suo. Tuttavia, Harry sembrava impassibile. Quella sera non si lamentò per il cibo spazzatura di Niall, né si accoccolò sulla spalla di Louis, né si addormentò prima della fine del film. Era vigile, con le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo ben ancorato allo schermo del televisore e Louis, alla fine, desisté: sapeva quanto fosse testardo Harry e che nessuna moina sarebbe bastata per fare pace o per fargli capire che ogni cosa detta o fatta da lui era stata in buona fede.

Per questo, più tardi, si limitò a guardarlo sconfitto e a non rivolgergli parola, così come Harry silentemente gli chiedeva.

Quando il film giunse al termine, decisero di ritrovarsi sotto il portico sul retro del cottage con una birra in mano per parlare del più e del meno, dei loro piani per il mese successivo e del Festival di Fine Estate. Non ci furono altre battute o insinuazioni sulla loro presunta relazione e Louis ringraziò mentalmente Liam e Niall per aver capito che quella non fosse la serata giusta per riderci e scherzarci su. Harry sedeva sul parapetto di legno del portico e sorrideva di tanto in tanto alle battute dei ragazzi e Louis avrebbe voluto soltanto raggiungerlo e sussurrargli «siamo ancora io e te» prima di baciarlo appassionatamente. Tuttavia, non lo fece. Rimase fermo sul dondolo a giocherellare con la bottiglia di birra che aveva tra le mani e si limitò ad ascoltare distrattamente i discorsi altrui, prima di alzarsi e congedarsi: nonostante fossero all’aria aperta, aveva bisogno di non inspirare il profumo di Harry per tornare a respirare propriamente.

«Vai già via?»

«Sì, Niall.» disse, poggiando la bottiglia a terra. «Devo fare il turno alla locanda stanotte.» improvvisò su due piedi e vide Harry aggrottare le sopracciglia.

Entrambi sapevano che Louis non avrebbe dovuto lavorare quella sera alla locanda: anzi, poche ore prima, Harry gli aveva persino proposto di rimanere a dormire al cottage e Louis aveva accettato di buon grado.

Quello, però, era accaduto prima della loro discussione.

«Ci sei domani pomeriggio al comitato?» chiese Liam, ricordandogli all’improvviso dei suoi impegni per il Festival di Fine Estate. «Dobbiamo decidere alcune cose della scenografia.»

«Giusto…ehm, sì. Ci sarò.»

Louis si congedò sventolando la mano per un saluto generale e rinunciò all’abbraccio che lui e Harry erano soliti scambiarsi ancora prima che le cose si complicassero così tanto tra loro. Il suo petto si strinse in una morsa dolorosa quando ascoltò il flebile «ciao, Lou» pronunciato dall’altro, ma si convinse a voltare le spalle ai tre e a rientrare in casa per recuperare la felpa e il suo cellulare. All’interno del cottage, incontrò Whiskey e lasciò qualche carezza sulla sua testolina fulva, intimandogli di coccolare il suo padrone almeno quella sera dal momento che non poteva farlo lui stesso: il gatto gli rispose con un miagolio indispettito che lo fece sorridere perché quei due non volevano proprio saperne di andare d’accordo.

Poi, si affrettò a uscire dal cottage e a raggiungere il fuoristrada per tornare in paese.

*

Soltanto quando giunse alla locanda, Louis sentì il petto più leggero.

Si fermò qualche minuto in giardino dove salutò i coniugi Malpole, due simpatici anziani di Manchester che solevano passare a Holmes Chapel qualche settimana da diverse estati per prendere un respiro dal logorio della vita di città. Lì, giocò con Clifford, il Labradoodle nero e bianco che i suoi genitori gli avevano regalato a diciotto anni: aveva dieci anni e i problemi dell’anzianità cominciavano a farsi sentire, ma non rifiutava mai qualche coccola, soprattutto da parte di Louis. Lasciò una tenera carezza sulla sua testa riccioluta prima di lasciarlo andare nella sua cuccia ed entrare alla locanda, salutando con un cenno sua madre.

«Lou, che ci fai qui?» chiese lei, sorpresa di trovarlo lì.

«Sono venuto a sostituirti così puoi andare a mettere a letto i più piccoli e riposarti almeno per stasera.»

«Sei un tesoro, _Lou Lou_.» ribatté Johannah, lasciandogli una carezza sul viso. «Ma questa era la tua serata libera e dovevi trascorrerla con i tuoi amici, non a lavorare alla locanda.»

«Nah, non preoccuparti.» Minimizzò con una smorfia sul viso. «Il film si è rivelato un po’ noioso e non eravamo molto in vena di chiacchierare.»

«No?» chiese lei, corrugando la fronte. «Neanche con Harry?»

«Cosa c’entra Harry?» E forse il suo tono risultò troppo acido, perché sua madre si intristì un po’ a quella risposta.

«Beh, quando eravate piccoli e Harry rimaneva a dormire da noi, dovevo minacciarvi di nascondere le scorte di Nutella per farvi smettere di parlare e andare a dormire.»

«Beh, diciamo che io e Harry non siamo più due bambini e che le cose sono un po’ diverse ora come ora.»

«È successo qualcosa?» chiese preoccupata. «Ultimamente io ed Anne vi vediamo un po’ distanti e…»

Louis liberò una risata amara perché il piano di Harry – quello di limitare le dimostrazioni pubbliche d’affetto per non destare sospetti - non aveva funzionato con nessuno, né con i loro amici, né con le loro madri.

«Mamma, ti prego. Non è successo nulla tra me e Harry, tu ed Anne potete stare tranquille.» Provò a dire, ma Johannah non abbandonò il suo sguardo apprensivo. «Vai a casa, qui ci penso io.»

Lei sospirò sconfitta perché sapeva che ci fosse altro al di là dei muri che suo figlio aveva innalzato: per questo, non poté far a meno di dirgli «lo sai che se vuoi parlare di qualunque cosa io ci sono sempre, _Boo_?».

A quel soprannome Louis si intenerì e, notando la preoccupazione sul volto di sua madre, non impiegò molto a sospirare un «lo so, mamma, scusami». Scosse la testa e si avvicinò a lei, prendendole le mani nelle sue: non poteva rivelarle troppo, ma poteva comunque chiederle aiuto a modo suo. «È che stasera sono un po’ nervoso.» 

«La serata non è andata come tu volevi?» chiese, invitandolo a spostarsi verso il divanetto beige dell’ingresso. «Hai ricevuto qualche brutta notizia?»

«No, nessuna brutta notizia.» Louis rilassò il corpo contro i cuscini morbidi e reclinò la testa. «Ma stasera non è andato bene proprio nulla, dall’inizio alla fine.»

«Mi dispiace tanto, tesoro.» Johannah gli accarezzò la guancia affettuosamente.

«Non fa niente, mamma. Ce ne se saranno altre, no?»

«Certamente.» ribatté lei dolcemente, prima di chiedere «c’è dell’altro, vero?».

Louis sospirò combattuto. «Hai mai lottato affinché cambiasse qualcosa e, alla fine, quel qualcosa ha finito per rivelarsi un cambiamento non molto positivo?»

«Quasi sempre tesoro.» ridacchiò Johannah. «Quando abbiamo preso questo edificio ventotto anni fa, me ne sono pentita qualche mese dopo, lo sai? La ristrutturazione andava a rilento, i soldi finivano in fretta e tu avevi bisogno di me.»

«Alla fine, però, la locanda è stata un bel cambiamento.»

«Proprio alla fine, Lou.» Quella volta si unì anche Louis alle risate di sua madre. «C’è voluto del tempo affinché questo grande cambiamento si rivelasse positivo. Tempo, cura e molto impegno.»

«Quindi, mi stai sottilmente dicendo che non devo mollare?»

«Sì, Lou. Non so quale cambiamento tu stia vivendo, ma se ne vale la pena, se ti rende felice, sii paziente e non mollare. Tieni duro e lotta fino alla fine.»

«Grazie, mamma.» sussurrò, prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia. «Ora va’ a casa dai bambini e dalle ragazze, qui ci penso io.»

Lei annuì ed entrambi si alzarono dal divanetto. Louis si sistemò dietro al bancone della reception pronto ad archiviare alcune fatture e ad organizzare i check-out dell’indomani, Johannah recuperò la sua borsa e si diresse verso l’uscita. Prima di chiudere il portone alle sue spalle, però, la donna reclamò ancora la sua attenzione.

«Non vedo Harry dal barbecue al cottage, ai bambini manca già e anche a me.» affermò con un sorriso affabile sulle labbra carnose. «Quando lo vedi puoi dirgli di passare alla locanda o a casa nostra?» Lui annuì, sperando che l’indomani sarebbe stato un giorno migliore per parlare con Harry. «E vieni anche tu con lui…mi manca vedervi insieme come prima.»

Louis le diede la buonanotte e pensò che sua madre avesse pienamente ragione. Anche a lui mancava ciò che aveva con Harry prima, quando non dovevano nascondersi per abbracciarsi, ridere insieme e prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro.

A quella riflessione, si accasciò sullo sgabello e mise su un broncio, arricciando le labbra sottili.

Perché, alla fine dei conti, Louis poteva abbracciare Harry, sfiorarlo e stargli vicino maggiormente quando quest’ultimo sembrava essere _niente_ e non ora che era diventato il suo _tutto_.


	9. Capitolo Nove

Holmes Chapel era tutta in subbuglio per l’avvicinarsi del Festival di Fine Estate.

Il sindaco Taylor non faceva altro che girovagare per la pizza principale con l’intenzione di trovare la corretta posizione al palco che avrebbe accolto la rappresentazione teatrale e alcuni cantanti in quelle sere di festa. Misurava addirittura lo spazio con grandi falcate e scattava fotografie da ogni angolazione con fare apparentemente professionale. Tutti sapevano che quel palco sarebbe stato montato sempre nella solita posizione, ma nessuno osava farglielo notare. Ogni cittadino di Holmes Chapel si teneva ben lontano dal sindaco Taylor nei mesi antecedenti il Festival di Fine Estate e non era difficile intuire il motivo dato il carattere fumantino dell’uomo panciuto.

Nei pressi della piazza principale, poi, era stata allestita la tensostruttura all’interno della quale fervevano i preparativi per la rappresentazione teatrale: alcuni si occupavano della scenografia e un pungente odore di pittura acrilica si diffondeva ogni tanto, altri provavano le battute della commedia tra momenti seri e altri di puro divertimento, altri ancora lavoravano per replicare diversi oggetti di scena. Bambini, anziani e adulti entravano e uscivano dalla struttura per curiosare qua e là oppure semplicemente per portare una limonata fresca o un cupcake a chi lavorava senza sosta per la buona riuscita del Festival: sentirsi parte di una comunità, dopotutto, era uno dei lati positivi del vivere a Holmes Chapel.

In un angolo di quella tensostruttura, tra stoffe colorate, metri e foglietti volanti c’era, invece, Harry.

Aveva appena finito di prendere le misure al folletto Puck, un adolescente che non voleva proprio saperne di starsene fermo, neanche per pochi minuti, e ora riorganizzava le idee che aveva buttato giù per il suo costume. Avrebbe utilizzato più strati di tulle verde sovrapposti l’uno all’altro per dare un’idea di leggerezza al tutto, avrebbe cucito foglie e piccoli fiori sulla stoffa per rimarcare il legame con la natura e avrebbe detto a Charlotte, che aveva deciso di aiutarlo con il make-up, di sfumare ombretti verdi sulle palpebre del ragazzo e inserire dei glitter qua e là. Harry annuì, convincendosi maggiormente della sua idea, mentre appuntava quelle precisazioni sul suo taccuino.

Poi, rigirando la matita tra le dita inanellate della mano destra, si guardò intorno per individuare a qualche metro di distanza Louis, il quale sembrava tutto intento a piegare dei ferri che avrebbero formato la struttura portante di alcuni alberi di scena.

Harry lo aveva visto arrivare alla struttura un paio di ore prima quel pomeriggio e lo aveva salutato sventolando una mano nella sua direzione: Louis aveva risposto a quel gesto con un sorriso timido ed era sfuggito al suo sguardo qualche istante dopo concedendo le sue attenzioni a Niall che si occupava di dirigere la maggior parte dei lavori. Da quel momento in poi, avevano continuato a ignorarsi: o meglio, Harry aveva continuato a lanciargli occhiate di sottecchi e Louis a guardare il pavimento. Sapeva di esser stato fin troppo duro la sera precedente, per lo meno era quello che Niall e Liam gli avevano fatto notare non appena Louis era andato via con tanto di rimproveri e scappellotti dietro la nuca. Eppure, non era riuscito a fare di meglio: Harry non sopportava le promesse infrante e, soprattutto, aveva bisogno di tempo per rivelare i propri sentimenti a qualcuno che non fosse Louis.

Proprio perché aveva riconosciuto in parte di aver sbagliato, decise di fare un passo in avanti e tentare un approccio con Louis: sistemò gli appunti sul tavolo che gli avevano concesso e poi lisciò la camicia a fiori che indossava per essere più presentabile, nonostante avesse ritagli di stoffa e glitter persino tra i capelli. Si mosse lentamente verso Louis e, quando arrivò al suo cospetto, dovette catturare l’attenzione dell’altro con un colpo di tosse: Louis, altrettanto lentamente, poggiò il ferro che aveva in mano sul pavimento e alzò lo sguardo su Harry che, in difficoltà, spostava il suo peso da un piede all’altro.

«Ti va di prenderti una pausa?» chiese, sperando in una risposta positiva.

Louis temporeggiò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, prima di bofonchiare un «sono arrivato da poche ore, non so se posso prendermi una pausa».

«Andiamo, soltanto un gelato.» cercò di convincerlo Harry. «Faccio io la fila per entrambi.» propose disperato per fargli capire quanto desiderasse trascorrere con lui un po’ del suo tempo.

«E va bene.»

Harry trattenne un sorriso prima di poggiare distrattamente una mano sulla schiena dell’altro per guidarlo verso l’uscita del capannone. E non disattese le sue promesse quando invitò Louis a sedersi sul bordo della fontana al centro della piazza principale - lì dove la calura estiva di metà luglio si percepiva di meno - ed entrò nella gelateria richiedendo due coni gelato e i loro gusti preferiti. Dopo qualche minuto, si presentò da Louis con un cono al cioccolato e al pistacchio e uno alla vaniglia e fragola per sé: non parlarono molto se non per qualche frase scambiata sul tempo, sui lavori per il Festival o sul sindaco Taylor, che ora urlava al telefono con qualche fornitore. Non importava, però, quanto spesso si sfiorassero i loro gomiti o le loro ginocchia, Harry percepiva Louis molto - troppo - lontano da sé e qualcosa gli suggeriva che ne avesse in parte le colpe.

«Mi sei mancato ieri notte.» azzardò, dopo aver rubato un po’ di cioccolato dal cono di Louis e aver notato il suo sguardo addolcirsi.

«Davvero?» chiese l’altro, impegnato a pulirsi le labbra con un fazzoletto.

«Beh, sì.»

A Harry era mancato sentire il petto di Louis scontrarsi con la sua schiena, le sue mani intrecciarsi alle proprie e il suo respiro caldo infrangersi sul collo: negli ultimi tempi aveva accettato persino che Whiskey dormisse ai piedi del loro letto perché la presenza di Louis rendeva sopportabile persino quella del suo gatto, con il quale aveva quel rapporto di amore e odio.

«Eppure, ieri sera sembrava che mi odiassi.»

Harry sospirò, scuotendo la testa. «Non ti odio, non potrei mai farlo.»

«Neanche quando ti ho detto quelle cose così dirette su David in cucina?»

«Non sono fatto di vetro, Lou. Non mi dovevi nulla negli anni passati, né tantomeno un voto di castità, giusto?» ridacchiò, ma la sua risata sfumò nel silenzio. «Eppure, sai come la penso su tutto il resto. Te l’ho spiegato a Manchester e te l’ho ribadito ieri sera. Ho bisogno di tempo per processare tutto quello che sento quando sto con te. Perché non cerchi di capirmi? Perché mi prometti di capirlo e, poi, in realtà, fai tutto il contrario?»

«Io provo a capirti, Haz. So che hai paura del giudizio delle nostre famiglie o di quello altrui o addirittura dei tuoi stessi sentimenti.» ribatté lui, voltandosi nella sua direzione. «Ma sono passate settimane dal nostro primo bacio e mi sembra di essere stato chiaro con te.»

Harry boccheggiò per qualche istante perché non era affatto questione di settimane, ma di sentirsi a proprio agio con i propri sentimenti affinché, una volta allo scoperto, neanche la più cattiva delle voci in circolazione avrebbe potuto scalfirli. Louis approfittò di quell’indugio per coprire con la sua la mano di Harry, ferma sul ginocchio, ma quest’ultimo si affrettò a spostarla e a guardarsi intorno nervosamente.

«E questo non mi piace affatto.» affermò Louis abbattuto, indicando lo spazio tra loro. «Perché non mi sfiori più a meno che non siamo da soli? Io e te siamo sempre stati una sola persona. Cosa è successo? Ti vergogni di me? Il grande stilista che finirà su Vogue non può stare con il receptionist di una locanda di campagna? O forse hai cambiato idea addirittura su quello che provi per me?»

«Non dire sciocchezze, Lou.» ribatté Harry perché il suo sentimento per lui era rimasto immutato. «È che ora i nostri gesti hanno un significato diverso.»

«E che significato hanno?»

_Se ti sfioro la guancia vuol dire che voglio baciarla, se ti abbraccio vuol dire che ti voglio stringere a me anche di notte e se ti scompiglio i capelli è perché vorrei farlo con te che riposi sul mio petto, stanco ma soddisfatto perché vuol dire che mi hai avuto nel più intimo dei modi._

Eppure, riuscì a mormore soltanto un tremolante «lo sai, Lou» prima che l’altro scuotesse la testa frustrato.

«Io so cosa significano per me, ma forse tu non sai cosa significano per te, Harry.»

«Io so che ciò che provo per te è forte.» chiarì con voce ferma. «Ma non sono ancora pronto a etichettarlo in modo canonico o a dichiararlo al mondo intero.»

«A quanto sembra, non vuoi dirlo neanche ai tuoi migliori amici.»

«E puoi biasimarmi, Lou? Voglio soltanto andarci cauto.» disse, abbassando il tono della sua voce. «Ci conosciamo da tutta la vita – è vero – ma una relazione è diversa da una amicizia per quanto profonda sia la nostra. Non sai come sono in una relazione e io non so come sei tu. A questo punto vorrei concedermi persino il lusso di sbagliare con te senza sentirmi in dovere di dare spiegazioni ai nostri amici o ai nostri familiari e tu dovresti poter fare lo stesso. Vorrei potermi abituare a questa nuova normalità, ai nostri piani insieme, ai tuoi baci, persino al sesso tra noi prima di far scoppiare la nostra bolla. Vorrei capire tutto questo e per farlo ho bisogno che siamo soltanto io e te al momento, Lou.»

«Sono tutte stronzate.» ribatté lapidario Louis. «So chi sei. So cosa vuoi in una relazione proprio perché sono stato il tuo migliore amico finora, perché ti ho ascoltato attentamente negli anni passati quando ti lamentavi del Bradley o del Carlos di turno. So che cerchi un uomo dolce ma passionale allo stesso tempo, attento ai tuoi interessi ma che abbia delle ambizioni personali, che si lasci coccolare da te ma che ti dia sicurezze perché sotto quella maschera da ragazzo di città in carriera nascondi cicatrici e fragilità.» continuò con sentimento, mentre gli occhi di Harry si inumidivano. «E io sono qui. Posso darti tutto questo: dolcezza, amore e passione, sicurezza.»

«E tu, Lou? Cosa cerchi?» chiese con un filo di voce. «Io non so cosa vuoi tu, non so cosa posso darti.»

«Sì che lo sai, Haz.» La mano di Louis si tese verso il suo viso e quella volta Harry non si allontanò: percepì il suo palmo caldo accarezzargli la guancia morbida e il pollice scacciargli via una lacrima solitaria che, alla fine, si era liberata dai suoi occhi verdi quando li aveva socchiusi per bearsi di quella tenerezza. «Io ti chiedo soltanto il _per sempre_.»

Quando riaprì gli occhi, dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole, Harry riuscì a intravedere l’ombra di un sorriso comprensivo sul viso di Louis prima che quest’ultimo interrompesse il loro contatto e andasse via, ritornando nella tensostruttura. Lui, invece, rimase sul bordo della fontana per un tempo che gli sembrò infinito, mentre percepiva zampilli di acqua fresca scontrarsi con le sue braccia scoperte e il vocio ovattato delle persone che lo circondavano. Sul suo viso c’era ancora l’ombra di quella lacrima e le sue labbra tremavano al solo pensiero di quel _per sempre_.

Harry ricordò le parole che lui stesso aveva detto a Louis quando quest’ultimo lo aveva accompagnato ai grandi magazzini di Northwich poche settimane prima e provò una stretta dolorosa al petto. « _Ma il per sempre non lo troverai mai in quel buco di paese che è Holmes Chapel, Louis_ » ripeté mentalmente e poi ricordò l’altro che era andato via infastidito, voltandogli le spalle e lasciandolo lì confuso.

Era tutto più chiaro ora.

Era chiaro che Louis il suo _per sempre_ lo avesse trovato proprio a Holmes Chapel: lo aveva trovato in un bambino tutto ricci e fossette che lo guardava meravigliato per ogni suo gesto e che lo considerava il suo eroe; in un adolescente con strani foulard a raccogliere i capelli indomabili e sogni troppo grandi perché quel paesino li contenesse, ma che non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo con ammirazione; in un uomo che aveva vissuto nuove esperienze e realizzato gran parte dei suoi sogni, ma che aveva ancora bisogno di lui per stare bene. Perché loro due si completavano a vicenda e si incastravano alla perfezione come due pezzi dello stesso puzzle.

Con quelle riflessioni ancora a vorticare nella sua testa, Harry non tornò più nella tensostruttura quel pomeriggio. Andò nell’unico posto in cui poteva aprire il suo cuore senza aver paura di essere giudicato e senza tener conto delle conseguenze.

E rimase lì fino a tarda sera.

*

Le giornate a Holmes Chapel erano sempre le stesse.

Sveglia sul presto, turno alla locanda, sorrisi affabili anche quando Louis ne avrebbe fatto a meno volentieri, piccole pause spese a giocare con i gemelli e con Clifford, turno alla tensostruttura per la scenografia, ancora sorrisi affabili e, infine, una birra al pub di Niall e Liam. Insomma, una noia mortale. E se non c’era Harry a colorare le sue giornate, Louis poteva definirle tutte grigie, anche quelle in cui il sole estivo e il cielo terso di metà luglio sembravano dire tutto il contrario.

Louis cominciò a capirlo quando, qualche giorno dopo la discussione avvenuta in piazza, incontrò Gemma al grande magazzino di Northwich.

«Tomlinson, che ci fai in questo reparto?» esordì lei, affiancandolo con il suo carrello.

«Ho cinque sorelle, Gems.» ribatté lui, non staccando gli occhi dall’enorme scaffale sul quale vi erano confezioni su confezioni di assorbenti: ormai, dopo anni e anni di pratica, Louis era diventato un asso a sceglierli, assecondando le esigenze di ogni sorella. «Ti sorprende così tanto trovarmi qui?» aggiunse, prendendone qualche pacco e mettendoli nel suo cestino.

«Non più di tanto, ma mi serviva una scusa per parlare con te.»

«Lo sai che puoi sempre parlare con me.» Louis si sistemò la frangia prima di lanciarle uno sguardo incuriosito e proseguire al suo fianco nella corsia. «Sempre.»

«Anche se voglio parlarti di quel testone di Harry?» chiese lei esitante, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e arricciando il naso dal momento che lui sbuffò.

«Cosa ti ha detto stavolta?»

«Tutto.» ribatté solenne. «E lasciati dire che metterlo con le spalle al muro non è stata la mossa più intelligente al mondo.»

«Gems, cerca di capire anche me.» Si lamentò Louis, prendendo quelle merendine al cioccolato che Ernie amava tanto. «Ho ventotto anni e sono innamorato di lui da sette anni, forse anche di più. Mi biasimi davvero se voglio che la nostra sia una vera e propria relazione? Intendo, con veri appuntamenti, baci e carezze alla luce del sole? E, volendo proprio strafare, con barbecue insieme alla nostra famiglia durante i quali non dobbiamo chiuderci in bagno per scambiarci qualche bacio?»

«Non ti biasimo, Lou.» rispose affettuosamente per poi distruggere le sue speranze. «Ma stiamo parlando di Harry. Fino a un mese fa non sapeva neanche che il suo affetto per te in realtà significasse altro! Devi dargli del tempo per far sì che si abitui a tutto questo. Tu lo ami da tutta la vita, Lou. Lui ha cominciato a farlo a malapena da qualche settimana.»

Louis annuì, sentendo sulle spalle tutta la veridicità di quella affermazione. Non aveva dato il modo a Harry di abituarsi a lui e ai loro spazi, ma lo aveva fatto sentire semplicemente inadeguato chiedendogli qualcosa per il quale lui non era ancora pronto. Lo sapeva. Eccome se lo sapeva, ma ammettere ad alta voce i suoi sbagli era così difficile per lui che era così testardo.

«Lo so.» bofonchiò, sentendosi in colpa. «Forse sono stato un po’ egoista e non ho pensato alle sue esigenze, ma non l’ho fatto con cattiveria. Ero solo…entusiasta? Ho aspettato così tanto, Gems. Ero – sono – così stanco di aspettare.»

«Lo so, ti si legge in faccia che sei stanco di aspettare e che non vedi l’ora di dirlo a tutti. Sei proprio un raggio di sole da quando tu e Harry state insieme.» ammiccò lei, ripetendo le stesse parole di Niall. «Beh, per lo meno quando non discutete o fate i passivo-aggressivi e tocca a me sistemare le cose.» precisò sottovoce. «Ma so anche che tieni molto a mio fratello e che non lo feriresti mai volutamente.»

«Secondo te sarebbe un problema per le nostre famiglie?» chiese Louis quando si fermarono al bancone del pane.

Lo chiese mentre giocherellava con un filo della sua vecchia t-shirt dei Pink Floyd, badando bene a non incontrare lo sguardo confuso di Gemma per non imbarazzarsi ulteriormente. Era Harry quello che solitamente esternava i suoi sentimenti e chiedeva di parlarne, non Louis. Louis teneva tutto dentro, recitava monologhi che avrebbero vinto il premio Oscar e raramente era il primo a voler parlare di ciò che accadeva al suo cuore. Ultimamente, invece, le cose sembravano essersi capovolte: forse, perché Louis aveva tenuto per sé i sentimenti che provava per Harry per tanto, troppo tempo.

«Cosa, Lou?» 

«Beh, la relazione che c’è tra me e Harry.»

«Pensi che possano ostacolarvi?» chiese ironicamente, davanti a quell’eventualità. «Non siete Giulietta e Romeo.»

Louis sbuffò frustato. «Lo so che non siamo in una tragedia di Shakespeare e grazie tanto.» ribatté, imbustando i suoi panini al latte. «Intendevo…Anne ne sarebbe scontenta? Magari vorrebbe qualcun altro accanto a suo figlio.»

«Mia madre ha sempre fatto il tifo per te ancora prima che tu ti accorgessi di provare qualcosa per Harry.» ridacchiò Gemma, lasciando di stucco Louis. «Perché vi meravigliate così tanto ogni volta?» Si lamentò poi, perché forse Harry non era il solo ad aver bisogno dei sottotitoli. «Il vostro non è mai stato un normale rapporto di amicizia, Lou. Voi siete anime gemelle da sempre! Avete soltanto impiegato decenni a capirlo, mentre noi – quelli intelligenti – lo abbiamo sempre saputo.»

«Quindi sei stata tu a riempire la testa di Harry con quei “ _Dieci elementi per stabilire se lui o lei è la tua anima gemella_ ”!» ribatté Louis, ignorando tutto il resto che la donna gli aveva detto.

«Cosa avete tutti contro quella rivista?» chiese esasperata. «Intanto, se non l’avessi data a Harry non avrebbe mai capito a fondo i suoi sentimenti per te.»

Louis ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. «A parte suggerirti di non dare più le tue riviste a Harry, cosa posso fare per rimediare? L’altro pomeriggio l’ho lasciato in piazza nel bel mezzo di una discussione e poi non l’ho più visto per giorni. Credo che mi stia evitando con tutto se stesso.»

Forse, ad essere sinceri, anche Louis lo stava evitando perché non era pronto ad ascoltare la sua risposta alla domanda che gli aveva posto.

«Fai un passo in avanti.» affermò solennemente Gemma. «Tendigli la mano.» continuò, mentre Louis annuiva. «Fagli sentire che non è solo in tutto questo, che ci sei tu a spazzare via le sue paure e le sue insicurezze. Non metterlo con le spalle al muro, ma permettigli di fare una scelta. Fallo sentire al sicuro mentre compie la sua scelta, Lou. Esattamente come sai fare soltanto tu.» terminò con un sorriso, dando poi una veloce occhiata al suo carrello colmo. «Ora andiamo alla cassa? Dopotutto, non mi pagano per farvi da terapista di coppia e Tom mi aspetta a casa.»

Louis guardò il suo cestino e improvvisamente il suo volto si illuminò perché, forse, aveva trovato una buona idea per rimediare al suo comportamento. «Aspetta, devo prendere ancora delle cose.» disse, guardandosi intorno per capire quale corsia avrebbe dovuto percorrere all’interno del supermercato. «Ho avuto un’idea.»

«E per cosa?»

«Per fare un passo in avanti con Harry, tendergli la mano e farlo sentire compreso.» ripeté, scimmiottando la voce di Gemma e sorridendo davanti al suo broncio infastidito per la presa in giro, prima di imboccare la corsia delle farine. «Aspettami e torniamo in paese insieme!»

*

Quando Harry entrò nel cottage con stoffe, fogli e cartamodelli a pesargli tra le braccia quella sera, non si aspettava di trovare Louis dietro il bancone della sua cucina con il naso sporco di farina e la lingua incastrata tra i denti bianchi in un’espressione concentrata.

D’un tratto i suoi piani, che consistevano in un bagno caldo con un libro in una mano e un bicchiere di vino bianco nell’altra, scomparirono alla vista di Louis che si muoveva con difficoltà nello spazio ridotto della cucina e versava uno strano miscuglio scuro in una teglia. Quest’ultimo, poi, non sembrava neanche essersi accorto della sua presenza, esattamente come Whiskey che, invece, sonnecchiava acciambellato sul bracciolo del divano. Harry finse un colpo di tosse per catturare l’attenzione di Louis, che sussultò e imprecò dal momento che aveva rovesciato un po’ del composto scuro sul bancone per la sorpresa.

«Ehi.» sussurrò, pulendosi sommariamente le mani su un grembiule merlettato, uno tra quelli che appartenevano a nonna Mary e che Harry aveva conservato gelosamente. «Ciao.»

«Che ci fai qui?» chiese Harry, sistemando al meglio le cose che ancora stringeva tra le braccia. «E come hai fatto a entrare?»

«Le chiavi di riserva sotto il vaso delle peonie bianche.» Louis morse il suo labbro inferiore in difficoltà. «E ti sto preparando la cena. O almeno, è quello che sto provando a fare.»

Harry lo guardò sorpreso, mentre Louis abbozzava un sorriso timido sulle sue labbra sottili. «Tu che prepari la cena a me? Tutto da solo?»

Non nascose di essere piacevolmente sorpreso per quella rivelazione perché la prima e ultima esperienza culinaria di Louis risaliva a quando quest’ultimo aveva diciannove anni e per poco non aveva mandato a fuoco la cucina di Johannah: da quel momento in poi, era stato Harry a preparare la cena per entrambi quando non chiedevano a nonna Mary di farlo oppure non ordinavano una pizza d’asporto. 

«Ho provato a chiedere aiuto, ma lo chef Ratatouille non era disponibile stasera.» Louis fece spallucce e lo guardò ancora intimidito, mentre le sue guance arrossivano.

Fu allora che Harry si sciolse definitivamente in un sorriso che gli scoprì persino la fossetta più accentuata sulla guancia sinistra.

«Non mi fido dello chef Ratatouille dopo quello che ha preparato a Tom l’ultima volta.» ribatté, infatti, reggendo il gioco all’altro. «Ho il tempo per farmi una doccia prima di assaggiare qualunque prelibatezza tu stia preparando?»

«Tutto il tempo che vuoi.»

E Harry era certo che la sua risposta non si riferisse soltanto alla doccia, ma non volle indagare oltre in quel momento. Raggiunse il piccolo studiolo di Mary e lì lasciò le stoffe e gli appunti accumulati quel pomeriggio alla tensostruttura, poi si intrufolò nel bagno optando per una doccia rigenerante. Venti minuti dopo, quando uscì dal bagno, tutto taceva nel cottage e non poté fare a meno di incuriosirsi perché Louis difficilmente era silenzioso. Con un asciugamano morbido allacciato sui fianchi e il petto ancora bagnato da alcune goccioline d’acqua, si recò in cucina e la trovo buia. Soltanto quando accese la luce, notò un post-it appoggiato sul bancone.

«Raggiungimi al lago.» lesse Harry a bassa voce e il cuore gli batté forte nel petto.

Mentre percorreva a grandi falcate il corridoio e si intrufolava nella sua stanza, Harry si chiese cosa avesse in mente Louis. Non ebbe, però, tempo di rispondersi perché il suo corpo fremeva per raggiungerlo e non badò neanche a cosa indossare: infilò la prima t-shirt bianca che trovò nell’armadio e un paio di pantaloni morbidi e neri per stare più comodo. Poi, si guardò allo specchio e per la prima volta in giorni non notò il suo sguardo vuoto o la stanchezza sul suo viso, ma le sue guance arrossate e il verde più brillante dei suoi occhi.

Nonostante le loro discussioni, Louis faceva bene a Harry.

Quest’ultimo sorrise a quella realizzazione e, prima di uscire dal cottage, lasciò persino una carezza sulla testolina fulva di Whiskey. Mentre attraversava il giardino, ebbe pochi istanti per realizzare quanto fosse spettacolare il panorama che si parava davanti i suoi occhi: sul parapetto del molo erano tornate le lucine bianche a illuminarlo e sulla passerella vi erano cuscini e coperte per rendere più comodo il legno bruno. Tra quest’ultimi c’erano dei piatti e un’alzatina che conteneva qualcosa che Harry ancora non riusciva a individuare e, a pochi centimetri di distanza, c’era una lanterna con una debole fiammella a rendere il tutto più romantico. Sullo sfondo, poi, si estendevano a perdita d’occhio il lago e il cielo che ora virava verso un azzurro più violaceo, tipico del vespro.

A risaltare sul quel magnifico panorama, però, c’era Louis.

Aveva le mani in tasca e le gambe leggermente divaricate, mentre un’espressione incerta gli contraeva i lineamenti. Harry avrebbe voluto corrergli incontro e spazzargli via quell’espressione tesa sul volto a suon di baci, lasciandosi alle spalle tutto il resto. Eppure, quando si ritrovò al suo cospetto, si limitò a prendere la mano che gli veniva porta e a sistemarsi sui morbidi cuscini. Mentre l’espressione di Louis si distendeva e lui si rilassava, Harry prese del tempo per ammirare tutto ciò che era stato disposto con minuzia sulla passerella del molo: i due piatti contenenti la loro cena, l’alzatina con una torta al cioccolato e persino il cestello dello champagne.

«Un tuffo nel passato, Lou?» esordì Harry, indicando la pietanza perfettamente impiattata.

Quello era lo stesso pollo che Louis gli aveva preparato a diciannove anni seguendo una vecchia ricetta di Jamie Oliver e quasi mandando a fuoco la cucina di Johannah, ma i risultati quella sera sembravano più promettenti: il pollo era ben rosolato e il purè di patate vellutato e del colore giusto. Evidentemente, Louis aveva migliorato le sue abilità culinarie e glielo aveva tenuto nascosto.

«Sai che so essere romantico anche io a modo mio.» ribatté Louis, porgendogli il piatto con un sorriso.

Harry lo accettò specchiando il suo sorriso e con la coppa di champagne che Louis gli passò qualche attimo dopo decise di mettere da parte momentaneamente ogni incomprensione tra loro e di godersi la serata. Il molo, il lago e il cielo che pian piano si scuriva e si confondeva con la vegetazione che li circondava creavano un’atmosfera così sognante e bella che risultava un peccato rovinarla con sterili discussioni. E succedeva tutto grazie a Louis che, nonostante le loro incomprensioni, si era impegnato e aveva impiegato parte del suo tempo a renderlo felice.

Perché Harry era finalmente felice e si notava dal fatto che non avesse mai smesso un istante di sorridere o di parlare o di guardare Louis con gli occhi che brillavano e risultavano più luminosi di qualsiasi stella presente nel cielo quella sera.

*

«Comunque, d’ora in poi puoi vantarti di saper fare questo piatto alla perfezione.» affermò Harry, dopo aver poggiato sul legno della passerella il piatto vuoto. «Potrebbe diventare il tuo piatto forte.»

«E tu puoi vantarti di essere stato il primo ad assaggiarlo anni e anni fa.» ridacchiò Louis, prima di mostrarsi un po’ sovrappensiero. «In effetti, sei stato il primo in tante cose, Haz.»

«Il primo al quale hai cambiato un pannolino.»

«Il primo al quale ho insegnato a guidare.»

«La prima celebrità che hai fotografato!» scherzò Harry, facendo ridere anche Louis.

 _Il primo che ho amato e anche l’ultimo._ Questo Louis lo pensò soltanto, ma non lo disse ad alta voce.

Si limitò a ridere e a godersi quella risata che gli era mancata così tanto nell’ultima settimana, dimenticando tutto: ogni pressione, ogni istante in cui non si era sentito abbastanza per l’altro, ogni momento trascorso a pensare a lui e a chiedersi se l’altro facesse lo stesso. Ricordare il loro passato fu utile a scacciar via un presente più complicato almeno per qualche minuto, sufficiente a fargli respirare ancora Harry, Harry e la sua risata, Harry e il suo familiare profumo di fragola.

Fu facile, infatti, abbandonarsi a quel clima rilassato, alle loro battute e alle occhiate maliziose che si lanciavano in continuazione. Fu facile stabilire nuovamente un contatto tra loro senza imbarazzo: Harry non faceva altro che sfiorargli l’avambraccio tatuato con le dita per richiamarlo e Louis gli spostava quel ricciolo color cioccolato che continuava a cadergli sulla fronte. Fu facile abituarsi persino all’espressione meravigliata di Harry quella sera, soprattutto quando gli pose sotto gli occhi l’alzatina in vetro con la torta al cioccolato, precisando di aver seguito alla perfezione la ricetta di nonna Mary.

«Come hai fatto?» chiese Harry, mandando giù il primo boccone. «È identica alla sua in tutto e per tutto!»

Non era stato facile trovare la ricetta originale della torta al cioccolato di nonna Mary tra tutte quelle erano presenti nel suo vecchio quaderno inizialmente: soltanto dopo ore di ricerca tra foglietti e vecchi ritagli, Louis era riuscito nel suo obiettivo. Harry apprezzò particolarmente quella torta al cioccolato glassata e aromatizzata al brandy tanto che lo invitò a prepararla più spesso e il petto di Louis si gonfiò di orgoglio. Non sapeva se preparare quella torta fosse stato pure talento o soltanto un colpo di fortuna, ma se rendeva felice Harry ci avrebbe riprovato ancora e ancora. Terminato l’ultimo boccone, Louis sistemò i piatti nel cestino di vimini rubato a sua madre per l’occasione e tirò fuori la macchinetta fotografica per immortalare quell’angolo di tranquillità e natura che Holmes Chapel offriva loro: così, i due rimasero in silenzio a godersi il panorama tra un _clic_ e l’altro dell’apparecchio.

Il buio non aveva ancora avvolto il paesaggio che li circondava; il venticello fresco che soffiava faceva increspare la superficie del lago in piccole onde e sbattere la piccola barca con la quale nonno Arthur li portava a pesca contro il molo; un gufo in lontananza bubbolava e degli uccellini cinguettavano preparandosi alla notte. Entrambi avevano le ginocchia al petto quasi a conservare il loro calore e, notando la loro pelle increspata dai brividi, Louis prese una delle tante coperte che aveva sistemato sul legno duro del molo e la passò sulle loro spalle. Harry gli sorrise, ringraziandolo per quella premura e Louis ricambiò la sua espressione, perdendosi a guardare il suo profilo elegante dalla lente della macchinetta fotografica e a scattargli una foto.

«L’altro giorno, in piazza, il mio comportamento è stato inqualificabile, Lou.» esordì Harry, ridestando Louis e portandolo a mettere da parte l’apparecchio per qualche istante. «Sono così testardo e voglio sempre mantenere il mio punto, ma non è così che funziona una relazione. Vero?» chiese, conoscendo già la risposta. «Bisogna parlare, discutere, rimanere e non andare via, trovare un punto d’incontro. E io voglio farlo, non voglio più ignorarti quando qualcosa non mi sta bene, voglio risolvere le cose per uscirne più forti. Non voglio più ritornare alla sera del film o a Manchester, ignorarti e mantenere il mio punto mi stava facendo impazzire.» continuò, coprendogli la mano con la sua. «Mi sei mancato, mi è mancato averti accanto.»

«Anche tu, Haz.» Louis sospirò. «Siamo stati due sciocchi, vieni qui.» Aprì le braccia e invitò l’altro ad accoccolarsi nel mezzo.

E Harry accettò quell’invitò, sistemando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirando profondamente il suo profumo, ripetendo a bassa voce quanto gli fosse mancato quel profumo di cannella, intimandogli di non volersi più separare da lui per più di un giorno perché «le giornate senza Louis Tomlinson nella mia vita fanno schifo». E Louis ridacchiò a quella precisazione, stringendolo più forte al suo petto per dirgli che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, per farlo sentire al sicuro, perché non ci sarebbe stato altro posto al mondo dove Harry avrebbe potuto sentirsi in quel modo se non tra le sue carezze e premure.

«Mi dispiace se hai pensato che io possa vergognarmi di te o che tu non sia abbastanza perché…»

«Lo so, Haz.»

«…no, aspetta.» lo interruppe Harry, lasciandogli un bacio sulla pelle abbronzata del collo prima di continuare. «Non ho mai avuto molte incertezze su quello che provo per te, volevo soltanto essere cauto perché, dal momento in cui riveleremo che c’è un “noi”, ci saranno anche le nostre famiglie, i nostri amici e l’intero paese a osservare le nostre mosse.» spiegò, imbronciandosi. «Non siamo a Londra o a Manchester, qui non possiamo passare inosservati, Lou.»

«Ma rimarremo comunque “nostri”, Haz.» lo rassicurò Louis, lasciandogli un bacio tra i riccioli scuri. «Le pettegole parleranno di noi? E lasciamole parlare, perché a me interessa soltanto essere felice con te, stringerti la mano, poterti abbracciare alla luce del sole. I nostri amici? Probabilmente lo sapevano dal primo momento in cui ci hanno visto insieme. Le nostre mamme? Penso che lo sapessero dal momento esatto in cui ti ho dato il mio _Boo_ per non farti piangere e tu non avevi neanche un mese di vita.» continuò, beandosi della risata candida dell’altro. «Non avrei dovuto metterti pressioni, è vero, ma ero così entusiasta. E tu sai che posso essere insopportabile in quei casi. Volevo soltanto lasciarmi andare perché sapevo che sarei stato al sicuro con te, degli altri non mi importa.» spiegò. «Tu non senti lo stesso quando sei con me? Non ti senti più coraggioso? Più forte?»

«Io ho paura.» confessò Harry. «Ho paura perché tu non sei gli altri e quello che provo per te non l’ho mai provato per nessun altro…ma se fossi così coraggioso, come lo sei tu, da lasciarmi andare nelle braccia di qualcuno completamente sceglierei soltanto te, Lou. Sempre e soltanto te.»

«Allora sii coraggioso e sceglimi anche questa volta, Haz.» sussurrò, accarezzandogli la guancia e invitandolo a guardarlo: i loro occhi si incontrarono e Louis pensò di non aver mai visto Harry così vulnerabile prima di quel momento. «Non avere più paura perché ci sono io a proteggerti.»

«L’hai sempre fatto, non è così? Da quando ero soltanto un bambino.»

Louis annuì, mentre il suo pollice accarezzava la pelle vellutata dell’altro. «Fidati di me, Haz.»

«Mi fido.» soffiò Harry sulle sue labbra sottili.

Quelle parole furono un lasciapassare per Louis perché presto le sue labbra incontrarono quelle dell’altro e si modellarono morbidamente alle sue riconoscendosi e assaporandosi. E ci fu qualcosa di diverso nei baci che si scambiarono da quel momento in poi: erano lenti, passionali, languidi. Sapevano di promessa, quella di lasciarsi andare l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro e di non avere più paura. E non avevano più paura perché le loro mani percorrevano spavalde i loro corpi, ne mappavamo ogni centimetro saggiando la pelle calda e allo stesso tempo increspata dai brividi e riconoscevano curve che avevano tracciato in precedenza. Così facevano le loro labbra e le loro lingue che si incontravano in una danza ritmata e dettata dai loro respiri affannati e dai loro gemiti sommessi. Harry non impiegò molto a tracciare con le labbra le ossa sporgenti del suo bacino e a prendere tra le mani l’orlo della t-shirt per sfilarla e gettarla oltre il molo, facendo ridacchiare Louis per l’espressione di scuse che assunse quando se ne accorse: avrebbe recuperato la sua maglia più tardi, ora i suoi occhi blu erano puntati sulle labbra di Harry che percorrevano con maestria le lettere in corsivo della scritta tatuata sul suo petto.

«Qui, Haz?» sussurrò, quando le mani dell’altro armeggiarono con la patta dei suoi jeans e la sua lingua gli circondò un capezzolo, facendolo inturgidire all’istante.

«Qui, Lou.» asserì Harry, incastrando gli occhi smeraldini nei suoi. «Ci siamo solo io e te.»

Intrecciarono le loro dita e si baciarono ancora, incastrando lingue e denti in un bacio sporco, fatto di morsi e saliva, che sapeva di urgenza, quella di aversi e di possedersi nel più intimo e carnale dei modi. Louis riuscì a sfilare la t-shirt di Harry prima di sentire le sue mani sul petto e poi la sua schiena scontrarsi con i cuscini posti sul legno: il più giovane si mise a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e non smise neanche per un istante di baciare ogni lembo di pelle abbronzata che aveva a disposizione, mentre sfilava i suoi jeans e i boxer in un colpo solo.

Harry si fermò soltanto un istante per osservarlo e godersi la visione di un Louis nudo per lui, così esposto e fragile, forse come non lo aveva mai visto prima, neanche le precedenti volte in cui si erano scoperti a vicenda. Risalì sul suo corpo lasciando baci umidi e infuocati sulle cosce tornite e poi al loro interno, accarezzando il punto in cui la coscia diventava inguine e leccando lentamente la punta del suo membro eccitato. Lasciò soltanto alcune lappate lungo la sua asta percependone ogni vena e increspatura prima di risalire ancora e incontrare nuovamente le sue labbra: Louis gemette nella sua bocca quando sentì il suo sapore e poi il suo membro esser stretto dal palmo della mano dell’altro ed essere stimolato con veemenza. Poté soltanto intrufolare una mano tra i ricci di Harry per tenerlo più vicino a sé in quel bacio che gli rubava e gli donava il respiro continuamente, mentre l’altra mano stringeva il suo fianco e dettava i movimenti sinuosi del ragazzo che ora ondeggiava sopra di lui.

Aveva già avuto Harry in quel modo, ma il ragazzo riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo e a fargli dubitare delle sue stesse certezze: si muoveva su di lui più sicuro, così come non aveva mai fatto, e forse era anche merito delle promesse che si erano scambiati poco prima.

Dalle sue labbra rosse fuoriuscirono soffici gemiti di piacere quando Louis prese il comando e lo spogliò dei pantaloni neri e dei boxer a sua volta, facendolo posizionare a pancia in giù sui cuscini morbidi e accarezzando la sua schiena ampia, le fossette di venere che l’ornavano e infine l’incontro delle sue natiche sode. Lì con un gesto lento e accorto Louis vi posizionò le labbra, trattenendo il bacino dell’altro che cominciò a tremare per quell’incontro così nuovo: ascoltando le preghiere e i gemiti di piacere di Harry, non impiegò molto a leccare la sua apertura per poi stuzzicarla con la lingua e alcune dita quando i suoi muscoli finalmente si rilassarono sotto le sue carezze che gli vezzeggiavano le natiche e il membro già eccitato. Dopo aver sfiorato più volte il suo punto più sensibile con le dita, mentre Harry chiedeva sempre di più e si spingeva maggiormente verso le sue labbra e la sua lingua, Louis si allontanò e gli pose una mano sulla spalla destra per avvicinare la sua schiena al petto e rubargli un bacio urgente, che si rivelò essere un intreccio sporco di lingue e saliva e mostrò quanto l’uno avesse bisogno dell’altro fino a consumarsi. E mentre il fondoschiena sodo di Harry veniva a contatto con la sua erezione pulsante e la sua mano piccola e delicata massaggiava il membro bisognoso dell’altro, Louis approfondì sempre di più quei baci fino a quando non fu inevitabile allontanarsi per riprendere fiato.

Eppure, Harry lo riportò a sé. Si voltò tra le sue braccia per incontrare un’ultima volta le sue labbra piene e umide prima di soffiare su di esse «voglio essere il tuo _per sempre_ , Lou».

«Lo voglio così tanto anche io, Haz.» pronunciò Louis con le mani che quasi tremavano all’idea di sfiorarlo ancora, dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole.

«E voglio che tu sia il mio, per favore.» continuò Harry, con il petto che si alzava e si abbassava affannato. «Dopo questa notte, sii anche tu il mio _per sempre_.»

E Louis non poté ignorare quella supplica perché era tutto ciò che aveva desiderato fino a quel momento: quel _per sempre_ che sembrava così lontano da raggiungere ora lo aveva davanti agli occhi, lo stringeva sotto i palmi delle mani e lo plasmava con i suoi baci.

Per questo, incontrò ancora le sue labbra rosse e umide prima di farlo sistemare tra i cuscini e di posizionarsi tra le sue gambe tremanti: Louis percorse il suo torace tatuato e i suoi capezzoli sensibili con la lingua e le mani di Harry, intrufolate nei suoi capelli, lo guidarono a scendere sempre più in basso, lì dove il suo odore di uomo si faceva più presente insieme al profumo del bagnoschiuma alla fragola. Louis lo assaggiò, mordendogli la pelle tesa del bacino prima di leccare la punta gocciolante del suo membro e inglobare tutta la lunghezza nella sua bocca. Harry non trattenne i suoi gemiti e i suoi respiri affannati quando Louis cominciò a scendere e a salire sul suo sesso, massaggiandogli prima i testicoli con il palmo di una mano e poi stuzzicando la sua entrata con l’indice umido dei suoi stessi umori. Non incontrò molta resistenza dal momento che lo aveva già preparato in precedenza, quando le sue dita si intrufolarono con cerchi concentrici nella sua carne calda per stimolarlo ancora e vederlo sgretolarsi e ricomporsi sotto il suo tocco: quando sentì la punta del suo membro pulsare contro la coscia di Harry, decise di averne avuto abbastanza.

Era categorico per lui sentire Harry schiudersi intorno alla propria lunghezza, colpirlo in profondità e ascoltare i suoi dolci respiri spezzati dai gemiti nell’orecchio.

«Harry? Non ho preservativi con me. Tu, insomma...»

«I-io sono pulito.» confessò Harry, cercando una lucidità che in quel momento stentava a trovare. «Se anche tu lo sei» Louis annuì nel frattempo «va bene così. Amerei sentirti fino in fondo e senza barriere, Lou.»

«Ne sei sicuro?»

L’altro si aprì in un sorriso raggiante. «Mi fido di te, ricordi?»

Harry lo baciò per distendere i lineamenti preoccupati del suo viso e Louis dimenticò tutto, persino il suo nome, mentre la lingua di Harry percorreva il suo labbro inferiore e i suoi denti lo tiravano a sé per stuzzicarlo. Sospirò sulla sua bocca quando il più giovane strinse nel suo palmo la sua erezione pulsante e spalmò sulla restante asta le gocce di liquido preseminale presenti sulla punta arrossata, indirizzandolo verso la sua apertura. Harry gemette sommessamente e si morse il labbro inferiore quando percepì ogni venatura e increspatura del membro di Louis scontrarsi contro le sue pareti calde e quest’ultimo lo accarezzò dolcemente, cercando di dargli sollievo. Gli baciò l’intero viso, persino le palpebre strette tra loro per resistere al fastidio iniziale di quella penetrazione. Si occupò di Harry e dei suoi bisogni, preoccupandosi di rallentare quando l’altro più lo necessitava e di fermarsi lasciando che l’altro si abituasse a lui. Si perse ad osservare le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra leggermente dischiuse di Harry che pian piano aveva cominciato a liberare gemiti di piacere, mentre lui colpiva ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile. Se dapprima, a causa del fastidio, Harry risultava incerto e si limitava ad accarezzare la schiena dell’altro o a lasciargli baci fugaci sul collo, più tardi, mentre il piacere montava nel suo bassoventre, cominciò a incontrare gli affondi di Louis sollevando il bacino e a trasformare i baci in morsi maliziosi.

«Di più, voglio di più, Lou.» miagolò al suo orecchio, ansimando e senza preoccuparsi di modulare il tono della sua voce. «Più veloce.»

E Louis seguì quell’invito, aumentò il ritmo delle spinte saziando i loro appetiti e cavalcando l’ondata di adrenalina che lo aveva investito nell’ascoltare la voce roca dell’altro incitarlo: gli fece allacciare le gambe attorno al suo bacino e fece perno con gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa, potenziando i suoi movimenti e il loro piacere. Si occupò di lui con devozione perché il sentimento che provava era sconfinato e voleva rendere quella esperienza la più bella della sua vita mentre lo accarezzava, lo faceva sentire importante e gli sussurrava parole dolci nell’orecchio e a fior di labbra. Lo baciò ancora, spostando poi l’attenzione sul suo collo e marchiandolo con le labbra e con i denti, mentre sentiva nell'orecchio il respiro affannato di Harry dettare il ritmo delle sue spinte e colpiva ripetutamente il centro del suo piacere. Bastarono poche stoccate per portarlo al culmine: il membro di Harry, stretto piacevolmente tra i loro corpi, si liberò con fiotti caldi sulla loro pelle e lui stesso rilasciò un gemito più forte, capace di sovrastare il respiro ansimante di Louis che lo guardò intensamente un'ultima volta prima di riversarsi nelle sue carni, sentendole stringersi intorno al suo sesso.

«Sei bellissimo.» soffiò Louis sulle sue labbra, prima di lasciarsi andare sul suo corpo, godendosi l’orgasmo e la vista spettacolare di un Harry ancora sensibile che lo accoglieva tra le sue braccia.

Quest’ultimo, nel frattempo, gli accarezzava la schiena, quasi per lenirla dai graffi e dai segni che Louis era certo di ritrovare la mattina successiva, e respirava ancora a fatica per il caleidoscopio di emozioni provato poco prima. Lo stesso Louis non riusciva a credere di essere tra le sue braccia e di averlo avuto fino a qualche istante prima nel modo più intimo. Quando era con Harry, poi, tutto sembrava fermarsi: i suoni della natura che li circondava, il vento che scuoteva le fronde degli alberi e lo sciabordio delle onde del lago che si infrangevano sui sassolini delle sponde.

E soltanto in quel momento si accorse di essere ancora sul molo.

Perché c’erano Louis e Harry e, poi, c’era il mondo a osservarli, ad assistere all’unione di due anime gemelle che si scoprivano per davvero per la prima volta.

Soltanto quando i palmi di Harry raggiunsero il suo fondoschiena e strinsero la pelle soda delle sue natiche, Louis si ridestò e ridacchiò contro il collo arrossato dell’altro, cercando di uscire da lui e pensando al suo benessere. Harry, però, fu di tutt’altro avviso perché fece pressione sulle sue natiche per rimanere ancora uniti in quel modo così profondo e «rimani qui, voglio essere il tuo _per sempre_ ancora per un po’» pronunciò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro.

E Louis non contava di pensarlo quella sera, ma il turbinio di emozioni che avvolgeva il suo cuore e ogni suo senso aveva abbattuto ogni orgoglio o discussione.

 _Puoi essere il mio per sempre per tutta la vita, Haz._ Lo pensò, ma non lo disse.

Non ancora.

*

La luna era alta nel cielo, anche se nascosta da grandi nuvole grigie che avevano tutta l’aria di minacciare un temporale di lì a poche ore. A loro, però, non importava granché. Louis e Harry guardavano una sua parte specchiarsi nell’acqua scura del lago, giocherellando ancora con le loro labbra rosse e gonfie di baci e scambiandosi i loro odori tanto non volevano allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro, mentre le coperte formavano intorno a loro un caldo bozzolo.

«Qualche giorno fa sono andato a trovarla.» esordì Harry, dopo aver lasciato un bacio sul petto di Louis ed essersi accoccolato su di lui. «Dopo la nostra discussione in piazza sono andato al cimitero dalla nonna.»

Louis non ribatté alla sua affermazione e, forse, neanche Harry voleva che lo facesse. Era uno di quei momenti in cui Harry parlava a ruota libera e Louis mostrava il suo appoggio soltanto standogli vicino e ascoltandolo. Infatti, quest’ultimo si limitò a sospirare e a stringerlo maggiormente tra le sue braccia forti per dargli la forza di continuare il suo racconto.

«Ne avevo così bisogno, Lou.» continuò il più giovane. «Ho cominciato a camminare e poi a correre senza neanche accorgermene e quando sono arrivato lì avevo il fiatone ed ero sudato dalla testa ai piedi. Ho immaginato persino la nonna rimproverarmi per essermi presentato così da lei.» Harry non lo vide, ma Louis si abbandonò a un tenero sorriso pensando alla possibile reazione di Mary. «Le ho portato un girasole, però, affinché mi perdonasse e mi facesse un sorriso, uno di quelli caldi e accoglienti che soltanto lei sapeva fare. Ne ho lasciato uno anche al nonno così non avrebbe potuto dispiacersi. E ho promesso uno spazio sulla mia pelle anche a lui dopo avergli mostrato il tatuaggio per nonna Mary.» Quella volta, Harry sentì il petto di Louis muoversi perché il maggiore ridacchiò a quella precisazione: nonno Arthur era un tipo piuttosto permaloso, dopotutto. «Quando mi sono calmato, poi, mi sono seduto sul prato e ho cominciato a parlare di tutto. Del successo della serata a Londra, delle offerte di lavoro che sto valutando, della ristrutturazione del cottage e di quanto Whiskey non riesca a sopportarmi. Ho raccontato loro persino di noi due, Lou.»

«Non posso dirlo con certezza per nonno Arthur, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che nonna Mary tifasse per me.»

«Lo penso anche io.» ribatté Harry serenamente. «Ti voleva così bene e stravedeva per te. Scommetto che se fosse stata qui, sarebbe rinchiusa nel suo studiolo a prepararci il corredo in questo momento.»

«Il corredo lo avrebbe finito già settimane fa, Haz.» ridacchiò Louis. «Ora sarebbe stata già alla fase bambini e avrebbe ricamato già sette bavaglini e quattro copertine.»

Harry annuì, alzando il viso nella sua direzione per poi lasciare un bacio sul suo mento ispido per la barba. Rimase fermo in quella posizione per qualche istante ad osservare meravigliato Louis e il suo profilo perfettamente illuminato dalle lucine artificiali del molo e dal chiarore più dolce della luna. Era certo di non aver visto niente di più bello prima d’ora e non riusciva a capire perché avesse formulato quel pensiero soltanto in quel momento e non negli anni precedenti dal momento che la bellezza di Louis era rimasta immutata nel tempo.

Forse, era l’animo di Harry a essere cambiato grazie al sentimento forte e puro che ora provava per Louis.

«Escludendo Gemma e Nick che mi hanno aiutato a capire cosa provassi per te dopo il matrimonio e a non impazzire, Mary e Arthur sono stati i primi ai quali ho raccontato di noi e mi sono sentito così bene dopo averlo fatto, Lou.» Harry dovette trattenersi per non far scendere una lacrima di commozione sulla sua guancia e Louis pose il palmo della mano su quest’ultima delicatamente, pronto a scacciare quella lacrima semmai fosse caduta: sentì il cuore tremare a quella premura, ma non si meravigliò perché Louis era sempre pronto a proteggerlo, persino dal suo stesso dolore. «E ho pensato a quanto sia bello condividere la propria felicità con le persone che ti vogliono bene e a quanto tu avessi ragione, Lou. Penso di essere pronto a dire di noi alle nostre famiglie e a non nasconderci davanti ai nostri amici e al paese intero.» E sentì quasi il cuore dell’altro saltare un battito. «Non voglio che diventi un affare di stato, però. Contiamo solo io e te, no?»

«Solo io e te, Haz.» sospirò Louis con un’espressione fiera sul volto prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. «Glielo diremo esattamente come vuoi tu.»

«Bene, allora organizzeremo qualcosa di intimo e glielo diremo quanto prima.» affermò con un sorriso. «Niente barbecue al cottage o alla locanda, però. Abbiamo capito che io e tua madre non sappiamo proprio regolarci.»

Louis scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, prima di chiedergli incuriosito «quindi, avevi già preso la tua decisione stasera? Avevi già deciso di dirlo agli altri?». Harry annuì senza alcuna esitazione. «Non volevi ascoltare le mie spiegazioni o le mie scuse?»

«Non avevi bisogno di scusarti. Avevi le tue ragioni e sapevo che le tue fossero buone intenzioni, Lou.» chiarì Harry, stringendosi a lui. «Ma sai quanto sono testardo e, soprattutto, quanto tempo impieghi a capire me stesso quando sono spaventato o che tendo a chiudermi in me stesso quando ho paura e le tue continue pressioni non miglioravano la situazione. »

«Oh, lo so bene che sei testardo.» ridacchiò l’altro prima di prendere nella sua la mano di Harry per evitare di ricevere un colpetto sulla spalla dal momento che aveva ereditato il suo lato permaloso proprio da nonno Arthur. «E so anche quanto siano state sbagliate le mie pressioni, scusami. Ma sono felice che tu sia andato a trovare i tuoi nonni e che ti abbiano aiutato a fare chiarezza e a compiere la tua scelta, Haz.»

«Anche io lo sono, mi mancano così tanto.» sospirò. «Sai a cosa penso in questo momento?» chiese, poi, sistemandosi tra le gambe tornite di Louis: poggiò il mento sul petto dell’altro che, nel frattempo, aveva preso ad accarezzargli la schiena. «A quanto sia stato importante questo posto per i miei nonni e a quanto lo sia anche per noi, Lou.»

All’altro brillarono gli occhi, segno che condividesse in pieno quel pensiero. «È stato il nostro posto fin da bambini, dopotutto. Abbiamo tantissimi ricordi qui, tra giochi e cadute. Tutte le nostre cicatrici sono legate a questo posto.»

E, forse, Louis non parlava soltanto di quelle visibili sulla loro pelle.

«Qui ci siamo baciati per la prima volta.»

«E qui abbiamo fatto l’amore per la prima volta.» continuò Louis, facendolo arrossire. «È come se Arthur e Mary ci avessero passato il testimone.»

«Non dobbiamo deluderli, Lou.»

«Faremo tutto il possibile per renderli fieri di noi e per essere all’altezza del loro amore, Haz.»

Allora, Harry chiuse gli occhi e si sporse a baciarlo, assaporando il gusto dolce dell’ennesima promessa che i due si scambiarono quella sera. 

Al lago e con la luna a rischiarare i loro corpi nudi, le loro vite, quelle di Arthur e di Mary, il passato e il presente si intrecciavano con la promessa di non sciogliersi più e si incastravano perfettamente gli uni con gli altri proiettandosi verso il futuro che non era mai apparso così bello prima di quel momento.


	10. Capitolo Dieci

Louis amava svegliarsi qualche minuto prima di Harry la mattina. C’era qualcosa di magico nel trovarlo accanto a sé o rannicchiato tra le sue braccia o sul suo petto, destarlo con tenere carezze e baci, osservare le sue lunghe ciglia castane sfarfallare per qualche istante e poi i suoi occhioni verdi aprirsi e guardarlo in _quel_ modo, in un modo che apparteneva soltanto a loro due.

Sapeva di affetto smisurato, di amore puro e di gioia, quella di ritrovarsi ancora l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

A volte, riusciva anche a rubargli qualche scatto e a Louis piaceva da morire fotografare Harry con il viso sepolto a metà tra i cuscini o con i capelli tutti ingarbugliati a creare ombre sulla sua pelle chiara.

A lui piaceva così: nudo, con la schiena ancora graffiata per il sesso della notte precedente, perfetto nella sua imperfezione, onesto.

Quella mattina Louis si era svegliato di buon’ora, aveva lasciato Harry nel letto matrimoniale dopo avergli dato un bacio sulla testa riccioluta e si era intrufolato in cucina. Lì, aveva preparato una colazione di tutto rispetto - pancakes al cioccolato con dei lamponi freschi come guarnizione e del tè nero - e aveva persino lasciato una carezza sulla testolina fulva di Whiskey prima di riempire la sua ciotola e lasciare aperta per lui la porta sul retro. Dopo aver disposto il tutto su un vassoio, si era diretto nuovamente in camera da letto sperando che il più giovane si sarebbe svegliato facilmente quella mattina. Giunto sulla soglia della stanza, notò che Harry avesse cambiato posizione disponendosi a stella marina sull’intero materasso e avesse affondato il viso tra i cuscini.

«Sempre la stessa storia…» mormorò tra sé e sé.

Lo guardò per qualche istante con un sorriso carico di affetto e le mani che quasi tremavano nel reggere il vassoio perché, dopo settimane, non si era ancora abituato a vedere Harry in quel modo tutto nuovo, a vederlo così “suo” tra le lenzuola che odoravano ancora di loro due.

Si ridestò soltanto quando notò Harry muovere il capo, sistemare la guancia contro il suo cuscino per cercare il suo profumo alla cannella e sorridere ad occhi ancora chiusi dopo averlo inspirato. Quel gesto lo spinse a inoltrarsi nella stanza e a poggiare il vassoio sul comodino per poi sistemarsi sul letto, precisamente a cavalcioni sulla schiena dell’altro con l’intenzione di lasciargli morbidi baci sulle spalle ampie e sul collo un po’ abbronzato. Fu soltanto quando succhiò un lembo di pelle al di sotto del suo orecchio che l’altro mugolò di piacere e spinse il fondoschiena contro il suo bacino: con la risata flebile di Louis ancora a risuonare nell’orecchio, Harry aprì di poco l’occhio sinistro per poi richiuderlo un istante dopo.

«Ti ho visto, Haz, so che sei sveglio.» Lo canzonò Louis, strofinando la sua guancia barbuta sulla sua scapola.

«Non sono sveglio, ho aperto soltanto un occhio per valutare la situazione.» mugugnò l’altro con voce rauca e terribilmente sensuale tanto che Louis dovette trattenersi dal lasciare sulla sua pelle calda un bacio e un altro ancora.

«Apri entrambi gli occhi perché ti ho portato la colazione a letto.»

«Un croissant?» sussurrò Harry, beandosi delle carezze che i polpastrelli di Louis lasciavano sulla sua schiena.

«No, di meglio.» ridacchiò Louis. «Pancakes al cioccolato con lamponi e tè.»

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di chiedere «e sono commestibili?» per poi guadagnarsi un colpetto sul fondoschiena coperto soltanto da un paio di boxer bianchi e striminziti.

«Prova tu stesso.» Si limitò a dire Louis, allontanandosi dalla sua schiena, ma rimanendo a cavalcioni su di lui.

Harry ridacchiò e poi sbuffò, fingendosi infastidito per quel risveglio. Qualcosa, però, suggerì a Louis che non fosse così infastidito per la sua presenza dal momento che, dopo essersi voltato nella sua direzione, riuscì a vedere sul suo volto quel sorriso che Harry rivolgeva soltanto a lui: quel sorriso non era soltanto sulle labbra curvate perfettamente, ma anche nelle fossette che ornavano le sue guance e negli occhi di un verde brillante. L’erezione dura che spingeva contro il suo fondoschiena e le mani di Harry che si appropriavano dei suoi fianchi accarezzandoli maliziosamente, poi, erano soltanto un piacevole di più in quel momento.

«Buongiorno.» mormorò Harry, alzando il busto e raggiungendo il viso dell’altro per lasciare un tenero bacio sulle sue labbra sottili.

Louis chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a quella tenerezza, intrufolando le mani tra i ricci castani dell’altro e approfondendo pian piano il bacio: la lingua passò più volte sul labbro inferiore di Harry per chiedere l’accesso alla sua bocca rosea e, quando quest’ultimo glielo concesse, mappò il suo palato, esplorando quell’antro ormai così familiare. La sua lingua giocò maliziosamente con l’altra, mentre i loro bacini si incontravano lascivamente in una danza che presagiva tutt’altre intenzioni e non un semplice buongiorno.

Per questo, Louis si preoccupò di pronunciare un affannato «Haz, la tua colazione si raffredda».

«Ma io ti voglio.» mormorò l’altro, mentre le sue mani lo attiravano maggiormente al suo bacino e al suo petto nudo.

Louis si lasciò avvicinare senza opporre resistenza e inclinò maggiormente la testa per permettere all’altro di imprimere nell’incavo del suo collo baci caldi e morsi, che increspavano la sua pelle abbronzata e accrescevano quel particolare calore percepito nel suo bassoventre. E lo avrebbe assecondato quel calore e quella voglia dell’altro che gli faceva tremare le gambe senza pensarci due volte se quella fosse stata una mattina come tante: eppure, non lo era affatto.

«Haz, aspetta!» ridacchiò, mentre le mani di Harry si intrufolavano nei boxer e stringevano le sue natiche piene. «Aspetta!»

«Che c’è?» sbuffò, inspirando profondamente e poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla sinistra.

«Non puoi saltare la colazione. È - non toccare il mio fondoschiena, per favore! - il pasto più importante della giornata e il sesso può decisamente aspettare.» 

«Lou, nell’ultima settimana abbiamo saltato la colazione un giorno sì e un giorno no per rimanere a letto e non ti sei mai preoccupato della mia alimentazione.» ribatté Harry frustrato. «Si può sapere perché oggi è così importante?»

«Apri gli occhi e dai un’occhiata alla tua colazione, Haz.» affermò Louis, ignorando la sua domanda e quel tono spazientito.

«No, voglio ancora avere gli occhi chiusi perché nella mia testa ora stiamo quasi facendo l’amore.» bofonchiò l’altro, strofinando la guancia sulla sua spalla e facendolo ridacchiare. «Ora mi stai dicendo di mettermi a cavalcioni sul tuo viso e…oh, Louis! Lo prendi così bene in questa posizione!»

«Sta’ zitto, idiota!» ridacchiò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e rubandogli un bacio casto. «Ti fidi di me?»

«Forse.»

«Ti fidi di me?»

«Sì.»

«E allora apri gli occhi e dai un’occhiata alla tua colazione.»

Louis vide gli occhi dell’altro aprirsi lentamente e, nonostante il suo corpo si fosse decisamente svegliato, questi ultimi risultavano ancora decisamente lucidi e assonnati. Poi, quando Harry voltò la testa verso il vassoio, notò il suo sguardo tingersi di sorpresa e meraviglia.

«Dio, è arrivato? È proprio _lui_?» boccheggiò, inumidendosi con la lingua le labbra e indicando la rivista che giaceva vicino al suo piatto di pancakes, mentre Louis annuiva soddisfatto. «Ecco perché oggi la colazione era più importante del sesso!» esclamò un istante dopo, facendo ridacchiare Louis.

Harry fece per sporgersi verso il vassoio e prendere il suo _Vogue_ , ignorando completamente il cibo, ma Louis si rivelò più veloce: prese la rivista tra le mani piccole e delicate e la strinse al petto, intimando all’altro di mangiare prima la colazione e poi di concentrarsi sul resto.

«Lou!» esclamò indignato. «Devo leggere quello che hanno scritto! Devo sapere se hanno stroncato sul nascere la mia carriera!»

«Harry, ma come possono aver stroncato la tua carriera se la tua è stata un’intervista? Conosci già le domande e le risposte che hai dato.» Louis cercò di tranquillizzarlo invano. «E se hanno aggiunto qualche commento, non ho il minimo dubbio che sia a tuo favore.» continuò. «Ora mangia, per favore. L’intervista posso leggertela io se vuoi.»

«Sì, ti prego.» ribatté subito Harry, spostando il vassoio al suo fianco e prendendo un sorso di tè.

Louis prese un profondo respiro prima di aprire la rivista con mani tremanti e leggere il contenuto dell’articolo, che aveva delineato cinque profili di cinque stilisti emergenti nel panorama londinese.

_Harry Styles non si aspettava di vedere Florence Welch - frontwoman dei Florence and The Machine e nota musa di Alessandro Michele, direttore creativo di Gucci - indossare i suoi abiti a soli ventiquattro anni e, soprattutto, a un anno dall’essersi laureato al Royal College of Art. Eppure, in un solo anno, è riuscito a diventare uno degli stilisti emergenti più in voga del momento._

_Originario del Cheshire ma stabilitosi a Londra da sette anni, Harry ha lavorato con Florence Welch per mesi prima di far debuttare il suo look sul palco ad Amsterdam lo scorso novembre._

_“L’intera esperienza si è svolta in assoluta collaborazione con Florence. Siamo stati coinvolti entrambi fin dall’inizio nell’abbozzare un’idea e nell’approvare i tessuti e pian piano abbiamo costruito un rapporto di reciproca stima trascorrendo molto tempo insieme.” Racconta Harry a Vogue. “Ho chiarito fin dall’inizio di essere una persona che ha bisogno di raccontare una storia e trasmettere un significato con i suoi abiti perché le mie creazioni non sono soltanto vestiti, ma un’estensione di ciò che io sono e che rappresento. Florence non avrebbe potuto essere più adorabile e incoraggiante nei miei confronti durante l’intero processo.”_

_Tessuti leggiadri e fluidi, rouges e volants, look romantici ma allo stesso tempo anche rock._

_Sapere che Florence avrebbe indossato i suoi abiti sul palco ha influenzato il suo processo creativo? “Volevo che gli abiti raccontassero una storia attraverso il loro continuo movimento. Florence ama muoversi sul palco e io volevo semplicemente che i tessuti la accompagnassero in ogni movimento nel modo più fluido possibile.” Spiega lo stilista. “Ogni volta che disegno, racconto chi è quella persona, cosa rappresenta, cosa fa e cosa vuole trasmettere al mondo. Vedere Florence danzare sul palco e fare suoi i miei abiti è stato il finale perfetto per quella storia.”_

_I look sono stati indossati sul palco soltanto per poche ore, ma il processo per idearli e realizzarli ha impiegato molto di più. “Circa sette anni.” Harry ridacchia. “Non proprio sette anni, ma ho impiegato un po’ di tempo per capire chi volessi essere come stilista. Tutto quello che ho fatto negli anni precedenti mi ha aiutato a capire chi sono e cosa rappresento e di conseguenza cosa mostrare al mondo. Florence sapeva che quelli non sarebbero mai stati soltanto abiti e che dietro ci fosse un messaggio ben preciso. Fin da bambini ci viene detto cosa dovremmo indossare a seconda del nostro sesso. Ma quando qualcuno che milioni di persone ammirano indossa qualcosa che è fuori da ogni convenzione dimostra ai giovani che va bene indossare qualsiasi cosa vogliano. Gli abiti che indossiamo non devono essere una maschera, ma mostrare la versione più onesta di noi stessi.”_

_Dopo aver collaborato con la Green Factory e aver celebrato la buona riuscita della collezione al The Hill Garden tra atmosfere bucoliche e sognanti lo scorso giugno, Harry spera di lanciare la propria etichetta un giorno. Naturalmente, essere accostati a star internazionali come Florence Welch o aver ricevuto un feedback positivo da Alessandro Michele è qualcosa che non va ignorato._

_“Vedere il mio nome accanto a brand che ammiro è sempre stato il mio sogno. Quel sogno mi ha portato a ignorare chi mi criticava per la mia eccentricità e a stringere i denti anche nei momenti più duri. Ora che il mio sogno si è avverato in parte, non ho più paura di mostrare al mondo chi sono. Ne sono orgoglioso. Tempo fa, se mi aveste detto che una delle cantanti più influenti al mondo avrebbe indossato le mie creazioni e che Alessandro Michele avrebbe supportato ciò che creo, avrei riso.”_

_Con centinaia di migliaia di persone disposte a vedere Florence in tour e il passaparola sui social, è impressionante notare quanta popolarità abbia acquisito il nome di Harry Styles. “La parola ‘grazie’ non esprime minimamente ciò che sento nei confronti di Florence per avermi permesso di lavorare con lei. Ricordo alla perfezione il nostro primo incontro. Ricordo di aver guardato bene il suo camerino e di aver visto la rella piena di abiti Gucci. In quel momento ho pensato ‘Harry, un giorno anche un tuo abito sarà su quella rella’ e poi è successo per davvero grazie a chi ha sempre creduto in me fin dall’inizio.”_

_Ma chi ha creduto nel ragazzo prodigio? “Mia nonna, mia madre, mia sorella, i miei amici di infanzia e i professionisti che ho incontrato nel corso degli anni.”_

_Alla domanda “hai mai pensato di abbandonare tutto per un ‘no’ ricevuto da chi conta nel settore?” Harry ridacchia per poi scuotere la testa. “Una volta, qualcuno mi ha detto che non sarei andato da nessuna parte perché il mio stile risultava troppo femminile.” Prende una pausa e scrolla le spalle. “Non mi sono fatto abbattere, però. Non sono cresciuto in un mondo di soli uomini. Sono cresciuto con mia nonna, mia mamma e mia sorella e penso che ci sia molta mascolinità nel mostrarmi vulnerabile e nel permettere a me stesso di essere femminile. Così è anche per le mie creazioni. Sono molto a mio agio con la mia mascolinità e la mia femminilità e cerco di trasmetterlo anche nei miei abiti. Oggi la mascolinità ha tante sfumature diverse e non dipende soltanto dal proprio aspetto fisico o dagli abiti che si indossano. Alcune volte, per esempio, mi sento più sicuro di me stesso e della mia mia mascolinità quando mi permetto di essere vulnerabile o più femminile. Ma, poi, cosa è femminile? Cosa è mascolino? Non ci sono più confini ormai e spero di trasmetterlo con i miei abiti, che possono essere indossati da chiunque.”_

_Vogue chiede a Harry se ci sia una musa dietro le sue creazioni e la sua visione così fluida della moda, lui risponde che è sempre stata sua nonna la sua più grande ispirazione. E quando domanda se ci sia attualmente una persona nella vita amorosa del giovane uomo, lui arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo sulle dita colme di anelli. “La mia persona? Vorrei tenerla per me, sinceramente.”_

_La cosa che colpisce maggiormente Vogue, però, non è tanto la riservatezza di Harry, ma la sua gentilezza e la sua buona educazione: entrando nel salottino delle interviste, ha stretto la mano ad ogni membro dello staff e ha ringraziato più volte chiunque abbia interagito con lui. Alla domanda “chi ti ha insegnato a essere così genuino e gentile?” lo stilista risponde ancora sua nonna, questa volta coadiuvata da sua madre._

_Avendo trascorso la sua infanzia nel Cheshire, è interessante notare come Londra abbia grandemente influenzato l’estetica di Harry Styles. “Penso che chiunque si avventuri in questa città sappia quanto sia incredibile. Quando sono arrivato a Londra sapevo chi fossi e cosa rappresentassi in parte, ma questa città e i suoi meravigliosi abitanti mi hanno insegnato davvero ad abbracciare a trecentosessanta gradi il mio modo di essere. Londra è la città in cui posso uscire tranquillamente con le mie camicie piene di volants, con i miei pantaloni a zampa e la mia pochette e sentirmi completamente me stesso perché offre un grande senso di accettazione e comunità. Posso essere Harry, finalmente posso essere soltanto Harry.”_

_Con tali presupposti, Vogue dubita che Harry Styles rimanga soltanto “Harry” ancora per molto: alcune indiscrezioni lo vedono già in contatto con alcuni dei brand più importanti nel panorama internazionale della moda._

_E soprattutto, dopo aver vestito Florence Welch, chi sarà il prossimo a indossare le sue creazioni?_

Alle parole di Louis seguì un istante di silenzio. Forse, serviva a raccogliere le idee e a processare tutto ciò che lui aveva letto e che Harry aveva ascoltato. Forse, Louis voleva semplicemente trovare le parole più giuste per trasmettere all’altro quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui. Forse, nel profondo, una piccola parte di sé era gelosa perché con quell’articolo il più giovane aveva messo a nudo se stesso e molti avrebbero realmente capito quanto fosse meraviglioso il _suo_ Harry. L’orgoglio che provava per lui, però, batteva ogni cosa.

«Wow, superstar!» esclamò Louis meravigliato, abbassando la rivista e puntando lo sguardo sul ragazzo.

Harry lo osservava a sua volta con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso timido sulle labbra carnose: queste ultime risultavano più rosse del solito, segno che le aveva morse ripetutamente nei minuti precedenti. Louis ignorò la sua colazione ancora intatta spostandola in un angolo remoto del letto e si sporse ad abbracciarlo, a tenerlo stretto stretto a sé e a massaggiargli il capo con tenere carezze, mentre le sue labbra imprimevano baci fugaci sulla sua guancia e sussurravano dolci parole di incoraggiamento e congratulazioni.

Louis sapeva quanto Harry fosse nervoso per l’uscita di quell’intervista: nei giorni precedenti, non aveva fatto altro che lavorare sui costumi della rappresentazione teatrale per ignorare quel particolare anche se nei momenti di relax le sue insicurezze a riguardo tornavano a bussare. Non si meravigliò, quindi, quando Harry si strinse maggiormente a lui e si liberò in un pianto sommesso, scaricando in quel mondo l’ansia e la tensione che avevano pesato come un macigno sul suo petto fino a quel momento. Cercò di rassicurarlo, di dirgli quanto fosse felice per lui e per il successo che aveva ottenuto, di tenerlo insieme e di non farlo sgretolare sotto le sue tante e ben nascoste insicurezze.

«Sono così fiero di te, Haz.» sussurrò Louis a un soffio dalle sue labbra lucide e arrossate. «Sono così orgoglioso dell’uomo che sei diventato e dei messaggi che cerchi di trasmettere con il tuo lavoro.» Lasciò un bacio su quelle labbra, che pian piano cominciarono ad aprirsi in un sorriso più deciso. «Ti ammiro così tanto.»

«Davvero, Lou?»

«Davvero.» ribatté onestamente l’altro. «Ho amato ogni frase e ogni parola che hanno scritto su di te. Devi essere fiero per tutto ciò che hai raggiunto finora e per tutto quello che riuscirai ad ottenere in futuro.»

«Avevo così tanta paura quel giorno, Lou.»

«E perché?»

«Perché ero agitato: una frase o una parola fraintesa avrebbe potuto farmi cattiva pubblicità.» spiegò Harry, mentre il maggiore gli prendeva le mani tra le sue e gli impediva di intrecciarle nervosamente. «Poi, all’improvviso, mi sono sciolto e ho parlato all’intervistatore come se fossi con te o con i ragazzi sotto il portico del cottage.»

«Ed è andato tutto bene, hai visto?» Lo rassicurò Louis, portandosi le sue mani intrecciate alle labbra e lasciandovi un bacio. «E guarda come sei bello nelle foto che Nick ti ha scattato quel giorno!» aggiunse con l’intento di farlo sorridere e facendo un cenno verso la rivista.

Harry ridacchiò e non impiegò molto a ricordargli quanto fosse stato difficile per la make-up artist di _Vogue_ coprire i segni rossi che le labbra di Louis avevano lasciato sul suo collo o sul suo petto la notte precedente all’intervista, quella in cui si era scoperti per la prima volta e avevano abbassato ogni difesa. Indossare un maglioncino a stampa floreale piuttosto scollato non era stata una scelta vincente, ma fortunatamente la make-up artist aveva svolto egregiamente il suo lavoro.

«Lo sai che mi ha chiesto se la mia “ragazza” fosse un vampiro in realtà?» chiese Harry divertito, mentre Louis al suo fianco sbuffava. «Poverina, Nick le ha riso in faccia e le ha fatto capire che decisamente non era stata una ragazza o un vampiro a ridurmi il collo e il petto in quel modo.»

«Non so se sia più ridicola la storia della “ragazza” o del vampiro, ma ho sempre detto che Nick è il mio preferito tra i tuoi amici di Londra.» rispose l’altro, poggiando la schiena sulla testiera del letto e aprendo le gambe per invitare Harry a sistemarsi tra quest’ultime con la sua schiena sul suo petto. «La prossima volta, superstar, cercherò di trattenermi così da non dare troppo lavoro alle tue truccatrici.»

«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di trattenerti, Lou. È a questo che serve il make-up, dopotutto! Charlotte non ti ha insegnato nulla a riguardo?»

«Lascia stare mia sorella e prendi quella rivista!» ribatté. «Voglio godermi ogni parola e questa volta sarai tu a leggere l’articolo!»

Trascorsero in quel modo i minuti successivi: Harry con voce colma di emozione leggeva l’articolo, aggiungendo di tanto in tanto curiosità che aveva dimenticato di raccontargli in precedenza, e Louis lo ascoltava ad occhi chiusi, mentre lasciava teneri baci tra i suoi ricci o docili carezze sulla pelle morbida delle sue braccia. 

«Posso vantarmi con i ragazzi di essere _la_ _tua persona_ d’ora in poi?» chiese Louis una volta terminato l’articolo: aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma indossava un sorriso furbo sulle labbra sottili.

«Chi ti ha detto che stavo parlando proprio di te?» ribatté Harry, ridacchiando un istante dopo.

E Louis normalmente avrebbe messo su un broncio e mantenuto il muso per l’intera mattinata, ma Harry non gli permise neanche di contemplare quell’idea perché si voltò tra le sue braccia e cominciò a imprimere su ogni centimetro del suo viso un bacio. In ogni bacio Louis percepì il suo affetto e la sua riconoscenza per essergli sempre accanto e accompagnarlo in ogni piccolo successo della sua vita. Quando le labbra di Harry scesero più in basso, seguendo le linee pericolose del ventre e stuzzicando il suo membro già duro, non si accorse neanche del tonfo con cui cadde a terra il vassoio della colazione.

A quel particolare ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.

*

Harry non ricordava di essere stato così nervoso prima di quel momento, neanche durante la preparazione dei suoi esami finali all’università o durante la realizzazione degli abiti per il tour di Florence Welch.

Eppure, lo era per la rappresentazione teatrale del Festival di Fine Estate.

Alcuni avrebbero potuto considerare ridicola la sua preoccupazione viste le sue esperienze precedenti, ma quest’ultima affondava le sue radici nella paura di deludere le persone a cui voleva bene e, soprattutto, una in particolare: nonna Mary. Harry era certo che la donna lo guardasse attentamente anche dall’alto e fosse pronta a giudicare i suoi orli, i suoi tagli e le sue cuciture con un piglio severo. Inoltre, temeva decisamente di non riuscire a ultimare il suo lavoro e di dover consegnare agli attori dilettanti dei costumi decisamente mediocri: insomma, l’incubo di ogni stilista alle prime armi era non riuscire a terminare una collezione nei tempi stabiliti e lui, avendo realizzato soltanto la metà degli abiti di scena ed essendo già agosto, era ad un passo dal diventarne il protagonista.

Fortunatamente, c’era Louis.

Louis che al suo fianco tagliava la stoffa secondo le sue indicazioni per alleggerirgli il lavoro. Louis che lo raggiungeva alla tensostruttura e gli ricordava di mangiare, sventolando un panino con tacchino e formaggio davanti al suo volto stanco. Louis che lo portava a letto quando si addormentava nello studiolo con un costume tra le mani o l’ago pericolosamente vicino al suo viso. Louis che gli massaggiava la schiena e i muscoli tesi dallo sforzo prima di farlo addormentare sul suo petto. Louis sapeva esattamente ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno e per quest’ultimo averlo al suo fianco, anche durante le ore di lavoro, era un piacere e mai un’imposizione.

Quel pomeriggio di inizio agosto, nonostante l’ingente mole di lavoro, Harry riposava sul bordo della fontana nella piazza principale del paese e approfittava della pausa che gli era stata concessa dal trillare incessante del suo cellulare: un fashion-stylist con il quale aveva collaborato in precedenza lo aveva invitato a un brunch in uno degli hotel più chic di Londra la settimana successiva e Harry non aveva proprio potuto rifiutare quella proposta. Cercò di non pensare alle parole criptiche del suo collega o alle sorprese che quell’incontro gli avrebbe riservato, però, dal momento che era già in ansia per i suoi costumi. Continuò a giocherellare con gli anelli che portava alle dita, sorridendo di tanto in tanto quando il suo sguardo ricadeva sulla fascetta argentata con i tre turchesi, mentre i compaesani cominciavano ad affollare lo spazio antistante il palco per assistere alla riunione settimanale del comitato per il festival. Quelle riunioni non servivano a granché, se non ad accrescere l’ego del sindaco Taylor che gongolava nel vedere tutto il paese pendere dalle sue labbra, ma permettevano di rimanere aggiornati sul programma e di sentirsi una grande famiglia. Non era molto, ma era casa.

«Ehi, superstar!»

La _sua_ voce gli giunse all’improvviso, perché da qualche minuto Harry aveva rivolto il viso al cielo e soltanto degli occhiali tondi gli schermavano lo sguardo dai raggi solari. Puntò quest’ultimo sulla figura che man mano si stava avvicinando a lui e non poté evitare di aprirsi in un sorriso dolce, lasciando da parte ogni preoccupazione. Louis doveva essere appena uscito da lavoro perché indossava ancora la polo bianca sulla quale, all’altezza del petto, era ricamato il girasole della locanda, ma il suo volto non mostrava il minimo segno di stanchezza: ultimamente era sempre così luminoso e le sue labbra sottili sempre pronte a offrire un sorriso.

«Ehi, raggio di sole!» esclamò allora, ridacchiando quando Louis si liberò in uno sbuffo rumoroso sedendosi al suo fianco sul bordo in pietra della fontana. 

«Noto che qualcuno si è consultato con Niall per quanto riguarda la sezione “nomignoli imbarazzanti” del manuale del bravo fidanzato.» ribatté Louis annoiato, prima di pizzicargli il fianco morbido e guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del più giovane. «Comunque, che ci facevi qui tutto solo?» aggiunse, sfiorandogli il dorso della mano con la sua in una carezza che valse più di un bacio o di un abbraccio.

«Ho risposto a una chiamata di lavoro e mi sono fermato qui per rilassarmi un po’.» spiegò, rivolgendogli un sorriso che l’altro non manco di imitare. «Stavo aspettando l’entrata trionfale del sindaco Taylor.»

«Chissà se ha indossato quella giacca a strisce orribile anche oggi.» Louis storse il naso in segno di disgusto.

«Spero di no per chi deve stare al suo fianco, dopo un mese comincia a puzzare.» ribatté Harry, arricciando le labbra in un broncio al pensiero del povero Niall che, facendo parte del comitato per il festival, era a contatto con il sindaco più di quanto avesse voluto. «Comunque, dato che hai finito ora il tuo turno, stasera vieni da me?»

«Che mi proponi, Styles?»

«Pizza fatta in casa e film.»

«…e?»

«E potrai fare l’amore con me...» sussurrò al suo orecchio, non trattenendosi dallo sfiorare con le labbra il lobo soltanto per dare all’altro un assaggio di ciò che lo avrebbe aspettato. «…se ti comporterai bene.»

Louis allontanò il viso indignato a quell’ultima precisazione. «Che significa _se ti comporterai bene_?» domandò, alzando il sopracciglio destro. «Sono il tuo ragazzo ed è un mio _onere_ e _onore_ darti ciò che ti meriti e se questo vuol dire pompini, orgasmi e…»

«…Lou!» Harry si precipitò a porre il palmo della mano sulle sue labbra, prima che qualcuno tra la folla ascoltasse le sue parole. «Cristo Santo!»

E mentre il sindaco Taylor salutava i compaesani dal palco e cominciava a parlare del festival, i due impiegarono un istante ad entrare in un mondo che apparteneva soltanto a loro: a Harry bastò notare una sfumatura più vibrante di blu negli occhi di Louis e a quest’ultimo bastò vedere sul suo volto quel sorriso da bambino di cui era tanto innamorato per varcare quella soglia. E una volta entrati non c’era verso di fare ritorno: non importava se fossero circondati da centinaia di volti più o meno familiari perché in quel momento c’erano soltanto Harry e Louis, le loro risate e i loro scherzi.

Harry intimò a Louis di ammutolirsi ancora una volta, ma l’altro leccò il palmo della sua mano quasi a sfidarlo. A quel punto, ritrasse la mano borbottando un «sei disgustoso!», mentre Louis ridacchiava a pochi centimetri da lui facendogli notare che «non è la prima volta che hai la mia saliva addosso e non ti sei mai lamentato, Haz!». Eppure, non fu quell’insinuazione o l’espressione maliziosa sul volto di Louis a complicare la situazione. A farlo fu l’acqua fresca della fontana che Louis schizzò sulla camicia a fantasia di Harry soltanto per cancellargli dal viso quell’espressione indignata che tanto stonava con i suoi lineamenti delicati.

«La mia camicia di seta, Lou!» esclamò Harry, osservando le chiazze scure che si erano formate sul tessuto. «Era di Gucci!»

«È solo acqua, calmati!» ribatté Louis, alzando i palmi delle mani nella sua direzione quasi in segno di resa. «Con questo sole la tua camicia si asciugherà in un battito di ciglia.»

«Allora non sarà un problema bagnare anche la tua polo!» affermò, prima di imitare il suo gesto e schizzare l’acqua anche su di lui. «Ops.» aggiunse poi, nascondendo il suo sorriso sghembo dietro il palmo della mano e gustandosi l’espressione sconvolta dell’altro.

Quel pomeriggio, Harry si sentì coraggioso. E a Louis piacque vedere quell’ardore colorargli gli occhi, tingerli di un verde più vibrante e intenso.

Fu un malizioso gioco di sguardi a dare inizio a quella che sarebbe stata ricordata come la più imbarazzante lotta nell’acqua mai vista prima di quel momento: in poco meno di qualche istante, sbilanciati dai movimenti azzardati, i due caddero nella fontana e si ritrovarono bagnati dalla testa ai piedi. La camicia di seta ormai era modellata sul petto e sugli addominali di Harry, mentre i suoi ricci avevano perso la loro morbidezza e ricadevano bagnati sulla fronte. Le mani di Louis erano scivolose sulle braccia dell’altro e i suoi occhi, di un blu più profondo di quello dell’oceano, tradivano una tensione sessuale che difficilmente passava inosservata in quel momento. I loro petti si alzavano e si abbassavano velocemente, sorpresi da quell’inaspettato divertimento, e i loro sguardi indugiarono un istante sulle loro rispettive labbra.

A Harry bastò vedere Louis bagnarsi il labbro inferiore con la lingua per sporgersi nella sua direzione. Poi, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, mormorò «baciami, sciocco!».

Louis non esitò a racchiudere il suo volto tra le mani e ad avvicinarlo a sé, mentre approfondiva il bacio e giocava con la sua lingua, chiedendo sempre di più e alimentando quella passione nata da un semplice gioco. A Harry sembrò di essere tornato a molti anni prima, a quando i due trascorrevano intere giornate sulle sponde del lago e non avevano alcuna preoccupazione. L’unica differenza era che in quel momento entrambi fossero un groviglio di labbra che si cercavano, si trovavano e si perdevano di nuovo, di lingue che lasciavano segni incandescenti sulla pelle delicata del loro collo, di arti che rendevano labile il confine dell’uno e il confine dell’altro.

Abbandonata ogni paura, Harry e Louis sembravano essere la stessa persona, due metà che insieme formavano un intero.

E avrebbero continuato a esserlo ancora per molto, assaggiandosi ancora e cercando sull’altro il proprio odore, mentre l’acqua li bagnava fino ai fianchi, se soltanto la voce del sindaco Taylor non avesse tuonato un potente « _Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles, non ammetto comportamenti scandalosi nella mia fontana! Fuori!_ » facendoli sobbalzare e ridestare all’improvviso.

E la realtà tornò immediatamente a bussare alla porta del loro mondo: non erano sulle sponde del lago, non erano neanche al cottage o nella loro camera da letto dove quelle tenerezze erano concesse senza aver paura di essere scoperti. Erano nella piazza principale del paese, erano circondati da centinaia di sguardi divertiti e sconcertati. Harry si concesse di guardare per un istante Louis che, bianco come un lenzuolo, ricambiò quello sguardo terrorizzato per le implicazioni delle loro azioni: da quel momento in poi, nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso. E finalmente, a dispetto di ciò che Louis poteva pensare, quel cambiamento non spaventò Harry. Forse, erano usciti allo scoperto nel modo più plateale e sbagliato, ma erano stati loro stessi nel farlo: erano stati Harry e Louis, senza censure e senza filtri.

Alle parole del sindaco seguirono istanti di silenzio assoluto.

Louis aveva ancora le mani sulle guance di Harry e quest’ultimo, a cavalcioni su di lui, sentiva il cuore battere furiosamente nel suo petto. Louis gli stava chiedendo silenziosamente di essere coraggioso ancora una volta, di abbandonarsi all’uomo che aveva di fronte, di essere se stesso e di assecondare i suoi sentimenti. E Harry lo fece. Si sporse verso di lui ancora una volta e lo baciò, mentre dei fischi di approvazione e degli applausi si alzavano dalla folla e il sindaco Taylor li minacciava di chiamare le forze dell’ordine. Sentì Louis irrigidirsi un istante sotto il suo tocco per poi rilassarsi, assecondando i movimenti dolci e delicati delle sue labbra morbide. Era così naturale baciarlo e incastrare i loro respiri, le loro carezze e le loro vite. Quando le loro labbra si separarono con un ultimo schiocco, Harry poggiò la fronte su quella dell’altro, rilasciando un respiro profondo, mentre Louis si lasciò andare a una risata flebile.

«Per fortuna che uscire allo scoperto non doveva essere un affare di stato!»

Harry smontò dal suo bacino e si alzò, cercando di strizzare i lembi della sua camicia ancora zuppi. Tese una mano all’altro affinché la prendesse e lo aiutò ad uscire dalla fontana, non mancando di barcollare ancora a causa del suo precario equilibrio e per poco di cadere nuovamente nell’acqua. I due ridacchiarono ancora e la loro risata si trasformò in un bacio, poi in un altro e un altro ancora.

Era liberatorio baciare Louis alla luce del sole.

Era liberatorio prenderlo per mano e sorridere fronteggiando chi li guardava incuriosito, sconcertato o contento.

Era liberatorio mostrarsi per ciò che erano e non per chi avrebbero dovuto essere.

La luce del sole rendeva persino più bello il suo sguardo o il suo sorriso. Rendeva tutto più reale, ma non spaventoso come immaginava soltanto qualche settimana prima.

Finalmente, Harry non aveva più paura.

*

Uscire allo scoperto non era stata una passeggiata inizialmente.

Entrambi erano stati sottoposti a un interrogatorio degno di un film poliziesco con l’unica differenza che quest’ultimo non si era svolto in una stanza dalle anonime pareti in cemento, ma nel giardino verde e rigoglioso della locanda. Anne e Jay li avevano costretti a sedersi davanti a una tazza fumante di tè e qualche muffin avanzato dalla colazione e a spiegare loro cosa fosse successo nei mesi precedenti.

«Era per questo che negli ultimi tempi non facevi altro che evitarmi!» aveva detto Johannah con aria di rimprovero nei confronti di Harry. «Non ti vedevo più, né alla locanda né a casa nostra!»

«Lo avresti scoperto e io non ero ancora pronto, Jay.» Si era giustificato lui, scrollando le spalle. «Riesci a scoprire sempre tutto.»

Le labbra di Louis si erano arricciate in una smorfia nel vedere sua madre gongolare più del dovuto alla precisazione di Harry e aveva alzato più volte gli occhi al cielo quando lei stessa aveva affermato che nel profondo del suo cuore aveva sempre saputo che i due si sarebbero innamorati prima o poi, o almeno lo aveva sempre sperato. Anne, invece, era stata meno esuberante dell’altra, sorridendo timidamente al racconto del loro primo bacio al lago: forse, perché le aveva ricordato quello dei suoi genitori e con esso tanti altri ricordi che le avevano fatto inumidire i suoi occhi blu.

Al momento dei saluti, un paio d’ore più tardi, Anne aveva stretto tra le sue braccia Louis e gli aveva fatto soltanto una raccomandazione prima di dargli la buonanotte.

«Prenditi cura del mio bambino, Lou.» Gli aveva detto con il viso sepolto nell’incavo del suo collo e Louis aveva annuito tremendamente severo perché non aveva in mente di fare altro per il resto della sua vita. «Sono così felice per voi due.»

Nei giorni successivi, Harry e Louis avevano avuto il modo di vedere con i propri occhi i molteplici volti di Holmes Chapel. Indifferenza, disprezzo, imbarazzo, malizia e gioia erano soltanto alcuni dei sentimenti contrastanti che quella notizia aveva alimentato tra gli abitanti del paese. C’erano i più conservatori – nascondevano la loro omofobia dietro quella definizione - che storcevano il naso e lanciavano loro occhiate piene di rimprovero quando i due si scambiavano tenerezze nella piazza principale. C’erano gli ipocriti che volgevano lo sguardo altrove quando i due passeggiavano mano nella mano nelle stradine del paese perché non vedere per loro equivaleva a pensare che quello scambio di tenerezze non fosse mai successo. C’erano le anziane pettegole che, sedute sulla loro panchina, non riuscivano a fare a meno di rivolgere loro occhiate maliziose e di bisbigliare qualcosa per ridacchiare un istante dopo.

C’era, però, tanto altro. C’era l’altra faccia della medaglia, forse quella più positiva.

C’era la tenerezza negli occhi nocciola di Gemma che, nell’ultimo barbecue, aveva sentito il petto colmo di orgoglio quando suo fratello aveva raggiunto Louis alla griglia e gli aveva lasciato un bacio a fior di labbra senza più aver paura. C’erano le tante domande curiose delle sorelle di Louis e le loro scommesse che erano valse quasi un mese di turni alla locanda per punizione perché pensavano che non sarebbe mai riuscito a conquistare Harry: alla fine, dopo la promessa di non fargli mettere più piede nelle stalle dei cavalli, Louis le aveva perdonate tutte, dalla prima all’ultima. C’erano persino i brindisi e le urla di giubilo al pub di Niall e Liam ogni qual volta uno dei due entrava nel locale perché l’amore aveva trionfato ancora una volta, battendo qualsiasi pregiudizio.

E, anche se l’amore che ricevevano era più forte dell’odio o del disprezzo, una notte in cui i due si erano accoccolati sul dondolo a guardare le stelle, Louis aveva ammesso a se stesso e a Harry di sentirsi sopraffatto per la sovraesposizione che avevano ricevuto uscendo allo scoperto. Harry non gli aveva risposto con un retorico “te lo avevo detto”, ma lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra e sussurrandogli di essere felice nonostante tutto e che, in ogni caso, si sarebbero sempre ritagliati dei momenti come quello, soltanto loro.

Non importava cosa avrebbe detto l’intero paese, i loro baci avrebbero avuto sempre lo stesso sapore.

Non importavano gli sguardi sprezzanti e il borbottare di alcuni, Harry si sarebbe sempre sentito al sicuro tra le braccia di Louis e viceversa.

Harry e Louis e il resto del mondo, non ancora pronto al loro amore, fuori.

Per questo, esattamente sette giorni dopo la grande rivelazione, Louis aveva deciso di volere una pausa da Holmes Chapel, dagli sguardi insistenti e di rimprovero di alcuni, dai sorrisi maliziosi e dalla curiosità di altri.

«La mia famiglia sa che mi hai rapito?»

«Non ti ho rapito.» ribatté Louis, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore per azzardare un sorpasso sulla A54.

«Prelevarmi dalla tensostruttura del festival contro il mio volere, bendarmi con uno dei miei foulard _Hermès_ – a proposito, se si rovinerà non te lo perdonerò mai – e trascinarmi in tuta sul tuo fuoristrada per me è un rapimento bello e buono.» precisò Harry e a Louis nacque un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra perché, sì, aveva fatto tutto ciò di cui l’altro lo accusava e non se ne pentiva affatto. «E in tutto questo, che fine ha fatto Whiskey?»

«Ti preoccupi per lui ora?»

«È il gatto che ho ereditato, Lou. È l’eredità di mia nonna. È il mio coinquilino. È ovvio che mi preoccupo per lui e in qualche modo sento di volergli anche bene.»

«Quindi quel graffio che hai sul braccio è perché lui ti vuole bene quanto gliene vuoi tu?»

«Abbiamo ancora delle questioni in sospeso, immagino. Ma ci stiamo lavorando su.» sbuffò Harry, gesticolando. «E comunque, non mi hai rapito per psicanalizzare il rapporto tra me e il mio gatto! Si può sapere dove stiamo andando?»

«Whiskey l’ho portato da tua madre e no, non si può sapere.»

«No?» La sua voce si alzò quasi di un’ottava. «Non è giusto, Lou.» proseguì, accavallando le gambe e incrociando le braccia al petto con un gesto stizzito. «Con poco più della metà dei costumi completati ho il diritto di sapere come sto impiegando il mio tempo e che cosa -»

Il monologo di Harry fu interrotto dalla radio che, azionata all’improvviso da Louis, cominciò a diffondersi nell’abitacolo ristretto del fuoristrada sotto gli sbuffi e le lamentele dell’altro perché «non posso crederci che mi hai persino censurato, Lou!». Fortunatamente, Harry si addormentò dopo qualche minuto assecondando la stanchezza dovuta ai costumi da realizzare per la rappresentazione. Louis lo risvegliò soltanto un paio di ore dopo, quando arrivarono a destinazione, lasciando sulle sue labbra ancora imbronciate dei baci casti e leggiadri.

«Sveglia, dormiglione.» sussurrò al suo orecchio, mentre l’altro si muoveva lentamente e si beava delle carezze che Louis lasciava sul suo viso. «Siamo arrivati.»

Harry si bagnò le labbra con la lingua prima di sospirare con voce roca «posso levarmi la benda ora?».

«Puoi, ma aspetta. Voglio essere io a farlo.» ribatté, uscendo dalla macchina e raggiungendo l’altro sportello.

Lo aiutò a scendere dal fuoristrada, preoccupandosi di non fargli sbattere il capo, e lo sistemò davanti a sé dopo aver preso un profondo respiro: sperava con tutto il cuore che a Harry sarebbe piaciuta la sua piccola sorpresa.

«Sei pronto?»

«Ti prego!»

«Okay, okay.» mormorò Louis, prima di sciogliere il nodo al foulard e lasciare che quest’ultimo cadesse sul suo collo. « _Ta-daaa_!» aggiunse poi, aprendo le braccia e liberando un sorriso a trentadue denti.

«Louis.» sospirò Harry, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre e guardandosi intorno: non aveva pronunciato il suo nome per ammonirlo, ma con tenerezza e una punta di commozione. «Mi hai portato qui.»

“Qui” era il limitare del Peak District, il grande parco nazionale situato tra Manchester e Sheffield, dove i due solevano campeggiare da bambini. Una fitta rete di alberi li circondava, qualche chilometro più in là scorreva un fiumiciattolo dall’acqua sempre gelata e di tanto in tanto si riusciva ad avvistare persino qualche cervo.

«Ti ho portato qui, sì.» confermò Louis. «Ti piace?»

«Da morire.» Harry si morse il labbro inferiore quasi imbarazzato. «Volevo tornarci da secoli.» continuò, grattandosi la nuca con la mano destra. «L’ultima volta che siamo stati qui risale a pochi giorni prima che…»

«…che tuo padre andasse via e si trasferisse in Scozia, sì.» continuò Louis per lui e Harry sembrò quasi ringraziarlo con un sorriso perché pronunciare quelle parole avrebbe significato rivivere ancora il dolore di quella separazione. «Ricordi come eravamo felici e spensierati in quei giorni, Haz?»

Harry annuì, sorridendo. «Ricordo le lunghe passeggiate, il bagno nel fiumiciattolo sempre gelato e gli s’more intorno al fuoco.»

«Possiamo avere tutto questo, Haz.» Louis prese le mani nelle sue. «Ho portato per te delle scarpe adatte e un cambio di vestiti più comodi. Non saranno Gucci, ma andranno bene per l’occasione. Ho portato anche i cracker, il cioccolato e i marshmallows. Puoi avere persino gli s’more.» ridacchiò, seguito a ruota dal più giovane.

«Perché proprio ora, Lou?»

«Perché avevo semplicemente bisogno di passare del tempo con te.»

«Le nostre famiglie possono essere un po’ insistenti, vero?» Harry accompagnò quelle parole con una smorfia infastidita sul viso. «Per non parlare delle pettegole o del resto del paese.»

«Giusto un po’.» confermò Louis. «E non vedo l’ora di spegnere il cellulare perché i miei social stanno esplodendo in questi giorni. Puoi dire ai tuoi fan che possono anche non seguirmi dal momento che la mia vita è abbastanza noiosa?» aggiunse, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

L’altro ridacchiò e scosse la testa a quella precisazione, mentre Louis si imbronciava come un bambino. Pochi giorni prima, Harry aveva postato una loro foto sui suoi social e i suoi seguaci erano impazziti: ammetteva che aggiungere la frase di Richard David Bach sulle anime gemelle a quella foto era stato schifosamente romantico, ma aveva adorato guardare le guance di Louis arrossire e i suoi occhi blu inumidirsi in quell’occasione. Anche Louis l’aveva adorato, ma aveva pur sempre una reputazione da mantenere.

«Non è vero e lo sai. E poi, i miei “fan” hanno gusto e apprezzano molto gli scatti che pubblichi.» precisò Harry. «Tornando a noi, quanto tempo abbiamo, Lou?»

«Domani pomeriggio torneremo a casa.» rispose. «Tu devi finire i costumi e io devo coprire il mio turno alla locanda perché abbiamo il pienone. Non è molto, ma pensavo che staccare la spina per un po’ ci avrebbe fatto bene.»

«È perfetto, Lou.» confermò Harry, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra a significare grazie, _grazie per pensare sempre al mio benessere, a noi, alla nostra felicità._ «Allora, fammi vedere queste scarpe che hai preso…muoio dalla voglia di fare una passeggiata nei dintorni, come ai vecchi tempi.»

Stranamente Harry non si lamentò delle scarpe sportive che Louis aveva comprato nel reparto “montagna” del grande magazzino di Northwich qualche giorno prima. Aveva infilato le sue scarpe, arrotolato le maniche della sua t-shirt bianca a mo’ di canotta e preso per mano Louis, trascinandolo per il primo sentiero che si snodava nel bosco. C’era qualcosa di familiare in quei sentieri, nonostante non li avessero percorsi per anni. L’odore di pioggia, delle piante e dei fiori e lo scricchiolio delle foglie sotto le loro scarpe li riportavano a ricordi lontani e nulla sembrava essere cambiato se non loro.

Proprio nulla, neanche il precario equilibrio di Harry.

«Non dovrebbe essere il tuo ambiente, _Bambi_?» scherzò Louis, all’ennesima scivolata di Harry su una roccia ancora bagnata dalla pioggia che era caduta poche ore prima: il più giovane gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma comunque accettò la mano che l’altro gli tese per rialzarsi.

La loro passeggiata continuò, incontrando altri visitatori e di tanto in tanto qualche scoiattolo incuriosito dal loro vociare. Soltanto all’ora di pranzo si fermarono in un’area ristoro del parco e si concessero un panino e una tazza di tè per combattere il venticello e l’umidità del bosco. Poi, a pranzo terminato, proseguirono il loro cammino riuscendo a intravedere persino un cervo che si abbeverava in un ruscello: emozionato per quella vista, Harry si sporse troppo da una piccola roccia sulla quale erano abbarbicati e impiegò un istante a cadere sul fogliame, facendo scappare il cervo e impedendo a Louis di fotografarlo con la reflex che portava al collo.

«Non dire una parola.» lo ammonì Harry stizzito, massaggiandosi la zona lombare e invitando l’altro a tornare indietro, mentre Louis cercava in tutti i modi di non ridere delle sue disavventure.

Più di tre ore dopo, quando tornarono al fuoristrada, il loro stomaco brontolava per la fame e i muscoli delle gambe chiedevano pietà.

«Non ti facevo così pappamolle, Haz.» azzardò Louis, quando vide Harry distendersi sul manto erboso che li circondava, mentre lui raggiungeva il fuoristrada. «La vita di città ti ha reso debole.»

«C’è mai stato un tempo in cui la vita campestre faceva per me o mi ha donato?» ridacchiò lui, nascondendo una verità dietro una battuta. «Non credo, Lou.»

«Touché.» mormorò Louis. «La tua tenda la montavo sempre io, dopotutto.»

«A proposito di tenda.» Harry si alzò sui gomiti e allungò il collo per vedere cosa contenesse il bagagliaio del fuoristrada. «Quando monteremo la nostra? Il sole sta per tramontare.»

«Niente tenda stavolta.»

Harry si accigliò, arricciando le labbra rosse in un broncio. «Dormiremo su un albero o in una caverna, allora?»

«Molto meglio, Haz.»

Harry non ebbe modo di ribattere a quella affermazione, perché Louis aprì in un istante il bagagliaio e i suoi occhi verdi si tinsero di meraviglia. Quel fuoristrada, solitamente occupato da cianfrusaglie e attrezzi, ora aveva i sedili posteriori abbassati e ospitava un materassino e disparati cuscini per renderlo più confortevole. C’erano persino delle lucine dal colore giallognolo a batteria che lo illuminavano, rendendolo più accogliente.

«Lou, non ci credo.»

«A cosa? Al fatto che il fuoristrada che tanto odi in realtà sia pieno di risorse e meriti un trattamento migliore?»

«No, al fatto che riesci sempre a sorprendermi.»

Louis rispose con un sorriso timido e arrossì, prima di mettersi a lavoro con il fuoco e riscaldare la loro cena che prevedeva maccheroni e formaggio preparati quella mattina da Sam e gli s’more tanto desiderati da Harry. Quest’ultimo lo guardava ancora meravigliato, mentre si stringeva in una morbida coperta che gli era stata tesa qualche minuto prima da lui e gli sorrideva dolcemente, scuotendo di tanto in tanto la testa perché «ancora non riesco a credere di avere una persona come te nella mia vita». La cena trascorse quasi in silenzio, l’uno impegnato a guardare il tramonto spettacolare che si specchiava negli occhi dell’altro. Non c’era bisogno di parlare, entrambi avevano bisogno soltanto di sentire la presenza dell’altro al proprio fianco, di percepire i loro profumi confondersi, di godersi il loro tempo insieme, semplicemente di esserci.

«Li ricordavo più buoni.» esordì Harry, mangiando l’ennesimo s’more e leccandosi le dita sporche di cioccolato. «Da bambino non vedevo l’ora che arrivasse il fine settimana del campeggio per mangiarli.»

«Forse, è il fascino del proibito.» affermò Louis con una scrollata di spalle, mentre le fiamme ambrate del fuoco illuminavano i loro volti. «Potevi mangiarli soltanto poche volte l’anno e quindi ti sembravano più buoni di quello che in realtà erano.»

«Può darsi. Che facciamo? Finiamo la busta di marshmallows per arrivare a un giudizio definitivo o ci fermiamo qua?»

«Assolutamente la finiamo.» ribatté, invitando l’altro a passargli i cracker e la cioccolata.

Trascorsero l’ora successiva a terminare gli s’more e, quando alcuni sbadigli cominciarono a tradire la loro stanchezza, Harry invitò Louis a mettersi comodo sul materassino del portabagagli dal momento che avrebbe pensato lui a spegnere il fuoco e a ripulire quel punto dal cibo per non attirare animali notturni. Lo raggiunse alcuni minuti dopo, sfilandosi le scarpe sportive dai piedi e indossando una vecchia felpa che il maggiore aveva portato con sé. Una volta abbassata la zanzariera che pendeva dallo sportello del bagagliaio per evitare spiacevoli sorprese al mattino, Harry si accoccolò tra le braccia di Louis che lo accolse amorevolmente con un bacio tra i ricci castani. Erano lontani dall’essere comodi in quello spazio così ristretto, ma la calma e l’intimità che si respiravano tra loro erano impagabili: Harry sentiva il cuore di Louis battere dolcemente nel petto e quest’ultimo lasciargli sulla schiena tenere carezze, nessuno dei due aveva fretta, non c’era alcun costume da cucire con loro, né una sveglia da spegnere per cominciare una nuova giornata di lavoro alla locanda.

«Ho sempre amato questo fiore, Lou.» esordì Harry, percorrendo con l’indice il ricamo del girasole presente sulla t-shirt di Louis, una vecchia divisa della locanda che ormai lui utilizzava come pigiama. «Mi ha sempre fatto pensare a te.»

«Fino a poco tempo fa lo pensavo anche io.» rispose Louis, prendendo un profondo respiro. «Pensavo di essere un girasole.»

«E non ti piace esserlo? Non è positivo?»

«Conosci la storia di Clizia e Apollo?» L’altro scosse la testa e si strinse maggiormente a lui, quasi a chiedergli di raccontarla. «Neanche io la conoscevo, fino a quando Charlotte non mi ha lanciato addosso il suo libro di latino un pomeriggio di qualche anno fa.» ridacchiò, accompagnato dalla risata dell’altro che si nascose nell’incavo del suo collo. «Nelle _Metamorfosi_ , Ovidio racconta della vendetta di Venere su Apollo, dio del Sole, condannato a concedere tutte le sue attenzioni soltanto a Leucotoe e a suscitare l’invidia delle altre donne a causa di uno screzio che c’era stato tra i due.»

«Non mi piace Venere.» bofonchiò Harry con voce assonnata, mentre Louis gli accarezzava la schiena e guardava le stelle accendersi nel cielo scuro.

«Non piace neanche a me, _Bambi_.» ribatté Louis, arricciando il naso. «Comunque, a causa della sua vendetta, il Sole si levava prima del dovuto e tramontava più tardi solo per poter contemplare Leucotoe, sconvolgendo nel frattempo l’ordine naturale. Perché tormentato, diminuì persino il proprio splendore eclissandosi e sparì terrorizzando gli uomini sulla terra.»

«Mai far arrabbiare Venere.»

«Mai e poi mai.» confermò lui. «La ninfa Clizia, invece, che fino ad allora era stata l’amore esclusivo del dio, non faceva altro che soffrire per il suo tradimento e continuare a desiderare i caldi abbracci del Sole. Invano, però, perché una notte Apollo penetrò nelle stanze di Leucotoe e la fece sua. Spinta dal rancore, Clizia diffuse la notizia dell’accaduto che giunse anche al padre di Leucotoe, il quale fece seppellire viva la figlia, sordo alle sue preghiere. I raggi del sole non bastarono a ridare calore vitale al corpo della ragazza, che per volere del dio si trasformò in una pianta di incenso.»

«È tutto così triste.» 

«E la parte peggiore deve ancora arrivare: Apollo interruppe ogni rapporto con Clizia, che in preda al dolore cominciò a consumarsi, rifiutando ogni compagnia, non bevendo e non mangiando per giorni, se non lacrime e rugiada. Stava seduta tutto il giorno sulla terra nuda, seguendo il viaggio del Sole nel cielo. Ovidio racconta che le sue membra rimasero attaccate al suolo e che un fiore le coprì il viso: pur trattenuta dalle radici, il suo volto seguiva il movimento del Sole e, anche mutata, lei custodiva tutto l’amore che aveva per lui.»

«E questo fiore era il girasole, Lou?»

«Ovidio non descrive con precisione il fiore in cui Clizia si trasformò e non ne fa il nome. Fu la tradizione successiva, in particolare quella pittorica, a identificare Clizia con il girasole proprio perché il suo capo seguiva il movimento del Sole.»

Seguirono degli attimi di silenzio, poi Louis udì la voce tremolante di Harry.

«Tu eri Clizia, eri il girasole.» affermò, sollevando il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo. «E io?» La tristezza nei suoi occhi suggerì a Louis che conoscesse già la risposta.

«Tu eri Apollo per me, tu eri il Sole.»

Louis lo disse in un sussurro, quasi avendo paura di liberare quel pensiero che aveva custodito per anni dentro di sé e che lo aveva quasi consumato. Quasi, però. Perché nel corso degli anni e, soprattutto, degli ultimi mesi Louis aveva imparato a darsi un valore e non far ruotare la sua vita interamente intorno a Harry, o almeno ci aveva tentato. E ora, ora che finalmente il suo Sole era tra le sue braccia, non voleva farlo eclissare rattristandolo.

«Harry.»

«Lou, per favore.» singhiozzò Harry nell’incavo del suo collo, bagnandolo di lacrime calde. «È tutta colpa mia.»

«Non è colpa tua.»

«Lo è, invece, perché ti ho fatto soffrire per anni, perché ti sei consumato per anni proprio come Clizia.»

«Non lo sapevi.» ribatté Louis, cercando di prendergli il viso tra mani piccole e delicate e portarlo all’altezza del suo. «Tu non potevi saperlo, Haz.» continuò, quando finalmente riuscì nel suo intento e osservò gli occhi lucidi e il naso arrossato dell’altro. «Guardami, ti prego.» Il labbro inferiore di Harry tremò di indecisione, ma quest’ultimo cedette e lo guardò. «Ho avuto per anni una percezione sbagliata del nostro rapporto: sette anni fa, avrei fatto di tutto per te, avrei annullato persino me stesso, come Clizia. Ora, invece? Ho una consapevolezza di noi diversa. Non rimarrei mai ancorato al terreno a guardarti brillare in cielo, ma ti seguirei e ti affiancherei senza pensarci un solo istante rispettando me stesso e le mie ambizioni. Io non sono più Clizia e tu non sei più Apollo.» Lasciò che la punta del suo naso sfiorasse quella di Harry e che la sua mano portasse indietro i suoi riccioli per liberargli il viso e mostrarlo in tutta la sua bellezza. «Eppure, a volte mi piace pensare di essere ancora un semplice girasole o che tu sia ancora il sole, perché sei allegria, vivacità e fai parte della mia felicità. E sei anche desiderio, il mio, quello di voler trascorrere felicemente insieme a te un solo giorno o una vita intera. Voglio soltanto essere felice con te, Haz.»

«Oh, Lou.» Harry singhiozzò ancora: quella volta, però, piangeva di felicità e non per il rimorso o i sensi di colpa. «Se io sono il tuo sole, tu sei davvero il mio girasole e non perché dipendi da me, ma perché mi rendi felice come soltanto il ricordo dei nostri girasoli riesce a fare.»

Ed era difficile per Louis cercare di spiegare il sentimento che provava per l’altro, ma bastava guardare i suoi occhi, sentire il modo in cui lui lo sfiorava o lo baciava per capire che fosse riuscito nel suo intento. Harry lo baciò languidamente, muovendo lentamente le labbra sulle sue e prendendosi tutto il tempo a sua disposizione. Si posizionò tra le gambe tornite del maggiore e quest’ultimo non esitò a stringerlo al suo petto più forte che mai, continuando ad assaporare la sua lingua e lasciando che i loro profumi e i loro confini si confondessero. C’era soltanto la voglia di stringersi e di plasmarsi l’uno all’altro, di sentire la presenza dell’altro nelle ossa e sottopelle e trarne conforto, di appropriarsi della propria metà e formare un intero.

Quella notte non successe altro, Louis non cercò di spogliarlo, Harry non lo baciò con malizia. Continuò a baciarlo come se fosse indispensabile per vivere, più di respirare, prima di crollare e addormentarsi esausto sul suo petto.

*

Il mattino seguente, Louis si svegliò con i piedi intrecciati a quelli di Harry sotto la coperta che avevano condiviso per l’intera notte.

Sentiva ogni muscolo della schiena dolere e, forse, doveva ammettere che non fosse stata una buona idea dormire nel fuoristrada. Forse, non tornare al Peak District per più di dieci anni aveva reso un ragazzo di città anche lui. Forse, avrebbe dovuto affittare uno di quei bungalow di legno che il parco metteva a disposizione per i turisti e abbandonare l’idea romantica, ma scomoda del fuoristrada trasformato in uno pseudo-letto. Eppure, guardando Harry che sonnecchiava beatamente sul suo petto, disse a se stesso di poter sopportare quei dolori ancora per un po’ se poteva godere di quella vista.

Il profilo del più giovane era illuminato dal sole timido che stava sorgendo e il suo viso era il luogo di un gioco sapiente di luci e ombre quando i raggi solari filtravano attraverso le fronde rigogliose degli alberi che li circondavano. Le labbra erano leggermente arricciate in un broncio fanciullesco e le ciglia lunghe e castane proiettavano ombre sugli zigomi e sulla pelle leggermente ambrata. Louis lasciò vagare la sua mano sulla schiena di Harry, accarezzando lentamente la pelle calda e vellutata al di sotto della felpa che aveva indossato per la notte: il suo palmo incontrò dapprima le scapole, seguì la curva pericolosa della spina dorsale e, infine, i polpastrelli delle dita si soffermarono più del dovuto sulle fossette di Venere che ornavano il suo fondoschiena.

Un giorno, promise a se stesso, avrebbe baciato ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo.

A destarlo da quel pensiero fu proprio Harry, che si mosse inavvertitamente e strofinò una gamba tra quelle del maggiore, sollecitando la sua erezione già dura con la coscia.

«Haz?» La voce gli uscì roca e graffiata. «Sei sveglio?»

Sentì le sue labbra muoversi impercettibilmente sul suo collo e le sue braccia stringersi maggiormente intorno a sé, ma Harry non diede alcun segno di essere sveglio. Louis sospirò, riportando la mano sulle curve dell’altro e invitandolo a disporsi sulla schiena. Neanche in quel momento si svegliò, ma si sistemò meglio tra le coperte e portò le mani oltre la sua testa a riposare tra i cuscini. Louis si posizionò a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e sollevò di qualche centimetro la felpa che indossava, scoprendo le foglie d’alloro tatuate sul suo basso ventre. Si chinò a baciarle per la loro intera lunghezza e sentì sotto le sue labbra la pelle di Harry tremare e rabbrividire: alzò il capo soltanto per vedere se l’altro si era svegliato, ma l’espressione beata sul suo volto gli suggeriva che stesse sognando qualcosa di bello.

Quasi gli dispiacque, allora, baciare ancora le foglie d’alloro e poi salire più in alto, lì dove si intravedeva la farfalla tatuata sull’addome e spuntavano i suoi capezzoli sensibili. Non esitò neanche un istante a leccarli uno ad uno per poi mordere la pelle candida che vi era intorno: soltanto in quel momento, percepì il bacino di Harry contrarsi e la sua erezione crescente spingere contro la propria. Gli occhi, però, rimasero chiusi. Le labbra di Louis si portarono sul suo collo e baciarono il pomo d’Adamo, concedendosi del tempo per succhiarlo e leccarlo con la lingua. Le mani di Harry, ancora tra le lenzuola, si strinsero in un pugno e Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso sghembo perché sapeva che di lì a pochi minuti si sarebbe svegliato.

Per questo, tornò sul bacino e afferrò l’elastico del pantalone morbido che indossava, tirandolo giù in un colpo solo insieme ai boxer e beandosi della visione del suo membro che riposava sul ventre. Scivolò più in basso e seguì l’avvallamento dei fianchi con la bocca, solleticando la pelle con le labbra e inspirando il suo odore di uomo, lo stesso che sentiva sulla sua stessa pelle dopo aver fatto l’amore e che lo faceva tanto impazzire. Arrivato a vezzeggiare il suo membro, cominciò a leccare la base lentamente per poi scorrere sull’intera asta e inglobare nella sua bocca calda la punta: quando iniziò a succhiarla incavando le guance, percepì il respiro di Harry farsi pesante e finalmente dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì un gemito, segno che si fosse finalmente svegliato.

«Buongiorno, Haz.» sussurrò Louis, mentre il membro gli scivolava dalla bocca e le sue mani lo pompavano verso l’alto.

«Lou.» mugugnò Harry, con la salivazione a zero e le mani ad ingarbugliare maggiormente i suoi ricci. «Vieni qui.»

Con le mani che ancora lavoravano sul suo membro, Louis si sporse verso Harry e si lasciò baciare languidamente, permettendogli di accedere alla sua bocca e mapparla gelosamente.

«Posso continuare a darti il buongiorno come si deve ora?» chiese, allontanandosi con uno schiocco e gettando un’occhiata maliziosa al suo membro.

Harry ridacchiò sulle sue labbra, prima di lasciargli un ultimo bacio e sospirare «non devi neanche chiedermelo».

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e non concedergli neanche quel sottile anello verde che circondava le sue pupille prima di portarsi di nuovo in basso e arricciare le labbra contro la punta rossa del suo membro, lasciandovi un bacio a labbra aperte. Soltanto quando Harry mugolò ancora, intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli lisci e color miele, Louis lo inglobò totalmente fino a quando la punta non gli colpì la gola. Sentiva la mandibola sforzarsi e delle piccole lacrime formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi, ma ne valeva la pena per sentire i gemiti sottili e dolci di Harry. Quando questi ultimi si fecero più forti, utilizzò i palmi delle mani per bloccare il suo bacino al materassino e velocizzò gli affondi per portarlo all’orgasmo qualche istante dopo. Percepì sulla lingua il suo sapore dolce e non poté fare a meno di succhiare ancora e ancora la punta del suo membro per eliminare ogni traccia di quel nettare, mentre il palmo della sua mano accompagnava ancora l’orgasmo di Harry, che ora respirava a fatica e lasciava tenere carezze sul suo volto. Louis si accasciò esausto sul suo ventre, prima di nascondere il viso contro il suo fianco e mordicchiare l’osso sporgente del bacino.

«Voglio che ogni giorno inizi così.» boccheggiò Harry. «Con gli uccellini che cinguettano e i tuoi pompini che mi distruggono.»

Louis lo guardò e non poté evitare di ridacchiare a quella sua affermazione, gli occhi e il cuore colmi del sentimento che provava per Harry. E lui era così bello dopo un orgasmo. Le labbra carnose erano rosse per tutte le volte in cui le aveva morse per trattenere i suoi gemiti. Le guance avevano assunto una leggera sfumatura rosea ed erano vellutate come delle pesche. Gli occhi erano di un verde più profondo come le chiome degli alberi che li circondavano. E i riccioli castani scendevano sul suo viso come una cornice contornava il più bello dei dipinti.

«Sei proprio bello, Haz.»

Louis lo disse quasi con l’ingenuità di un bambino, un’ingenuità che nasceva dal suo animo puro e che stranamente non risultava in contraddizione con quel modo così sensuale di vedere l’altro.

Harry sospirò. «Vieni qui, Lou.»

Louis si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, si plasmò al suo corpo e poggiò il viso sulla sua spalla, lasciando di tanto in tanto dei baci sulla linea tagliente della mandibola. Passarono i minuti seguenti in quel modo, l’uno stretto all’altro, immersi nella pace quasi surreale del fuoristrada e interrotta soltanto dal cinguettio di qualche uccellino o dalla corrente d’acqua che scorreva nel fiumiciattolo non lontano da lì.

«È per questo che non abbiamo montato una tenda come ai vecchi tempi?» chiese Harry, rompendo il silenzio. «Così potevi farmi un pompino nel fuoristrada con vista panoramica?»

«Sai quanto amo le viste panoramiche.» ribatté, non guardando altro che lui.

«Ho sempre conosciuto le tue perversioni, Tomlinson.»

«Le mie perversioni?»

«Fare _cosacce_ in questo fuoristrada è una di quelle. Per questo non vuoi liberartene.» affermò serio Harry, così serio che provocò una risata nell’altro. «E l’altra sera? Mi hai chiesto di preparare la cena con la mia vestaglia di seta addosso!»

«Beh, il panorama che osservavo quando ti piegavi per infornare le patate non era niente male.» rispose Louis, strofinando il suo bacino sull’anca dell’altro e godendo di quel caldo contatto. «Come puoi biasimarmi?»

«Non ti biasimo affatto, infatti.» ribatté Harry, posizionandosi in un istante sul suo bacino e muovendosi sinuoso su di esso fino a sentire il suo membro duro. «Potrebbero piacermi le tue perversioni perché coincidono con le mie.»

Quella fu l’ultima cosa che Louis sentì, prima che Harry si avventasse sulle sue labbra e cominciasse a spogliarlo per dargli il suo personale buongiorno. E, in quel momento, Louis pensò che nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare quella giornata, anzi, il resto dell’estate.


	11. Capitolo Undici

A Harry era sempre piaciuto assomigliare a nonna Mary.

Da lei, infatti, aveva ereditato gli occhi verdi, le labbra piene e i boccoli castani che gli incorniciavano il viso. Da bambino, quando le pettegole li fermavano per il paese soltanto per far notare loro che fossero due gocce d’acqua, il suo petto si riempiva di orgoglio. E non si inorgogliva soltanto per un mero fattore estetico - la bellezza di Mary non era mai sfiorita, neanche con il sopraggiungere della vecchiaia - ma perché sua nonna era tutto ciò a cui lui aspirava a diventare: era forte, indipendente, intelligente, amorevole e gentile. Era la persona migliore che avesse mai conosciuto e non aveva problemi ad ammetterlo con i suoi amici o con i suoi familiari.

Lei, poi, gli aveva trasmesso anche la sua passione per la moda e la sartoria, senza la quale non sarebbe diventato uno degli stilisti emergenti più influenti di Londra.

Quella passione che aveva stretto forte al petto e che aveva difeso a spada tratta, nonostante suo padre gli avesse ripetuto di scegliere giurisprudenza anni e anni prima. Quella passione che lo aveva portato a conoscere se stesso, a superare i suoi limiti e anche quelli del senso comune. Quella passione che lo aveva liberato, rendendolo allo stesso tempo forte e vulnerabile. Quella stessa passione che ora sembrava mettere in discussione ogni aspetto della sua vita.

Harry sospirò profondamente, mentre il venticello fresco della sera gli scompigliava i ricci e gli increspava la pelle di brividi.

Agosto aveva portato con sé frequenti temporali e, mentre le giornate calde diventavano sempre più rade, gli abitanti di Holmes Chapel aspettavano soltanto che l’estate finisse per festeggiare il loro amato Festival. Harry, invece, era malinconico. Trovava che il cielo grigio e senza sole spogliasse di ogni colore il suo mondo e lo rendesse freddo e inospitale, quasi tetro. Forse, però, era anche colpa del posto in cui si trovava. Il cimitero non gli era mai sembrato così inquietante prima di quel momento, forse perché era lui il primo a essere inquieto: neanche percorrere con le dita tremanti il volto sorridente di sua nonna sulla lapide di marmo bianco riuscì a tranquillizzarlo. Sentiva tutto il peso di quella giornata trascorsa lontano da casa opprimergli il petto e il cuore, la testa stringersi in una morsa dolorosa e gli occhi quasi riempirsi di lacrime perché, per la prima volta in vita sua, non sapeva quale strada fosse più giusto percorrere.

Strinse la presa sui fogli che aveva tra le mani, mentre l’erba ancora bagnata solleticava le sue scarpe, e dalle sue labbra tremanti uscì soltanto una domanda incerta.

«Cosa devo fare, nonna?»

Una domanda, nessuna risposta.

*

Harry tornò al cottage soltanto a notte fonda. Inserì la chiave nella toppa del portone lentamente, quasi a voler ritardare l’impatto con una realtà che sembrava inevitabile.

Avvolto dal calore del cottage, però, rilasciò un profondo sospiro di sollievo perché finalmente era a casa. E nient’altro solitamente riusciva a farlo sentire protetto, al sicuro: forse, soltanto le braccia di sua madre o quelle del suo Louis. Quest’ultimo, si disse Harry, doveva essere già nel suo letto sepolto tra i cuscini e le lenzuola, così come era abituato a dormire. Louis ormai era diventato una presenza costante in quelle quattro mura. Era nella sua dispensa tra il tè nero e quei biscotti al cioccolato e mou che piacevano soltanto a lui. Era nel suo soggiorno tra la macchinetta fotografica e il vaso sempre colmo di girasoli, l’una al fianco dell’altro sul tavolino da caffè. Era nel suo bagno tra l’accappatoio color lilla e il rasoio da barba nell’armadietto a lato del lavandino. Era nel suo armadio tra le vecchie t-shirt e quelle felpe enormi. Era nel suo letto tra le lenzuola che profumavano sempre di lui.

Sorrise a quel pensiero positivo, il primo nelle ultime ore, ma non impiegò molto a pensare di non meritarlo e a stringere le labbra in una linea dritta.

Si ridestò dai suoi pensieri grazie a Whiskey, che lo raggiunse cautamente e annusò diffidente la mano che lui stesso gli tese per accarezzarlo. Sembrava quasi non riconoscere il suo odore e, forse, quel gatto non aveva tutti i torti perché Harry non profumava del suo bagnoschiuma alle fragole, né di cannella, quell’odore speziato che Louis gli lasciava sulla pelle durante le loro notti d’amore. La pelle di Harry odorava di erba bagnata e umidità, di tristezza e di bugia, di segreti e omissioni. Forse, Whiskey riuscì a fiutare tutte le sue colpe e, per questo, non gli concesse alcuna carezza: si limitò a miagolare stizzito e a dirigersi nella zona notte. 

«Sei un gatto così difficile, Whiskey.» sussurrò lui, vedendolo andare via.

Dopo essersi convinto a seguirlo, Harry pensò che una doccia lo avrebbe aiutato a togliersi quell’odore così poco familiare di dosso e con esso l’intera giornata trascorsa tra Londra e il cimitero. Prima, però, prese le scale a chiocciola e si recò nello studiolo: accese la luce traballante del lampadario e non si guardò troppo intorno per non capitolare sotto lo sguardo di sua nonna, che in quelle quattro pareti era ovunque. Si liberò della sua tracolla e con essa di quei fogli che pesavano come macigni. Li prese, ancora con mani tremanti, e aprì il vecchio baule di nonna Mary per adagiarli con cura in cima a tutte le altre cianfrusaglie: non poté evitare di pensare quanto quei fogli stonassero tra gli altri oggetti presenti, tra vecchie foto e altrettanto vecchie bavette.

Quei fogli, infatti, non appartenevano al suo passato, ma soltanto al suo futuro.

Spense la luce e tornò al piano inferiore, trascinando lenti passi sul parquet in legno. Si intrufolò in bagno, spogliandosi velocemente al buio e gettando gli indumenti nel cesto dei panni sporchi, come se quel gesto equivalesse a disfarsi anche della giornata appena trascorsa. Quando il getto di acqua calda gli colpì le spalle e cominciò a scorrere sulla schiena nuda, Harry chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare con la fronte contro la parete fredda del box doccia. Fu quasi rigenerante, quasi come ritornare a quel mattino, quasi come iniziare la giornata da capo.

_Quasi_ , però, perché il cielo buio che si intravedeva dalla finestrella del bagno gli mostrava che fosse ormai notte.

Si lavò velocemente, strofinando con forza i palmi delle mani colmi di bagnoschiuma alla fragola contro la sua pelle per far andare via l’odore di stanchezza e di erba bagnata. Uscì dalla doccia soltanto quando nelle sue narici vi fu quel dolce profumo, che si confuse con quello di Louis quando infilò una sua t-shirt dimenticata in bagno. Esausto, si diresse in camera da letto e un calore familiare gli riempì il petto nel trovare la figura minuta di Louis tra le lenzuola e quella di Whiskey a riposare ai suoi piedi. Quell’immagine anticipava un futuro che, fino a qualche giorno prima, non gli sembrava molto lontano, un futuro in cui a riempire ogni sua giornata c’erano Louis, Whiskey e - chissà - qualche bambino.

Harry scosse la testa, concentrandosi sul presente, su ciò che era certo di avere in quel momento, su ciò che amava e quello era Louis. Louis che si sistemò prono sul materasso e liberò un verso dalle sue labbra sottili e arricciate in un broncio, quasi a voler richiamare involontariamente l’altro che lo raggiunse in fretta. Si sistemò al suo fianco e lasciò un bacio casto sulla sua nuca prima di imitare la sua posizione e voltare il capo a guardarlo.

Louis dormiva con le labbra leggermente dischiuse e le sue palpebre compievano movimenti quasi impercettibili a un occhio disattento, ma Harry che lo osservava dormire spesso sapeva che quel gesto era segno di un sogno turbolento. Si avvicinò di poco a lui, quasi a volergli fare da scudo, a volerlo proteggere. Vide la sua pelle ambrata illuminata dal chiarore della luna e sentì il suo profumo che, prepotente, penetrò nelle sue narici inebriandole. Tuttavia, a Harry non bastò averlo accanto per sentirlo vicino e sentirsi al sicuro. Rimanendo prono, prese il braccio destro di Louis e con esso si circondò le spalle, stringendosi di più al maggiore e ascoltando il suo respiro lento nell’orecchio, quasi a calmare i suoi nervi tesi.

E funzionava, funzionava sempre. Soltanto Louis, anche involontariamente, riusciva a calmare la tempesta che imperversava nel suo animo. Succedeva da una vita.

Harry era quasi sul punto di addormentarsi, quando sentì l’altro muoversi leggermente al suo fianco e stringere la presa sulle sue spalle.

«Sei tornato.» bofonchiò Louis, gli occhi ancora chiusi ma l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto. «Come è andata a Londra?»

«Bene, ho soltanto incontrato un mio vecchio amico e abbiamo parlato del più e del meno.» rispose Harry, cercando di non far tremare la voce. «Come è andata qui?»

Louis si schiarì la voce. «Whiskey ha graffiato i tuoi mocassini Gucci, quelli color vomito.» Harry mugugnò qualcosa prima che l’altro potesse aggiungere «non arrabbiarti con lui, lo ha fatto perché gli mancavi». Accompagnò quelle parole con delle carezze lente e circolari sulla sua spalla e Harry dimenticò persino i suoi mocassini. «E sei mancato anche a me.»

Poi, rafforzando la presa sulla spalla, Louis lo invitò a girarsi tra le sue braccia e fece combaciare la schiena ampia del più giovane con il suo petto. Era la posizione che Harry preferiva da sempre, fin da quando erano adolescenti e non sapevano neanche di amarsi: in quel modo, con il respiro caldo di Louis a infrangersi sulla nuca e le sue braccia a tenere insieme i pezzi si sentiva davvero al sicuro.

«Mi siete mancati anche voi.» Harry non poté vederlo, ma Louis accennò un sorriso sulle labbra notando l’inclusione del piccolo Whiskey in quel “voi”. «Tanto.»

«Ora sei qui.» sussurrò Louis, prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla nuca. «Dormi, Haz.»

«Ora sono qui.»

Louis sembrò non notare il suo tono incerto dal momento che cadde ancora una volta in un sonno profondo.

E forse, fu una fortuna.

*

Il fatto che Louis conoscesse Harry da una vita intera giocava la maggior parte delle volte a suo favore, soprattutto quando c’era qualcosa che non andava nel verso giusto.

Sapeva, infatti, che ultimamente il più giovane fingesse sorrisi, risate o battute nella tensostruttura del festival. Sapeva che andare al pub per una birra in quel periodo non lo mettesse a suo agio e il fatto che Harry lo pregasse di riportarlo al cottage senza terminare la sua pinta glielo confermava ulteriormente. Sapeva anche che il suo modo di fare l’amore fino a tarda notte fosse diverso: Harry sembrava voler appartenergli fino all’ultimo respiro, si stringeva all’altro con i loro orgasmi ancora sulla pelle e c’era una inusuale disperazione nel modo in cui si spingeva contro di lui.

Louis sapeva che qualcosa non stava andando nel verso giusto, il problema era che non riusciva a capirne il motivo.

_Forse è soltanto la fine dell’estate a renderlo malinconico,_ gli diceva Niall tra una prova e l’altra dello spettacolo. _Forse è soltanto l’ansia per la rappresentazione teatrale_ , gli diceva Liam con una pacca sulla schiena. _Forse non vuole tornare a Londra,_ gli diceva Gemma con l’avvicinarsi di settembre. _Forse si è già stancato di te_ , gli diceva l’insicurezza che albergava nel suo cuore, stretta tra l’amore e la devozione che provava per lui.

Quell’ultimo pensiero venne subito allontanato dalla sua mente, però, perché ultimamente Harry risultava assente sempre e non solo in sua presenza.

La maggior parte delle sere tornava al cottage con i pantaloni sporchi di terra o erba e diceva di aver tardato per lavorare ai costumi. Nella tensostruttura, però, non c’era né erba, né terra. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e malinconici e stampava sulle sue labbra un sorriso stanco. Non era uno di quelli che arrivava ai suoi smeraldi preziosi, però. Quel ragazzo con i ricci bistrattati e gli occhi spenti che si svegliava ogni mattina al suo fianco non era più Harry. E Louis lo voleva indietro. Voleva riappropriarsi di lui, della sua pelle calda, della sua risata, dei suoi sorrisi, delle serate trascorse a guardare le stelle e a costruirsi un futuro pieno di sogni da realizzare insieme.

«Torna da me, Haz.» sussurrava, non appena Harry si addormentava stanco tra le sue braccia.

Sperava segretamente che quella sarebbe stata la serata giusta.

Sospirò profondamente quando lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio che sovrastava la porta sul retro del cottage: le lancette segnavano quasi le nove, ma di Harry non c’era alcuna traccia. Si limitò a guardare Whiskey giocare al suo fianco sul divano beige e di tanto in tanto a lasciargli qualche carezza sulla testolina fulva: non era un gatto molto socievole, ma con Louis sembrava essere più accomodante del solito. Dovette passare un’altra mezz’ora prima di sentire le chiavi girare nella toppa del portone e un fruscio all’ingresso per poi vedere la figura di Harry intrufolarsi nel cottage con buste, stoffe e costumi di scena tra le braccia. Louis scattò in piedi e si affrettò a raggiungerlo, ma il più giovane sembrò accorgersi di lui soltanto quando lo risparmiò di alcune buste, poggiandole sulla poltrona all’ingresso.

Harry gli sorrise grato, prima di chiedere in modo vago «ho forse dimenticato qualcosa stasera?» vedendo la tavola apparecchiata elegantemente e la candela accesa al suo centro.

Louis trattenne il respiro per un istante perché, sì, erano passati due mesi dal loro primo bacio al lago e lui in qualche modo aveva pensato di festeggiare quel ricordo, ma le labbra dell’altro arricciate in un broncio e il solco profondo tra le sue sopracciglia castane gli suggerivano di lasciar perdere. Era una stupida ricorrenza, dopotutto. Nessuno festeggiava il primo bacio e non importava se Louis pensasse che loro due avrebbero potuto farlo. Si morse il labbro inferiore, quindi, pensando in fretta a una risposta che avrebbe rilassato l’altro.

«No, non hai dimenticato nulla.» Louis scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso timido sulle labbra. «Sam ha cucinato troppo alla locanda stasera e mi ha portato la cena: pensavo che avremmo potuto approfittarne invece di mangiare il solito sandwich o quello che ci manda ultimamente Anne.»

Harry si grattò la nuca, quasi in imbarazzo. «In realtà, avevo in mente di farmi un bagno e di mettermi subito a letto stasera, Lou.» Lo guardò contrito e Louis dovette cacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere sulle sue guance a quello stupido rifiuto. «Non ho molta fame e sono stanchissimo, sai, con i costumi e tutto il resto.»

_Cos’è tutto il resto, Haz?_ Avrebbe voluto chiedergli.

Eppure, quella domanda rimase incastrata tra la paura di scoprire la verità e il rispetto della sua reticenza. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a offrirsi di preparare il bagno per lui.

«Tu pensa soltanto a spogliarti, al bagno ci penso io.»

E Harry non rifiutò quella proposta. Louis lo vide sospirare prima di dirigersi in camera da letto e lo imitò prima di spegnere la candela sul tavolo e riporre in frigo la loro cena. Poi, andò in bagno e azionò il rubinetto della vasca, sedendosi sul suo bordo e guardando l’acqua che pian piano la riempiva. Lo ridestò soltanto il palmo freddo della mano di Harry, che gli lasciò una carezza sul collo: chiuse il rubinetto, gettò dei sali da bagno all’interno della vasca e si alzò dal bordo per fronteggiare il ragazzo.

«Perché non rimani anche tu con me?» chiese Harry con un filo di voce.

«Vuoi che resti?»

«Certo che lo voglio, che _ti_ voglio.»

Così, si sistemarono l’uno di fronte all’altro, guardandosi alla luce fioca che penetrava dalla porta e dalla finestra. Sebbene il viso di Harry sembrasse essere più rilassato, così come i suoi muscoli, i suoi occhi risultavano ancora spenti, come se un filtro grigio li oscurasse. Louis non sapeva con precisione cosa tormentasse l’animo di Harry in quel momento, ma non gli piaceva quello sguardo su di lui. Harry era gioia, vitalità, allegria. Harry era il suo Sole e lui un girasole. Ora, in quegli occhi, leggeva tutt’altro. Leggeva ansia, tristezza, incertezza. Tutto ciò che lui avrebbe voluto spazzare via in un istante grazie a un bacio, a una carezza, a un abbraccio. E stava per farlo, stava per sporgersi, eliminare lo spazio tra loro e far combaciare i loro corpi e le loro anime, quando Harry ruppe il silenzio.

«Ricordi quando ci siamo sballati con quei funghetti in quel boschetto non lontano da qui?» Non lo guardava nemmeno, aveva la nuca sul bordo della vasca, le ginocchia affioravano come scogli dalla superficie dell’acqua e la schiuma rosa dei sali faceva risaltare la sua pelle ambrata.

Louis ridacchiò confuso a quel ricordo non troppo lontano: Harry frequentava l’ultimo anno di liceo, lui lavorava già alla locanda e, a detta di Stan che glieli aveva procurati, quei funghetti erano fenomenali. E, in parte, lo erano stati perché quel fine settimana trascorso nel boschetto vicino il lago con Harry, Liam e Niall era stato memorabile.

«Sì, me lo ricordo eccome.» ribatté, puntando lo sguardo sul suo viso. «Avevamo decisamente guardato troppi episodi di _Skins_ quell’anno.»

«Io non ricordo granché. Ricordo soltanto di essermi fatto male alla lingua e la punizione che mia madre mi ha fatto scontare dopo averci scoperto: un mese senza vederti, senza cellulare, iPod, computer o televisione.»

«Cos’è? Ti è venuta nostalgia per le punizioni esemplari di Anne o per quei funghetti? Credo che Stan sia uscito fuori dal giro e che non ce li possa più procurare.»

Harry incontrò il suo sguardo e scoppiò in una risata, la prima da giorni, per poi agitare i piedi e spruzzargli un po’ di acqua sul viso, facendone cadere la maggior parte sul pavimento. Louis immobilizzò le sue gambe tra le proprie, cercando un contatto e intrecciandole, per poi bearsi di quel momento di leggerezza che, a suo avviso, durò troppo poco.

«No, non è per questo.» rispose Harry, facendosi più serio. «Ma ho nostalgia per la semplicità con cui si risolvevano le cose prima. Se commettevi un errore, tua madre ti puniva e tu scontavi la tua punizione. Poi, tutto tornava come prima.» Si fermò, umettandosi le labbra con la lingua, ma Louis ancora non capiva cosa volesse intendere. «Insomma, prima di diventare adulti, era tutto più facile, no? Era tua madre a dirti come comportarti, cosa fare, cosa scegliere. E se sbagliavi? C’era lei a consolarti o ad abbracciarti, anche dopo averti punito.»

Harry si sforzò di fare un sorriso, ma non raggiunse mai il suo obiettivo. Nei suoi occhi si leggevano ancora tristezza e parole taciute.

«Vieni qui.» sussurrò Louis, aprendo le braccia. «Vieni qui tra le mie braccia che ti stringo io stavolta.»

Vide Harry esitare per un istante e poi gattonare verso di lui e sedersi sul suo bacino, smuovendo l’acqua ormai tiepida intorno ai loro corpi nudi. Si aggrappò a lui, come se fosse la sua ultima speranza, e Louis percepì quella disperazione in ogni fibra del suo corpo, nel modo in cui lo stringeva, nel modo in cui il suo viso si rifugiava nell’incavo del suo collo. Harry cercava conforto, Harry cercava protezione. Ma da chi o da cosa? Era questo ciò che Louis non riusciva a spiegarsi, mentre lo stringeva forte contro il suo petto e le sue mani lasciavano dolci carezze lungo la schiena bagnata.

«Cosa succede, Haz?»

Harry non rispose, concesse a se stesso soltanto un profondo respiro e si strinse maggiormente all’altro.

«So che c’è qualcosa che non va.» continuò, non perdendo la speranza che Harry potesse aprirsi a lui. «So che c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa da giorni. L’unica cosa che non so è perché non vuoi parlarmene. Sono io, Haz. Sono il tuo Lou.»

A quelle parole sentì il petto di Harry tremare per i singhiozzi e per il pianto. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Louis si sentì inerme davanti al dolore di Harry perché non sapeva come affrontarlo, come fermare quelle lacrime che sentiva depositarsi sul suo collo, come riaggiustare i pezzi dell’altro. Boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di stringere maggiormente il più giovane, certo che in quel momento non serviva chiedersi il perché o il come, ma bisognava agire e basta.

«Sono così stanco, Lou.» Si lamentò Harry, mentre scuoteva la testa e strofinava il naso sul collo dell’altro. «Tutti si aspettano che io faccia la cosa giusta o che io sia perfetto. Ma io non lo sono. Sono quanto più lontano possibile dalla perfezione.»

«Haz, calmati.» La voce di Louis, flebile e dolce, accarezzò il suo soprannome quella volta: equivaleva a dire _amore_ o _tesoro,_ sebbene non si fosse mai rivolto al più giovane in quei termini prima d’ora. «Sei nervoso per lo spettacolo, vero? È a causa del festival?»

Harry esitò per un istante e Louis lo sentì trattenere il fiato per poi sistemarsi meglio su di sé e allontanare il viso dal suo collo tanto quanto bastava per incastrare i loro sguardi. Louis vide davanti a sé un bambino indifeso con i ricci bagnati che scendevano sulle sue tempie, gli occhi ancora lucidi dal pianto e i denti a mordere il suo labbro inferiore, più rosso che mai. Prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo avvicinò al proprio per poi far combaciare le loro fronti e cercare di tranquillizzare l’altro.

«È per questo che ti senti sotto pressione?»

Louis si sistemò meglio appoggiando la schiena contro la porcellana fredda della vasca e posò delicatamente le mani sui suoi fianchi: Harry continuava a guardarlo, ora con le labbra strette in una linea sottilissima, mentre stringeva le cosce intorno al suo bacino e gli allacciava le mani al collo.

«S-sì.»

Eppure, la risposta affermativa non lo liberò dal suo tormento. Louis lesse una sorta di sconfitta in quella risposta, una delusione nel suo sguardo e un fastidio sui lineamenti arricciati del suo volto.

«Andrà tutto bene, Haz.» A quelle parole Harry voltò il capo, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo. Louis, però, aveva ancora le mani sul suo viso ad accarezzarlo. «Guardami, Haz.» Lo incalzò. «Ti prego.» Soltanto a quella supplica, seguì il suo invito e lo guardò. «Andrà tutto bene e non è soltanto una frase di circostanza. Riuscirai a terminare i costumi di scena, la settimana prossima guarderai lo spettacolo con me dalla prima fila e sarai fiero del tuo lavoro così come lo saranno tutti gli altri.» Lo disse serenamente perché per lui non era nient’altro che la verità. «Devi credermi, okay? Devi fidarti di me. Non ti ho mai mentito e non inizierò a farlo proprio ora.»

Harry annuì lentamente, i lineamenti del suo volto si rilassarono, quasi come se si fosse arreso alla realtà che Louis gli aveva mostrato con le sue parole di conforto. Si sporse lentamente verso il suo viso, quasi con incertezza, per poi far scontrare la punta del suo naso con quella all’insu di Louis teneramente. Il maggiore non poté evitare di sorridere timidamente a quel gesto così familiare, che imitò ancora una volta. Poi, con ritrovata intraprendenza, Harry fece combaciare anche le loro labbra in piccoli e fugaci baci, prima che la sua mano si posasse sulla nuca dell’altro ad avvicinare maggiormente il suo viso e la sua lingua approfondisse quel contatto. L’aria divenne elettrica, mentre le loro bocche si scontravano famelicamente e le loro mani si rincorrevano velocemente sulla pelle bagnata. Louis riconobbe quell’atmosfera carica di desiderio, così come le intenzioni di Harry, che cominciò a muoversi sinuoso su di lui. Dei brividi gli sfiorarono la schiena e un calore cominciò a montare dal suo bassoventre, non riuscendo a ignorare i loro bacini che sfregavano l'uno sull'altro. Quando Harry lasciò scorrere l'indice lungo la vena pulsante del suo collo per poi tracciare una linea dritta sul petto e l'addome, Louis chiuse gli occhi e assottigliò le labbra stringendole tra loro. Percepì la stretta calda del palmo dell'altro circondare il suo membro e poi muoversi lungo l'intera asta agevolmente, aiutato dall'acqua. All'improvviso, Louis sentì il suo cuore chiaramente saltare un battito, mentre le labbra di Harry sfioravano il suo collo e la lingua bagnava il suo pomo d'Adamo. Più quella mano pompava il suo membro, più i baci diventavano morsi e più le dita di Harry stringevano la pelle morbida dei suoi fianchi.

«Haz.» boccheggiò, aprendo gli occhi nella speranza di guardarlo in viso e riconoscere il _suo_ Harry. «Ti voglio.»

Harry allontanò le mani dal suo membro per portarle sulle sue spalle, ma non interruppe il movimento sinuoso dei suoi fianchi che costringevano le loro intimità a scontrarsi lascivamente. Aveva le labbra leggermente aperte e gonfie dai baci e dai morsi precedenti, le guance rosee per il piacere che provava e gli occhi ancora chiusi con le lunghe ciglia castane a proiettare ombre sui suoi zigomi. Il suo respiro si mozzava ogni qual volta i loro membri andavano a sfiorarsi. Lasciò un fugace bacio sull’angolo destro della bocca di Louis anch’essa leggermente dischiusa, prima di accogliere il suo viso delicato tra le mani.

«Sei tutto per me, Lou.» Soffiò sulle sue labbra, finalmente schiuse gli occhi e rivelò due sottili anelli verdi che resistevano al nero delle pupille. «Sei il mio migliore amico, sei il mio ragazzo, sei il mio tutto. Non lo dimenticare mai, _Boo_.» continuò, rafforzando la presa sul suo viso e strofinando le loro labbra. «Sono il tuo _per sempre_ e tu sei il mio, qualunque cosa accada.»

«Harry.»

Louis lo ansimò sulle sue labbra. Non capiva a fondo la disperazione nelle parole dell’altro, ma pensava che fosse un modo tutto suo per esorcizzare la preoccupazione che gli attanagliava il petto.

«Promettimelo, Lou.»

«Te lo prometto, Haz.» Si convinse a dire, sentendo sotto le sue mani i muscoli dell’altro rilassarsi. «Sono il tuo _per sempre_ e tu sei il mio, qualunque cosa accada.»

Suggellarono quella promessa con un bacio, poi un altro e un altro ancora, fino a far confondere i loro sapori e i loro respiri. Louis fece scorrere le mani lungo i glutei di Harry per stringerli e separarli quanto bastava per premere l'indice sull'anello di muscoli della sua entrata. L'acqua lo facilitò nel preparare l’altro e, quando i muscoli stretti si sciolsero sotto le sue accortezze, inserì un secondo dito e poi un terzo per sentire Harry gemere sommessamente nel suo orecchio. Le loro bocche si incontrarono fameliche e Louis sperò che i suoi baci potessero addolcire la disperazione di Harry. Con il calore a crescere inesorabilmente nel suo bassoventre, portò una mano sul fianco dell'altro per invitarlo ad alzarsi e poi a calarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione, mentre con la mano destra stimolava quella di Harry muovendo il pollice sulla punta già turgida.

«Lou.» ansimò Harry, quando prese l’intero membro dentro di sé. «Così, _per sempre_.»

Louis sospirò rumorosamente quando il più giovane cominciò a muoversi su di lui, cavalcando l’onda del piacere che quel contatto tra loro riusciva a creare. E lui, che non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no a Harry, si abbandonò a quel piacere disperato e ai movimenti veloci e precisi dell'altro fino a quando non sentì l'orgasmo esplodere e percorrergli il corpo, l'anima e la mente insieme. Velocizzò le spinte nel più giovane e le stoccate che la sua mano infliggeva al suo membro per far raggiungere anche a Harry quel pezzo di Paradiso che lui aveva trovato: si disse che, dopo una serata del genere, il più giovane ne avesse decisamente bisogno. Un gemito strozzato si liberò pochi istanti dopo dalle labbra carnose di Harry, che nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo respirando sulla sua pelle umida e godendosi il piacere provato, ora riverso tra i loro addomi. Louis lo strinse a sé, con una mano sulla schiena a far combaciare i loro petti e l'altra tra i capelli massaggiandogli la cute dolcemente.

« _Per sempre_.» Louis mormorò sulla pelle ambrata della sua spalla, prima di imprimervi un dolce bacio.

La stanza rimase immersa in un silenzio surreale, spezzato soltanto da qualche respiro più pesante e dal mormorio dell'acqua che lambiva i loro corpi nudi, per l’intera ora seguente. Louis avrebbe voluto spezzarlo e dire all’altro che andava bene piangere ancora se voleva farlo, che andava bene inveire contro il sindaco Taylor per le continue pressioni che faceva sul suo lavoro, che andava bene persino mandare tutto all’aria perché la sua salute psicologica era più importante di una promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso o a sua nonna. In quel momento, avrebbe preferito persino che Harry gli urlasse contro per sfogarsi ancora invece di quel silenzio che non si addiceva al ragazzo. Perché era Harry tra loro due quello che parlava tanto, forse fin troppo. Harry non si teneva dentro nulla. E Louis aveva l’impressione che quella sera non avesse esternato tutti i suoi tormenti.

Quel silenzio e quelle parole che erano state taciute sottintendevano fin troppo.

Uscirono dalla vasca soltanto un’ora dopo con il buio che aveva totalmente inglobato il cottage e con lo scricchiolio del parquet del corridoio che accompagnò i loro passi fino alla camera da letto. Louis aiutò Harry ad asciugarsi per bene con un telo morbido e poi a infilarsi la sua vestaglia di seta giapponese e un paio di boxer, mentre lui optò per una vecchia t-shirt e un boxer. Harry non volle assolutamente farsi asciugare i capelli con il phon, ma accettò di buon grado che Louis gli mettesse lo smalto su mani e piedi.

Non era molto, ma era il suo modo di prendersi cura di lui perché sapeva che soltanto così Harry gli avrebbe permesso di stargli accanto. E Louis non voleva fare altro, soprattutto quella sera.

In quel momento, erano seduti sul dondolo della veranda con la luce traballante di una vecchia lampadina che li illuminava e attirava le tipiche farfalline notturne: Whiskey provava in tutti i modi a prenderle - senza riuscirci - e ogni tanto si avvicinava a loro incuriosito. Louis gli lasciava una carezza sulla testolina fulva prima di concentrarsi con la lingua stretta tra i denti sullo smalto azzurro da stendere sulle unghie curate di Harry.

«Sono migliorato, non credi?» chiese con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra sottili, mentre Harry guardava il suo operato sulla mano sinistra.

«Beh, hai avuto modo di esercitarti in questi dieci anni.» ribatté, scandagliando ogni singolo dito e dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì un verso di approvazione. «La tua prima volta è stata un disastro.»

«Tu eri troppo nervoso e muovevi in continuazione le dita.» Lo corresse Louis, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Continuavi a ripetere di essere ridicolo e che fosse imbarazzante.»

«E tu che, invece, le unghie smaltate mi rendessero bellissimo.»

«E, infatti, avevo ragione.» affermò Louis, chiudendo la boccetta di smalto e prendendogli con cura una mano nella sua. «Eri e sei bellissimo.»

Harry sorrise e, finalmente, quel sorriso arrivò anche ai suoi occhi, facendoli brillare per la prima volta in tutta la settimana. Da quel momento in poi per Louis fu più semplice intravedere il _suo_ Harry nel ragazzo che aveva di fronte perché parlarono, parlarono tanto nelle ore successive trascorse sul divano davanti a una tazza fumante di tè e dei biscotti al burro che diventarono la loro cena. Harry gli confessò di non voler tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni perché avrebbe significato lasciare la serenità del cottage, ma d’altra parte non desiderava altro che il Festival di Fine Estate arrivasse per terminare i costumi di scena e, una volta per tutte, quel progetto. Evidentemente, il sindaco Taylor lo aveva messo decisamente sotto pressione. A Louis, invece, dispiaceva che l’estate fosse arrivata al termine perché il paese si sarebbe svuotato e con esso anche la locanda: in autunno erano rare le volte in cui riempivano completamente le stanze e il lavoro diventava più noioso che mai. Louis, che non riusciva proprio a stare con le mani in mano, si ritrovava ad aiutare Liam al pub o a svolgere piccoli lavoretti in paese e nei dintorni per occupare il tempo libero nei mesi che precedevano il Natale e una nuova ondata di turisti.

Ultimamente, però, un’insolita idea si era insinuata tra i suoi pensieri.

«Sto pensando di iscrivermi all’università.» confessò timidamente, accoccolandosi sul petto dell’altro su quel divano che era troppo piccolo per contenere entrambi. «È solo un’idea, ma…»

«Davvero?»

«Lo so che ho già ventotto anni e che sono un po’ in ritardo sui tempi, ma penso che una laurea in Hotel Management possa tornarmi utile, no?» Louis si umettò le labbra con la lingua, ma non incrociò lo sguardo dell’altro che era già fisso sul suo viso. «Insomma, amo da morire la locanda, ma non posso basare la mia vita lavorativa soltanto sul diploma del liceo. E se un giorno dovesse succedere qualcosa al _Sunflower_? Mi ritroverei con anni e anni di esperienza, ma con nessuna qualifica che certifichi le mie capacità.»

«Non è sbagliato, Lou.» ribatté Harry. «Ti fa onore, invece, cominciare a studiare anche a ventotto anni e voler migliorare la tua istruzione.» continuò, riprendendo a carezzargli la schiena, prima di chiedere «hai già cercato qualche università?».

«Un paio di università a Manchester hanno buoni programmi che durano un paio di anni e orari flessibili anche per i lavoratori part time così da non dovermi trasferire e poter continuare ad aiutare mamma alla locanda. Insomma, potrei fare la domanda ora e cominciare dal secondo semestre. Credo che mi farebbe bene imparare qualcosa in più sulla gestione del budget, sulla contabilità o sull'organizzazione o la direzione di una struttura ricettiva: potrei migliorare anche la locanda e renderla più appetibile di quanto già non sia.»

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea, Lou.» affermò Harry dolcemente, stringendolo di più a sé, contatto che Louis non rifiutò. «Pensavo, però, che avresti scelto Fotografia e non Hotel Management.»

«Lo sai che la fotografia è la mia libertà, è il mio modo di sentirmi libero.» rispose Louis, arricciando le labbra in un broncio. «Non voglio che sia un peso, diventando un lavoro vero e proprio.»

«Lo so, ma tu sei così bravo. Vorrei vedere le tue foto ovunque, Lou.»

«Dovrai accontentarti di vederle nel cottage o in camera mia, suppongo.» scherzò lui, solleticandogli il fianco.

«Ma hai promesso di scattare le foto della mia prima collezione, ricordi?»

«Non credo che il tuo manager sarà d’accordo, ma lo ricordo.» rispose Louis. «E non vedo l’ora di farlo perché significherà che tu avrai raggiunto un altro successo, superstar.»

«Sei sempre il solito.» ribatté Harry, prima di cambiare argomento e «hai già parlato a tua madre dell’università?» chiedere.

Louis sospirò e chiuse per un istante gli occhi per poi strofinare la sua guancia sul tessuto liscio della vestaglia dell’altro. Nel farlo si aprì un po’ e scoprì la pelle ambrata del suo petto, lì dove vi era tatuata la metà di un piccolo cuore e dove Louis lasciò un bacio.

«No, sei il primo al quale l’ho confessato.» Soltanto in quel momento Louis ebbe il coraggio di incontrare il suo sguardo e non si sentì giudicato. «Insomma, volevo prima parlarne con te per capire se fosse ridicolo o meno perseguire questo obiettivo. Sei l’unico tra noi che ha frequentato l’università e non volevo chiedere consiglio alle mie sorelle perché lo avrebbero detto in meno di un secondo alla mamma. Pensavo che tu potessi darmi qualche dritta.» continuò, mentre le dita disegnavano forme morbide sul suo petto. «Sei il mio migliore amico, Haz. Sei il mio ragazzo. E volevo ascoltare anche la tua opinione prima di prendere una decisione.»

Dalle labbra rosee di Harry si liberò un respiro tremolante per le parole che aveva appena ascoltato. Prese dolcemente il volto di Louis tra le mani e lo avvicinò al suo: ora Louis poteva vedere i suoi occhi precedentemente velati dalla preoccupazione tingersi di commozione, ora assaporava le sue labbra in un bacio lento e dolce che non chiedeva di più, ora sentiva le punte dei loro nasi scontrarsi nel più tenero dei gesti. Rimasero a un soffio l’uno dall’altro per un istante che sembrò eterno e, nonostante Harry non avesse detto nulla, Louis nel suo sguardo vide tutto. Amore, riconoscenza, devozione. Tutto quello che entrambi non dicevano esplicitamente mai, ma che dimostravano con i loro gesti sempre. Si sistemò ancora sul suo petto: quella volta, però, non abbassò lo sguardo perché non doveva vergognarsi delle sue ambizioni o di quelli che erano i suoi sogni.

«Non è ridicolo, Lou. Perseguire il tuo obiettivo non è affatto ridicolo e io ti aiuterò.» affermò, accennando un sorriso, mentre le sue dita si intrecciavano ai capelli color miele dell’altro e lasciavano dolci carezze sulla cute. «Tu mi hai sempre supportato e mi hai aiutato a realizzare ogni mio sogno. Ora tocca a te, tocca ai tuoi sogni. Ora tocca a te brillare.»

«Io, te e un milione di sogni.» Lo canzonò Louis, ricordando ciò che erano soliti dirsi fin da bambini. «Sei sicuro di farcela, Haz?»

«Certo che ce la farò.» ribatté lui, pizzicandogli un fianco con fare dispettoso. «Siamo io, te e un milione di sogni a colorare le nostre notti e le nostre giornate, a colorare il nostro intero mondo.»

Quelle parole lo riportarono a molti anni prima, a quando era stato lui stesso a pronunciarle tingendo di meraviglia gli occhi e il viso di un Harry bambino.

Louis affondò il viso nel suo petto e vi lasciò piccoli baci sulla pelle calda. «Grazie, Haz.» sussurrò più volte su quel lembo del suo corpo, mentre le braccia dell’altro lo stringevano. «Mi aiuterai anche con le varie domande d’ammissione? Sai, è un territorio un po’ inesplorato per me.»

«Assolutamente sì.»

«Non credi, quindi, che sia troppo tardi?»

«Non è mai troppo tardi per cambiare la propria vita o voler migliorare se stessi, Lou.» ribatté lui, accennando un sorriso sulle sue labbra carnose. «Devi promettermi, però, che ne parlerai presto con la tua famiglia. Anche la loro opinione è importante.»

«Pensi che la mamma la prenderà bene?»

«Jay ti adora e ti sostiene sempre, Lou…non devi preoccuparti di questo.»

«Non è soltanto la sua ipotetica disapprovazione che mi preoccupa, in realtà.» rispose, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia infastidita. «Insomma, l’università è un impegno serio. Lo è anche lavorare alla locanda e aiutare mamma e Sam a casa con i gemelli e le ragazze. Tu sarai a Londra la maggior parte del tempo e con lo studio, gli esami e il lavoro non potrò venire a trovarti molto spesso.»

«Io…» esitò, deglutendo un istante dopo e scuotendo la testa. «…non devi preoccuparti per me o per noi. Questa è una tua decisione, questo è il tuo sogno. Noi troveremo il modo di far quadrare tutto. Troveremo il modo di far quadrare il nostro _per sempre_ anche nel nostro presente, per quanto ingarbugliato sia, okay?»

Sembrava quasi voler convincere se stesso, invece dell’altro, con quella disperazione che faceva vibrare la sua voce e che era andata a offuscare la gioia e la commozione che aveva visto nei suoi occhi poco prima. E quel suo comportamento non fece altro che accrescere la preoccupazione che stringeva il petto di Louis in una morsa fastidiosa.

Eppure, suonava come una promessa e Harry, fino a quel momento, non ne aveva mai rotta una.

*

Se prima di quel momento Louis aveva desiderato una famiglia con marito, figli e cani al seguito, ora non ne era più così certo.

Forse, perché il grande spazio verde che circondava il cottage era invaso da bambini che rovesciavano i loro succhi e i loro dolcetti ovunque, rincorrevano Whiskey costringendolo a nascondersi sui rami più alti degli alberi presenti e facevano un gran baccano con le loro urla e le loro risate. Louis era abituato ad avere una famiglia numerosa e ad avere a che fare con dei marmocchi, ma non ne aveva mai visti così tanti tutti insieme. E non riusciva neanche a capire come Harry avesse potuto mettere a disposizione il giardino del cottage per la festa di compleanno di Ernest e Doris di sua spontanea volontà.

«In questo modo, non avrete troppi problemi alla locanda disturbando gli ospiti e tua madre avrà meno lavoro da fare. È soltanto una festa di compleanno, Lou!» aveva detto Harry, sorridendogli calorosamente e dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia prima di tornare a lavoro con i costumi di scena del festival.

Il problema di Harry e di Jay - Louis ormai ne era certo - era la loro tendenza ad esagerare perché quella non era “soltanto” una festa di compleanno. Avevano impiegato un pomeriggio intero per decidere con una party planner di loro fiducia e i due gemellini il tema della festa, le attività da svolgere con i bambini per intrattenerli, il buffet per grandi e piccini e la grande torta di compleanno che ora era sistemata su un tavolo al di sotto del salice vicino il lago. Quella mattina, poi, mentre Louis dormiva ancora nel suo letto ignaro di tutto, Harry aveva accolto lo staff nel giardino per mostrare lo spazio e dare il via ai lavori: in poche ore la party planner e il suo team avevano trasformato il giardino in un bosco incantato ricco di fate, gnomi e animali fiabeschi. Vi erano lanterne e palloncini che fluttuavano dai rami degli alberi, sagome in ferro di cerbiatti e coniglietti ornati da fiori e morbide sedute a forma di fungo con tanto di cappella rossa e bianca. Tra le tante particolarità presenti, poi, vi era persino una postazione make-up con dei truccatori che trasformavano i bambini in fate, folletti o in docili animali del bosco.

«Oh no, Niall!» sghignazzò Louis, quando Doris poggiò i suoi piccoli palmi sporchi di pittura rossa sul fondoschiena dell’irlandese che, sfortunatamente, indossava un paio di bermuda beige.

Osservò divertito l’amico da lontano, mentre lui cercava di rincorrere la bambina e rallentava volutamente proprio prima di acciuffarla soltanto per farla divertire maggiormente. Pur essendo disorientato dalla folla presente nel giardino e dal gran baccano, non riuscì a ignorare quel calore familiare che si diffuse nel suo petto davanti a quella scena adorabile: sapeva di famiglia, di affetto e di casa.

«Sembra un inferno con tutti questi bambini, ma credimi…è proprio così.» esordì Gemma, sistemandosi sul fungo al fianco del suo e porgendogli una birra fredda.

Louis la accettò di buon grado, accennandole un sorriso. «Almeno tutto questo trambusto li terrà lontani dal lago.» ribatté lui, scatenando una risatina nella donna al suo fianco, perché non ci teneva affatto a immergersi nelle acque fredde del lago e a trasformarsi in un bagnino proprio quel pomeriggio. «Tuo fratello è stato bravo ad organizzare con la party planner questa festa.»

Gemma sembrò non aspettare altro che cogliere l’occasione al volo per fare ciò che le riusciva meglio, ossia curiosare qua e là. «A proposito, come va tra te e mio fratello?»

«Niall dice che siamo schifosamente dolci, Liam che ce lo meritiamo finalmente.» rispose lui, prendendo un sorso della birra fredda.

«E tu? Tu cosa dici?»

«Io dico che a volte è difficile, che stare insieme non è come essere semplicemente migliori amici, che in questi mesi ho scoperto cose che mi fanno odiare e amare allo stesso tempo tuo fratello.» affermò, trovando il diretto interessato nella folla: stringeva al petto Jay e le sorrideva amabilmente, mentre lei gli sussurrava qualcosa all’orecchio facendolo ridacchiare. «Ma Harry è la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata in ventotto anni di vita, Gems.»

«Schifosamente dolci, sì.» disse Gemma, alzando gli occhi al cielo azzurro di agosto. «Ma ve lo siete meritato.» aggiunse poi, inclinando il capo e poggiandolo sulla spalla dell’altro. «Harry è felice con te.»

«Lo spero perché io lo sono con lui. Tanto. Anche se…» esitò per un istante, poi si disse che al suo fianco c’era Gemma e che non c’era nulla da temere. «…qualche giorno fa Harry ha avuto…non so come chiamarlo…forse, un crollo nervoso?»

«Cosa?» chiese lei, alzando il capo e incrociando il suo sguardo preoccupato. «Che significa “crollo nervoso”, Lou?»

Louis deglutì vistosamente dal momento che Gemma, preoccupata per suo fratello o qualsiasi membro della sua famiglia, incuteva più timore del solito: gli Styles erano così, protettivi da far schifo, quasi più dei Tomlinson.

«Lunedì sera è tornato al cottage ed era piuttosto stanco. Non ha voluto neanche mangiare la cena che Sam ci aveva preparato per festeggiare i due mesi dal nostro primo bacio. E lo sai, non sono tanto favorevole alle ricorrenze e a queste stupidaggini perché l’amore per me è altro, ma tuo fratello mi manda fuori di testa. Per lui farei ogni cosa, persino vestirmi da cupido a San Valentino e…»

«Stai divagando, Lou.» lo interruppe Gemma, corrucciando le sopracciglia. «Arriva al dunque, ti prego.»

«Scusa, cazzo.» disse, scuotendo la testa e prendendosi il ponte del naso tra indice e pollice per riorganizzare i pensieri. «Ha rifiutato la cena, così gli ho preparato un bagno caldo e mi ha chiesto di farlo con lui. Abbiamo cominciato a parlare, ma lui sembrava fin troppo malinconico. Diceva che da bambini era tutto più facile, che c’era tua madre a dirti cosa dovevi e non dovevi fare. Aveva lo sguardo ingrigito e la voce gli tremava e io, allora, l’ho abbracciato.» continuò Louis, ricordando ogni dettaglio di quella sera. «In quel momento, è crollato. Ha cominciato a singhiozzare e a piangere contro la mia spalla e mi ripeteva di essere stanco, di non essere all’altezza delle aspettative altrui e che avrebbe deluso tutti in un modo o nell’altro.»

«Lo ha detto per davvero?»

«Tremava, Gemma.» Louis scosse la testa, quasi a liberarsi di quel ricordo che, in ogni caso, rimaneva sempre incastrato tra i suoi pensieri e le sue preoccupazioni. «Tremava e io non sapevo cosa fare per tranquillizzarlo se non stringerlo forte e ripetergli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Poi, ha cominciato a baciarmi quasi con disperazione e mi ha fatto promettere una cosa.»

«Che cosa, Lou? Se posso chiedertelo.»

«Di non dimenticare mai che siamo l’uno il _per sempre_ dell’altro, qualunque cosa accada.» Gli occhi quasi si riempirono di lacrime, quando nella sua testa risuonò il tono con cui Harry gli aveva sussurrato quelle parole. «Abbiamo fatto l’amore quella sera. È stato perfetto, come sempre, ma è stato anche diverso. C’era della disperazione nei suoi gesti. Sembrava quasi l’ultima volta, sembrava quasi che mi stesse donando tutto di lui per l’ultima volta, Gems.»

«M-ma ora, insomma, lui sta bene.» balbettò Gemma, lanciando un’occhiata al fratello. «È solo stressato per il festival, vero?»

«Credo che stia meglio ora. Insomma, spesso non parla, si assenta e si perde nei suoi pensieri, ma sembra quasi voler dimostrare di aver dimenticato quella notte e quel crollo nervoso. Credo sia per questo che abbia voluto organizzare la festa, per dimostrarmi che sta bene.»

«Stai attento, Lou.» Lo mise in guardia Gemma. «I silenzi di Harry dicono sempre qualcosa e tu sei l’unico che può abbattere i suoi muri.» continuò, stringendogli una mano nella sua. «Non so perché, ma non sei l’unico che ha visto un cambiamento in Harry ultimamente.»

«Davvero?»

Gemma annuì. «Anche la mamma è preoccupata. L’altro giorno era al cottage perché doveva aiutare Harry con dei costumi e ha notato una lettera nello svuota tasche all’ingresso.»

«Quale lettera?»

«Quella della cessazione del contratto d’affitto, non ha rinnovato il contratto d’affitto del suo appartamento a Londra.» rispose, pensando che lui ne fosse già al corrente. «Non lo sapevi?»

«Cosa?»

«Pensavo c’entrassi qualcosa tu, Lou.» Scrollò le spalle, mentre Louis le lanciava un’occhiataccia.

«Io? E per quale motivo?»

«Beh, pensavo che tu gli avessi chiesto di rimanere qui.» Lo disse con un accenno di colpevolezza nella sua voce.

«Non gli chiederei mai di rimanere qui, Gemma.» sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non è stato nei miei piani farlo quando aveva diciotto anni, né ora. Harry è destinato a qualcosa di grande e a brillare come la stella che è nel mondo della moda e non a fare orli e rammendi a Holmes Chapel.» ridacchiò con amarezza. «Perché pensavi che proprio io gli avessi chiesto di rimanere, comunque?»

«Non so, tu sei l’unico che avrebbe potuto convincere Harry a rimanere qui.»

«Harry non appartiene a questo posto. Che carriera potrebbe mai fare in questo paese? Non può fare il costumista per il Festival per sempre e io non voglio che lo faccia.» affermò categorico. «Voglio che viaggi, che scopra il mondo, che si innamori di mille culture diverse e che tragga ispirazione da tutto questo per le sue collezioni.»

«E tu, Lou?» chiese Gemma con voce flebile. «Tu dove sei in tutto questo?»

«Al suo fianco.» ribatté sicuro. «A tendergli la mano quando dovrà rialzarsi dopo una caduta e a sostenerlo in ogni sua nuova avventura, non dimenticandomi delle mie ambizioni e dei miei sogni.»

Non c’era stato bisogno neanche di pensare troppo perché con Harry ogni pensiero era naturale: era legato all’amore che lui provava nei suoi confronti, agli anni che avevano condiviso guardandosi le spalle a vicenda, al senso di famiglia che loro due avevano raggiunto soltanto essendoci l’uno per l’altro. Louis si vedeva al fianco dell’altro, non importava se fossero a Holmes Chapel, a Londra o in qualsiasi parte del mondo. Una città rimaneva soltanto una città, ma il loro amore sarebbe stato in grado di superare qualunque distanza. E di questo ne era sicuro dal momento che lui stesso aveva amato Harry per sette lunghi anni a chilometri e chilometri di distanza e non aveva mai smesso di farlo.

«Spero che mio fratello non ti faccia mai soffrire, Lou.» sussurrò Gemma, gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione e la mano a stringere più forte la sua. «Non lo meriteresti.»

«Lo spero anche io, Gems.» Ricambiò la stretta, assottigliando le labbra in un sorriso e gli occhi in due fessure per poi guardare quell’intreccio di dita e speranze che aveva sul grembo. «Ma per il momento non mi posso lamentare. È un bravo fidanzato. Si preoccupa per me e mi tratta bene.»

Rimasero così per istanti che sembrarono infiniti, in un silenzio che non risultò imbarazzante perché entrambi avevano il cuore colmo. Colmo di affetto, di amore e anche di preoccupazione perché, a quel punto, era impossibile non scorgere quelle nuvole grigie che minacciavano di oscurare il loro cielo terso e azzurro. Lo sentivano entrambi che di lì a poco sarebbe successo qualcosa, come quando si avverte il vento alzarsi e soffiare prima di un temporale. Eppure, entrambi cercarono di non dirlo ad alta voce. Forse, perché sarebbe diventato reale, avrebbe comportato complicazioni e loro di problemi ne avevano già abbastanza in quel momento.

Gemma, allora, spezzò il silenzio con un «ho sentito che vuoi iscriverti all’università» e Louis le sorrise, accennandole i suoi piani per la locanda e per il futuro. Una qualifica in più, dei miglioramenti al Sunflower, l’apertura di una nuova locanda magari in una città come Londra per portare calore e famiglia in una metropoli fin troppo fredda e inospitale per i suoi gusti: non sapeva ancora se i suoi sogni si sarebbero avverati o se sarebbe rimasti soltanto tali, ma a Louis piaceva pensare al futuro ora che il suo presente lo soddisfaceva.

«Non ti ho mai sentito così propositivo e mi piace tantissimo, Lou!» esclamò Gemma, prima di parlarle dello studio, del suo rapporto con Michael e del fatto che di lì a pochi giorni Tom avrebbe ricominciato l’asilo.

«Il distacco sarà duro, mamma non faceva altro che piangere quando i gemelli sono andati all’asilo.» le confessò, scrutando la sua espressione imbronciata.

Prima che lei potesse rispondere alla sua affermazione, una brusca schiarita di voce li sorprese e li destò dalla loro fitta conversazione. Louis, infastidito, si voltò verso quella figura imponente che gli oscurava il campo visivo e, avendola riconosciuta, quasi si fece scappare un lamento.

«Sindaco Taylor!» esclamò, poi, con un sorriso stiracchiato a curvargli le labbra sottili perché non poteva compiere altri sgarri dopo l’episodio della fontana. «A cosa dobbiamo la sua presenza qui?»

L’uomo baffuto si sistemò la sua giacca a righe verticali rosse e bianche - sembrava che non la togliesse mai e che avesse un pigiama simile per la notte - e ricambiò il suo sorriso, prima di salutarli.

«Ho bisogno di alcuni documenti firmati da Harry per la sua partecipazione al Festival come costumista. Sai, le solite scartoffie.» affermò l’uomo, rispondendo alla domanda iniziale di Louis. «Avrebbe dovuto consegnarmeli in municipio questa mattina, ma…» Lasciò la frase in sospeso, arricciando il naso infastidito e insinuando di non aver ricevuto alcun documento.

«Harry deve averlo dimenticato con tutto questo trambusto. Ha organizzato il compleanno dei gemelli e ha avuto la mattinata piena, lo scusi.»

Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Harry che si stava cimentando in un twist scatenato con Ernest e Doris a qualche metro dalla sponda del lago. Sorrideva e quella volta il suo sorriso era genuino: gli occhi gli brillavano e le sue fossette erano comparse sulle guance arrossate dal sole che stava tramontando. E forse era fin troppo sdolcinato da pensare, ma Louis avrebbe voluto vederlo sempre in quel modo: felice e spensierato.

Per questo, scrollò le spalle e non impiegò molto a proporre al sindaco Taylor «che ne dice di andare con Gemma a prendere qualcosa da bere e da mangiare, mentre io vado a cercare questi documenti?».

Il sindaco annuì e quasi si leccò i baffi notando le prelibatezze e i manicaretti che affollavano il buffet.

«Lou, questa me la paghi!» Gemma lo disse a denti stretti e a un soffio dal suo orecchio.

«Lo sto facendo per tuo fratello, perché non voglio che si stressi anche oggi. Insomma, guarda quanto è felice!» ribatté lui, supplicandola con lo sguardo. «Tu intrattieni Taylor e io vado a cercare quei dannati documenti!»

«Dottoressa Styles, andiamo?» La esortò il sindaco a qualche metro di distanza.

«Ti odio!» sussurrò lei, pestando un piede a terra e tornando bambina. «Mi devi un favore, Lou!» aggiunse, prima di metter su un sorriso accomodante e raggiungere il sindaco, prendendolo sottobraccio.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo per la tendenza al melodramma di Gemma e si incamminò verso il cottage alla ricerca di quei documenti firmati. Salì di fretta le scale a chiocciola che portavano al piccolo studiolo di nonna Mary e al suo interno, sul davanzale della finestra, trovò Whiskey. Il gatto dal pelo fulvo lo guardò sospettoso per un istante prima di rivolgere i suoi occhioni verdi alla finestra e concentrarsi sulla folla presente nel giardino. Gli lasciò una carezza sulla testolina e accennò un sorriso quando il gatto la inclinò nella sua direzione, chiedendone ancora. Si ridestò dall’accarezzarlo soltanto quando vide Harry raggiungere sua sorella e il sindaco dalla finestra e non perse ulteriore tempo: cominciò a guardarsi intorno e a spostare da un angolo all’altro riviste, scampoli di stoffa e quelli che in passato dovevano essere cartamodelli per cercare qualcosa che somigliasse ai documenti richiesti dal sindaco.

«E poi ha anche il coraggio di dire che sono io quello disordinato…» borbottò con le mani sui fianchi in una posa che lo fece somigliare tanto a sua madre, mentre i suoi occhi blu scrutavano ogni angolo della stanza. «…è impossibile trovare qualcosa qui dentro!»

Poi, all’improvviso qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Forse, fu il miagolio di Whiskey che graffiava con le zampine il legno del vecchio baule di nonna Mary per farsi le unghie. Forse, furono quei fogli bianchi che fuoriuscivano dal baule a incuriosirlo. Pensando di aver trovato ciò che cercava, Louis batté le mani in un _clap_ sonoro e un sorriso soddisfatto si aprì sul suo volto. Si avvicinò al baule e lo aprì totalmente, invitando Whiskey a spostarsi un po’, per poi prendere quei fogli e alzare un pugno in segno di vittoria.

«E non li ha neanche firmati…» sospirò, facendo scorrere distrattamente gli occhi su quei documenti per poi notare che, probabilmente, non erano quelli che il sindaco Taylor gli aveva richiesto e «…oh» aggiungere.

Osservandoli meglio, Louis notò che quei fogli non avrebbero mai potuto appartenere a Holmes Chapel o riguardare il Festival di Fine Estate.

Quei fogli appartenevano a un mondo che lui aveva sempre guardato da lontano, a serate importanti presso le location più esclusive, ad articoli su riviste patinate e a passerelle che lui non avrebbe mai calcato. Quei fogli erano color panna, un logo che non passava inosservato era ripetuto su ognuno di essi e il font del testo risultava semplice ma elegante. Sembravano pesare come macigni, ma qualcosa suggerì a Louis che fosse soltanto una sua sensazione perché il vento proveniente dalla finestrella semiaperta li fece vibrare facilmente. Tremarono anche le sue mani perché fu difficile sopportare ciò che i suoi occhi lessero.

«Lou?» Si sentì chiamare da una voce familiare proveniente dal piano inferiore all’improvviso. «Tutto okay?»

Al momento, Louis non ne era propriamente certo perché il battito del suo cuore rimbombava nelle sue orecchie, le mani gli tremavano e le guance cominciavano a scaldarsi. Era disorientato perché pensava che il suo rapporto con Harry fosse diverso, che tra loro non ci fossero omissioni, che fossero l’uno il confidente dell’altro. Era confuso perché in un universo parallelo - un universo in cui non scopriva quei documenti in quel modo - Louis avrebbe avuto tutt’altra reazione: avrebbe riso, avrebbe compiuto salti di gioia, avrebbe baciato Harry fino a togliergli il fiato per dimostrargli quanto fosse fiero di lui e, forse, avrebbe persino pianto di commozione. Ora come ora, sentiva soltanto un senso di tristezza e delusione diffondersi nel petto. Ora come ora, Louis non era certo di nulla, né di Harry, né di se stesso.

«Ho trovato i documenti in cucina e li ho consegnati al sindaco Taylor!» continuò Harry, percorrendo le scale a chiocciola. «Che ci fai ancora qui? Non perderti la festa. Tra poco i gemelli spegneranno le candeline e…» Giunto sulla soglia dello studiolo, si fermò: Louis non riusciva a distogliere la sua attenzione dai fogli che le sue mani stringevano, ma la tensione che aleggiava nella stanza gli suggerì che Harry lo stesse guardando. «Lou.» aggiunse, deglutendo un istante dopo.

«Sembra che anche io abbia trovato qualcosa, Harry.»

La voce di Louis perse il calore che soleva scaldarla e Harry, ancora sulla soglia dello studiolo, fu certo che in quel momento la sua estate fosse finita per davvero.


	12. Capitolo Dodici

_«Lou, smettila o farò tardi!»_

_E lo intendeva per davvero. Se Louis non lo avesse liberato in quel preciso momento, Harry avrebbe fatto ritardo e, probabilmente, mandato all’aria il brunch che lo aspettava a Londra. Eppure, Louis rimaneva fermo. O meglio, le mani sui fianchi stretti e morbidi di Harry rimanevano ferme, mentre le sue labbra non avevano smesso di lasciare baci caldi e umidi sulla pelle vellutata del suo fondoschiena dal momento in cui entrambi si erano svegliati quel lunedì mattina._

_«Lou!» Lo ammonì Harry, quando l’altro lasciò un morso giocoso proprio sulla natica destra. «Niente morsi!»_

_«Niente morsi?» chiese Louis con voce particolarmente roca. «E da quando?»_

_«Da quando devo andare a Londra e sono in completo ritardo!» ribatté, scompigliandosi con le dita i riccioli corti che ricadevano sulle sue tempie in un gesto disperato._

_Louis, però, sembrò decisamente non ascoltarlo quando avvicinò le labbra alla sua apertura e cominciò a lubrificarla, aiutandosi con la lingua e dei baci bagnati. Nel frattempo, le sue dita delicatamente accarezzarono i testicoli dell’altro che, preso in contropiede, non poté evitare di spingersi contro la sua lingua e il suo viso. Harry grugnì nel cuscino, infatti, maledicendosi per la sua malleabilità e per ciò che Louis riusciva a fargli provare nei loro momenti di intimità._

_Tutto._

_Harry provava tutto e si sentiva completo soltanto in quel momento, quando i loro corpi combaciavano, quando le loro gambe si intrecciavano e le loro labbra si cercavano spasmodicamente per rubare il respiro all’altro insieme a un po’ d’amore. Per questo, sbuffò un sospiro che presto si trasformò in un gemito rauco e sporse ancora il fondoschiena contro il viso di Louis, che sostituì la lingua con le sue dita per prepararlo a quello che inevitabilmente sarebbe successo di lì a poco._

_«Le tue labbra dicono una cosa, sì, ma il tuo corpo ne dice esattamente un’altra, Haz.» affermò Louis con voce melliflua, quando ormai le sue dita colpivano il suo punto più sensibile e le loro bocche rosse e gonfie si incontravano in fugaci baci e in altri più profondi. A quell’affermazione, Harry trattenne tra i denti il labbro inferiore di Louis per poi tirarlo un po’, soltanto per stuzzicarlo, come se accompagnare le sue dita con uno spinto movimento di bacino non fosse stato già abbastanza. Poi, inglobò le sue labbra in un altro bacio, un bacio sporco, che sapeva di saliva e passione, ma non per questo non di amore. «No, mi sbagliavo. Anche le tue labbra seguono il tuo corpo.»_

_«E cosa ti dicono, Lou?» sussurrò Harry al limite: il respiro caldo di Louis nell’orecchio, le sue dita delicate che spingevano in lui fino a cercare il piacere e il caldo strofinio tra il suo membro eccitato e il materasso lo stavano facendo lentamente impazzire._

_«Che mi vuoi.» ribatté il maggiore, allontanando le sue dita e causando un altro gemito in Harry che si sentì all’improvviso vuoto._

_Quella sensazione, però, durò poco. Presto sentì la punta umida del membro duro di Louis stuzzicare la sua entrata e un brivido di eccitazione gli percorse la schiena, rendendolo colmo di aspettative. Louis lo penetrò lentamente, godendo nel vedere ogni centimetro del suo membro scomparire tra le sue natiche chiare, e continuò a marchiare la pelle della sua schiena con baci e morsi giocosi._

_«Ti voglio, Lou.» sussurrò Harry, esasperato da quell’estrema lentezza e inarcando la schiena così da spingere il fondoschiena verso il bacino dell’altro. «Ora. Muoviti, ti prego.»_

_Louis lo accontentò ridacchiando e Harry riconobbe ogni increspatura e ogni vena del suo membro: quando il maggiore si spinse in profondità facendolo gemere rumorosamente, però, quasi non riconobbe la sua stessa voce. Tutta la fretta e l’ansia percepita per la giornata che doveva ancora svolgersi furono messe da parte e Harry diede spazio soltanto ai suoi sentimenti e alle sensazioni che con Louis avevano mille sfumature diverse. Non aveva mai fatto l’amore in quel modo prima del suo arrivo. Non aveva mai sentito quel calore invadergli prima il cuore, poi il petto e il resto delle sue membra fino ad arrivare al suo bassoventre. Non aveva mai sentito qualcuno spingersi in quel modo in lui fino a scavargli l’anima, a entrargli sottopelle e a scuotergli le pareti del cuore. Solo Louis ci riusciva. Soltanto lui si spingeva fino a trovare il suo punto più sensibile con tale devozione. E in quel momento, c’era soltanto lui._

_«Dio, Lou.» ansimò Harry, sentendo le gambe tremare e la sua resistenza sempre più vicina al limite. «Vieni qui.»_

_Harry girò la testa di qualche grado e cercò con la mano il viso di Louis, prima di trovarlo e avvicinarlo a sé: con il corpo dell’altro ancora premuto contro il suo, le loro labbra si trovarono per unirsi in un bacio confuso, ma profondo._

_«Mi fai impazzire, Haz.» sussurrò sulla sua bocca piena Louis, prima di leccare il labbro inferiore e morderlo fugacemente._

_Si allontanò da lui soltanto per intensificare gli affondi dal momento che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto e gli lasciò dei baci umidi intervallati a dei morsi giocosi sulla spalla prima di intrecciare le loro dita contro il materasso e muovere il bacino più velocemente. Poi, tutto divenne più confuso, i loro gemiti più rumorosi, i movimenti più sconnessi: la mano di Louis scavò tra le coperte per coprire il membro duro ed eccitato di Harry, muovendosi per accelerare e intensificare il suo piacere fino a portarlo all’orgasmo. Con un'ultima stoccata Louis si riversò con fiotti caldi nelle carni di Harry liberando un gemito più forte, capace di sovrastare il respiro ansimante dell'altro, che strinse i muscoli della sua entrata intorno alla sua lunghezza un'ultima volta. Louis fece per sollevarsi e sfilarsi da lui mentre tempestava il suo collo di piccoli baci, ma Harry lo fermò stringendogli la coscia alla sua destra._

_«Non avevi fretta di andare via?» Lo canzonò Louis, uscendo da lui e posizionandosi a cavalcioni sul suo fondoschiena._

_Le sue mani, piccole e delicate, iniziarono a massaggiargli le spalle ampie per poi percorrere la spina dorsale e scendere fino alle fossette di venere che ornavano il suo fondoschiena. Lascivamente giocherellò con lo sperma che aveva macchiato quella parte del suo corpo, lasciando scivolare l’indice sul solco tra le sue natiche nivee e ancora sensibili. A Harry sfuggì un gemito di piacere quando Louis cominciò a tracciare delicatamente i contorni della sua apertura, le sue palpebre si chiusero lentamente per assaporare meglio quella sensazione di benessere e i denti morsero il labbro inferiore per trattenere ulteriori miagolii. Louis non lo penetrò nuovamente, ma fece risalire le dita lungo il solco dei glutei a raccogliere lo sperma e le spinse tra le labbra di Harry che, avido, le accolse e non impiegò molto a succhiarle con devozione, roteando la lingua e pronunciando intorno ad esse mormorii di apprezzamento. Quando Louis fece per allontanare le dita dalla sua bocca rossa, Harry cinse le sue intorno al polso delicato dell’altro e lo invitò a rimanere fermo: leccò attentamente le restanti e poi concesse un’ultima lappata al palmo, guardando maliziosamente il viso di Louis che non perse di vista neanche un suo movimento, mentre la sua lunghezza di nuovo dura premeva contro i glutei dell’altro._

_«Non sei più in ritardo ora, vero?» mormorò Louis, deglutendo visibilmente e pregustando sulla punta della lingua un altro round. «Dov’è finita tutta quella fretta?»_

_Harry ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. «Ti avrei detto di rimanere ancora un po’ qui e di fare un secondo round, ma se mi cacci dal nostro letto così…» Louis non riuscì neanche a comprendere le sue intenzioni: Harry scivolò via dal suo corpo e in un istante si ritrovò seduto sul materasso a indossare la sua vestaglia di seta e ad annodarla in vita. «…sarà per la prossima volta!»_

_«Ehi, scherzavo!» borbottò Louis, che ora lo osservava imbronciato con la schiena sul materasso e il lenzuolo che non lo copriva abbastanza, anzi del tutto: i capelli color miele ricadevano spettinati sulla fronte e i suoi occhi erano ancora di un blu profondo che sapeva d’eccitazione. «Torna qui!»_

_Il più giovane lo guardò divertito dall’uscio della stanza con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra carnose e che ancora portavano i segni dei morsi e dei baci dell’altro. «Hai perso la tua occasione, Boo!» Si congedò, intrufolandosi nel bagno e lasciando Louis in un letto che era troppo grande per lui._

_Tuttavia, erano entrambi così testardi. Harry ebbe soltanto il tempo di azionare il getto caldo della doccia e spogliarsi della vestaglia di seta, prima che Louis apparisse dietro di lui e lo spingesse nel box, pronto a ricominciare tutto da capo. E fecero ancora l’amore, tra i soffici gemiti di Harry attutiti dall’acqua che scorreva inesorabile e il vapore acqueo che si accumulò presto nel bagno, perché Louis non perdeva mai nulla, neanche un’occasione con Harry, soprattutto se quest’ultima prevedeva lui e l’altro nudi e ansimanti._

_Quelle immagini si ripeterono nella mente di Harry per l’intero viaggio in auto verso Londra._

_Ridacchiò al ricordo di quello che era successo dopo la doccia condivisa: Louis gli aveva preparato un caffè da portar via e gli aveva lasciato una pacca sul fondoschiena prima di augurargli un «buona giornata, Bambi!» mentre lui inciampava tra i sassolini del vialetto per raggiungere al più presto la sua Mini blu e mettersi in viaggio._

_Una playlist che Louis doveva aver aggiunto sul suo cellulare risuonava nell’abitacolo dell’automobile e lui si sentiva stranamente leggero: tornare a Londra, trovarsi tra le sue strade trafficate e osservare edifici georgiani, vittoriani e grattacieli fondersi in un pot-pourri confuso ma giusto non era poi così male dal momento che aveva visto soltanto colline dolci e verdeggianti per molto – forse, troppo – tempo._

_Era bella Londra, un po’ meno lo era il suo appartamento di Shoreditch che era rimasto vuoto per mesi interi: risultava freddo e incolore al contrario del cottage che abitava da qualche mese. Il cottage sapeva di vita, di allegria e di colore. Sapeva delle feste e dei barbecue organizzati in giardino, dei pic-nic sul lago, dell’amore che lui e Louis consumavano tra quelle quattro pareti. L’appartamento di Shoreditch, a confronto, risultava soltanto un deposito di cianfrusaglie, vestiti e posta accumulata nel corso dei mesi precedenti._

_«Casa, dolce casa.» sospirò ironicamente, quando entrò nell’appartamento, certo che un contratto d’affitto a suo nome non facesse di quei sessanta metri quadrati la sua casa._

_Casa era la risata di Louis, le serate al pub con Niall e Liam, le passeggiate con sua madre e le continue discussioni con Gemma. Casa era veder crescere suo nipote Tom e i gemellini, dare consigli alle sorelle di Louis quando avevano un appuntamento galante con la disapprovazione di quest’ultimo e sentirsi parte di una comunità frizzante come lo era quella di Holmes Chapel, pettegole incluse._

_Harry stava leggendo la sua posta e un adorabile broncio gli arricciava le labbra quando il suo cellulare squillò e un messaggio gli ricordò del suo appuntamento. Stirò con i palmi delle mani ancora il suo pantalone a vita alta e la t-shirt che aveva sistemato al suo interno e, facendo attenzione a ricontrollare il contenuto della sua pochette nera, si affrettò a lasciare il suo appartamento._

_Alessandro gli aveva dato appuntamento al Savoy, un hotel esclusivo lungo il Tamigi: Harry non aveva problemi nell’ammettere che, nonostante frequentasse quegli ambienti per lavoro da un paio di anni, quest’ultimi esercitassero una certa pressione su di lui. Dopotutto, per quanto Holmes Chapel gli fosse sempre stata stretta, non era ancora abituato al lusso e allo sfarzo che molti suoi colleghi gli mostravano durante i loro incontri ed eventi. Fortunatamente, quando vide Alessandro aspettarlo in uno dei tavoli che riempivano la grande sala barocca dell’hotel, quel suo senso di inadeguatezza scemò: le labbra carnose dell’uomo barbuto gli rivelarono presto un sorriso affabile e i suoi eccentrici occhiali da sole uno sguardo quasi paterno che Harry aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare._

_«Pensavo che non saremmo stati soli.» spiegò Harry per giustificare il suo momento di confusione dopo i saluti di rito, riferendosi al fashion-stylist che gli aveva proposto il brunch e che gli aveva dato l’appuntamento qualche settimana prima._

_«Un impegno di famiglia lo ha trattenuto all’ultimo momento.» ribatté l’altro, non nascondendo un particolare accento italiano nella sua parlata. «Dovrai accontentarti soltanto di me.»_

_Harry ridacchiò imbarazzato, prima che un cameriere impettito prendesse le loro ordinazioni. Aveva sempre apprezzato l’umorismo di Alessandro, fin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva conosciuto ad un evento organizzato dalla sua università che prevedeva un confronto con i direttori creativi delle maggiori case di moda. Aveva scoperto, poi, che non fosse soltanto un ottimo direttore creativo ma anche una persona squisita quando lo aveva conosciuto meglio nel backstage dei concerti di Florence Welch. Da quel momento in poi, era stato facile per Harry vedere Alessandro come un mentore, ancora di più vederlo come un amico nonostante la loro differenza d’età o il loro background così diverso. Fu semplice, quindi, parlare dei lavori e dei successi ottenuti nei mesi precedenti, delle ottime recensioni che Harry aveva ricevuto con la collaborazione con la Green Factory o della presentazione della nuova collezione Gucci per la settimana della moda milanese._

_«Mi piacerebbe tanto tornare in Italia!» affermò Harry sognante, con una mano sotto il mento e l’altra a sorreggere una tazza di tè._

_«Ci sei già stato?»_

_«Una volta, quando ero piccolo.» ribatté Harry. «Non ricordo granché, in realtà, perché avevo circa dieci anni. Ma nella foto che ho con quel tizio travestito da Gladiatore davanti al Colosseo sembravo piuttosto felice.»_

_«Sei stato soltanto a Roma?»_

_«Purtroppo, sì. È stata una vacanza veloce prima di iniziare ancora una volta la scuola. Sono stati tre giorni intensi e non ho mai camminato così tanto come in quella vacanza. Abbiamo visitato i monumenti principali, le piazze e alcuni musei, ma non penso di averla vista fino in fondo. Credo che non basti neanche una vita intera per conoscere completamente Roma.»_

_Alessandro annuì alle sue parole per poi mettere su un sorriso sghembo sulle sue labbra carnose e armeggiare con la sua borsa. Fu tutto così veloce e inaspettato che Harry non capì esattamente cosa successe in quel momento: vide Alessandro porgergli soddisfatto dei fogli rilegati in una cartella color panna, al centro della quale vi era fiero e pomposo il logo della maison._

_«Ti concedo due anni per farlo, Harry.» Poi, disse l’altro. «Ti concedo due anni per conoscere al meglio Roma.»_

_Harry non capì neanche allora. Sentì lo stomaco sprofondare e un brivido percorrergli la schiena, mentre le sue guance arrossivano e la sua testa cominciava a girare. Per questo, poté soltanto chiedere con voce flebile un «cosa?»._

_Alessandro ridacchiò, mettendo nelle sue mani quella cartella, prima di spiegare pazientemente che il suo intento non fosse offrirgli una vacanza nella capitale italiana, ma un vero e proprio tirocinio durante il quale avrebbe lavorato con il team di Gucci e avrebbe migliorato non solo le sue capacità creative, ma anche avuto nuove e brillanti possibilità._

_Harry rimase inizialmente senza parole. Nessuna parola, infatti, poteva descrivere l’orgoglio che in quel momento ardeva nel suo petto: gli sembrò quasi che tutti gli sforzi e i sacrifici compiuti negli anni precedenti fossero stati ripagati in un istante. Sorrideva, non riusciva a far altro che sorridere, mentre l’altro gli parlava praticamente di quali sarebbero stati i suoi compiti, delle scadenze da rispettare, della possibilità di abitare in piccoli appartamenti che la maison metteva a disposizione per i suoi tirocinanti._

_«È tutto scritto nel contratto, Harry.» affermò Alessandro, facendo cenno alla cartella che il più giovane aveva tra le mani. «Non devi darmi una risposta nell’immediato perché il tirocinio comincia a metà settembre, ma la maison preferirebbe conoscere la tua decisione entro il trentuno agosto, okay?»_

_Harry annuì, con le mani ancora tremanti e un’emozione che si leggeva facilmente nei suoi occhioni verdi e lucenti. «Scusami, tutto questo è soltanto molto da processare.» si giustificò lui, mentre l’altro lo osservava divertito. «Non pensavo di andar via da questo brunch con un tirocinio nelle mani.»_

_«Lo so ed è per questo che hai del tempo per pensarci su, ma posso dirti che è una grande occasione e che devi esserne fiero perché significa che qualcuno ha visto qualcosa di speciale in te e in quello che crei.» Lo confortò con un sorriso, prima di smorzare la tensione e chiedergli «allora, prendiamo delle bollicine per festeggiare?»._

_«Ma se non ho ancora preso una decisione!»_

_«Dettagli!» ridacchiò l’uomo, prima di richiamare il cameriere. «È sempre il momento giusto per un po’ di bollicine!»_

_Si salutarono soltanto alla terza flûte di uno spumante italiano e molto pregiato con la promessa di sentirsi presto e fu proprio in quel momento, quando si ritrovò da solo davanti alla facciata barocca dell’hotel, che Harry sembrò realizzare tutto ciò che aveva vissuto nelle ore precedenti._

_Un tirocinio da Gucci._

_Due interi anni da trascorrere a Roma._

_Partecipare liberamente agli eventi della maison._

_Vivere nuove esperienze e spingere il suo limite sempre più lontano._

_Tutto ciò che per anni era stato un sogno ora si apprestava a divenire realtà e Harry non riusciva a capire come quel ragazzino che cuciva vestiti per le bambole di sua sorella potesse esser stato scelto come tirocinante per una delle più importanti maison del settore._

_«Non ci credo.» sussurrò e poco gli importava se stesse parlando da solo davanti quell’hotel. «Devo dirlo alla mamma e a Gemma e a Louis.»_

_E, all’improvviso, tutto divenne dolceamaro._

_Louis._

_Il suo ragazzo e il suo migliore amico._

_La sua anima gemella._

_Colui che lo aveva aiutato a realizzare quel sogno sostenendolo sempre._

_Colui il cui sguardo si illuminava nel vedere ogni sua creazione o nel leggere ciò che i giornali scrivevano a riguardo._

_All’improvviso, il suo sorriso scemò così come tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva provato fino a quel momento._

_Come lo avrebbe detto a Louis che sarebbe andato via per due anni per realizzare uno dei suoi sogni più grandi e che lui non ne avrebbe fatto parte?_

_Non lo sapeva. Non sapeva nulla in quel momento._

_Nelle ore successive, continuò a sentirsi così confuso da non saper neanche come avesse guidato per quasi tre ore e perché avesse raggiunto il cimitero di Holmes Chapel: forse, sperava che Mary, la quale aveva vissuto un’esperienza simile con nonno Arthur, gli avrebbe suggerito cosa fare._

_Eppure, Harry non sapeva che in quell’occasione sua nonna l’avrebbe deluso per la prima volta in vita sua._

*

«Lou.»

Ancora una volta Louis ascoltò il suo nome disperdersi nello spazio ristretto dello studiolo. Sembrò quasi che a pronunciarlo fosse stato un estraneo. Non lo era, in realtà. A pronunciarlo era stato Harry e continuava a farlo anche in quel momento, mentre avanzava lentamente verso di lui, quasi come se fosse un animale selvatico e l’altro avesse paura di spaventarlo e farlo scappare. Eppure, scappare era l’ultima cosa che Louis avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento.

Voleva risposte. Voleva spiegazioni. Voleva delle scuse.

«Da quanto tempo?» chiese lentamente, gli occhi erano ancora fermi sulle carte che stringeva tra le mani. «Da quanto tempo hai questo contratto?»

«Quasi due settimane.»

Louis sentì il suo cuore battere forte e il suo stomaco sprofondare. Si voltò all’improvviso verso di lui, poco importò se avvertì una fitta di dolore percorrergli il collo e la spalla. Non gli importava di altro, gli importava soltanto guardare colui che prima di quel momento non gli aveva mai mentito, colui di cui si fidava da un’intera vita. In quel momento, si sentì tradito perché era doloroso pensare di aver vissuto quasi due settimane con Harry e non essere a conoscenza di quel dettaglio che avrebbe potuto rivoluzionare la sua vita, la loro vita. Si erano svegliati insieme, avevano fatto colazione insieme, Harry lo aveva accompagnato alla locanda e Louis gli aveva fatto compagnia alla tensostruttura del festival, avevano fatto l’amore quasi tutte le notti. Eppure, per due settimane, Harry non aveva trovato il coraggio di parlargliene.

«Perché era nel baule?»

Harry tacque. Il suo sguardo era rivolto alle assi scricchiolanti del pavimento, il suo labbro inferiore era stretto tra i denti e le mani giocherellavano con l’orlo della sua camicia. Era in difficoltà, ma Louis non riuscì a farsi intenerire dai rimorsi e dai rimpianti che lo tormentavano.

«Perché era nel baule, Harry?» chiese ancora, con una nota di esasperazione nella sua voce. 

«Perché non ero pronto a dirtelo e avevo paura che tutto ciò che avevamo svanisse in un batter d’occhio.» ribatté, alzando lo sguardo e incatenandolo al suo. «Come potevo dirti che uno dei miei sogni più grandi si fosse avverato e che tu non ne avresti fatto parte perché sarei stato a duemila chilometri da te?»

«E, allora, hai preferito mentirmi?» Louis allargò le braccia disperato. «Ho trascorso sette anni a guardarti partire e tornare, Harry. Credi che due anni in più o in meno avrebbero davvero fatto la differenza?» La sua domanda non ebbe risposta. «Forse, però, per te l’avrebbero fatta.»

«I-io non lo so, credo di aver reagito d’impulso inizialmente nascondendoti il contratto.» balbettò, riavviandosi all’indietro i riccioli. «Poi, più i giorni passavano, più diventava difficile raccontarti semplicemente la verità.»

«E cosa? Se non lo avessi scoperto oggi, saresti andato via senza dirmelo?»

«Cosa?» chiese Harry allarmato. «No! Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?»

«Il problema è che non so più cosa pensare, Harry.» mormorò stizzito. «Mi hai sempre raccontato tutto. Non mi hai mai mentito, anche sulle cose più sciocche. Come hai fatto a nascondermi una cosa così importante per due maledette settimane?»

«Non lo so, ma non ho neanche accettato quel tirocinio, Lou.» ribatté l’altro, avvicinandosi di un passo. «Non ancora, per lo meno.»

«Sarei stato il primo a dirti di accettare.» affermò con voce tremante. «Ti ho sempre sostenuto. Ti ho spinto a partire per l’università perché questo semplicemente non era il posto adatto a te. Ti ho sempre aiutato a realizzare ogni tuo sogno perché vedere felice te rendeva felice anche me. E cosa ne ho ricavato?» Delle lacrime cominciarono a offuscare la sua vista e a rigare le sue guance prima che potesse aggiungere con voce strozzata un amaro «bugie, soltanto bugie».

Harry lo raggiunse in una sola falcata, prendendogli il viso tra le mani grandi e inanellate, e Louis quasi sussultò quando sentì l’argento freddo scontrarsi con la sua pelle calda e arrossata. Chiuse gli occhi, forse per non vedere nell’altro la sua colpevolezza e lasciare che la paura in quelle gemme verdi lo ammorbidissero. Forse, se avesse chiuso gli occhi e non avesse guardato Harry, quel senso di tristezza e delusione nei suoi confronti sarebbe andato via e lo avrebbe persino perdonato.

Il problema era che Louis non voleva perdonarlo.

Louis era stanco di giustificarlo, Louis era stanco di essere _Clizia_.

«Lou, per favore.» sussurrò Harry, stringendo il maggiore al suo petto e facendo combaciare le loro fronti. «Niente tra noi è stata una bugia, niente. È stato tutto reale. Io, te, vivere questi mesi al cottage felici e spensierati, fare progetti per il futuro. È tutto reale.» Si avvicinò maggiormente e sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie, ma dal momento in cui dalla bocca di Louis si liberò un sottile lamento e un singhiozzo dovuto al pianto ripristinò l’iniziale distanza. «Ho sbagliato a nasconderti il tirocinio, è vero, ma non voglio che una mia sciocca paura rovini quello che abbiamo. Sei tutto per me, ricordi?»

Louis aprì gli occhi all’improvviso e le parole appena pronunciate da Harry fecero scattare qualcosa nei suoi ricordi, quasi permisero a tutti i pezzi del puzzle di andare a posto. Si allontanò dal suo corpo e scosse la testa, quasi a recuperare la lucidità: voleva risposte, spiegazioni, ma finora aveva ricevuto soltanto delle scuse zoppicanti.

«Quando?» Harry lo guardò confuso e mortificato, facendo ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi. «Quando hai ricevuto la proposta del tirocinio?»

«L’ultima volta in cui sono andato a Londra.» sospirò. «Alessandro me l’ha fatta durante il nostro brunch.»

Louis impallidì e pian piano cominciò a vedere tutto più chiaro: lo strano comportamento di Harry al suo ritorno da Londra, i suoi silenzi che sottintendevano troppo, il suo essere sempre sovrappensiero fino a giungere a pochi giorni prima, al momento in cui era crollato tra le sue braccia.

_«Sei tutto per me, Lou.»_ Harry aveva soffiato sulle sue labbra, mentre Louis lo stringeva a sé nella vasca quella notte. _«Sei il mio migliore amico, sei il mio ragazzo. Non lo dimenticare mai, Boo.»_ aveva continuato, rafforzando la presa sul suo viso e strofinando le loro labbra. _«Sono il tuo per sempre e tu sei il mio, qualunque cosa accada.»_

_Qualunque cosa accada._

Ora riusciva a capire quelle parole e quei gesti così disperati: erano dettati dalla paura di perderlo e dalle sue bugie. Quella sera, Harry non era crollato a causa della pressione del sindaco Taylor, del Festival di Fine Estate o del suo perfezionismo. Era crollato perché non riusciva più a convivere con il peso di quelle bugie e delle sue decisioni sbagliate.

«Da quel giorno ti sei comportato in modo diverso.» affermò Louis ormai senza forze. «E la sera del tuo crollo sei tornato al cottage e mi sembravi cosi stanco, sembrava che portassi sulle spalle il peso del mondo intero. Erano le bugie a consumarti, non è vero? E io che avevo in mente una serata romantica per noi due...avevo chiesto a Sam di cucinare qualcosa per festeggiare il secondo mesiversario dal nostro primo bacio. Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere o che, per lo meno, ti avrebbe alleggerito di qualsiasi peso ti eri fatto carico in quei giorni.» Non diede all’altro l’opportunità di ribattere perché aggiunse «sono stato soltanto uno sciocco perché l’unico peso che avevi ero solo io, sono io l’ostacolo che ti impedisce tuttora di accettare quella proposta».

«Non sei mai stato un peso per me, Lou.» si affrettò a ribattere Harry, approfittando della sua pausa. «Anzi, tu sei sempre stato l’unico ad alleggerire quello che mi portavo dentro. Ti guardavo mentre provavi a cucinare la colazione o la cena, mentre dormivi con Whiskey ai tuoi piedi o mentre giocherellavi con Tom e pensavo soltanto di essere fortunato ad averti accanto. In quei momenti, Roma e il tirocinio passavano in secondo piano e tornavano a bussare quando ero da solo, lontano da te.»

«E come siamo arrivati a questo punto, allora?» Louis scosse la testa e si liberò in una risata amara. «Hai avuto un crollo nervoso perché non volevi essere trasparente con me, Harry. Quella sera abbiamo fatto l’amore e non ti ho mai sentito muoverti in quel modo su di me, Harry. Sembravi disperato e spaventato e io volevo soltanto farti sentire al sicuro tra le mie braccia.»

«Lo ero, Lou.» ribatté l’altro sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Ero spaventato a morte! Ero spaventato dalle bugie che ti raccontavo, da quello che ne sarebbe stato di noi se avessi accettato, da come avremmo affrontato la distanza.»

«Pensavi che ti avrei lasciato?» chiese Louis, addolorato da quel pensiero. «È così, non è vero?»

«N-no.»

«La verità, Harry.»

«Per lo meno, non inizialmente. Più ti mentivo, più parlavamo dei nostri progetti futuri e più una piccola parte di me pensava che prima o avremmo dovuto scegliere.» confessò. «Chi vuole vivere una relazione a metà, Lou? Nessuno. Prima o poi avremmo dovuto scegliere.»

«Scegliere tra cosa? Tra noi due e le nostre carriere?» chiese Louis, avanzando verso di lui. «Ho sempre saputo che il nostro tempo qui ad Holmes Chapel fosse limitato, Harry. Sempre. Sapevo che saresti tornato a Londra, prima o poi. Londra, Tokyo, Roma. Quale è la differenza? Avrei comunque sofferto nell’averti lontano. Eppure, avrei sopportato tutto perché finalmente eri stato mio una volta e avrei continuato ad averti per sempre.» Tremò nel pronunciare quelle parole a un soffio dal viso di Harry, Harry che ora si era lasciato andare e piangeva. «Finalmente, dopo sette anni, avrei continuato ad averti in ogni modo possibile. Saresti stato mio e io tuo, finalmente saremmo stati un noi. Niente lo avrebbe cambiato, neanche duemila chilometri. Non ti avrei mai chiesto di scegliere tra me e il tuo lavoro, sarei stato il primo a dirti di accettare il tirocinio e te lo avrei detto pieno di orgoglio.»

«Ti prego, Lou.» soffiò sulle sue labbra. «Perdonami, per favore.» Le sue mani gli raggiunsero i fianchi e Louis non ne fu sorpreso: Harry era quel tipo di persona che, quando era in difficoltà, comunicava meglio le sue intenzioni con i gesti piuttosto che con le parole. «Ho sbagliato tutto, ma non voglio rovinare quello che c’è tra noi. Sei tutto per me, sei il mio _per sempre_ e io sono il tuo. Me lo avevi promesso quella sera. Lo avevamo promesso.»

In quel momento, Harry lo stava pregando di rimanere. Rimanere e perdonare. Rimanere, perdonare e dimenticare. Eppure, Louis non poteva farlo. Non poteva rimanere perché qualcosa si era rotto irrimediabilmente tra loro. Non poteva perdonare, non così facilmente. Non poteva neanche dimenticare perché l’omissione di Harry affondava le sue radici in una verità dolorosa che forse il più giovane doveva ancora comprendere fino in fondo: Harry non credeva abbastanza in loro, né credeva che potessero essere abbastanza.

«Cosa ne è del _per sempre,_ Harry? Cosa ne è del _per sempre_ se pensi di dovermi mentire per una cosa così importante, se pensi che non possiamo resistere neanche a un volo di distanza?»

Louis prese le sue mani e si liberò dalla stretta che queste esercitavano sui suoi fianchi per poi superarlo e dirigersi verso le scale a chiocciola. Forse, andando via o lasciandolo andare avrebbe fatto meno male.

«È così che finisce, Lou? Te ne vai?»

Louis si voltò verso di lui, concedendogli per quella che a lui sembrò l’ultima volta una parte di sé.

«È il compleanno dei miei fratelli e non vado da nessuna parte. Per quanto mi costerà fingere sorrisi con tutti gli altri e che vada tutto bene, rimarrò fino alla fine perché Ernie e Doris non meritano che io rovini la loro festa. Ma quando metterò il piede fuori dal cottage, non cercarmi, non chiamarmi e non mettere in mezzo i ragazzi o tua sorella. Ho bisogno di tempo.»

«Ti prego. Non andare via da me così, Lou.»

Louis sospirò amareggiato. «Uno dei due prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto, no? Lo pensavi anche tu, dopotutto.»

*

Harry non sapeva cosa si provasse nel perdere tutto.

Quando suo padre era andato via, lasciando Anne e trasferendosi in Scozia, aveva pensato che non sarebbe mai stato da solo perché aveva ancora sua madre, sua sorella, i suoi nonni e i suoi amici. Quando nonno Arthur si era spento in quel letto d’ospedale anni dopo, le fondamenta di quel suo credo avevano cominciato a vacillare piano piano: tuttavia, aveva ancora sua madre, Gemma, nonna Mary e i suoi amici. Quando era toccato a nonna Mary lasciarli, Harry aveva pensato che quelle fondamenta sarebbero crollate irrimediabilmente fino a quando Louis non lo aveva raggiunto sul retro del cottage e lo aveva stretto forte a sé dopo il funerale. Non era solo. Non aveva perso tutto. Aveva ancora sua madre e Robin, Gemma, i suoi amici e Louis. Soprattutto, aveva Louis. Almeno, fino a quel momento. Ora che il maggiore gli aveva voltato le spalle, ora che lo aveva visto andare via, ora che non era più al suo fianco, Harry si sentiva spaesato, perso. 

«Che cosa ho fatto?» sussurrò, cadendo a peso morto sulla poltrona in pelle di nonna Mary e nascondendo il suo viso nei palmi delle mani. «Ho rovinato tutto.»

Un singhiozzo gli scosse il petto, l’anima e ogni credenza sbagliata che lo aveva portato fino a lì. Poi, piangere disperatamente si rivelò facile. Riversare nelle sue lacrime tutto il suo dispiacere, la sua delusione, le sue paure fu decisamente più facile di raggiungere Louis e implorare il suo perdono o di provare il tutto per tutto, anche se l’altro probabilmente non lo avrebbe ascoltato. E non lo biasimava. Harry, testardo com’era, avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Eppure, ora che la sua testardaggine avrebbe potuto tornargli utile sembrava essere d’un tratto scomparsa: forse, perché sapeva di essere nel torto più marcio. Tirò su con il naso e cercò di scacciare le lacrime dal viso quando sentì dei passi provenire dal piano inferiore e qualcuno salire le scale a chiocciola di corsa: si alzò, specchiandosi per un istante nel vetro della finestrella e poi si riavviò all’indietro i riccioli castani prima che una figura femminile familiare facesse la sua comparsa nello studiolo e si fermasse immediatamente sull’uscio, notando il suo stato.

«Ehi.» sospirò lui, facendo apparire sul viso stanco l’ombra di un sorriso.

«Va tutto bene, tesoro?» chiese Johannah incerta.

Harry annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni. «Tranquilla, stavo cercando dei documenti e ho sollevato un po’ di polvere: sai quanto mi dia fastidio.»

Johannah scandagliò il suo viso con attenzione e sostenere il suo sguardo senza crollare fu molto difficile dal momento che i suoi occhi erano gemelli di quelli di Louis: sembravano quasi essere un marchio di fabbrica quegli zaffiri che i Tomlinson erano fieri di mostrare.

«Comunque, mi cercavi?» aggiunse Harry nella speranza che la donna non indagasse oltre e che si accontentasse di una mezza verità.

Johannah si ridestò momentaneamente e «sì, ti ho trovato proprio nel posto giusto!» affermò, avvicinandosi un po’ al ragazzo che ora la guardava incuriosita. «È saltato un bottone alla scollatura del vestito mentre prendevo in braccio Ernie e normalmente lo avrei ignorato, ma qui è pieno di quelle mamme giovanissime e sempre perfette e non posso girovagare per il giardino così e -»

«Jay, calma!» La interruppe Harry, prendendole le mani nelle sue per impedirle di gesticolare maggiormente. «Posso riattaccare quel bottone in meno di un minuto, sta’ tranquilla.»

«Era proprio quello in cui speravo.» sospirò lei, sorridendogli amorevolmente. «Il problema è che non sono riuscita a ritrovare quel bottone.»

«Nonna Mary ne ha centinaia, non preoccuparti nemmeno di questo.» ribatté, prima di dirigersi verso la parete attrezzata dello studiolo e aprire un cassetto nel quale i bottoni erano catalogati per colore e tipologia: dal momento che il bottone avrebbe dovuto chiudere una scollatura a goccia, Harry ne scelse uno gioiello con piccole pietre che viravano verso il blu, così da far risaltare persino gli occhi della donna. Poi, prese un ago e del filo nero e si mise all’opera fino a quando il bottone non fu riattaccato e lui tagliò il filo in eccesso con una piccola forbice. «Ecco fatto.»

«Meglio dell’originale.» affermò soddisfatta, lasciandogli una carezza sulla guancia. «È una fortuna avere uno stilista in famiglia!»

D’un tratto, il timido sorriso che Harry aveva sulle labbra scemò perché quelle parole lo colpirono più del dovuto. Non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di quel “ _i_ _n famiglia_ ” dal momento che Louis non lo avrebbe perdonato tanto facilmente o, addirittura, avrebbe potuto non perdonarlo affatto. Eppure, prima che ci fosse un “Harry e Louis” in senso romantico, i Tomlinson e gli Styles erano già un’unica famiglia: in quel momento, mentre Johannah lo trascinava nuovamente in giardino, Harry sperò che quel legame tra loro avrebbe continuato ad esistere, nonostante il suo rapporto incerto con Louis.

Giunto in giardino, poi, sperò anche che la festa di compleanno dei gemelli finisse il prima possibile perché guardare Louis da lontano e non potergli parlare, non poterlo abbracciare o baciare gli spezzava il cuore in mille pezzi. Guardava Louis prendere in braccio Ernie e Tom e non poteva avvicinarsi per fare il solletico ai pancini dei due bambini. Guardava Louis mangiare un cupcake e non poteva eliminare quel po’ di crema che macchiava l’angolo destro della sua bocca con un bacio. Guardava Louis sorridere a conoscenti e ad amici e poi rabbuiarsi all’improvviso quando si ritrovava da solo e Harry non poteva far altro che maledirsi per le sue colpe e le sue bugie, per aver rovinato tutto.

Il sole era quasi tramontato quando Johannah invitò i gemelli a spegnere le candeline sulla torta e chiese allo staff presente di tagliarla in fette e distribuirla ai presenti. Harry si ritrovò a mangiare la sua torta al cioccolato e crema sotto un grande albero di mele, che faceva ombra al tavolo dove la maggior parte dei Tomlinson e degli Styles erano seduti. Sembrava quasi il cenone di Natale, escludendo il fatto che fossero quasi a fine agosto e che Louis lo avesse ignorato per tutto il tempo dal momento che era troppo impegnato a nascondersi dietro la sua reflex per concedergli almeno uno sguardo, anche di rimprovero.

«Vieni qui, tesoro.» esclamò Johannah, rivolgendosi a lui, mentre Louis era pronto a scattare l’ennesima foto. «Non stare così lontano altrimenti non entrerai nell’inquadratura!»

E tutti – proprio tutti – sapevano che Louis non sapesse mordersi la lingua e che avesse ereditato quel tratto da sua madre, quindi Harry non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi quando l’altro affermò «forse, si sta già abituando per quando andrà via» con una punta di amarezza nella sua voce.

Harry inspirò bruscamente e strinse la presa sul piattino di carta per evitare che quest’ultimo cadesse a terra dal momento che le sue mani avevano cominciato a tremare: forse perché Louis gli aveva rivolto - più o meno - la parola, forse perché temeva le sue vere intenzioni.

In ogni caso, si avvicinò al resto della famiglia prima che la donna ridacchiasse e affermasse «i chilometri tra Londra e Holmes Chapel non sono troppi, quindi non deve abituarsi a nulla!» per sciogliere la tensione creatasi.

Poi, successe tutto in un istante.

«No, ma quelli tra Holmes Chapel e Roma lo sono.» ribatté Louis, allontanando la reflex dal viso e guardandolo con aria di sfida. «Non è vero, _Haz_?»

All’improvviso Harry sentì gli sguardi dei presenti puntarsi su di sé e un brivido percorrergli l’intera schiena, nonostante il sole di fine agosto e il tramonto scaldassero ancora la sua pelle. Si sentì come un animale selvatico braccato dai cacciatori, con l’unica differenza che, nella sua situazione, ciò che lo colpivano non erano i proiettili dei loro fucili, ma le domande di chi lo circondava.

«Cosa?»

«A Roma?»

«Cosa c’entra Roma con te?»

«Harry?»

«Ti trasferisci a Roma?»

Harry boccheggiò e indietreggiò fino a quando non fece scontrare la sua schiena con il tronco dell’albero di mele che faceva ombra sul tavolo. Prese quella coincidenza come un segno del destino, nonostante non ci credesse neanche: era arrivato il momento di prendere di petto la situazione e di rivelare la verità, non doveva più scappare dalle sue responsabilità.

«Io…»

Il problema era che non sapeva da dove iniziare, mentre Louis lo guardava con gli occhi ardenti d’ira e i lineamenti del viso contratti.

«Dillo, Harry.» lo incalzò Louis. «Tanto presto o tardi dovevano saperlo, no? Oppure, volevi mantenere il segreto anche con la tua famiglia?» continuò, come un fiume in piena. «Non sarebbe la prima volta che lo fai, giusto?» aggiunse, prima di lanciargli l’ennesimo sguardo infuriato e girare i tacchi per andare via.

Harry poggiò il piatto sul tavolo e non impiegò molto a seguire Louis, non sopportando che il maggiore gli voltasse le spalle: avrebbe preferito che continuasse a urlargli contro piuttosto che vederlo desistere.

Qualcuno, però, gli impedì di farlo. 

«È tutto vero quindi?» chiese Gemma, trattenendolo per un polso. «Andrai via?»

«No, cioè sì.» ribatté frettolosamente, mentre vedeva la figura minuta di Louis scomparire oltre il cottage. «Non mi trasferisco a Roma. Non ho accettato nulla, non ancora per lo meno.» chiarì, prima di chiudere la mano intorno alla sua e farle allentare la presa. «E ne parlerò stasera con te e la mamma, vi spiegherò tutto, ma non ora.»

Indietreggiò, supplicando Gemma di capirlo, di comprendere che ora la sua priorità fosse Louis. In un certo senso, era sempre stato la sua priorità, anche quando gli aveva mentito. Lei annuì, sospirando un attimo dopo, e lui cominciò a correre ignorando persino i richiami di sua madre. Trovò Louis a cercare nelle sue tasche le chiavi del suo fuoristrada, parcheggiato al di là del vialetto d’ingresso.

«Perché lo hai fatto?» esordì, ma l’altro lo ignorò tirando fuori le chiavi e inserendole nella chiusura dello sportello.

Prima che lo aprisse, Harry si affrettò a raggiungerlo e a bloccarne l’apertura con il suo stesso corpo.

«Spostati.» affermò algido Louis.

«No!» ribatté Harry, sistemando meglio la schiena contro lo sportello. «Non puoi sganciare la bomba davanti a tutta la famiglia e andare via, Louis.» continuò, cercando di incontrare lo sguardo sfuggente dell’altro. «Non spettava a te dirlo e, soprattutto, non dovevi coinvolgerli nelle nostre discussioni. Non lo credevi anche tu qualche ora fa? Parla con me, discutine con me, urlami contro se ti fa stare meglio, ma non metterli in mezzo.»

«Ora ti va di parlarne con me, Harry?» sputò Louis velenoso. «Beh, ora non va a me di parlarne con te.» aggiunse. «Hai perso la possibilità di spiegarmi tutto e di parlarne con me quando sei tornato da Londra e hai nascosto quei fogli nel baule, quando ti ho dato l’occasione di spiegarmi perché tu stessi male e mi hai mentito inventandoti che il Festival ti stesse stressando più del dovuto.»

«Non ti ho mentito quella sera. Mi sentivo per davvero in quel modo, anche se la causa scatenante non era principalmente il Festival. Ero a pezzi, Lou. Era a pezzi tra le tue braccia e tu mi hai aiutato a ricompormi, parte dopo parte.» affermò, la voce spezzata dal dolore e dalle lacrime che minacciavano ancora di scendere sul suo viso. «Come puoi pensare che ti abbia mentito sui miei sentimenti? Proprio tu, che hai visto il meglio e il peggio di me in venticinque anni di vita, Lou.»

«Perché mi sembra di non conoscerti più, Harry.» sospirò Louis stanco. «A volte, vorrei soltanto riavere come me quel bambino che si accontentava di giocare con me al lago e pensava di vivere un’avventura strabiliante, quel ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette che mi sorrideva tra i corridoi del liceo e faceva la fila soltanto per prendere i nostri gelati, quell’Harry che mi raccontava tutto, anche se viveva a chilometri da me, soltanto perché voleva rendermi partecipe della sua nuova vita.»

«Lo sono, Lou.» disse, cercando le sue mani, ma trovando soltanto un altro rifiuto. «Sono ancora quell’Harry.»

Louis scosse la testa, facendo un passo indietro e lasciando che una lacrima scorresse sulla sua guancia.

«Continui a costruire intorno a te questi muri, Harry. Continui a mentirmi e ad avere paura quando si parla di noi due, mentre io sono sempre stato trasparente con te da quando stiamo insieme.» singhiozzò, con lo sguardo basso. «A cosa servono questi muri? A difendere il tuo sogno di sfondare come stilista? Pensi che io possa allontanarti dall’obiettivo finale?» Ora i suoi occhi lucidi lo guardavano e lo colpivano dritto alla sua anima, ai suoi pensieri più profondi. «Non ne capisco la necessità perché ti ho sempre sostenuto. Non lo capisco perché io sono sempre stato senza difese con te da quando stiamo insieme. Perché sapevo di non averne bisogno con te, sapevo che non mi avresti mai ferito.»

«Ho sbagliato tutto, Lou.» sussurrò colpevole. «Pensavo di dover proteggere la mia carriera persino da noi, da te. Non ho protetto i tuoi sentimenti o immaginato un futuro in cui le nostre carriere potessero convivere. Non ho pensato a un “ _noi_ ” che andasse oltre la fine di agosto e soltanto ora mi accorgo di quanto sia stato sciocco ed egoista.» Si avvicinò a lui e prese le sue mani nelle proprie: quella volta Louis non si liberò, forse troppo stanco di combattere. «Perdonami e ti prometto che non ci saranno più muri tra me e te. Perdonami e ti prometto di essere trasparente così come lo sei tu con me. Perdonami, Lou.»

Louis ricambiò la sua stretta, ma il suo sguardo non lasciava presagire nulla di positivo.

«Io non…» balbettò Louis. «Ho bisogno di tempo, Haz.»

«Non ho tempo, Lou.» piagnucolò l’altro, pensando alle scadenze del tirocinio e alla sua partenza.

«Non posso darti ciò che mi chiedi, non posso darti il mio perdono se i miei sentimenti sono gli stessi di oggi pomeriggio. Mi hai ferito, Harry. Mi hai ferito in un modo che non ritenevo neanche possibile perché sapere che noi due non siamo compatibili con i tuoi sogni mi ha distrutto.» La sua voce si spezzò ancora sul finale. «Perché “io e te” è tutto quello che conosco e voglio da sempre, ma ora so che per te non è lo stesso.»

«Lou…» singhiozzò Harry. «Non è cosi, io e te siamo importanti e tu non sei inferiore a un mio stupido sogno. È anche grazie a te se posso permettermi persino di sognare quei traguardi.»

Louis, però, non sembrava più ascoltarlo.

«Ricordi la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore?» chiese, ignorando Harry, e quest’ultimo annuì confuso, umettandosi le labbra. «Eravamo sul molo stretti l’uno all’altro e parlavamo della storia d’amore di nonna Mary e nonno Arthur.»

«Quella sera hai detto che Arthur e Mary ci avevano in qualche modo passato il testimone.»

«Tu hai detto che non dovevamo deluderli.» 

«E tu che avresti fatto tutto il possibile per renderli fieri ed essere all’altezza del loro amore.»

«Beh, suppongo che tu non sia stato il solo a rompere una promessa.» concluse Louis, sciogliendo il nodo ingarbugliato in cui erano intrecciate le loro dita e spostando delicatamente il corpo di Harry dallo sportello per aprirlo ed entrare nel fuoristrada.

Harry si mise da parte e si limitò a guardarlo andare via dal vialetto d’ingresso, conscio che richiamarlo o insistere non avrebbe cambiato la situazione.

Si ritrovò a pensare alle ultime parole di Louis, a quelle promesse che si erano scambiati dopo aver fatto per la prima volta l’amore, a quanto fossero stati ingenui e poco cauti nel farlo. Soltanto in quel momento, forse, Harry non aveva erto i suoi muri e, col senno di poi, si era rivelato un vero disastro perché quelle promesse le aveva infrante tutte, una a una.

Ripensò ai suoi nonni, alla loro storia d’amore, al loro _per sempre_ , conscio che per lui e Louis non ci sarebbe stato.

Ed era vero che condividessero molte cose con Arthur e Mary: il loro primo bacio al lago, la loro prima volta sempre lì con la luna a fare da testimone, l’aver vissuto il loro amore tra le quattro mura del cottage, la partenza di Mary per la scuola di cucito a Londra e quella di Harry per il tirocinio di Gucci a Roma, Arthur e Louis che rimanevano a Holmes Chapel.

La differenza, però, era che Harry e Louis non ce l’avevano fatta.

*

Louis amava andare a pesca.

Per lui non era mai stato un peso svegliarsi all’alba e raggiungere il laghetto di pesca sportiva a qualche chilometro dal paese, anzi: l’atmosfera rilassata che si respirava in quel luogo immerso nel verde e nella natura solitamente lo aiutava a non pensare e ad allontanare qualunque preoccupazione lo tormentasse. La maggior parte delle volte tornava a casa senza aver pescato affatto e non si innervosiva mai se doveva aspettare più di un paio d’ore per prendere qualcosa: dopotutto, era bravo ad aspettare, era sempre stato paziente.

Quello che non amava era andare a pesca con Liam quando non faceva altro che parlare di Harry.

«Vi state ferendo a vicenda e non va bene, Lou.» ribadì Liam, ritirando la sua esca per poi rilanciarla.

«È lui che mi ha ferito per primo.» sbuffò Louis, concentrando la sua attenzione sulla superficie dell’acqua.

«E tu? Devo ricordarti cosa hai fatto al compleanno dei gemelli?» Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché Liam non aveva mai smesso di rinfacciargli quello che, a conti fatti, era stato il suo unico errore: non era stato il suo momento migliore e si vergognava di essersi comportato in quel modo infantile, ma non poteva più tornare indietro. «Capisco che tu stia soffrendo, ma anche Harry non se la sta passando bene.» aggiunse il ragazzo al suo fianco, stringendosi nella sua camicia a quadri rossa.

«Immagino che preparare le valigie sia molto faticoso.»

«No, Lou.» ribatté Liam laconico. «Harry sta soffrendo e non riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi al meglio sul lavoro: la rappresentazione teatrale è tra pochi giorni e lui non ha ancora terminato i costumi. È in alto mare.»

«Beh, anche per me non è una passeggiata. Anche io ho molto lavoro da fare alla locanda con i turisti e il Festival di Fine Estate. Anche io sto soffrendo.» rispose, sistemandosi la visiera del cappellino sulla fronte: forse per proteggersi dal timido sole che era sorto da poco, forse per nascondere i suoi occhi lucidi a Liam. «Vivevamo praticamente insieme e, poi, boom! All’improvviso scopro che mi ha mentito per giorni, che ha paura che i nostri sentimenti intralcino la sua carriera e che abiterà a Roma per due anni!» sbottò, lasciando la canna da pesca da parte per un istante.

«Affrontalo, parlagli, urlagli addosso se serve, ma non costruire un muro tra voi due.» Liam lo imitò e lo fronteggiò, scoprendolo fragile e indifeso in quella felpa nera che nascondeva il suo corpo. «Non essere tu questa volta a costruire quel dannato muro. Abbattilo, incontratevi a metà strada e capite come perdonarvi a vicenda e come superare questo momento.»

«Che senso ha farlo? Viviamo vite parallele, viviamo in mondi che non si incontreranno mai. Lui partirà per Roma e diventerà uno stilista famoso e io sarò qui, impegnato tra il lavoro e l’università.»

«A settembre sarebbe dovuto tornare a Londra in ogni caso, anche se non avesse ricevuto quella proposta. E non nominarmi il contratto d’affitto del suo appartamento perché ha confessato a Niall di averlo disdetto prima della proposta di Gucci: era già intenzionato a prenderne uno più piccolo dal momento che avrebbe fatto la spola tra Londra e Holmes Chapel per te. Quindi, cosa cambia se, invece di Londra, va a Roma?»

«Mi ha mentito. Non si è affidato a me. Ha preferito tagliarmi fuori da tutto. Avrei potuto rassicurarlo, dirgli di firmare subito quel contratto e poi baciarmi perché ero fiero di lui, perché ogni sua vittoria è anche la mia. E, invece, non ho potuto fare nulla perché lui mi ha escluso e io sono stanco di essere messo da parte.» sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle. «L’ho aspettato per sette anni e, nonostante tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi, mi sembra ancora di aspettarlo, Liam. Non so se posso più farlo, sono stanco.»

«Lo hai aspettato per sette anni.» confermò l’altro, lasciandogli una carezza sulla spalla. «Non ti costa nulla aspettarlo per altri due, no? Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo e ci sono mille modi per sentire vicina una persona che è lontana.» continuò, muovendo la mano con accortezza fino ad arrivare alla sua guancia: Louis non si spostò perché, forse, aveva bisogno di quel calore che Liam emanava in quelle giornate che gli sembravano più fredde che mai senza Harry, senza il suo Sole. «Sei stanco, ma sei anche molto orgoglioso e stai mantenendo il punto soltanto per il tuo dannato orgoglio, Lou. Ma lo sai tu e lo so anche io che non vorresti altro che trascorrere questi ultimi giorni insieme a lui prima che parta per Roma.»

«Lui…ha deciso, quindi?» chiese, sollevando il suo sguardo incerto sugli occhi castani di Liam. «Partirà per davvero?»

«Non lo ha detto chiaramente, ma…è un tirocinio da Gucci, Lou. Sarebbe un pazzo a rinunciare, no? Aiuterebbe molto la sua carriera, dopotutto.»

Louis annuì consapevole. «Già.»

«E saresti un pazzo anche tu a rinunciare a lui e a voi dopo averlo aspettato per sette anni.»

«È stato lui il primo a rinunciare a noi, quando ha pensato di dover scegliere tra me e la sua carriera.» disse imbronciato il maggiore, incrociando le braccia al petto e nascondendo le mani nei polsini di quella felpa enorme.

«Harry è sempre stato un disastro con le sue relazioni e, come dice Niall, a volte ha davvero bisogno dei sottotitoli in amore.» ridacchiò Liam. «Ed è qui che entri tu in gioco, Lou. Devi fargli capire che non deve scegliere tra te e la sua carriera perché i vostri sentimenti, ciò che provate l’uno per l’altro, sono più forti di qualsiasi altra scelta.»

Louis boccheggiò, mentre cercava una falla nel discorso di Liam per ribattere pungente e non mostrarsi fragile. Tuttavia, quella volta non c’era. Per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, Liam aveva ragione: dal compleanno dei gemelli, Louis si era trasformato in tutto ciò che aveva rimproverato a Harry e non ne andava fiero. Sapeva che fosse un meccanismo per proteggere se stesso e ora, forse, cominciava a capire anche il punto di vista dell’altro: la paura di perdersi a vicenda aveva reso sciocco dapprima Harry, che si era nascosto dietro un muro di bugie, e poi Louis, che si era nascosto dietro un muro di indifferenza. E l’indifferenza era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto mostrare a Harry negli ultimi giorni da trascorrere insieme, prima che Roma, l’università e un ipotetico rapporto a distanza prendessero il sopravvento.

Avrebbe voluto mostrargli il suo sorriso e la sua risata ancora e ancora così da permettere a Harry di portarli con sé e di ricordarli quando la tristezza avrebbe fatto capolino. Avrebbe voluto mostrargli quanto amore fosse ancora in grado di donargli così da non permettere mai a Harry di sentirsi solo, neanche durante le notti solitarie trascorse in una città che non conosceva. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose che lui e il suo cuore avevano taciuto durante quegli ultimi mesi.

Era troppo tardi? Era ancora in tempo? Harry era pronto a scegliere anche lui e non solo la sua carriera? Tuttavia, quelle domande sarebbero rimaste senza una risposta se non le avesse rivolte proprio a lui.

«Pensa a quello che ti ho detto, okay?» Liam lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri, prima di lasciargli un buffetto amorevole sulla guancia e mettere nelle sue mani la canna da pesca lasciata sulla riva del laghetto poco prima. «Ora vediamo di prendere qualche trota, altrimenti Niall non farà altro che darci degli sfigati.»

*

Fu sempre Liam, due giorni dopo, a prendere in mano ancora una volta le redini della situazione.

La verità era che dividersi tra Harry e Louis lo stava facendo impazzire e non poteva affidare l’ _operazione raggi di sole_ \- così l’aveva chiamata Niall - all’irlandese dal momento che avrebbe complicato maggiormente le cose chiudendoli nella stessa stanza e gettando la chiave fino a quando non avrebbero risolto i loro problemi, a detta sua. Pensava, pochi giorni prima, di aver spazzato via le incertezze e i dubbi di Louis e di averlo convinto ad assecondare il suo cuore concedendosi una nuova possibilità con Harry. Eppure, il fatto che Harry fosse seduto al bancone del suo pub, che fosse alla terza pinta e che avesse le mani tra i capelli ricci gli suggeriva decisamente tutt’altro.

«Non dovresti essere nella tensostruttura a terminare i costumi?» chiese Liam, catturando la sua attenzione.

«C’è troppa confusione lì, stanno provando lo spettacolo.» ribatté Harry, allontanando le mani dai capelli e portando la sua pinta alle labbra per prenderne un sorso. «Mi distraggono.»

«E allora non dovresti essere al cottage?»

«Il cottage è troppo silenzioso. Mi distrae anche quello.»

In realtà, nel cottage c’era ancora Louis, anche se quest’ultimo era tornato a stare definitivamente da sua madre. Lo notava nella sua dispensa, dove c’erano i suoi cereali preferiti. Lo respirava tra le lenzuola del suo letto, dove c’era ancora il suo odore. C’era quando, alla fine di una lunga giornata, infilava una delle sue felpe calde e confortevoli. Era persino in Whiskey, perché a suo parere Louis aveva sempre avuto qualcosa che lo accomunava a quel gatto. Non c’era modo di dimenticarlo o andare avanti perché Louis era ancora lì, incastrato tra il suo cuore e la sua anima. 

«Quindi pensi che ubriacarti nel mio pub sia un’idea migliore?»

Harry sbuffò. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Sapeva che la sua ramanzina fosse in arrivo. Sapeva anche che Liam non aveva mai visto di buon occhio la loro relazione, fin dal principio.

«Se non mi vuoi qui, non c’è bisogno di fare tante storie.» rispose Harry, tirando fuori dalla tasca del suo jeans il portafoglio: i suoi movimenti risultavano intorpiditi e la sua vista un po’ offuscata e, forse, avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a casa. «Quanto ti devo?»

«Offre la casa, sta’ tranquillo.» Liam sospirò, guardandolo. «E non è vero che non ti voglio qui. Non voglio che tu stia qui a bere per alleviare il tuo dolore, Haz.»

«Non c’è altro da fare, no?»

«Potresti andare da lui e non perdere tutto ciò che avete.»

«Potrei, sì. Ma lui non mi vuole intorno, Liam.» sbuffò. «Mi ha chiesto tempo e spazio e io non sono nella posizione di contraddirlo, non dopo tutte le balle che gli ho raccontato nelle ultime settimane.»

«E da quando in qua ascolti Louis Tomlinson quando è arrabbiato con te?» chiese Liam, tirando nella sua direzione il canovaccio che aveva tra le mani e colpendolo in viso. «Siete le persone più testarde che io conosca e per una volta in cui c’è qualcosa per cui combattere vi arrendete così?»

«E cosa dovrei fare Liam?» chiese Harry esasperato, giocherellando nervosamente con l’anello dalle pietre turchesi. «Dimmi cosa devo fare perché ultimamente mi sembra di sbagliare ogni cosa.»

«Dimostragli che sei ancora qui. Dimostragli che sarai ancora qui anche dopo essere andato a Roma. Dimostragli che i tuoi sentimenti sono veri, forti e che abbatteranno anche il muro che lui ha costruito intorno a sé negli ultimi giorni.» Nelle sue parole, Harry notò soltanto dell’affetto e non la punta di rimprovero che percepiva abitualmente soprattutto nei suoi confronti. «Siete anime gemelle, no?» aggiunse con un sorriso, facendo riferimento a quello stupido articolo che avevano letto insieme nel giardino del cottage. «Qualcosa deve pur voler dire.»

Harry ridacchiò, sentendo improvvisamente il petto più leggero: forse, sapere che qualcuno credesse ancora in loro gli dava speranza. Insomma, dal momento in cui Louis era andato via dal cottage, le possibilità di passare con lui un secondo o una vita intera si erano drasticamente ridotte e il futuro gli era sembrato più nero che mai, nonostante Roma e la sua carriera fiorente. Quelle parole e la serenità con cui Liam le aveva pronunciate diedero nuovamente a quel futuro una leggera sfumatura colorata: non sapeva ancora di quale colore si trattasse, ma Harry sperava fosse il blu, come gli occhi dell’uomo che amava, o il giallo ocra, come il fiore che lo aveva sempre rappresentato.

«Credi, uhm, insomma…» Harry deglutì, alzando lo sguardo dall’anello e rivolgendolo a quello comprensivo dell’altro. «Credi che potremmo farcela io e lui?»

Liam sospirò, prima di aggirare il bancone e occupare lo sgabello accanto al suo. «Sai, Haz, non ho mai visto di buon occhio la vostra relazione o il fatto che Louis fosse così preso da te.» affermò, poggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio. «Non ho mai sopportato il fatto che tu non vedessi quanto lui tenesse a te, che tu non vedessi affatto Louis se non come il tuo migliore amico.»

«Lo avevo intuito, Liam.» ridacchiò Harry, un po’ amareggiato.

«Puoi biasimarmi, Haz?» chiese l’altro, stringendo la presa sul suo ginocchio. «Eri un uragano: arrivavi a Holmes Chapel all’improvviso, travolgevi Louis e poi tornavi a Londra senza controllare i danni che lasciavi alle tue spalle.» spiegò. «Dovevo confortarlo per ogni gesto che lui fraintendeva, per ogni ragazzo che portavi con te e per ogni volta in cui tornavi inevitabilmente nel tuo appartamento di Londra.»

«No, non ti biasimo affatto.»

«Non volevo che soffrisse.» aggiunse, scuotendo la testa. «Poi, tu sei tornato e vi siete avvicinati e vi siete messi insieme. Finalmente, dopo anni, ho visto Louis sorridere ed essere davvero felice e mi sono convinto del fatto che quello che c’era tra voi non potesse essere sbagliato. Eppure, la paura di vedervi soffrire è rimasta e all’improvviso è diventata realtà. Siete i miei migliori amici, è normale che non voglia vedervi in questo modo, infelici e feriti. Soprattutto perché siete Harry e Louis.» sospirò, la sua mano era ancora ferma sul ginocchio di Harry e quest’ultimo quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime. «E questo mi riporta alla tua domanda: sì, potreste farcela perché siete Harry e Louis e perché avete qualcosa di speciale voi due, qualcosa che non avete con me e Niall e questo qualcosa credo sia amore e tutte quelle stronzate sulle anime gemelle.»

Entrambi scoppiarono in una risata sommessa e Harry si sporse verso l’altro per abbracciarlo perché per la prima volta dopo anni sentì nuovamente Liam vicino: tutte le loro divergenze si appianarono in un istante perché in quel momento l’importante era dare e ricevere conforto, forza e affetto. Tra le braccia di Liam non c’era l’uragano che avrebbe fatto soffrire Louis, ma soltanto Harry, l’amico di una vita.

«Sistema le cose con Louis prima di salire su quel dannato aereo per Roma.» disse, lasciandogli una pacca sulla schiena prima di allontanarsi di poco da lui.

«Non ho ancora accettato.»

«Lo farai perché è un’occasione irripetibile per te. Non devi cambiare i tuoi sogni per Louis. Se lo facessi, Louis per primo non te lo perdonerebbe mai e a lungo andare glielo rinfacceresti. Amore non è rinunciare a se stessi per l’altro, Haz. Amore è avere qualcuno che ti supporta sempre, qualunque sogno tu voglia realizzare.»

Harry annuì, perché era vera quella definizione dell’amore che Liam gli aveva dato: Louis lo aveva sempre sostenuto fin da bambino, fin da quando aveva cominciato a muovere i suoi primi passi sotto lo sguardo vigile e vispo del maggiore. Pian piano, crescendo, aveva imparato a farlo anche lui con Louis spronandolo in qualsiasi suo desiderio, per ultimo quello di cominciare l’università.

«Sei diventato saggio, Liam Payne.»

«È il matrimonio che mi ha reso saggio.» ribatté, prima di aggiungere sottovoce «…e anche il bambino che io e Sophia aspettiamo» e lasciare Harry meravigliato da quella notizia.

«Un bambino?» ripeté emozionato, mentre il suo volto si illuminava. «Tu e Sophia aspettate un bambino?»

Liam non fece in tempo ad annuire perché si ritrovò stretto dall’abbraccio spaccaossa di Harry che emetteva gridolini di felicità e lasciava baci umidi su tutta la sua guancia perché «avevamo proprio bisogno di un altro bambino nel gruppo oltre Niall!».

«E allora sistemate le cose tu e Louis.» lo ammonì Liam per l’ultima volta prima di tornare dietro il bancone. «Questo bambino ha bisogno di due zii come voi.»

In quel momento, Harry annuì solennemente e non poté fare a meno di pensare che quel bambino tanto atteso non sarebbe stato il solo ad aver bisogno di loro due, di _Harry e Louis_ insieme.


	13. Capitolo Tredici

A un giorno dalla rappresentazione teatrale e con l’intero paese gremito per la seconda giornata del Festival di Fine Estate, Harry non si aspettava minimamente di aprire il portone del cottage e trovare sull’uscio Niall quella sera. Soprattutto, non si aspettava di vedere alle sue spalle mezza dozzina di donne, tra le quali Anne, Gemma, Johannah e alcune pettegole del paese.

«Che ci fate qui a quest’ora?» chiese, alternando lo sguardo confuso sui loro volti.

Poi, si affrettò a nascondere il suo corpo al di là del portone dal momento che non risultava affatto presentabile con la sua vestaglia di seta giapponese a coprire un paio di boxer e una canotta bianca. Niall si schiarì la voce per poi indicargli con un gesto divertito la pinza rosa che teneva insieme alcune ciocche ricciolute dei suoi capelli e Harry a quel punto desistette: le pettegole del paese lo avrebbero visto nel suo momento peggiore e sinceramente non gli interessava granché. A sua discolpa, non pensava di ricevere visite quella sera e al suo unico coinquilino…beh, a Whiskey decisamente non importava come si conciasse quando era a casa e affogava in un oceano di disperazione.

«Un amico mi ha detto che sei in alto mare e che hai bisogno di aiuto.» rispose l’irlandese con un sorriso incoraggiante. «Sono riuscito a racimolare qualcuno che sappia cucire decentemente e io sono qui per supporto. Non siamo nonna Mary, ma speriamo di esserti utili ugualmente.» aggiunse, prima di entrare nel cottage e invitare le donne a imitarlo con un «andiamo donzelle, quei costumi hanno bisogno di voi!».

Harry si mise da parte, lasciandole entrare tutte, rivolgendo a ognuna di loro uno sguardo colmo di affetto e sussurrando «grazie» a profusione, persino alle pettegole che avevano già cominciato a squadrare il cottage da capo a piedi per rendere più succosi i loro gossip. Poi, dopo essersi infilato una t-shirt e un pantaloncino, portò al piano terra i costumi da terminare e diede ad ognuna di loro le indicazioni e il materiale da adoperare per terminare il lavoro: ben presto, la zona giorno del cottage si riempì del loro chiacchiericcio, del rumore delle macchine da cucire e di una leggera musica di sottofondo scelta da Niall perché «è scientificamente provato che con i Beatles nelle orecchie si lavora meglio, Haz». Harry annuì, rivolgendogli un sorriso e ringraziandolo ancora perché Niall avrebbe dovuto divertirsi tra le viuzze colme di stand eno-gastronomici e di artisti di strada di Holmes Chapel e non preparare e distribuire loro tè e caffè. L’amico fece una smorfia e spiegò che non gli dispiaceva affatto la pace che si respirava nel cottage dopo aver sopportato le urla e gli ordini del sindaco Taylor nelle settimane precedenti.

«Ti ha comandato a bacchetta, eh?» chiese Harry, mentre passava a macchina una cucitura.

«Tutto il tempo.» ribatté Niall infastidito. «E non mi ha neanche ringraziato per aver parlato del festival sul giornale!» aggiunse, riferendosi al quotidiano di Sheffield per il quale lavorava come free-lance. «Non lo sopporto, il prossimo anno dovrà implorarmi in ginocchio per ricevere il mio aiuto!»

«Lo dici ogni anno.»

«È vero, ma l’anno prossimo lo faccio per davvero.»

«Anche questo lo dici ogni anno, Niall. Eppure, entri a far parte del Comitato per il festival di tua spontanea volontà, ancora prima che lui te lo chieda. Ogni santo anno!»

«È per guadagnarmi il favore del popolo, Haz. Così posso tramare alle sue spalle e candidarmi al suo posto tra due anni, quando ci saranno le elezioni.» scherzò Niall, per poi aggiungere più serio e pensieroso «di sicuro, sarei un sindaco migliore di lui».

«Prima di pensare alla tua vocazione da sindaco dovresti occuparti del tuo lavoro attuale al giornale e poi del pub che è per metà anche tuo, Niall.» ridacchiò l’altro, guardando con soddisfazione la sua cucitura per poi passare al resto del costume. «Hai lasciato lì Liam tutto solo anche stasera?»

«Ehi, io sono soltanto un socio, non ho molti doveri e mi fido ciecamente di Liam…e poi c’è anche Sophia con lui!» ribatté imbronciato. «E credo - ehm – credo che ci sia anche Louis ad aiutarlo al bancone con tutta quella gente.»

«Giusto.» borbottò Harry, cercando di allontanare il pensiero di Louis perché altrimenti sarebbe tornato volentieri sotto le coperte a disperarsi con un bicchiere di vino in una mano e Whiskey tra le braccia.

Aveva provato a seguire i consigli di Liam, ma Louis si era rivelato inarrivabile nei giorni precedenti: in qualche modo, non era mai a casa o alla locanda quando Harry andava a cercarlo e non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi o alle sue chiamate. Charlotte continuava a ripetergli che si sarebbe sistemato tutto ogni qual volta Harry si presentava alla loro porta con quell’espressione da cucciolo bastonato e lui si ostinava a crederle per poi tornare al cottage e abbandonarsi all’autocommiserazione. Persino Whiskey era diventato più compassionevole nei suoi confronti e si lasciava coccolare per soppiantare la mancanza di Louis: il comportamento del gatto gli suggeriva che la situazione fosse davvero tragica, ma cercava di non pensarci la maggior parte del tempo.

«Haz?» azzardò Niall, notando che l’altro si fosse rabbuiato nonostante si sforzasse di nascondere il suo dolore con dei sorrisi finti e lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.

«Sì?»

«Andrà tutto bene.» affermò Niall. «Vi chiarirete, dimenticherete presto questi giorni e penserete soltanto al vostro amore. Ne avete decisamente bisogno per tornare a stare bene.» continuò, lasciando Harry meravigliato perché Niall non era solito parlare di amore non avendolo mai conosciuto a fondo. «Dopotutto, _all you need is love,_ giusto?» concluse, canticchiando quella vecchia canzone dei Beatles che si diffondeva ora nel cottage.

« _Love is all you neeeed_ , suppongo.» ridacchiò Harry.

Scosse la testa divertito prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sul da farsi e lavorare instancabilmente fino a mezzanotte inoltrata quando, con grande soddisfazione, terminarono tutti i costumi. Abbracciò affettuosamente sua madre e Gemma prima di lasciarle andare via insieme a Niall: sua madre lo trattenne anche quella volta più del dovuto e Harry non mancò di precisarle che non sarebbe scappato da nessuna parte, mentre lei lo correggeva con un «non ancora» sussurrato nell’orecchio.

Dopo giorni, Harry non sapeva ancora affermare con certezza come avesse preso la notizia di un probabile trasferimento sua madre: Anne alternava momenti di gioia, durante i quali programmava già le sue visite nella capitale italiana, ad altri decisamente più tristi, durante i quali realizzava quanto le sarebbe mancato non avere più Harry a qualche minuto di distanza da casa sua. Perciò, sebbene Harry le ricordasse continuamente di non aver ancora accettato la proposta e si lamentasse per quegli abbracci prolungati, non era mai il primo a scioglierli: sapeva che, qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta, Londra o Roma, sarebbero serviti a entrambi.

Più distaccati, invece, furono i suoi saluti alle pettegole, che non mancarono di strizzargli la guancia in risposta e di confabulare tra loro non appena si ritrovarono nel vialetto di ingresso. Harry chiuse il portone con un’espressione divertita sul viso, immaginando quali stranezze sarebbero circolate sul suo conto l’indomani in paese. Anni prima si vociferava che Harry dormisse nudo nel suo letto con un boa di struzzo rosa a coprirlo soltanto perché aveva pubblicato sui suoi social una foto in cui Nick lo attirava a sé proprio con quell’accessorio. Quello che le pettegole non sapevano era che Harry conservasse ancora quel boa in una scatola piena di altre cianfrusaglie perché era il ricordo di uno dei tanti folli compleanni di Nick, ma che non ci avesse mai dormito realmente.

Harry fece vagare il suo sguardo sugli abiti sistemati sul divano del soggiorno prima di soffermarlo su Johannah, ancora in casa e intenta a muoversi in cucina con disinvoltura per preparare due tazze di tè caldo: lei, insieme a Louis, credeva che una tazza di tè potesse risolvere ogni problema e Harry quella volta sperava fosse vero. La donna era stata piuttosto silenziosa nelle ore precedenti e quel comportamento gli era risultato strano perché lei silenziosa non lo era mai: era un concentrato di vitalità e allegria, l’anima della festa ad ogni occasione.

«Grazie, Jay.» sussurrò, quando lei gli porse la tazza e si sedette intorno al tavolo in legno della cucina, al suo fianco. «Voi Tomlinson siete sempre troppo gentili con me.»

La donna sorrise, prima di prendere un sorso dalla tazza che le scaldava le mani. «Forse perché siamo una famiglia e in una famiglia ci si aiuta a vicenda, non si lascia indietro nessuno e si dice sempre la verità.»

Johannah non andava mai per il sottile e, forse, quella era una delle sue migliori qualità.

«Jay, io…» Harry sospirò, stropicciandosi il viso con i palmi delle mani. «…non ho scusanti, lo so. Mi sono comportato male con Louis mentendogli e con voi rovinandovi la festa dei gemelli la scorsa settimana.» spiegò, i suoi occhi tornarono nuovamente lucidi e la sua voce cominciò a tremare. «Ho avuto paura ed è accaduto tutto così velocemente: la storia con Louis, la proposta di Gucci, la prima bugia che gli ho raccontato al mio ritorno da Londra. È stato facile ed inevitabile perdere il controllo da quel momento in poi.»

«Lo so, tesoro, lo so.» ribatté lei affettuosamente, prendendogli una mano nella sua. «Cerca di capire anche il suo punto di vista, però. Louis si è sentito ferito e tradito perché non c’era bisogno di mentire. Lui ti avrebbe sempre supportato, in ogni caso, e tu, invece, hai pensato che ti avrebbe chiesto di scegliere. Non se lo aspettava da te, da te che lo conosci da una vita intera.»

«Ha ragione a sentirsi così, ma voglio rimediare.» affermò categorico. «Non prenderò alcuna decisione senza di lui e voglio davvero sistemare le cose tra noi se lui me lo permetterà. Louis è…» esitò per un istante perché era difficile per lui racchiudere ciò che il ragazzo rappresentava per lui in una sola parola. «…è tutto per me, Jay. C’è sempre stato fin dal primo momento in cui ho aperto gli occhi e sono stato messo al mondo, fin dalla prima sbucciatura sul ginocchio, fin dal primo abito che ho cucito per la Barbie di Gemma.» Johannah sorrise e rafforzò la stretta sulla sua mano. «Ormai non posso immaginare la mia vita senza di lui, senza che lui sia parte della mia famiglia, il mio migliore amico e il mio fidanzato al tempo stesso.» Harry asciugò con il dorso della mano una lacrima che scese silenziosa sulla sua guancia, per poi chiederle «pensi che mi perdonerà prima o poi?».

«Louis è testardo e non posso dirti quando riuscirà a perdonarti precisamente, ma lo farà. Ti ama. Ti ama con tutto il suo cuore, tesoro.» Johannah vide Harry trasalire alle sue parole e ridacchiò sommessamente. «Perché ti sconvolge così tanto sentirmi dire che Louis ti ama?»

Harry boccheggiò, le guance rosse e la salivazione a zero. «Suppongo che sia strano sentirlo dire da tutti voi, ma non da lui.»

«Sei sicuro che non te l’abbia mai detto?»

«Sì? Una cosa del genere la ricorderei, credo.» affermò incerto, mentre continuava a giocherellare con la stoffa leggera del suo pantaloncino e a guardare di sottecchi la donna che gli sorrideva.

«E da quando si dice “ti amo” soltanto con le parole?»

Harry fece per ribattere, ma scelse di tacere. Louis lo amava, anche se non glielo aveva mai detto esplicitamente. Amore erano le carezze che gli donava quando era triste, era aspettarlo sveglio fino a tarda notte mentre lui era nello studiolo a lavorare sui costumi, era la passione con la quale lo stringeva in quel letto che profumava di loro due soltanto, erano le sue parole piene di orgoglio ad ogni successo raggiunto, era il girasole che gli portava ogni mattina insieme al suo cornetto all’albicocca o alla torta al cioccolato. E Harry lo amava. Amava ogni sfumatura del suo amore. E corrispondeva quell’amore perché, a dispetto degli anni persi, era stato suo, era stato di Louis, dal primo momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi.

«Lui mi ama.» ripeté con un filo di voce a una Johannah che ora annuiva con un sorriso sempre più ampio. «E io amo lui.»

«E tu glielo hai detto?»

«Hai una domanda di riserva?»

«Hai sempre avuto la tendenza a scappare dai tuoi veri sentimenti, tesoro.» affermò la donna, scuotendo la testa. «Ricordi cosa mi dicevi quando ti chiedevo se fossi innamorato dei ragazzi che portavi qui e che mi presentavi?» Le guance di Harry acquisirono una leggera sfumatura scarlatta e il suo sguardo si abbassò imbarazzato. «Nulla, scrollavi le spalle e mi sorridevi con quel tuo sorriso furbo, quello con cui di solito riesci a ingannare chiunque, ma non me e tua madre.» ridacchiò per un istante, prima di diventare più seria. «I sentimenti ti spaventano perché non puoi controllarli alla perfezione come il tuo lavoro, vero?» Harry annuì lentamente. «E io ti capisco. Capisco quanto sia difficile abbandonarti nelle braccia di un’altra persona o lasciare il tuo cuore interamente nelle mani di Louis, ma sappi che lui è l’unico che potrebbe prendersene cura, prendersi cura di te nel modo giusto e senza mai ferirti.» continuò, accarezzandogli la nuca e la chioma riccioluta in un gesto affettuoso. «Prendi la tua decisione, ma non avere paura e non scappare più.»

Harry sospirò. “Non scappare” era un’esortazione impossibile da mettere in atto quando il pensiero del tirocinio di Gucci in un altro stato non faceva altro che scandire le sue giornate insieme a quello di Louis. Voleva con tutto il cuore accettare quel contratto, ma allo stesso tempo voleva anche Louis e non voleva scappare. Doveva soltanto trovare il modo di sbrogliare quel nodo intricato che era diventata la sua vita e conciliare la sua ambizione, il suo lavoro e l’amore che provava per Louis. 

«Accettare il tirocinio e partire per Roma significherebbe scappare ancora?»

«Assolutamente no se dirai a Louis ciò che provi e cosa ti aspetti dalla vostra relazione.» 

«Non voglio più scappare, Jay.» affermò Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Vorrei parlare a Louis dei miei sentimenti e del tirocinio e prendere insieme a lui una decisione sul nostro futuro, come in una vera coppia senza paure e senza bugie.»

«Allora, devi soltanto trovare il modo per dirglielo. Louis non può ignorarti per sempre, no?» ribatté la donna, lasciando un’ultima carezza sulla sua guancia prima di scendere dallo sgabello. «Ora riposa, tesoro. Domani sarà un manicomio in paese tra il festival e lo spettacolo e dovrai essere in forma smagliante.»

Harry annuì, mentre guardava Johannah recuperare il suo giacchetto di jeans dal divano e le chiavi della macchina dalla sua borsetta rossa. La guardò con ammirazione perché, nonostante la famiglia numerosa e la locanda da mandare avanti, non si perdeva mai d’animo e riusciva a trovare sempre il tempo e le parole giuste per confortare chiunque ne avesse bisogno: aveva addirittura messo da parte i suoi impegni lavorativi e familiari per aiutarlo a terminare i costumi quella sera. Sua madre era stata fortunata a trovare un’amica come Jay al liceo e lui era stato fortunato ad averla nella sua vita perché senza Johannah non ci sarebbe stato il suo Louis e senza quest’ultimo Harry non sarebbe stato neanche l’uomo che era in quel momento. La donna lo ridestò lasciando sulla sua guancia un dolce bacio prima di dirigersi verso il portone e augurargli buonanotte.

«Jay?» la richiamò Harry, prima che lei potesse chiudere il portone. «Grazie per tutto.»

«Siamo una famiglia e in una famiglia…»

«…ci si aiuta a vicenda, non si lascia indietro nessuno e si dice sempre la verità.» concluse Harry al suo posto, specchiando il suo ampio sorriso.

«Buonanotte, tesoro.»

«Notte, Jay.» sussurrò, ma la donna era già andata via.

Rimasto solo, Harry sospirò e sentì le ginocchia tremare alla sola idea di parlare onestamente con Louis e confessargli apertamente i suoi sentimenti, ma allo stesso tempo percepì il petto notevolmente più leggero e non lo sentiva in quel modo da settimane: finalmente, dopo giorni, gli sembrò finalmente di fare la cosa giusta.

*

Le luci si spensero e tutto divenne improvvisamente nero. Poi, un fascio di luce illuminò la scena rivelando il folletto Puck, fermo al centro del palco con sguardo fiero e rivolto al pubblico che affollava la platea.

« _Se noi ombre vi siamo dispiaciuti, immaginate come se veduti ci aveste in sogno, e come una visione di fantasia la nostra apparizione. Se vana e insulsa è stata la vicenda, gentile pubblico, faremo ammenda; con la vostra benevola clemenza, rimedieremo alla nostra insipienza_.»

Harry guardava il ragazzo recitare il suo monologo da dietro le quinte, concentrando l’attenzione sull’abito che indossava e su come gli strati di tulle che aveva cucito sulle maniche di seta accompagnassero i movimenti delle braccia e delle mani. Il suo, quello del folletto Puck, era stato sicuramente uno dei costumi più complicati da ideare e confezionare dal momento che aveva utilizzato molte stoffe e applicato fiori e foglie vere su di esse per un effetto più realistico: il risultato finale, però, insieme al make-up di Charlotte era straordinario.

« _E, parola di Puck, spirito onesto, se per fortuna a noi capiti questo, che possiamo sfuggir, indegnamente, alla lingua forcuta del serpente, ammenda vi faremo senza ritardo, o tacciatemi pure da bugiardo_.»

Doveva ammettere, però, che confezionare i restanti costumi non era stata una passeggiata: dopotutto, _Sogno di una notte di mezza estate_ rappresentava una vicenda intricata, mondi così diversi tra loro che allo stesso tempo coesistevano, un intreccio tra la realtà razionale degli uomini e la realtà passionale degli spiritelli. Era stato difficile far parlare da sé anche gli abiti, ma poteva dirsi soddisfatto e orgoglioso del risultato ottenuto.

« _A tutti buonanotte dico intanto, finito è lo spettacolo e l’incanto. Signori, addio, batteteci le mani, e Robin v’assicura che domani migliorerà della sua parte il canto_.»

Il folletto terminò il monologo con un ultimo sorriso tra il fanciullesco e il diabolico e Harry poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo: era andato tutto bene. Aveva temuto il peggio quando, alla fine del primo atto, era saltata una cucitura ai pantaloni di Teseo e in pochi istanti aveva dovuto rimediare al danno, mentre sul palco c’era un cambio di scena. Tuttavia, nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di quelle piccole difficoltà tecniche e gli applausi che il pubblico stava dedicando agli attori tutti in riga sul palco in quel momento glielo confermavano.

«È andato tutto bene alla fine, no?» sentì dire da una voce familiare alle sue spalle e per poco non sobbalzò dallo spavento.

Si voltò impacciato e quasi inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi, quando Louis apparve davanti ai suoi occhi con un sorriso timido sulle labbra che sembrava quasi una visione. A Harry sembrò di essere tornato indietro di mesi, a quando il cottage era ancora pieno di cianfrusaglie e lui era intento a tirar fuori dall’armadio il vecchio baule di nonna Mary e a cadere un istante dopo: eppure, non era caduto del tutto perché c’era stato Louis a sorreggerlo in quell’occasione. E c’era Louis anche in quel momento a impedirgli di finire con il suo bel viso a terra: Harry si aggrappò alle sue braccia, coperte dal suo inseparabile giacchetto di jeans, e Louis bilanciò il contraccolpo stringendolo al suo corpo e avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita.

«Lou, sei qui.» mormorò Harry a un soffio dalle sue labbra, quando alzò il viso rosso dall’imbarazzo e sentì sotto i palmi delle sue mani inanellate il petto sodo dell’altro.

«Sono qui, lo sai che non me lo sarei perso per nulla al mondo.» confermò lui, incastrando lo sguardo nel suo: con il cielo scuro della notte e le stelle ad illuminarlo, il blu dei suoi occhi risultava molto più intenso e Harry sentì il suo intero corpo tremare. «In più, il sindaco Taylor mi ha incastrato per scattare le foto da inserire nel sito web del paese.» aggiunse, riportando in posizione eretta Harry e ristabilendo la giusta distanza tra loro.

Harry sistemò la blusa bianca dagli orli merlettati che indossava e si scompigliò i ricci in un gesto imbarazzato, prima di ridacchiare nervosamente «Holmes Chapel ha un sito web?» e distogliere lo sguardo dal viso dell’altro.

«A quanto pare.» ribatté lui, mentre gli porgeva un mazzo di girasoli, nascosti fino a quel momento dietro la schiena. «Questi sono per te, comunque.»

Harry sussultò meravigliato prima di stringere tra le mani quel bouquet sui toni del giallo ocra e del bianco grazie alle piccole margherite di campo che lo riempivano e avvicinarlo al suo viso così da poterne percepire il profumo: sapeva della stradina che si percorreva per raggiungere il cottage, sapeva delle mattinate letargiche trascorse con Louis e di colazioni a letto, sapeva di casa e sapeva d’amore.

«N-non dovevi, Lou.» balbettò con un filo di voce, prima di ritrovare il coraggio per guardarlo in viso. «Grazie.»

«Sono soltanto dei fiori, Harry.»

No, non erano soltanto dei fiori. Erano dei girasoli ed erano i _loro_ fiori. Erano nella maggior parte dei loro ricordi e di quelli dei suoi nonni e rappresentavano la loro storia d’amore nel bene e nel male. Una volta, aveva sentito dire che regalare dei girasoli poteva sottintendere anche un amore non ricambiato, ma non era quello il loro caso, non più. Era qualcosa che riguardava soltanto loro due fin da bambini, quando giocherellavano nei campi d’estate e si nascondevano tra quei lunghi steli. Eppure, Harry non diede a vedere il suo disappunto perché non voleva rovinare quel momento, non quando Louis lo aveva evitato per l’intera settimana e ora si trovava davanti a lui porgendogli quella che sembrava un’offerta di pace.

«Intendo grazie per tutto.» ribatté e, vedendo l’espressione confusa sul viso di Louis, si spiegò meglio. «Immagino che sia stato tu a mandarmi aiuto l’altra sera.»

Harry non ne era certo, ma lo sperava: Liam doveva aver parlato a Louis delle sue difficoltà e quest’ultimo, insieme a Niall, doveva aver messo su quella squadra di soccorso.

«Qualcuno mi ha detto che stavi avendo delle difficoltà e non mi è costato nulla convincere le pettegole a unirsi a mia madre, Anne e Gemma.» ridacchiò imbarazzato. «Anzi, le pettegole erano piuttosto eccitate di vedere come avessi ristrutturato il cottage in assenza di nonna Mary.»

«Beh, spero che si siano godute l’esperienza.» affermò, arrossendo al ricordo degli sguardi maliziosi che le donne gli avevano lanciato vedendolo dentro ai suoi boxer e alla sua vestaglia di seta giapponese sulla soglia del portone. «Comunque, sei stato la mia salvezza. Senza il loro aiuto – o meglio, anche il tuo aiuto – non ce l’avrei mai fatta a terminare i costumi in tempo e lo spettacolo sarebbe stato un disastro.» continuò, dondolandosi sui talloni per stemperare il suo imbarazzo. «Ascolta, Lou, io…»

«Hanno appena chiamato il tuo nome.» lo interruppe Louis, prima di fare un cenno verso il palco che si intravedeva dalle tende nere: Harry lo guardò confuso per poi ascoltare meglio e capire che il sindaco Taylor lo stesse chiamando per davvero per presentarlo al pubblico. «Vai a prenderti i tuoi applausi, superstar.»

Harry sbuffò, odiando il tempismo del sindaco, per poi «ci vediamo dopo?» chiedere speranzoso.

«Certo.»

Un occhiolino e un sorriso timido da parte di Louis dopo, Harry era sul palco ad accettare gli applausi e le lusinghe del sindaco Taylor, nonostante volesse semplicemente tornare dietro le quinte e trascorrere il resto della serata con Louis. Ringraziò tutti coloro che lo avevano aiutato a realizzare i costumi e gli attori che avevano saputo indossare e rendere giustizia alle sue creazioni, nonostante l’età giovanile e l’inesperienza nel campo. E sperò di averlo fatto in modo giusto, trasmettendo tutto il suo affetto persino alle pettegole, anche se il suo pensiero in quel momento era rivolto soltanto a Louis, Louis, Louis.

«Quale sarà il tuo prossimo passo, Harry?» chiese il sindaco Taylor, speranzoso di avere uno scoop sul suo conto prima di chiunque altro: dopotutto, per quanto non fosse particolarmente simpatico al sindaco, Harry Styles era l’unica pseudo-celebrità di cui Holmes Chapel poteva vantarsi fino a quel momento. «Puoi darci qualche anticipazione sul tuo prossimo progetto?»

Harry si schiarì la voce imbarazzato, non avendo una risposta a quella domanda in quel momento: era certo, però, che il suo futuro dipendesse dalle scelte che lui e Louis avrebbero fatto quella sera. Per questo, borbottò qualcosa di vago in risposta al sindaco e non importò se l’uomo panciuto lo guardò insoddisfatto per non aver avuto il suo scoop: a Harry interessava soltanto individuare Louis tra la folla, raggiungerlo e risolvere qualsiasi questione irrisolta tra loro prima della mezzanotte.

Dopo essersi liberato del sindaco, scese dal palco e impiegò poco per capire che Louis si fosse dissolto nel nulla. Si ritrovò a percorrere le stradine del paese gremite dalla folla, dagli stand e dalla buona musica alla ricerca del ragazzo o di qualcuno che sapesse dove si trovasse in quel momento: Liam era troppo impegnato a servire i clienti del pub per saperlo, sua madre e Gemma lo avevano avvistato l’ultima volta durante il terzo atto mentre scattava foto agli attori e Johannah gli aveva confermato che non fosse alla locanda quando era andato a cercarlo nel grande edificio in mattoncini. Nessuno sapeva dove fosse finito Louis – neanche le pettegole del paese - e Harry si convinse dell’idea che quel “dopo” non sarebbe mai arrivato, non quella sera per lo meno.

«Sono uno sciocco.» mormorò, guardando con nostalgia il mazzo di girasoli che stringeva nel palmo della mano, mentre si lasciava alle spalle il cortile verde e rigoglioso della locanda. «Un ingenuo e uno sciocco.»

Più la mezzanotte si avvicinava, più Harry sentiva il suo petto pesante perché guardare i fuochi d’artificio insieme a Louis era sempre stata una loro abitudine e non voleva farlo senza il ragazzo al suo fianco. Per questo, dopo aver salutato la sua famiglia nella piazza principale e aver lasciato un bacio sulla guancia paffuta di suo nipote, ritornò al cottage con il suo bel mazzo di girasoli e con la certezza che, a volte, l’amore non potesse vincere, non quando era stato ferito da bugie e omissioni. Accese la luce dell’ingresso e sentì subito Whiskey strofinare la sua testolina fulva sulle sue caviglie e miagolargli in saluto: si accucciò alla sua altezza e gli diede una grattatina dietro l’orecchio di rimando. Poi, sistemò i girasoli nel solito vaso sul bancone della cucina e si perse a guardarli per un istante, uno soltanto, prima di essere ridestato da un fischio e poi uno scoppio in lontananza, seguito da tanti altri.

Whiskey, allertato da quegli strani rumori, si nascose sotto il tavolino da caffè del soggiorno.

«Sono soltanto fuochi d’artificio, Whiskey.» Lo raggiunse Harry, tirandolo fuori da lì e coccolandolo il più possibile per farlo sentire al sicuro: con il gatto tra le braccia si avvicinò alla finestra che dava sul retro e rafforzò la presa sul suo corpicino fulvo per fargli capire che non c’era nulla di cui spaventarsi. «Presto finiranno, va tutto bene.» affermò, mentre continuava ad accarezzarlo e il gatto osservava - ora quasi curioso – quelle scintille luminose che coloravano il cielo buio di mezzanotte. «Non fanno paura. Sono belli, vero?»

Whiskey miagolò e, dal momento che non si agitava più allo scoppiettio sordo dei fuochi, Harry lo lasciò libero: il gatto volse il suo sguardo per un istante oltre la finestra per osservare ancora quello spettacolo prima di allontanarsi e sistemarsi annoiato sul divano. Harry ridacchiò, supponendo che i fuochi d’artificio del festival, come la maggior parte di ciò che riguardava gli esseri umani, non interessasse minimamente al suo Whiskey. Portando i suoi occhi ancora una volta al cielo scuro, però, Harry non poté far a meno di notare un altro tipo di luci a rischiarare la sua visuale ed erano quelle che solitamente decoravano il molo del lago. Incuriosito e attirato da quelle lucine, uscì dalla porticina sul retro e, avvicinandosi lentamente, distinse una figura familiare seduta di spalle sulle assi di legno scricchiolanti e a rimirare lo spettacolo pirotecnico.

«Lou?» disse incerto sul limitare del molo. «Sei tu?»

E bastò soltanto un momento a farlo tornare a tanti anni prima. 

*

_«Lou?» chiese Harry, seguendo cauto il flebile bagliore delle luci del molo._

_Insomma, aveva dieci anni e la paura del buio era ormai qualcosa che aveva accantonato tempo prima, ma con il lago non si scherzava: non importava se nonno Arthur e nonna Mary fossero sul dondolo sul retro del cottage e avrebbero potuto aiutarlo in qualsiasi momento in caso di caduta, quelle acque scure che riflettevano la luce bianca della luna e delle stelle lo avrebbero sempre inquietato._

_Si scrollò un brivido di dosso, prima di pronunciare ancora con voce tremante un «Lou?» che in quel momento sembrò più un grido di aiuto piuttosto che un semplice richiamo._

_Poi, accadde tutto in un istante: sentì delle braccia cingergli il busto e successivamente delle dita magre solleticargli i fianchi morbidi e gli si mozzò il fiato per lo spavento prima di percepire una risata limpida al suo orecchio. Soltanto in quel momento, dopo aver riconosciuto quella voce familiare, poté rilassarsi tra quelle braccia e reclinare la testa riccioluta sulla spalla del suo migliore amico: Louis rideva ancora quando Harry si voltò nella sua presa e lo fronteggiò incatenando i suoi occhi verdi a quelli dell’altro che brillavano di un blu acceso._

_«Lou!» esclamò, arricciando le labbra carnose in un broncio. «Mi hai quasi ucciso per lo spavento!»_

_«Sciocchezze!» ribatté Louis, con un sorriso sghembo sulle sue labbra sottili. «E poi, la paura mantiene giovani, quindi dovresti ringraziarmi perché ti ho fatto un favore.»_

_Harry corrucciò la fronte confuso. «Ma io sono già giovane, ho soltanto dieci anni!»_

_«Mph.» mugugnò Louis, indicando il solco che si era formato tra le sopracciglia del bambino. «E allora questa ruga come la spieghi?» aggiunse, per poi dargli un colpetto affettuoso sulla fronte proprio con l’indice e sciogliere la loro presa._

_Louis prese a camminare sul molo, lasciando Harry a boccheggiare dietro di sé: succedeva la maggior parte delle volte e il più giovane ormai ci era abituato. Louis era sempre un passo avanti a lui e non grazie agli anni che li separavano, ma grazie alla sua risposta sempre pronta che la maggior parte delle volte, però, gli portava più problemi e punizioni che vantaggi._

_«Non ho nessuna ruga, preoccupati delle tue dal momento che tra qualche giorno inizierai il liceo.»_

_«Grazie per aver rovinato l’atmosfera, Harold.» ribatté Louis, voltandosi nella sua direzione e allargando le braccia. «Su, andiamo a sederci.»_

_«Non così in là, Lou. Lo sai che ho paura e nonno Arthur ha detto che…» tentennò Harry, volgendo lo sguardo a quelle acque nere che tanto lo spaventavano._

_«…che dobbiamo stare attenti, lo so.» concluse l’altro, per poi tendergli una mano. «Dai, vieni. Ci sono io, non devi aver paura.»_

_Ed era così semplice fidarsi di Louis e dei suoi gesti accorti. Il maggiore lo aiutò a sistemarsi sul molo con le gambe a sporgere sulla superficie del lago increspata dal venticello e le braccia sistemate sul montante orizzontale più basso del parapetto in legno per impedire una sua eventuale caduta. Soltanto quando Louis si assicurò che Harry non corresse alcun pericolo, si sedette al suo fianco con lo sguardo dritto alle lucine di Holmes Chapel che si vedeva in lontananza._

_«Sei pronto a iniziare il liceo, Lou?»_

_«Sono nato pronto, Harold. E tu? Anche le medie sono un traguardo importante.»_

_«Non so.» Harry temporeggiò perché sentì uno strano peso alla bocca del suo stomaco. «Credo di essere spaventato.»_

_«E perché mai?»_

_«Perché inizio una scuola nuova con nuovi insegnanti e nuovi compagni e…» Harry deglutì, prima di confessare ciò che lo spaventava così tanto. «…e tu non ci sarai.»_

_«Haz.»_

_«Non ci sarai quando butteranno i miei libri a terra o quando mi prenderanno in giro per i miei ricci o perché sono troppo emotivo. Sarai troppo impegnato a vivere la tua vita da liceale tra partite di calcio e appuntamenti romantici per pensare a me.»_

_«Harry, io ci sarò sempre per te.» lo interruppe Louis, prima che l’altro potesse continuare. «Se avrai problemi con qualcuno basterà dirmelo e io ti aiuterò a risolverli. Inoltre, il mio liceo non è così lontano dalla tua scuola. Sono certo di riuscire a tenere d’occhio te e quei piccoli stronzetti che ti danno fastidio.»_

_«Ma a volte hanno ragione, Lou.» rispose Harry, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo grembo. «Sono troppo emotivo e indosso delle polo rosa e i miei ricci sembrano quelli delle bambole di Gemma.»_

_«Non importa ciò che pensano di te quegli stronzetti, Haz!» Louis prese il suo mento tra l’indice e il pollice e lo fece voltare nella sua direzione. «Va bene essere emotivi, va bene indossare qualunque cosa tu voglia e vanno bene persino i tuoi ricci incasinati. Tutte queste cose ti rendono Harry e va bene così. Io adoro Harry.» aggiunse con un sorriso contagioso tanto che il più giovane lo imitò. «E se un domani vorrai metterti lo smalto o girovagare per Holmes Chapel con dei fiori tra i capelli o fare per davvero lo stilista dovrai soltanto esserne fiero perché farai ciò che ti rende felice.» continuò senza alcuna esitazione. «E vedere te felice rende felice anche me.»_

_«Lou, io…»_

_«No, aspetta. Non ho ancora finito.» Louis si sistemò meglio sul suo posto e poi prese un profondo respiro. «Non fai altro che ripetermi quanto io sia il tuo eroe, quanto sia forte o divertente, Haz. Ma la verità è che tu sei il mio eroe. Sei così intelligente e creativo e hai soltanto dieci anni! Scommetto che andrai lontano e sarai lo stilista più bravo del mondo intero! Chiunque pagherà oro per indossare le tue creazioni!»_

_Harry arrossì e scosse la testa perché Louis forse esagerava. Il suo era un sogno nato quasi per gioco, mentre guardava nonna Mary lavorare nel suo negozio di Garret Street e provava a imitarla realizzando quegli stessi abiti per le bambole di sua sorella. Non sapeva se prima o poi le previsioni di Louis si sarebbero avverate: dopotutto, aveva soltanto dieci anni e un’intera vita ancora da vivere e passioni ancora da scoprire. Eppure, Harry sapeva quanto osservare nonna Mary o imitarla nel suo lavoro gli riempisse il cuore e anche gli occhi di amore e stupore, conosceva bene le sensazioni che un tessuto o un altro gli facevano provare sulla sua pelle o l’adrenalina che provava mettendo insieme stoffe e bottoni e dando sfogo alla sua creatività._

_«Vorrei tanto che quel sogno diventasse realtà un giorno, Lou.» confessò, quindi, con un filo di voce._

_«Haz, non posso fare molto ora come ora perché sono soltanto un ragazzino.» affermò lui dispiaciuto. «Ma te lo prometto: quando saremo grandi, farò avverare tutti i tuoi sogni.»_

_Harry si affrettò a stringergli la mano. «Sei sicuro di farcela, Lou?» chiese, quasi preoccupato. «Ho milioni di sogni da far avverare!»_

_«Ce la farò.» ribatté Louis senza alcun tentennamento. «Saremo io, te e un milione di sogni a colorare le nostre notti e le nostre giornate, a colorare il nostro intero mondo.»_

_Louis lo intendeva per davvero e Harry non stentava a crederci perché non c’era promessa che fino a quel momento l’altro non aveva mantenuto. Era difficile esprimere a parole quanto fosse importante Louis per lui o quanto sentirlo parlare in quel modo lo rendesse orgoglioso. Harry si limitò ad abbracciarlo, quindi, nascondendo la sua testa riccioluta nell’incavo del suo collo e stringendo nella sua presa salda la felpa verde che indossava il maggiore._

_«Ti voglio bene, Lou.» sospirò, sentendosi al sicuro: quel lago dall’acqua scura non lo spaventava più, niente lo spaventava con Louis al proprio fianco._

_«Te ne voglio anche io, Haz.»_

_Poi, un fischio e uno scoppio squarciarono la quiete della campagna. Un caleidoscopio di colori invase il cielo blu notte e illuminò persino i loro visi, meravigliati da quello spettacolo._

_«Cominciano i fuochi!» esclamarono all’unisono, non sciogliendo l’abbraccio che li univa: rimasero stretti stretti tra le loro braccia intrecciate e si goderono i fuochi finali del festival, ridacchiando e pronunciando di tanto in tanto esclamazioni di stupore._

_E Harry lo sperava davvero, sperava che un milione di sogni avrebbero colorato la loro vita da quel momento in poi, così come quei fuochi d’artificio coloravano il cielo blu di fine agosto._

*

Louis si voltò, lasciando che le luci colorate dei fuochi e quella più bianca della luna illuminassero i lineamenti del suo viso. Un leggero venticello gli scompigliò la frangia rendendolo più giovane e sbarazzino che mai, complice anche il sorriso da Peter Pan che non lo abbandonava mai.

«Ti stavo aspettando.» disse Louis, stringendosi nella coperta blu che gli copriva le spalle e porgendone un lembo all’altro. «Troppo impegnato a firmare autografi e a scattare foto per la stampa?»

«No.» ridacchiò, mentre si sedeva al suo fianco. «Decisamente troppo impegnato a cercare te tra la folla e per l’intero paese.»

«Sono venuto qui subito dopo aver parlato con te. Avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee e c’era troppa confusione in paese.»

«Lou, io…»

«Stiamo in silenzio durante i fuochi, ricordi?» E, nonostante l’interruzione, gli rivolse un sorriso timido.

Era ormai una loro tradizione: Harry e Louis solitamente si sedevano sul molo, prendevano un profondo respiro, osservavano i fuochi in silenzio e lasciavano da parte per un istante i loro tormenti e i problemi.

«Sì, me lo ricordo.»

«E allora godiamoci il silenzio e questo spettacolo, Haz.» concluse, prima di volgere lo sguardo al cielo e farlo perdere in quello spettacolo di luci e colori.

Harry non lo guardava, però.

Harry guardava Louis e si perdeva ad osservare il suo viso e il caleidoscopio di colori che lo illuminavano. Rosso, verde, giallo e viola andavano a incontrare il blu dei suoi occhi e quest’ultimo riusciva sempre a risaltare, a distinguersi. O forse, era Harry a volere che fosse così perché non aveva mai visto niente di più bello prima d’ora. Al momento non gli importava capirlo, però. Al momento importava che Louis avesse abbattuto quel muro di indifferenza e che lui fosse pronto a fare lo stesso con le sue paure, importava stare al suo fianco dopo giorni di lontananza e mancanza, importava percepire la sua presenza rassicurante e il suo profumo alla cannella. Louis importava e non il lavoro, Roma o la sua ipotetica partenza. Importavano loro due soltanto e ora Harry lo capiva, ora capiva che una vita senza Louis al suo fianco valesse meno di una vita piena esclusivamente di successi lavorativi.

«Bellissimo.» sussurrò Louis, sorridendo al cielo illuminato dagli ultimi fuochi d’artificio. «Anche dopo anni e anni.»

«Tu sei bellissimo, Lou.» Fu inevitabile per lui dirlo ad alta voce e per Louis arrossire, mentre voltava il capo nella sua direzione e si stringeva nella coperta blu. «E so che probabilmente tu non vuoi neanche ascoltarmi ora come ora, ma devo farti le mie scuse. Mi dispiace di averti ferito.» continuò, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua e sperando che l’altro non l’avrebbe interrotto. «Mi dispiace di non aver creduto sufficientemente in noi e di aver alzato un muro tra me e te. Mi dispiace, soprattutto, di aver pensato che l’amore, che il nostro amore, potesse ostacolare la mia carriera.» Harry osservò per un istante Louis, i suoi occhi lucidi dalla commozione e le sue labbra strette in una linea sottile. «So che a volte ho davvero bisogno dei sottotitoli» ridacchiò e Louis sospirò, imitandolo e scuotendo la testa «ma so anche che tu sei l’unico al mondo che potrebbe prendersi cura di me e del mio cuore nel modo più giusto e senza ferirmi, nonostante io l’abbia fatto più volte con te.»

«Haz, io…»

«Aspetta, lascia che io finisca.» lo interruppe Harry, temendo che se si fosse fermato non sarebbe mai riuscito a parlare a cuore aperto. «Mi piacerebbe accettare quel tirocinio a Roma perché è il mio sogno, anche se significherebbe vederci una volta al mese, trascorrere nottate al computer per parlare con te e cercare di incastrare i nostri impegni a duemila chilometri di distanza. E, per quanto io tenga a te, non ti chiederei mai di lasciare la tua vita e seguirmi. Mi piacerebbe che tu andassi all’università e che realizzassi tutti i sogni di cui mi hai parlato quella sera, che tu fossi felice e che ti sentissi realmente realizzato anche nel campo lavorativo. Mi piacerebbe essere al tuo fianco sempre, però. Vorrei accompagnarti e sostenerti nel tuo nuovo percorso universitario e vorrei amarti senza muri, senza paure e senza bugie. Soprattutto, vorrei amarti come tu meriti di essere amato, Lou.»

Finalmente, ci era riuscito. Harry aveva abbattuto ogni difesa, aveva aperto il suo cuore all’uomo che aveva davanti a sé e che lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, si era abbandonato all’amore che provava per lui. Era liberatorio ed era giusto perché dopo settimane il suo petto era leggero e il suo cuore batteva forte ed emozionato per essersi spogliato della corazza che per anni aveva indossato. Louis sembrò vederlo perché le sue labbra prima unite in una linea dritta si curvarono in un sorriso, dai suoi occhi scesero calde lacrime e le sue mani andarono subito a prendere quelle di Harry e a stringerle forte, riappropriandosi degli spazi vuoti che aveva lasciato tra le sue dita nei giorni precedenti.

«A me piacerebbe realizzare tutti i nostri sogni, Haz. Tutti: la mia università, il tuo tirocinio, la nostra vita insieme. Te l’ho promesso da bambini e non voglio mai più rompere una promessa che ci riguarda. Io e te e un milione di sogni insieme.» affermò Louis, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Harry e strofinando le labbra sulla sua pelle vellutata. «E se non avessi alcuna responsabilità verso la locanda, le nostre famiglie e verso me stesso, io ti seguirei anche in capo al mondo. Ti seguirei perfino a Roma e vivrei soltanto del tuo amore e delle mie fotografie. Ti seguirei ovunque, Harry. Ricordi che io sono un girasole? Ricordi di essere il mio Sole?»

Harry si affrettò a districare l’intreccio che erano le loro mani e a prendere tra le sue il viso dell’altro, incastrando i loro sguardi e accarezzando le sue guance con i pollici in movimenti delicati.

«Non voglio essere Apollo e neanche che tu sia Clizia, Lou.» sussurrò a un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Non lo voglio in nessun modo.»

No, non voleva perché c’era qualcosa di triste e tossico in quella storia, in quel racconto.

«E non lo saremo, Haz. Tu hai le tue ambizioni e io ho le mie. Voglio fare qualcosa di cui essere fiero nella mia vita. Voglio andare all’università e magari, un giorno, avere le capacità e le possibilità per aprire un nuovo _Sunflower_ in una grande città, voglio che tu vada a Roma e che diventi un grande stilista.» ribatté prontamente lui, sovrapponendo le mani alle sue. «Eppure, mi piace pensare di essere ancora un girasole e che tu sia ancora il mio Sole, perché mi fai risplendere e mi rendi felice e mi fai desiderare di averti sempre accanto.» continuò e, quando Harry fu sul punto di unire le loro labbra in un tanto agognato bacio, Louis strofinò le punte dei loro nasi teneramente e poi si allontanò con un sorriso sghembo. «E tutto questo mi riporta a un’altra questione.» aggiunse, porgendogli la cartellina che aveva al suo fianco. «Firmalo.»

Harry esitò prima di prenderlo tra le mani. «È quello che penso che sia?»

«Lo è, l’ho sgraffignato poco fa dal cottage. E lasciatelo dire, Whiskey non è affatto un bravo guardiano…farebbe entrare in casa qualsiasi ladro.» ridacchiò, prima di portarsi al petto le ginocchia. «Firma il contratto e mi renderai la persona più felice del mondo perché so che renderebbe felice anche te e io voglio vederti soltanto felice, Harry.» 

«Starò via per due anni.»

«Lo so, so tutto perché l’ho letto.» Harry era già pronto a ribattere, ma Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. «Lo so che non avrei dovuto leggerlo senza di te o il tuo permesso, ma volevo assicurarmi che non ti imbrogliassero in qualche modo.»

Harry si convinse a sorridere, perché Louis era sempre pronto a proteggerlo in ogni modo: lo diceva quel cervo che aveva tatuato sul bicipite quanto fosse importante per lui proteggere e amare la sua famiglia, lo dicevano i suoi occhi e i suoi gesti quotidiani.

«Dovremo dimenticarci i baci del buongiorno, il croissant e il girasole per colazione, le giornate trascorse a viverci nel cottage e le notti a fare l’amore.» continuò, volendo che Louis fosse al corrente di quello al quale sarebbero andati incontro se lui avesse accettato. «Ci vedremo una volta al mese, forse.»

«Per fortuna esistono gli aerei e non devo farmi La Manica a nuoto e altri mille chilometri a piedi, Haz. Posso prendere anche più di un volo al mese per stare con te e tu dovrai tornare di tanto in tanto altrimenti tua madre ti ucciderà o, peggio, verrà a prenderti a Roma e ti porterà qui per le orecchie. Non preoccuparti per me, quindi. Studierò e lavorerò di notte se tutto questo mi permetterà di vederti nei fine settimana.» ribatté, ridacchiando. «E per il resto…beh, era ora. Ti stavo viziando decisamente troppo con tutti quei girasoli!» aggiunse, godendosi l’espressione sconvolta di Harry e incassando un colpetto sulla spalla. «Per non parlare di quei croissant…tutto quel burro fa male!»

«Lou, sono serio.» ribatté lui, sbuffando. «Sarà difficile conciliare i nostri orari, i nostri impegni e i nostri incontri. Sei sicuro di farcela? Non voglio che tutto questo ti faccia soffrire o che sia un peso per te e che, addirittura, tra qualche anno avrai dei rimpianti.»

L’altro scosse la testa. «Lascia stare me per un istante. Tu ne sei sicuro? Tu saresti disposto a vivere una relazione a distanza per un paio di anni? Rispondimi sinceramente, non voglio più bugie o omissioni stavolta.»

L’Harry di qualche anno prima non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non avrebbe mai speso energie e forze che avrebbe potuto impiegare nel suo lavoro per una relazione. Eppure, quell’Harry non esisteva più. L’Harry che Louis aveva davanti a sé in quel momento era diverso, aveva capito quanto potesse essere importante l’amore, aveva compreso che poteva avere tutto senza rinunciare ai suoi sogni. Aveva imparato a non scappare, ad andare incontro ai sentimenti e ad abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Louis, braccia che non gli avrebbero mai permesso di cadere a terra.

«Lo sono, lo voglio.» affermò, mentre un’insolita determinazione faceva brillare i suoi occhi verdi. «Voglio averti in qualunque modo, Lou. Basta che sia con te.»

«Allora, non c’è nulla di cui discutere, Haz.» Louis pose una mano sulla sua e cominciò ad accarezzarne il dorso. «Questo contratto è tutto ciò che sogni fin da bambino e per il quale hai lavorato sodo e io ho promesso di far avverare tutti i tuoi sogni.»

«Voglio che si avverino anche i tuoi, i nostri sogni.»

«Cominciamo da questo, okay?» gli sorrise lui, mettendogli in mano una penna nera e invitandolo ad aprire la cartellina per poter firmare il contratto. «Pian piano riusciremo a far avverare tutti gli altri.»

Harry gli sorrise grato, prima di aprire la cartellina e porre tutte le sue firme lamentandosi del fatto che avrebbe preferito farlo al cottage, magari alla luce di un vero e proprio lampadario. Eppure, andava bene così perché loro due non avevano mai amato le cose semplici: lo suggeriva il fatto che in pochi mesi avessero vissuto ciò che gli altri provavano in una vita intera. Louis ridacchiò, spiegando che non c’era tempo per tornare al cottage, mettersi a tavolino e firmare quei fogli dall’aria sofisticata.

«E perché mai?»

«Perché ora voglio soltanto baciarti fino all’alba.»

Louis accarezzò la linea tagliente della sua mandibola con le dita per poi fermare la mano all’altezza della nuca e far combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio lento e languido, che sembrava voler non finire mai. A Harry era mancato tutto dei loro baci: il modo in cui Louis accarezzava le sue labbra con la lingua prima di chieder loro l’accesso, il modo in cui mappava il palato e il suo sapore. Quest’ultimo, ne era certo, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato, neanche durante le notti solitarie che avrebbe trascorso a Roma. E fu così facile abbandonarsi alle cure di Louis in quel momento. Fu facile abbandonarsi a ogni suo gesto e a quello che più di tutti gli altri aveva gridato il suo amore: lasciarlo andare ma con l’intenzione di ritrovarsi sempre era stato un gesto d’amore più grande di qualsiasi _ti amo_. Perché Louis era fatto così, era di poche parole e molti fatti.

«Questo è il tuo _ti amo_ , Lou?» Fronte contro fronte, labbra contro labbra, respiro contro respiro. «Dirmi di firmare questo contratto?»

«Non voglio che rinunci a qualcosa per noi, Haz, perché puoi avere tutto ciò che desideri.» sospirò sulla sua bocca color fragola. «Quindi sì, lo è. Dirti di firmare quel contratto è il mio _ti amo_ e te lo ripeterò fino a non avere più fiato in gola.»

«E il mio? Quale è il mio _ti amo_?»

«Non dimenticarti mai di tornare da me perché siamo l’uno il _per sempre_ dell’altro, no?»

«Lo siamo.» sussurrò Harry prima di intrecciare ancora una volta le loro mani. «Non lo dimenticherò mai e tornerò sempre da te.»

Non impiegò molto a incontrare le labbra del maggiore e ad assaporarle in un bacio che divenne subito profondo e forse anche sporco, ma non per questo privo di amore. Perché Louis gli era mancato in quella settimana. Gli era mancato sentire il suo petto tonico sotto i palmi caldi delle sue mani, il suo corpo minuto ma forte, l’inchiostro nero che colorava la sua pelle e i suoi occhi scuri quando era eccitato e bisognoso sotto di lui. Gli era mancata quella frizione che i loro bacini, strofinando l’uno contro l’altro, creavano, quella passione che infuocava ogni loro bacio, quella cura che Louis impiegava nello spogliarlo ogni volta.

Esattamente come in quel momento, quando Louis si prese il suo tempo per liberare dalle asole i piccoli bottoni di perle situati sul retro della sua blusa bianca e lui sedeva sul suo bacino dondolandosi su di esso lentamente: ad ogni bottone liberato corrispondeva un bacio sul collo, una carezza, un gemito e Harry poté soltanto chiudere gli occhi per imprimere nella sua mente e non solo sulla sua pelle quei momenti. 

«Mi sei mancato così tanto, Lou.» mormorò lascivo, prima di riempire la sua guancia di baci e di trafficare con la patta dei suoi jeans per aprirla. «È stata solo una settimana, ma mi è sembrato un anno.»

«Anche tu mi sei mancato, Haz.» ribatté l’altro affannato, quando il riccio gli abbassò faticosamente i jeans e i boxer e impugnò la sua erezione semidura in un palmo per poi muoverlo avanti e indietro su di essa dandole le attenzioni che meritava. «Così tanto.»

Harry lo spogliò velocemente, non curandosi del fatto che l’indomani Louis avrebbe ritrovato i suoi indumenti nel lago: occuparsi l’uno dell’altro in quel momento era più importante, persino del dolore che provavano per la loro posizione e delle assi dure e scricchiolanti del molo. Louis lo accolse su di sé, la sua pelle bollente per l’eccitazione e piena di brividi per il venticello fresco che increspava anche la superficie del lago, e prese il suo viso tra le mani piccole e delicate prima di avvicinarlo al suo per baciarlo ancora una volta: fu un bacio sporco, fatto di lingue e saliva, di scoperta e certezza, quella che di lì a poco Harry sarebbe stato suo ancora e ancora. Delineò i contorni delle labbra gonfie e umide dell’altro con la lingua prima di violarle con l'indice e il medio: Harry chiuse gli occhi e mosse la lingua intorno ad esse per lubrificarle al meglio dal momento che sarebbero servite a prepararlo in assenza di altri mezzi.

«Voglio essere dentro di te, Haz.» disse Louis al suo orecchio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e rabbrividendo nell’ascoltare l’ennesimo gemito provenire dalle labbra dell’altro. «Voglio sentirti mio.»

Harry aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, continuava a masturbarlo e leccava ancora le sue dita: Louis, guardando l’espressione beata sul suo viso, avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai perché era uno spettacolo, uno spettacolo che soltanto i suoi occhi avrebbero visto.

«Amo sentirmi tuo.» ribatté Harry, lasciando andare le sue dita dalle labbra con un sonoro _pop_ , incatenando i loro sguardi e assaporandolo in un ultimo bacio. «Amo te, Lou.»

«Ti amo anche io, Haz.»

E poi, fu tutta una discesa verso il piacere. Le dita bagnate di Louis stuzzicarono dolcemente la sua entrata e il resto scomparve, persino il fastidio iniziale di quella gentile intrusione. Mentre Louis si preoccupava di prepararlo affondando in lui un dito e poi un secondo e di stringere le loro erezioni nel palmo della mano donando loro stoccate lente e vigorose, Harry allacciò le mani al suo collo e lo portò vicino a sé in modo tale che le loro labbra combaciassero in baci umidi e sconnessi. Sentiva Louis sulla sua pelle calda e increspata dai brividi, intorno al suo membro eccitato, nei suoi respiri e in ogni gemito che lasciava le sue labbra rosse e umide.

Finalmente, gli sembrò giusto abbattere ogni muro e abbandonarsi a lui, donarsi a lui senza alcuna remora.

Quando i loro gemiti divennero ansiti e respiri sconnessi, Louis smise di prepararlo e portò entrambe le sue mani sui suoi fianchi morbidi per guidarlo sulla sua erezione dura e rossa ed entrare in lui lentamente. Baciò le sue clavicole devotamente, mentre percepiva ogni centimetro della sua carne calda intorno al suo membro eccitato. Harry inarcò la schiena e gemette quando Louis lo penetrò completamente, mozzandogli il fiato per un istante, poi si strinse a lui per seguire al meglio i movimenti sinuosi che il maggiore, pur essendo seduto sul legno scricchiolante del molo e avendo il suo corpo addosso, dettava.

Le mani di Louis, sempre piccole e delicate, percorsero la sua schiena e si soffermarono maggiormente sulle natiche sode allargandole, mentre si spingeva in lui seguendo un ritmo più veloce. Louis ebbe il tempo di afferrare i riccioli sulla nuca del più giovane e avvicinarlo al suo volto per baciarlo ancora e ancora e incontrare la sua lingua, quando Harry prese il comando e si mosse su di lui con più scioltezza immobilizzando il suo bacino tra le sue cosce tornite. Quest’ultimo sentiva le mani dell’altro accarezzargli la schiena, le spalle e il petto, per poi scivolare lungo l’addome e concentrarsi sulla farfalla che aveva tatuato anni prima. Era sempre Harry, sempre lui, ma allo stesso tempo così diverso: ora aveva una percezione diversa dell’amore e doveva ringraziare Louis perché era stato lui ad insegnargliela con baci lenti e gesti premurosi. Louis che ora percorreva con una mano la sua lunghezza bisognosa di attenzioni e stuzzicava con il pollice il glande già arrossato e bagnato.

«Lou.» ansimò il riccio, mentre le ultime stoccate di Louis sul suo membro e sul suo punto più sensibile lo portavano velocemente all'orgasmo fino a fargli tremare le membra quando esplose e macchiò il petto del maggiore. «Così bello.» sussurrò, mentre lasciava baci confusi e bagnati sulla linea morbida della sua mandibola.

Louis se lo strinse addosso e portò una mano sulla sua natica destra per esortarlo a salire e scendere ancora sulla sua erezione, anche se Harry non aveva bisogno di quell'invito. Perché, nonostante stesse vivendo ancora gli strascichi del suo orgasmo travolgente, amava provocare quella stessa reazione in lui: accelerò i suoi movimenti e mugolò parole sconnesse sulla bocca del maggiore quando quest'ultimo si appigliò con le unghie alla sua schiena, lasciando segni che non sarebbero passati inosservati l'indomani. Louis non impiegò molto a raggiungere il suo culmine e a venire tra le sue natiche sode ad occhi chiusi, beandosi di quel calore in ogni lembo del suo corpo, mentre l’altro si muoveva ancora sul suo bacino ora più lentamente, quasi a godere nuovamente con lui di quel traguardo.

Uniti, come lo erano sempre stati, anche in quel momento tra brividi a percorrere la loro pelle e baci a scaldargli il cuore.

Harry sorrise teneramente quando Louis lo strinse forte un’ultima volta a sé e lo imitò con un’espressione soddisfatta a un soffio dal suo viso: il più giovane strofinò la punta del suo naso contro quella all'insù dell’altro e poi premette le labbra gonfie e umide sulle sue sottili in un bacio che suggellava ancora una volta il loro amore. Stanco, sudato e ancora scosso dal loro orgasmo, Louis si distese di schiena sulla coperta blu e coprì parte del corpo nudo di Harry, che ora premeva contro di lui e sistemava il viso sul suo petto: riusciva a percepire chiaramente il suo battito ancora accelerato e l’odore del sesso che aveva sulla pelle e non poté fare a meno di stringersi maggiormente a lui e di farsi stringere a sua volta dalle braccia forti dell’altro.

«Lou?» esordì Harry dopo qualche minuto, notando che l’altro avesse gli occhi chiusi e sperando che non si fosse addormentato. «Stai dormendo?» chiese ancora in attesa, mentre sentiva le braccia dell’altro stringerlo maggiormente: eppure, soltanto quando Louis borbottò un «no» Harry continuò a parlare, gli occhi verdi ancora fermi sul viso dell’altro a captarne ogni movimento. «Vorrei che rimanessi qui.»

«Rimango tutto il tempo che vuoi, Haz.» affermò Louis, la voce più roca del solito. «Dobbiamo recuperare un po’ di tempo prima che tu parta, no?»

«No, intendo…vorrei che tu rimanessi qui al cottage anche quando io sarò a Roma.»

Louis spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò di sottecchi, non certo di cosa Harry gli stava chiedendo. «Harry, ma…»

«Sì, ti sto chiedendo di vivere qui durante il mio tirocinio e di rimanere qui anche quando tornerò.» spiegò, sistemandosi sul suo petto e incatenando i loro sguardi. «Vorrei trovarti al cottage quando tornerò in Inghilterra per le feste o semplicemente per vederti. Vorrei trovare le tue felpe sparse per le stanze e persino vedere te e Whiskey accoccolati sul divano. Non voglio perdere neanche un secondo con te d’ora in poi, Lou.» Louis sospirò, cercando di trattenere il sorriso che man mano si stava ampliando sulle sue labbra sottili. «In più, avere un posto tutto tuo con l’università, lo studio e gli esami da dare potrebbe esserti utile…casa Tomlinson può essere molto affollata a volte e la tua carriera universitaria è importante. Voglio che questo posto sia finalmente casa e lo sarà soltanto se ci sarai anche tu.»

Louis accarezzò delicatamente il suo viso con le dita, perdendosi un istante a guardarlo. Harry non era certo di quali pensieri affollassero la sua mente in quel momento, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che fossero gemelli dei suoi: tutti quelli che fino a quel momento erano stati gli spazi di Harry sarebbero stati riempiti e messi a soqquadro interamente da Louis. Avrebbe abitato al cottage stabilmente, si sarebbe preparato il tè in quella cucina ogni mattina, avrebbe dormito nel suo letto, quello che avevano comprato insieme in quel grande magazzino mesi prima. Ora capiva perfettamente la frase che Louis gli aveva detto quel giorno a Northwich: « _un materasso è soltanto un materasso, Haz…l’importante è con chi lo dividi_ ». E Harry, in quel momento, sperò di condividerlo con lui per il resto della sua vita.

«Vuoi proprio farmi diventare il tuo Arthur, eh?» chiese Louis sorridendo, mentre arrotolava un suo riccio intorno all’indice e l’altra mano rimaneva ferma sulla sua guancia.

Harry ricambiò il suo sorriso, pensando che l’affermazione di Louis non fosse poi così sbagliata. La loro storia era ricca di parallelismi con quella dei suoi nonni e lui stesso si era sempre rivisto in Mary e nelle sue passioni. Se lui avesse accettato di vivere lì, persino il cottage sarebbe stato un punto in comune tra loro: per Harry e Louis, così come lo era stato per i suoi nonni, sarebbe stato un inizio e allo stesso tempo una promessa.

«E io sarò la tua Mary.» gongolò Harry, lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso per poi vedere Louis che ridacchiava arricciandola.

«Mi sembra perfetto.»

«Per sempre, Lou?» chiese ancora lui a un soffio dalle sue labbra e in un sussurro.

Louis si sporse verso il suo viso, tenendolo ancora tra le mani come se fosse un monile prezioso, e fece combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio che sapeva d’amore e di protezione: in quel momento - Harry non seppe spiegare il perché - si sentì al sicuro e fu certo che ogni cosa sarebbe andata bene.

«Per sempre, Haz.»

Sarebbero ripartiti da lì, dal cottage, dal lago e da quel bacio che sottintendeva tante promesse, tra le quali realizzare ogni loro sogno.

Perché ci sarebbe sempre stata un’altra possibilità. Perché avevano capito che nessuna vita sarebbe mai bastata a se stessa per imparare a conoscere loro stessi e l’amore che l’uno provava per l’altro. Perché quella stessa vita sarebbe cambiata tante, forse troppe, volte e avrebbe potuto mettere a dura prova la loro relazione continuamente.

Tuttavia, non importava granché quante difficoltà avrebbero dovuto affrontare negli anni avvenire perché Harry e Louis sarebbero stati l’uno il _per sempre_ dell’altro e quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.


	14. Epilogo

Nei due anni trascorsi a Roma, Harry aveva imparato molte cose.

Aveva constatato la comprensibile passione che gli italiani avevano per il buon cibo e per il buon vino: dopo aver assaggiato la metà dei piatti sul menu dell’osteria al piano terra del suo palazzo, la signora Anna aveva conquistato il ruolo di migliore cuoca del mondo e Harry era certo che per nonna Mary non sarebbe stato un problema perché, se fosse stata presente, sarebbe stata la prima ad affermarlo. La signora Anna, romana verace e tremendamente affettuosa, notando la sua curiosità, lo aveva persino invitato nella sua cucina e aveva cercato di insegnargli uno dei suoi piatti preferiti: il risultato era stato dei peggiori e Harry aveva dato la colpa al gap linguistico che li divideva pur di non ammettere che le sue doti culinarie si erano rivelate piuttosto scarse davanti alla difficoltà di quel piatto. Eppure, non si era perso d’animo perché, un paio di tentativi e chili presi dopo, era riuscito perfettamente nel suo intento: quella Cacio e Pepe fatta con le sue stesse mani non era mai stata più buona di allora. Non aveva mai smesso di andare in quell’osteria, però, perché lì riusciva a respirare un clima familiare e accogliente anche a duemila chilometri da casa: la signora Anna assomigliava tanto a nonna Mary e a lui sembrava persino di rivederla in alcune espressioni o in alcuni gesti. 

Aveva imparato anche che in Italia non fosse necessario rintanarsi in un museo per apprezzare l’arte perché poteva essere vissuta tutti i giorni sulla propria pelle: nel tragitto casa-lavoro o durante una passeggiata al tramonto o la sua corsa mattutina, tra i grattacieli che sfioravano il cielo plumbeo di Milano e le antiche rovine di Roma, tra le viuzze strette dei borghi medievali e le spiagge della Sicilia con l’acqua cristallina a bagnargli le caviglie. Si era imbattuto in nuovi colori, in nuovi odori e in nuovi profumi che lo avevano ispirato in tanti modi diversi, che lo avevano fatto crescere anche dal punto lavorativo e che lo avevano cambiato inesorabilmente. Si era lasciato travolgere dal travertino bianco di Roma, dalle vetrate colorate del Duomo di Milano, dai marmi policromi di Santa Maria del Fiore a Firenze e dalla pietra più bruna dei borghi che lo avevano accolto nel suo girovagare.

Aveva imparato che il traffico potesse essere bestiale al ritorno dal mare la domenica sera o che niente univa e divideva allo stesso tempo gli italiani più del Festival di Sanremo a febbraio. Tuttavia, amava quell’ardore, quella scompostezza e quel genio sregolato che spesso li caratterizzava e li animava tutti, dal più giovane al più anziano, perché era qualcosa di ben lontano da ciò che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento. 

Aveva imparato, poi, tante parole nuove, alcune più serie, alcune più buffe, altre tremendamente dolorose perché tra quest’ultime c’erano stati soprattutto molti “ _mi manchi_ ” e “ _vorrei che fossi qui con me_ ”.

Ad un anno dal termine del suo tirocinio, comunque, Harry poteva affermare che gli anni trascorsi in Italia fossero stati l’esperienza più folle che avesse mai fatto, persino più folle di dormire sotto il cielo stellato dei _Sequoia & Kings Canyon National Parks_, ma quella era decisamente un’altra storia. Aveva avuto modo di formarsi dal punto di vista lavorativo, di conoscere persone che avevano lasciato in lui un segno profondo, di capire quale strada dovesse prendere la sua carriera. Quella strada, dopo molti ostacoli che lo avevano messo a dura prova, lo aveva portato a essere ufficialmente un designer di Gucci: quello di presentare una collezione esclusivamente sotto il proprio nome rimaneva ancora un suo sogno, ma per il momento Harry era ben felice di essere parte di una maison così importante e influente e di crescere al fianco del direttore creativo Alessandro Michele.

Soprattutto, Harry era ben felice di tornare nella città eterna e in Italia spesso, nonostante casa sua fosse tornata ad essere Londra per la maggior parte del tempo.

« _Due settimane e sarò a casa_ » aveva detto a se stesso per farsi coraggio, quando aveva messo piede sul suolo romano quel pomeriggio di metà maggio, prima di prendere un profondo respiro e dedicarsi interamente al perfezionamento dei dettagli della sfilata che si sarebbe tenuta ai Musei Capitolini quell’anno.

Erano state due settimane piene, ricche di imprevisti, risate e anche incomprensioni, ma ora che erano finalmente trascorse e la sfilata si era svolta senza troppe preoccupazioni tra pepli romani e riferimenti sociopolitici al mondo più contemporaneo, Harry poteva rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo. Non era stata la sua prima sfilata sotto quel marchio e lui non era più un principiante, ma le emozioni e l’adrenalina che provava nel momento in cui gli abiti sfilavano in passerella rimanevano sempre le stesse. Era capace persino di rimanere con il fiato sospeso fino all’ultimo istante, quando i modelli ritornavano nel backstage, e soltanto in quel momento tutta la tensione scivolava via dai suoi muscoli rigidi e le sue labbra carnose si aprivano nel più raggiante dei sorrisi.

A nervi sciolti e dopo essere approdato all’after party, Harry si ritrovò a sorseggiare un drink alla fragola, mentre il suo sguardo vagava per le stanze ottocentesche di Palazzo Brancaccio: di tanto in tanto salutava delle vecchie conoscenze, sorrideva a chi gli chiedeva una foto estremamente lusingato perché ancora non si era abituato a quella popolarità che il suo lavoro gli aveva portato, canticchiava le canzoni con le quali Stevie Nicks si esibiva sul piccolo palco situato in una delle stanze del palazzo. Era decisamente stanco e le sue membra desideravano soltanto il comodo letto dell’hotel lussuoso in cui alloggiava. Eppure, le sue labbra non riuscivano a smettere di sorridere per la soddisfazione di aver visto il suo apporto ai modelli che avevano sfilato e la sua mente già pensava alle nuove collezioni e alle sfilate di settembre. 

«Harry?» si sentì chiamare, tra il vociare delle persone che affollavano la stanza e le dolci note di _Landslide_ che sfumavano tra applausi e grida di apprezzamento. «Sei proprio tu?»

Harry si voltò lentamente, prima di distendere i lineamenti del suo viso in un’espressione più dolce e aprirsi in un sorriso accogliente alla vista dell’uomo che avanzava verso di lui.

«Marco!» esclamò, per poi buttarsi tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi stringere in un abbraccio quasi soffocante.

Quel modo di abbracciare era un marchio di fabbrica per Marco, insieme al suo ciuffo che cambiava colore ad ogni stagione e quell’accento napoletano che non perdeva mai, neanche quando parlava in inglese. Harry ci era abituato a quegli abbracci, anche se qualcuno a casa lo aveva soprannominato “la piovra” e non aveva tutti i torti. Eppure, non riusciva mai a sciogliere quell’abbraccio prima dell’altro perché sapeva che fosse il suo modo per accertarsi che Harry stesse davvero bene o no: i palmi delle sue mani risalivano la schiena e si soffermavano prima sulle spalle e poi sulle guance, dove le sue labbra schioccavano due baci umidi. Insomma, Marco non era nient’altro che una signora Anna con più glitter e stampe animalier addosso.

«Non ti vedo da secoli!» affermò lui, seriamente contrariato.

E non aveva tutti i torti, perché i due non si vedevano da un anno circa, da quando il loro tirocinio era terminato e le loro strade si erano separate. Harry era stato assunto da Gucci, mentre Marco non si era fatto scappare l’opportunità di un’esperienza da Ferragamo.

«Sai che sono tornato a Londra e che vengo qui solo per pochi giorni al mese, quando la maison lo richiede.» ribatté Harry sorridendogli per scacciare via il broncio che poco si sposava con la personalità allegra e spensierata dell’altro. «Non è colpa mia!»

Marco alzò gli occhi nocciola al cielo, prima di scuotere la testa e sbuffare «almeno potevi avvertirmi, _disgraziato_!».

E Harry non poté far a meno di sorridere perché dopo due anni trascorsi in Italia e al fianco di Marco, ormai, aveva una conoscenza piuttosto accurata dell’italiano e, soprattutto, degli insulti e degli epiteti poco carini che l’altro gli scagliava affettuosamente e continuamente contro. 

«Sai che il mio italiano non è così male e che ricordo tutto quello che mi hai insegnato, sì? Soprattutto gli insulti.» precisò Harry, mentre l’altro cercava di mantenere il cipiglio infastidito. «E comunque, ho lavorato per due settimane senza fermarmi mai, non ho avuto neanche il tempo di mangiare o di respirare…non avrei mai potuto raggiungerti a Firenze per una sorpresa!»

Marco incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo raggrinzire la sua blusa di seta, prima di chiedere sospettoso «e quando torni a Londra?».

«Domani.»

«Domani?» chiese stupefatto per poi scuotere la testa e scagliargli contro improperi in un dialetto che a Harry era familiare, pur non comprendendolo interamente: riuscì a cogliere soltanto qualche insulto nella sfilza di parole che fuoriuscirono dalle labbra carnose dell’amico prima che quest’ultimo tornasse a parlare in inglese. «Non se ne parla, devi raccontarmi tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi, i retroscena della sfilata e i tuoi piani per l’estate!» esclamò categorico. «Tutto!»

Harry ridacchiò prima di porre le sue mani sulle spalle dell’altro e dire «ti racconterò tutto ora, ma tu prendi un respiro profondo e un drink!».

«Sei qui da solo?» chiese Marco, seguendolo fino al bar e ordinando una coppa di champagne.

«Sì, tutto da solo.»

«Ecco perché non vedi l’ora di tornare a casa, allora.» scherzò, facendogli un occhiolino e Harry arrossì. «In questo caso, sei perdonato per tutto: non sarò io a dividere Giulietta e Romeo.»

Così, fu facile tornare a un paio di anni prima: dopotutto, con Marco era stato tutto facile fin dal primo momento in cui si erano conosciuti sulla soglia dell’appartamento che avrebbero dovuto condividere. Grazie al sorriso di Marco e a quelle braccia accoglienti, Harry era riuscito a rendere subito “casa” un appartamento anonimo in una città che non conosceva affatto. E fu facile ricordare le notti malinconiche trascorse insieme perché a entrambi mancava casa, le mattine pigre perché avevano lavorato tutta la notte su un progetto, gli aperitivi spensierati che condividevano a ogni ora del giorno perché, a volte, bisognava cercare da sé un momento di felicità anche nella giornata più buia. Fu facile parlare del presente, della loro situazione lavorativa attuale o semplicemente dei piani per l’estate con la promessa di liberarsi per un fine settimana da trascorrere insieme a Capri, dove l’altro aveva una casa che affacciava direttamente sul mare.

Prima di salutarsi, Marco prese le mani di Harry nelle sue e fu allora che notò un particolare che lo portò a boccheggiare e a strabuzzare gli occhi, prima di farfugliare un «non mi dire! Insomma, se ne parlava continuamente qualche mese fa e io non ti ho mai chiesto nulla perché non volevo essere il solito pettegolo, ma…è quello che penso?».

Le guance di Harry arrossirono all’improvviso, prima che dalle sue labbra color fragola uscisse un «sì» imbarazzato.

«E quando è successo?»

«Sei mesi fa in California.» rispose Harry, sospirando a quel dolce ricordo, mentre i suoi occhi verdi e lucidi si concentravano sul suo anulare. «È stato pazzesco e un giorno ti racconterò anche di questo, lo prometto.»

«E il grande evento? Quando ci sarà?»

«Tra un paio di giorni a Holmes Chapel.» ribatté, sciogliendo l’intreccio che erano le loro mani e riavviandosi all’indietro i riccioli color cioccolato che gli ornavano il viso. «Insomma, so che avrei dovuto dirtelo in una delle nostre chiamate, ma sarà qualcosa di davvero intimo e non volevamo che la notizia si diffondesse prima di averlo fatto e…»

«Harry, non devi assolutamente darmi spiegazioni.» affermò l’altro, invitandolo a stringersi nell’ennesimo abbraccio. «Sarò muto come un pesce e sono felicissimo per voi.»

E sapeva che Marco avesse capito senza aver bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni e che lo intendesse per davvero. Nell’ultimo anno Harry aveva imparato a proteggere la sua privacy perché la sua nuova posizione lavorativa aveva portato con sé una popolarità che lui non si aspettava, insieme alla curiosità quasi morbosa di alcune testate giornalistiche e alcuni fan verso gli aspetti più privati della sua vita. Voleva essere lui a decidere cosa condividere con quel mondo, quello fatto di lustrini e hotel di lusso, quello in cui non tutte le facce amiche si rivelavano tali, quello in cui non era soltanto _Harry_ o _Haz_. Aveva una vita privata, degli affetti e soprattutto la sua persona, ma non necessariamente tutto il mondo doveva essere a conoscenza di quegli aspetti. Ed era per questo che in pochi conoscevano ciò che era successo qualche mese prima in California o quello che sarebbe successo tra un paio di giorni a Holmes Chapel.

Un ultimo abbraccio e Harry tornò nel suo hotel, felice di potersi spogliare dell’abito color panna che aveva indossato e degli stivaletti di pelle rosa antico. Si liberò della collana di perle, della sua pochette e, infine, dei suoi anelli prima di infilarsi sotto le lenzuola fresche e che sapevano di bucato.

Eppure, un anello lo tenne al dito. Si raggomitolò su un fianco e baciò quell’anello con un sorriso speciale sulle labbra e ad occhi chiusi, così come era solito esprimere un desiderio mentre spegneva le candeline o vedeva una stella cadente o i fuochi d’artificio del Festival di Fine Estate.

«Un giorno e sarò a casa.» mormorò, prima di cadere in un sonno che, per la prima volta in settimane, fu libero da ogni preoccupazione.

E quel desiderio, quello espresso tra le lenzuola bianche e lo zaffiro azzurro del suo anulare, divenne realtà quando, la mattina seguente, dopo aver preso il suo volo a Fiumicino e aver schivato un paio di fotografi a Heathrow, Harry tornò a casa, rifugiandosi nelle braccia di uno dei suoi migliori amici.

«È possibile che tu debba essere sempre in ritardo?» chiese Liam, ancora prima di salutarlo, prendendo la sua valigia e invitandolo all’uscita, dove Sophia li aspettava.

«Non è colpa mia se il volo ha avuto dei ritardi e se c’erano quei fotografi all’uscita del mio gate, non…»

«Non voglio sentire alcuna scusa, Haz.» borbottò Liam, scuotendo la testa. «Al cottage stanno impazzendo tutti per i preparativi e io con loro.» spiegò, affrettando il passo. «Va bene che la sposa deve essere in ritardo, ma tu esageri sempre.» continuò, trattenendo a stento un sorriso perché - Harry lo sapeva bene e per questo alzò gli occhi al cielo – Liam non vedeva l’ora di poter fare quella battuta. 

Nonostante il rimprovero di Liam, però, Harry non era mai stato più felice di tornare a casa prima di allora.

*

Louis non perse altro tempo e si stiracchiò, non appena uscì dalla sua automobile.

Da un anno, ormai, percorreva il tragitto Londra-Holmes Chapel e viceversa almeno una volta a settimana: quei trecento chilometri sul sedile della sua Range Rover si facevano sentire e la sua schiena non mancava mai di ribellarsi alla fine di ogni viaggio. Fortunatamente, si disse Louis, quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo viaggio almeno per qualche mese perché contava di tornare a Londra soltanto a settembre. Prese il borsone di pelle marrone e se lo mise in spalla, riavviandosi la frangia all’indietro per liberare la fronte accaldata: nonostante l’intera Inghilterra non avesse avuto un maggio molto soleggiato, giugno era cominciato con un cielo terso, un sole splendente e nessuna nuvola all’orizzonte. Quando giunse alla soglia del portone e infilò le chiavi nella sua toppa per aprirlo, sentì quasi un brivido percorrergli la schiena perché, nonostante abitasse a Londra da circa un anno ormai, quel cottage sarebbe sempre stato sinonimo di casa per i ricordi e gli affetti che si intrecciavano a quelle quattro mura.

Ebbe soltanto il tempo di posare il borsone sul divano, prima di sentire il suono familiare di quattro zampette sul parquet e vedere spuntare dal corridoio il corpicino di un gatto fulvo.

«Whiskey, mi sei mancato così tanto.» affermò, andando incontro al gatto e inginocchiandosi sul pavimento per coccolarlo: Whiskey inclinò la testolina e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quelle carezze e facendo le fusa. «E queste zampette?» chiese Louis, indicando la terra bruna che sporcava il pelo bianco delle zampe. «Ti lascio qualche giorno qui e già dimentichi che ormai sei un gatto di città!»

O forse, Whiskey non era mai stato realmente un gatto di città: nonostante il recente trasferimento a Londra, raramente Louis lo trovava nell’accogliente villetta di Hampstead al suo ritorno a casa perché l’animale preferiva di gran lunga girovagare per il giardino e nascondersi tra i suoi arbusti. Il gatto miagolò prima di mordicchiargli giocosamente il palmo della mano e Louis ridacchiò guardandolo con affetto perché, finalmente, dopo anni, Whiskey si era sciolto e non osservava la maggior parte degli esseri umani con altezzosità o indifferenza.

«E tu cosa ci fai qui?» chiese all’improvviso una voce femminile familiare dietro di loro, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi: Whiskey sgattaiolò via verso la scala a chiocciola e a Louis non rimase che alzarsi dal pavimento spolverandosi i jeans che indossava.

«Ehm, ci vivo?» rispose lui, voltandosi lentamente e preparandosi all’espressione di rimprovero che avrebbe trovato sul volto della donna. «Anche se poco e niente ormai, ma ci vivo.»

Gemma lo aspettava con le mani sui fianchi, le labbra strette in una linea sottile e il sopracciglio destro sollevato e Louis non esagerava quando diceva che quella donna cominciava a fargli paura, soprattutto da quando era entrata nell’ultimo trimestre di gravidanza: i rimproveri, i pianti improvvisi, i cambiamenti d’umore e le grida isteriche si erano moltiplicati a dismisura e tutti in famiglia non vedevano l’ora che finisse, persino la stessa Gemma.

«Louis!» esclamò lei, pestando un piede a terra. «Ti avevamo detto di stare da tua madre o, al massimo, al _Sunflower_!» continuò, camminando verso di lui goffamente dal momento che il pancione le impediva ormai anche i movimenti più facili. «Questo» e indicò lo spazio intorno a sé «è territorio inaccessibile per te, almeno fino a domani pomeriggio! _Proibito_! _Interdit_! _Verboten_! In che lingua devo spiegartelo?»

«Andiamo, Gems!» si lamentò Louis, sbuffando un istante dopo. «So che la gravidanza ti rende nervosa ed emotiva la maggior parte del tempo, ma non puoi vietarmi l’accesso al cottage, che - tra le altre cose - è anche casa mia!»

«Sì, invece, se questo cottage domani sarà la location del tuo matrimonio e tutto – sottolineo tutto – dovrà essere a posto.» spiegò, incrociando le braccia al petto per quanto le fosse possibile. «Stiamo lavorando da giorni per far sì che domani sia una giornata perfetta e – soprattutto – una sorpresa per voi due, Lou.»

L’espressione sul volto di Louis si ammorbidì perché, dopotutto, era grato per tutto ciò che familiari e amici stavano facendo da mesi per il loro matrimonio. Dopo la proposta e il fidanzamento ufficiale in California, a Harry e a Louis era bastato dire loro come avrebbero voluto il matrimonio, il tema principale e i colori a grandi linee: del resto, dell’organizzazione e dell’esaudimento di ogni loro richiesta, se ne erano occupati familiari e amici visti anche i ritmi sostenuti che la coppia di futuri sposi avrebbero dovuto affrontare nei mesi successivi. Con Louis impegnato nel suo nuovo progetto a Londra e Harry nella sfilata a Roma, sarebbe stato impossibile arrivare a quel giorno senza il loro prezioso aiuto. I due avevano avuto soltanto un desiderio in particolare, quello di celebrare il matrimonio al cottage con il molo e il lago a far loro da sfondo: per il resto avevano lasciato loro carta bianca, certi che non li avrebbero mai delusi e che l’importante fosse stare insieme, festeggiare quel nuovo inizio lì dove tutto era cominciato anni prima e poterlo ricordare per sempre con il sorriso. 

«Rimarrò in casa fino a domani pomeriggio e non sbircerò mai oltre le finestre per curiosare qua e là, te lo prometto.» azzardò, prendendo le mani di Gemma nelle sue e assumendo la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo per intenerirla. «Ti chiedo soltanto di lasciarmi dormire nel mio letto e di coccolare un po’ il mio Whiskey.»

«Il tuo letto è in una villetta a due piani di Hampstead, a qualche chilometro dal bed & breakfast che aprirai in primavera. Inoltre, Whiskey puoi portarlo con te a casa di tua madre o al _Sunflower_. Scommetto che lui pagherebbe oro per dar fastidio ai cavalli nelle stalle!» ribatté risoluta, liberandosi dalla presa dell’altro e dandogli un buffetto scherzoso sulla guancia barbuta. «Non mi inganni, Tomlinson.»

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo perché, nonostante la sua vita si fosse spostata a Londra grazie a Harry e all’apertura di un nuovo _Sunflower_ nella capitale, il cottage avrebbe sempre occupato un posto speciale nel suo cuore: aveva speso molte energie e notti insonni nella ristrutturazione dell’edificio in cui in primavera avrebbe aperto il nuovo bed & breakfast, seguendo le orme di sua madre, ma niente avrebbe superato il ricordo delle giornate trascorse al fianco di Harry a ristrutturare il cottage anni prima, i balli improvvisati in cucina al ritmo di qualche vecchia canzone, il profumo dei girasoli e dei croissant all’albicocca al mattino e l’erba umida del giardino sotto i loro piedi nudi.

«Non sto cercando di ingannarti, ho trentuno anni e non sono più un bambino, ma per me è importante passare la notte precedente al matrimonio in questo posto.» spiegò Louis, mentre una scintilla faceva brillare i suoi occhi blu. «Lì» indicò un punto ben preciso del giardino, scostando la tenda della finestra «è proprio dove io e Harry ci siamo baciati per la prima volta!»

Gemma ammorbidì la sua espressione, lasciando che i suoi occhi nocciola diventassero lucidi per la commozione soltanto per un istante, prima di curvare le sue labbra in un sorriso sghembo.

«Risparmia tutto questo romanticismo per le promesse che reciterai domani sull’altare e al tuo futuro marito.» ridacchiò, dirigendosi verso il divano per recuperare la sua giacca di jeans e la borsa. «Come ho detto pochi minuti fa, questo posto è inaccessibile per te e mio fratello fino a domani pomeriggio, quando finalmente inizierà la cerimonia.»

«E come vorresti impedirci di sgattaiolare qui stanotte?» chiese, specchiando la sua espressione furba. «Tu e il tuo pancione di quasi nove mesi farete la guardia?»

«Ho i miei assi nella manica, Tomlinson.» Fece un occhiolino e indossò la giacca. «E, inoltre, Harry sa che non deve vederti prima del matrimonio perché porta sfortuna e nessuno vuole che il giorno del proprio matrimonio sia sfortunato o da dimenticare.»

«Non abbiamo paura della sfortuna, Gems, abbiamo affrontato cose peggiori negli ultimi anni e le abbiamo sempre superate.» ribatté senza ombra di dubbio. «Inoltre, sono due settimane che non ci vediamo…posso assicurarti che Harry sarà il primo a precipitarsi qui stasera, non appena tornerà da Londra.»

«Questo lo dici tu, io ho piena fiducia in mio fratello e, soprattutto, in Liam che è andato a prenderlo poche ore fa in aeroporto e cercherà di trattenerlo con sé quanto più possibile.» concluse lei sbrigativa. «Ora andiamo a prenderci un bel gelato.»

«Non devi rimanere qui a sorvegliare lo staff e a far sì che tutto sia perfetto per domani?» chiese Louis, scimmiottando la sua voce ma seguendola in ogni caso verso l’uscita.

«Ci sono Jay e mamma a fare i cani da guardia, io posso prendermi qualche ora di riposo.» rispose, invitandolo ad uscire per poi accarezzarsi il pancione pensierosa. «In più, tua nipote qui dentro desidera questo gelato da ieri notte.»

Louis ampliò il suo sorriso perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per quella bambina che tra qualche settimana sarebbe stata tra le sue braccia, persino fare la fila in gelateria per tutto il pomeriggio, cosa che odiava profondamente: Rose, così avevano deciso di chiamarla, aveva catturato il suo cuore fin dal principio e lui non vedeva l’ora di prendersi cura di lei, così come faceva già con il piccolo Tom.

«Andiamo, allora. Offro io.» acconsentì Louis, prendendola sottobraccio. «Ma sia chiaro, lo faccio solo per la mia nipotina.»

«Con della panna e delle cialde extra, grazie!» continuò Gemma, mentre saliva sull’automobile, ignorando la sua precisazione e pregustando già quel gelato sulla punta della lingua.

«E panna e cialde extra siano!» Louis scosse la testa divertito, mettendosi al volante e dirigendosi in paese, mentre il cottage diventava sempre più piccolo nello specchietto retrovisore dell’auto.

Quel pomeriggio Louis lasciò il cottage certo che sarebbe tornato lì quella sera e che non sarebbe stato il solo a farlo.

*

Quando si incontrarono quella sera, non si baciarono disperatamente come chiunque avrebbe pensato.

Le dita di Louis non corsero frenetiche a sbottonare la camicia a fiori che Harry indossava, le sue labbra non percorsero la linea affilata della mandibola e il suo bacino non premette bisognoso su quello dell’altro, non inizialmente per lo meno.

Si incontrarono a metà della passerella di legno del molo, si guardarono per un istante che sembrò loro eterno e si abbracciarono dolcemente. Le braccia di Harry circondarono il corpo più minuto di Louis, il cui viso si nascose subito nell’incavo del suo collo a respirarne il profumo. Sapeva di amore e di casa, lo stesso odore che Harry sentiva nelle sue narici, lo stesso odore che era capace di cancellare ogni giorno trascorso distanti.

Ed era bello percepire il corpo di Louis adattarsi al proprio, sentire come ogni curva combaciasse con le proprie, incastrandosi come due pezzi dello stesso puzzle. Era bello sentire il suo respiro caldo sul proprio collo, mentre dieci, cento, mille brividi gli percorrevano la schiena. Era bello sentire il suo cuore battere all’unisono con il proprio. 

Louis era bello.

E quella bellezza non riguardava soltanto il suo aspetto fisico, perché Louis era un uomo meraviglioso e chiunque avrebbe potuto affermarlo. Per Harry Louis era bello quando abbatteva ogni muro e gli permetteva di amarlo, quando i suoi occhi si riempivano di bisogno e il suo cuore scalpitava forte contro il petto, quando senza proferire alcuna parola chiedeva di essere stretto maggiormente tra le sue braccia. Louis era bello quando brillava d’amore per lui, proprio come in quel momento. Ed era ancora più bello dopo due settimane di lontananza e Harry non si sarebbe mai stancato di ripeterglielo, nonostante il maggiore arrossisse e lo prendesse in giro ogni volta.

«Pensavo non venissi più.» sussurrò Louis, strofinando la guancia barbuta sulla sua spalla. «Ho dovuto corrompere Niall per farlo allontanare da qui e darci qualche ora di tregua.»

«Hai addirittura corrotto il sindaco di Holmes Chapel?» chiese Harry con tono scherzoso, pensando ai favori che avrebbero dovuto ricambiare al loro migliore amico: sperava decisamente che non avrebbero riguardato il Festival di Fine Estate dal momento che quell’anno il comitato aveva fatto le cose in grande. «Comunque, scusa per il ritardo…Liam non mi lasciava proprio andare in camera.» continuò a bassa voce, quasi come a voler tener segreto quell’incontro, stringendolo più forte tra le sue braccia. «Ho dovuto convincere James a tenerlo occupato con una fiaba della buonanotte per poi sgattaiolare via dalla porta sul retro.»

«Hai approfittato dell’aiuto di un tenero bambino di quasi tre anni per venire qui da me, Haz?»

«Non ne ho approfittato, gli ho chiesto soltanto di farmi un favore: dopotutto, sono il suo zio preferito.» scherzò, sorridendo. «E dovresti sapere, ormai, che farei di tutto per stare con te, Lou.»

Ed era vero, Louis e Harry avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa per riuscire a vedere l’altro. Negli anni precedenti era stata la loro regola aurea quella di vedersi ogni due settimane e, non importava dove fossero nel mondo o quanti chilometri li dividessero in quell’esatto momento, cercavano di rispettarla il più possibile. L’unica volta in cui non avevano potuto farlo, dopo un intero mese trascorso in solitudine, Louis era saltato sul primo aereo per Los Angeles - dove Harry si trovava per questioni lavorative - e aveva affittato un fuoristrada per un intero finesettimana: i due si erano ritrovati a zonzo per i _Sequoia & Kings Canyon National Parks_, tra panorami mozzafiato, foreste di sequoie secolari e una proposta di matrimonio fatta a mezzanotte, mentre la luna spuntava tra le rocce e lo sguardo di Harry si colorava di emozione. 

«Lo so, lo so.»

Pian piano Louis alzò il viso e finalmente i loro sguardi, illuminati dalla luce chiara della luna, si incontrarono riconoscendosi l’uno nell’altro. E le loro labbra si scontrarono in un bacio dolce, che li unì soltanto per un istante prima di separarsi con un sorriso. Le dita di Harry accarezzarono delicatamente il viso di Louis per percorrere quei lineamenti familiari e che avrebbe riconosciuto anche al buio: sfiorò gli zigomi definiti, solleticò le guance e, infine, premette l’indice sulla punta all’insù del suo naso, dove lasciò persino un bacio, provocando una risata imbarazzata nell’altro. E Louis lo imitò, ma percorse i suoi lineamenti con le labbra: gli baciò le guance, il naso, la fronte, il collo. Baciò ogni centimetro di pelle chiara che aveva a disposizione e, istante dopo istante, ogni bacio divenne più languido, caldo, bagnato. Le lingue si incontrarono nelle loro bocche affamate e lambirono il loro palato, i denti morsero la pelle nivea del collo e della mandibola, le mani corsero sui fianchi per scoprirli dagli indumenti che indossavano.

Si spogliarono lentamente, però: non c’era frenesia nei loro gesti, né fretta, né paura di essere scoperti, perché quel posto gli apparteneva e quella notte sarebbe stata loro per sempre.

C’erano le mani di Harry che afferrarono l’orlo della t-shirt di Louis e lo sollevarono, fino a liberarlo di quell’indumento, fino a scoprirlo del tutto. C’era il sorriso innamorato di Louis a curvare le sue labbra, non appena l’altro si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e cominciò a sbottonare i suoi pantaloni neri. E c’erano i suoi sospiri a vibrare nell’aria fresca quando le labbra rosse e carnose di Harry si posarono sul suo ventre, provocandogli piacere e brividi, e lasciarono un bacio bagnato sull’asta del suo membro, mentre le mani lo massaggiavano con cura.

C’era devozione nei gesti di Harry, nel modo in cui la sua bocca affondava sul suo membro, nel modo in cui le mani stringevano le sue cosce o le sue natiche quando si spingeva a fondo, nel modo in cui lo guardava dal basso facendogli tremare le ginocchia, il cuore, l’anima.

C’era dolcezza in quelli di Louis, quando passò una mano tra i suoi riccioli castani e lo invitò a fermarsi, soltanto per raggiungerlo sul legno duro del molo, spogliarlo e prendersi cura di lui allo stesso modo.

C’era attenzione nel modo in cui Harry preparò Louis, andando a sciogliere l’anello stretto di muscoli della sua apertura con movimenti circolari delle dita e della lingua, tra lappate e morsi giocosi sulle natiche, tra sospiri e gemiti rubati e soffocati dai loro baci.

C’era passione, quando la lingua di Louis lambì i capezzoli sensibili dell’altro, il suo ventre e, infine, il suo membro pompandolo con vigore e indirizzandolo verso la sua apertura: si calò su di lui lentamente, assaporando ogni istante di quel momento, centimetro dopo centimetro, schiudendosi come un girasole al mattino. E Harry si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, dettando il ritmo di quei movimenti, esattamente come faceva il Sole. Guidò Louis con fermezza, cura, amore, lo avvolse tra le sue braccia e ribaltò le loro posizioni, premurandosi di non uscire dalla sua carne, perché non l’avrebbe sopportato, non ora che l’aveva trovato di nuovo. Si spinse a fondo, aumentando le sue stoccate, baciandolo più intensamente, invitandolo a sporcare la sua pelle di quell’orgasmo che aveva già macchiato i suoi occhi, rendendoli di un blu più profondo. E Louis, come un perfetto girasole, seguì l’invito del suo sole, e si lasciò travolgere dall’orgasmo, sussurrandogli dolci parole d’amore sulla sua spalla, sulla sua pelle, sulle sue labbra. Harry lo imitò, raggiungendo il culmine soltanto qualche istante dopo, e si perse ancora una volta nella sua carne e nei suoi occhi, scuri per il piacere provato, ma pur sempre brillanti grazie al riflesso della luna e delle stelle.

«Mi sei mancato così tanto, Lou.» Harry lo disse sulle sue labbra, prima di lasciarvi un ultimo bacio e provare a uscire da lui.

Tuttavia, Louis lo trattenne per un istante ancora dentro di sé, giusto il tempo di sussurrargli di rimando «anche tu, Haz».

Poi, Harry si distese sul legno duro del molo e Louis si sistemò al suo fianco, intrecciando le loro gambe e nascondendo i loro corpi ancora tremanti con una coperta che aveva portato con sé. Guardò il cielo scuro, ma illuminato dalla luna e dalle stelle e non poté far a meno di pensare a quante volte lo avesse ammirato da quella stessa prospettiva in precedenza. Eppure, quella volta, non gli sembrò di osservare lo stesso cielo: sembrava più luminoso, meno spaventoso. Forse, era lui stesso a essere cambiato, a essere più positivo, speranzoso, felice. E lo era per davvero, perché l’indomani lui e Louis avrebbero realizzato un sogno che apparteneva a entrambi, un sogno che insieme erano riusciti a realizzare e che per Harry valeva più di ogni successo lavorativo raggiunto.

«Haz?»

Harry si destò da quei pensieri e si voltò verso Louis, che ora riposava sul suo petto e lo guardava divertito.

«A cosa pensi? Sei preoccupato per domani?»

«Preoccupato? E, sentiamo, per cosa?»

«Non so.» Louis fece il vago, ma il suo sguardo si colorò di furbizia e Harry, ormai, aveva imparato a conoscere tutte le sue sfumature. «Dopotutto, domani mi sceglierai per il resto della tua vita.» sentenziò solenne. «È una cosa piuttosto importante e…può essere soffocante, forse?»

«Louis Tomlinson.» disse lui, senza alcuna esitazione, prima di stringergli il viso tra le mani e incatenare i loro sguardi. «Ti ho scelto ventotto anni fa, quando ero soltanto un neonato e ho smesso di piangere non appena mi hai dato il tuo _Boo_ e un bacio sulla fronte… e, guardaci ora, siamo ancora qui.»

A quelle parole lo sguardo di Louis si addolcì, perdendo ogni traccia di furbizia e malizia. I suoi occhi si colorarono di un azzurro più tenue, capace di scaldare il cuore di Harry e di calmare il suo battito accelerato. Le sue labbra sottili si curvarono in un sorriso lusingato e non impiegò molto a sporgersi per lasciare l’ennesimo bacio su quelle dell’altro.

«Siamo ancora insieme, andiamo ancora alla grande.» ribatté Louis, gongolando e lasciando un bacio sui palmi delle mani dell’altro prima di allontanarle dal suo viso. «E devo dirti una cosa.»

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia castane confuso, chiedendosi cosa dovesse dirgli l’altro a poche ore dal loro matrimonio. «Che cosa?»

«Beh, in realtà, avrei dovuto dirtela domani.» si corresse Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Sai, prima di scambiarci gli anelli e di prometterci l’uno all’altro per il resto della vita davanti ai nostri migliori amici e parenti.» continuò, tentando di spaventare l’altro inutilmente e facendogli un occhiolino un istante dopo. «Ma voglio dirtela ora, ora che siamo soltanto io, te e questo posto.»

«Non girarci troppo attorno, Lou.» lo pregò Harry. «Mi sto preoccupando.»

«Hai presente la storia del _per sempre_?» Harry annuì lentamente. «Ecco, credo di aver rivoluzionato il mio modo di pensare l’amore in questi ultimi anni.» affermò Louis, accennando un sorriso, mentre si sistemava meglio tra le gambe dell’altro. «Non importa se la nostra storia d’amore durerà per sempre o meno, non importa perché la vita è così imprevedibile, Haz. È imprevedibile e, soprattutto, fragile, esattamente come lo è la nostra natura di uomini. Guarda cosa è successo a Mary e ad Arthur: nonno Arthur se ne è andato via troppo presto e lei non era preparata affatto a quell’eventualità perché pensava che lui sarebbe stato il suo _per_ _sempre_.»

«Ma lo è stato in ogni caso, Lou.» ribatté Harry, arricciando le labbra carnose in un broncio. «C’è stato soltanto lui per lei, anche quando ormai non era più al suo fianco.»

«Lo so e anche tu lo sarai sempre, Haz. Sarai sempre il mio _per sempre_ , ma negli ultimi anni ho capito che sei di più.» disse, gli occhi cominciarono a brillargli. «Ho capito che sei il motivo per cui mi sveglio ogni mattino con il sorriso sulle labbra, il motivo per cui ho voluto cambiare la mia vita dopo anni, il motivo per cui riesco a trovare la luce - il mio Sole - persino nell’oscurità. Sei il motivo di tutte le cose belle che sono successe nella mia vita.»

«Lou.» mormorò Harry flebilmente, i suoi occhi verdi brillavano come smeraldi sotto la luna per la commozione che li bagnava.

Louis lo zittì amorevolmente. «E con questo non sto dicendo di non valere nulla senza te al mio fianco o di non poter vivere in un eventuale futuro senza di te. Potrei farlo, potrei prendermi cura dei nostri figli se li avremo, potrei andare a lavoro, potrei incontrare i nostri amici e la nostra famiglia. Potrei continuare a vivere senza di te, Haz, ma semplicemente non vorrei mai farlo perché sei il principale motivo – il più importante motivo - per cui sorrido e per cui amo da impazzire la vita che ho ora e i successi che ho raggiunto, la laurea e il nuovo _Sunflower_.» affermò, la sua espressione si addolcì vedendo le lacrime che silenziose cominciarono a percorrere il viso dell’altro. «Ho capito che tu, Harry Styles, sei il mio _perché_.»

Harry si sentì sopraffatto, sentì il suo corpo intero tremare di gioia per le parole appena ascoltate, di trepidazione per ciò che li avrebbe attesi da quel momento in poi, d’amore per il meraviglioso uomo che aveva davanti. Era totalizzante ciò che provava per Louis, avvolgeva il suo cuore, la sua mente, ogni suo senso e lo catapultava in un mondo in cui esistevano soltanto le sue labbra sottili e rosse e i suoi occhi blu e limpidi. Esattamente come in quel momento, mentre le loro labbra si cercavano in baci bagnati, le loro dita si intrecciavano e i loro corpi si plasmavano l’uno sull’altro.

«Oh, Lou.» Harry tirò su con il naso, allontanando i loro visi, mentre Louis cercava di arginare le lacrime che scendevano silenziose dai suoi occhi smeraldini con baci e carezze. «Ti amo, ti amo così tanto.» sussurrò come se fosse un segreto. «Ma ti odio allo stesso tempo perché mi hai svelato le tue promesse.»

«Non te le ho svelate completamente: ti ho soltanto preparato, altrimenti domani davanti all’altare avresti sommerso gli ospiti con le tue lacrime e gli avresti bagnato tutti i vestiti.» scherzò Louis. «In realtà, Haz, era per farti andare in crisi a poche ore dal matrimonio: non raggiungerai mai il mio livello di romanticismo.»

«Lou!» esclamò Harry, a bocca aperta e indignato. «Sei impossibile!» continuò, mentre cercava di liberarsi del maggiore.

Le sue mani, grandi e inanellate, andarono a circondare la vita stretta dell’altro e lui ribaltò le loro posizioni: mentre le sue dita non smettevano mai di solleticargli la pelle e farlo ridacchiare, lo adagiò delicatamente sulla coperta stesa sul legno umido del molo e si distese su di lui, sorreggendosi sul gomito per non pesare troppo sul suo corpo.

«Ripeti quello che hai detto, se ne hai il coraggio.» disse Harry, trattenendo a malapena un sorriso nel vedere il volto di Louis che si illuminava per il solletico, il divertimento e l’eccitazione. 

«Cosa? Che sono molto più romantico di te?» chiese con tono di sfida, appena prima di liberarsi in una risata più acuta perché Harry era sceso a mordicchiargli le clavicole e a eseguire delle sciocche pernacchie sul suo collo per infastidirlo. «Aspetta, aspetta!» esclamò, ponendo i palmi delle mani sul suo petto per allontanarlo da sé, mentre lui cercava di recuperare il fiato perso tra una risata e un’altra con profondi respiri. «Ammetto che il tirocinio in Italia ti ha reso più romantico del solito.»

«Ah, lo ammetti?»

Louis annuì malizioso. «Non scorderò mai quella volta in cui sono venuto a trovarti a sorpresa a Roma ed era notte fonda.»

«Non hai mai avuto orari decenti quando si trattava di venirmi a trovare.»

«Lo so, ma non avere orari decenti rendeva tutto più emozionate e bello, no?» chiese soddisfatto, mentre tracciava delle figure morbide sul petto e sulle spalle di Harry, che annuì lentamente. «Non mi hai neanche chiesto perché fossi lì, mi hai preso in braccio e mi hai portato in camera tua quella notte.»

Harry sorrise perché quella notte era impressa ancora nei suoi ricordi, sulla sua pelle e nel suo cuore.

«Ti ho baciato sulle labbra, sul collo, sulla pancia e sulla schiena.» disse, sfiorando le parti del corpo che aveva nominato. «Ti ho spogliato lentamente e ho fatto l’amore con te, intrecciando le nostre mani e non distogliendo mai il mio sguardo dal tuo.» continuò, intrecciando le loro dita e stringendo la presa. «E siamo diventati una cosa sola, abbiamo confuso i nostri profumi e i battiti del nostro cuore fino all’alba.»

«E, poi, mi hai letto quella poesia in italiano spiegandomene il significato un istante dopo.» Louis lasciò che il palmo della sua mano risalisse sul collo abbronzato dell’altro e si fermasse lì, a giocherellare con i riccioli che gli solleticavano la nuca. «Quella del libro che avevi sempre sul comodino e del quale mi mandavi foto in continuazione.» precisò, i loro occhi brillarono di una luce particolare a quel ricordo.

«Quella poesia di Alda Merini.»

«Recitami quella poesia ora, Haz.» lo pregò e, prima ancora che Harry potesse tirarsi indietro, aggiunse «so che la conosci a memoria e non mi importa se sbagli qualche parola! Avanti, non vergognarti!».

Harry prese un profondo respiro, prima di recitare quella poesia con voce tremante perché quelle parole, quelle parole che non avevano bisogno di una traduzione ormai, scavavano sempre la sua anima nel profondo.

_E poi fate l’amore._

_Niente sesso, solo amore._

_E con questo intendo_

_i baci lenti sulla bocca,_

_sul collo,_

_sulla pancia,_

_sulla schiena,_

_i morsi sulle labbra,_

_le mani intrecciate,_

_e occhi dentro occhi._

_Intendo abbracci talmente stretti_

_da diventare una cosa sola,_

_corpi incastrati e anime in collisione,_

_carezze sui graffi,_

_vestiti tolti insieme alle paure,_

_baci sulle debolezze,_

_sui segni di una vita_

_che fino a quel momento_

_era stata un po’ sbiadita._

_Intendo dita sui corpi,_

_creare costellazioni,_

_inalare profumi,_

_cuori che battono insieme,_

_respiri che viaggiano_

_allo stesso ritmo._

_E poi sorrisi,_

_sinceri dopo un po’_

_che non lo erano più._

_Ecco,_

_fate l’amore e non vergognatevi,_

_perché l’amore è arte,_

_e voi i capolavori._

Louis aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tempo, un sorriso dolce curvava le sue labbra sottili e le sue dita ancora giocherellavano con i suoi riccioli. Quando Harry terminò la poesia, Louis aprì lentamente gli occhi e da essi si liberarono delle lacrime di commozione perché quelle parole esprimevano alla perfezione come si sentiva ogni qualvolta la sua anima si univa a quella dell’altro nel più carnale e sensuale dei modi.

« _Perché l’amore è arte e noi siamo i capolavori_.» ripeté Louis in un italiano incerto, tra lacrime e sorrisi, prima che Harry annuisse dolcemente alle sue parole. «Ti amo, Haz.»

Harry si affrettò a congiungere le loro labbra e a sentire il sapore salato delle lacrime che le macchiava e si lasciò stringere forte da Louis, il cui corpo combaciava con il suo in ogni curva e linea. Rimasero così per istanti che sembrarono eterni prima di sistemarsi meglio sulla coperta, entrambi distesi su un fianco, a fronteggiarsi e a intrecciare le loro mani al centro di quel giaciglio di fortuna.

«Voglio confessarti un’altra cosa stanotte.» esordì Louis qualche minuto dopo. «In realtà, ti ho svelato parte delle mie promesse soltanto perché volevo che Mary e Arthur le ascoltassero. Quando siamo qui, in questo posto, quando siamo soltanto io e te, mi sembra di sentirli più vicini che mai e volevo finalmente renderli fieri di noi.»

«E lo sono, Lou.» annuì Harry. «Ne sono sicuro al cento per cento.»

«Quindi, dopo tutto questo romanticismo e questi baci e queste lacrime, nessun ripensamento?» chiese Louis, sorridendo. «Ricordati che Mary e Arthur ci stanno guardando da lassù.»

«Spero che non ci stiano guardando da molto, allora: sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante visto quello che abbiamo fatto poco fa!» ridacchiò Harry, mentre Louis arricciava il naso imbarazzato. «E no, Lou. Nessun ripensamento.»

«Nessuna voglia di compiere un passo indietro o di abbandonarmi all’altare?»

«Neanche tra un milione di anni.» ribatté Harry, ridacchiando a quelle sue domande assurde e stando al suo gioco. «E poi, sarebbe poco carino nei confronti della nostra famiglia che ha organizzato tutto questo.»

Harry indicò lo spazio circostante, che era stato allestito a regola d’arte per le celebrazioni del loro matrimonio. Delle panche in legno chiaro erano state sistemate davanti l’altare, situato proprio all’inizio della passerella del molo. In una parte del giardino era stato collocato un lungo tavolo al di sopra del quale vi era una fitta rete di lucine e nella parte opposta vi erano un palco dove avrebbe suonato una band dal vivo e una piccola pista da ballo. Mancavano soltanto i fiori - precisamente dei girasoli e delle margherite - con i quali l’indomani mattina lo staff avrebbe decorato la passerella, l’altare, le sedute e il lungo tavolo: tutto era esattamente come Harry e Louis l’avevano desiderato.

Il completo di pizzo bianco firmato Gucci e ideato dallo stesso Harry per sé era già nella camera da letto del cottage, insieme all’abito nero e più classico che avrebbe indossato Louis. Tom, Ernest e Doris avrebbero preceduto il loro ingresso al giardino spargendo dei petali di rosa bianchi sulla navata e il piccolo James avrebbe portato le fedi all’altare durante la cerimonia; Gemma aveva preparato un discorso che avrebbe fatto morire di imbarazzo entrambi gli sposi, ma non meno pregno di affetto; Anne, Johannah e le ragazze avevano già sistemato nelle loro pochette dei pacchetti di fazzoletti per le loro lacrime di gioia; Niall era pronto ad officiare la cerimonia da settimane e Liam a far sì che tutto andasse bene quel giorno. Lo stesso cottage e lo stesso lago erano pronti ad assistere a quell’unione di anime affini, sperando nel meglio, così come era stato per Mary e Arthur.

«Già, sarebbe da veri maleducati non sposarsi con questo allestimento perfetto.» ironizzò Louis, spostandogli un riccio dalla fronte. «Dirò alla sicurezza che controllerà i confini del cottage l’indomani di buttare un occhio anche su di te…almeno, servirà effettivamente a qualcosa.»

Harry ridacchiò, felice del fatto che ormai Louis riuscisse a scherzare – più o meno - su quel particolare: fino a qualche settimana prima, quella questione era sempre stata motivo di discussione tra loro perché « _non siamo i Beckham, Haz!_ » diceva Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando. Avere qualcuno che controllasse i confini della tenuta e che impedisse ai paparazzi e a sedicenti fan di curiosare nel giorno più bello e importante della loro storia d’amore, però, tranquillizzava maggiormente Harry, il quale ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi alla fama della sua posizione lavorativa, e Louis si era finalmente deciso ad accettarlo.

«Puoi dire alla sicurezza tutto ciò che vuoi, ma io non vado da nessuna parte, Lou.»

«E non mi tradirai neanche in luna di miele con l’istruttore di sub, vero?»

Harry rilasciò uno sbuffo, prima di ridacchiare divertito. «Per tutto il tempo in cui saremo ai Caraibi, vorrò soltanto stare con te in spiaggia o in quell’acqua cristallina, fare l’amore nel nostro letto a baldacchino e guardare la tua pelle diventare dorata grazie al sole. Voglio essere il motivo per cui sarai felice per quelle settimane e poi per il resto della tua vita.» disse lentamente, mentre le sue mani vagavano sulla schiena dell’altro in docili carezze. «Ti è sufficiente?»

E non era soltanto sufficiente, era tutto ciò che Louis desiderava per la loro vita insieme e non poté far altro che annuire energicamente prima di congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio profondo e mettere da parte ogni paura o preoccupazione. Queste ultime, poi, erano del tutto infondate perché mai, negli anni precedenti, Louis aveva avuto un dubbio sulla loro relazione: neanche gli anni trascorsi distanti, tra Holmes Chapel e Roma, avevano incrinato il loro rapporto. Era stato difficile per entrambi perché avevano dovuto imparare a conoscersi anche in quella circostanza, sì, ma avevano combattuto per ciò che avevano, per il loro amore, per i loro sogni.

«Una fede al dito, tu, il sole e il mare dei Caraibi, le nostre pelli abbronzate.» affermò Louis. «Cosa c’è di meglio?»

«Nulla.»

«Sbagliato.» ribatté divertito e, prima che Harry potesse parlare, aggiunse «fare l’amore finalmente da sposati, Haz!» e scoppiò in una risata limpida.

E Harry era solito affermare che la risata di Louis fosse il suono più bello che avesse mai ascoltato in vita sua.

Eppure, il giorno seguente, mentre il sole tramontava dietro le colline e colorava l’acqua del lago di arancione e l’aria profumava di girasoli e d’amore, non appena Louis pronunciò quel « _sì, lo voglio_ », Harry dovette ricredersi su tutta la linea.

*

_Clic._

Whiskey riposava sul ramo di un albero, agitando lentamente la coda fulva e miagolando di tanto in tanto, soltanto per far scappare qualche uccellino coraggioso che si poggiava al suo fianco. I suoi movimenti risultavano più lenti così come i suoi riflessi, ma il suo caratteraccio non era cambiato granché col passare del tempo.

_Clic._

Harry si aggirava senza meta per l’ampio giardino e parlava al telefono, gesticolando animatamente. Era finalmente in vacanza, ma, come lui stesso soleva dire spesso, il mondo della moda non si fermava mai per davvero: tutto - persino una semplice sfumatura, tessuto o stampa - poteva essere d’ispirazione e rivoluzionare le sue idee da un momento all’altro. Le sue lunghe gambe abbronzate, racchiuse in un pantaloncino di lino chiaro, venivano solleticate dalle piante più alte del giardino, la camicia aperta che indossava al di sopra di una semplice canottiera svolazzava al venticello tiepido che soffiava quel pomeriggio e degli occhiali da sole scuri erano incastrati tra i riccioli castani che gli ornavano il viso.

«Deve essere di quella sfumatura di blu.» disse Harry, mentre le sue labbra rosa indiano si curvavano in un sorriso dolce, dopo aver sorpreso Louis a scattargli una foto, l’ennesima. «Non più scuro, non più chiaro: ho bisogno esattamente di quel blu per quell’abito, non posso dirti altro.»

Non poteva dire niente di più al suo assistente, ma Louis sapeva che la sfumatura di blu alla quale si riferiva Harry era quella che osservava nel suo sguardo da anni e che amava senza alcuna riserva. Glielo aveva confessato proprio lui, qualche mese prima, dopo avergli letto una poesia delle sue preferite per farlo addormentare sereno tra le sue braccia: aveva scelto quella sfumatura di blu perché gli ricordava Louis. In particolare, gli ricordava l’incontro tra l’erba verdeggiante del cottage e l’acqua scura del lago, entrambi riflessi negli occhi del suo amato nel luogo che loro preferivano di più al mondo. Louis ammetteva che, dopo il matrimonio, Harry aveva portato l’asticella del romanticismo nella loro relazione molto in alto e non se ne lamentava, soprattutto se l’abito di punta della nuova collezione di suo marito sarebbe stato del colore dei suoi occhi.

_Clic._

Una bambina compieva graziosamente delle giravolte più in là, mentre soffiava sulla corolla bianca di un dente di leone fino a far rimanere soltanto un fragile stelo verde nella sua manina. Una coroncina di fiori era incastrata nei suoi capelli lisci e color miele, mentre una nuvola di tulle bianco e lilla le avvolgeva il corpo minuto e la faceva sembrava una piccola ninfa dei boschi. Ridacchiava spensierata, mentre i sottili fili d’erba verde le solleticavano le caviglie e una farfalla distrattamente si posava sulla sua spalla.

 _Clic_.

«Papà!»

May lo chiamò a gran voce e Louis accorse in suo aiuto, lasciando il corpo della macchinetta fotografia a penzolare dal suo collo. Si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e la guardò confuso, prima che lei indicasse lentamente qualcosa sulla manica del suo vestitino bianco e lilla. Dal punto di vista biologico, May era di Louis: era chiaro dal colore degli occhi, dal nasino delicato e dalla punta all’insù o dalle labbra sottili sulle quali c’era più frequentemente un broncio adorabile che un sorriso perché non perdeva mai l’occasione di mordersi la lingua o essere poco impertinente. Eppure, alcuni gesti, espressioni o modi di dire spazzavano via tutto ciò che c’era di Louis in lei e lasciavano spazio a Harry. E Louis, che li amava profondamente entrambi, non poteva che esserne felice. In quel momento, con gli occhioni blu che luccicavano di curiosità e la bocca aperta in una piccola “o” assomigliava, poi, a un piccolo _Bambi_.

Louis sorrise affettuosamente quando notò la farfalla dalle ali violacee sul tessuto del vestitino e ridacchiò davanti all’espressione meravigliata di sua figlia. 

«Non ti farà del male, tesoro.» La rassicurò dolcemente. «Si è appoggiata sulla tua spalla per dirti _ciao_! Pensa che quello sul tuo vestito sia un vero fiorellino.» aggiunse, indicando la rouge lilla che era cucita sulla manica. «È bella, non è vero?»

«Sì!» May continuò a guardarla sbattere le ali e le sorrise pian piano, come se il minimo movimento potesse farla andare via.

Non era solita spaventarsi facilmente, anzi. Adorava tutto ciò che era avventura e la natura rientrava in questa categoria: nonostante avesse trascorso la maggior parte della sua giovane vita a Londra tra la casa di Hampstead e il loro nuovo bed and breakfast, amava la campagna, il cottage, i tratturi pieni di girasoli e bagnarsi i piedini nell’acqua fredda del lago. Louis amava definirla uno spirito ribelle, così come era stato lui da piccolo; Harry, da sempre più sognatore, la paragonava a una ninfa dei boschi e non faceva altro che realizzare per lei abiti ricchi di tulle e fiori per renderla felice. Dopotutto, era nata a maggio e nel suo nome portava quel mese che da sempre era simbolo di rinascita e risveglio per la natura. E, nonostante il mese di maggio avesse portato via nonna Mary nove anni prima, cinque anni dopo aveva dato a Harry e Louis il dono più prezioso della loro vita, May.

Così, quel mese dai ricordi dolorosi aveva acquistato una sfumatura più rosea, come le guance della bambina che tutta la famiglia amava.

E Louis si incantò a guardare quella tenera visione, per poi fare cenno a Harry, che li osservava da lontano con le sopracciglia aggrottate, di terminare la sua telefonata di lavoro e raggiungerli: l’altro impiegò poco a seguire il suo invito e si avvicinò a loro lentamente, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e sciogliendo la sua espressione confusa in una più dolce e affettuosa quando notò la farfalla sul vestitino di May.

«Wow! È bellissima, May!» esclamò, quasi più emozionato di sua figlia.

Ed era questo che Louis adorava di quei due: il loro innato entusiasmo per qualunque cosa facessero. Con loro ogni cosa, anche la più semplice, persino andare a fare la spesa o raccontare la storia della buonanotte, si trasformava in un’avventura. In un istante, grazie a May e a Harry, Louis tornava a essere bambino e diventava un pirata, un principe o chissà quale creatura fantastica, tornava a scorrazzare nel giardino del cottage o della loro casa a Londra, a macchiarsi le labbra di gelato al cioccolato o a immaginare strane costellazioni nel cielo stellato di Holmes Chapel d’estate.

May ridacchiò, trattenendo il respiro per un istante, quando vide la farfalla spostarsi poi sulle punte di una ciocca bionda dei suoi capelli.

«Ti ha scambiato per un fiorellino!» aggiunse Harry, ma, un istante dopo, la farfalla volò via.

«Oh no, è volata via!» esclamò lei. «Ciao ciao, farfallina!» Le disse, lisciandosi il vestitino e rivolgendosi a Harry. «Dove sarà andata, papà?»

«A cercare altri fiorellini e altri bambini da far sorridere, tesoro.»

May assunse un’espressione pensierosa prima di chiedere «andrà anche da James?».

Louis ridacchiò nel vedere una smorfia sul volto di Harry, quando la bambina pronunciò quel nome. May sembrava essersi innamorata perdutamente del piccolo James e i quattro anni che li separavano facevano sembrare il bambino un eroe ai suoi occhioni blu. Dopotutto, James era per May ciò che Louis era stato per Harry: dal primo momento in cui i due avevano portato la bambina a casa, quel maggio di quattro anni prima, James aveva mostrato una predilezione e un senso di protezione speciali nei suoi confronti. Crescendo, poi, May aveva fatto lo stesso: in James vedeva un migliore amico, un fratello e un modello da seguire. Harry sperava che sua figlia e James non avrebbero seguito le loro orme, diventando anche anime gemelle, ma Louis non faceva altro che ripetergli di non poter combattere il Destino, mentre lui borbottava e gli assicurava di non essere _affatto_ geloso.

«Sicuramente andrà anche da lui!» rispose Louis al suo posto, dandogli una leggera gomitata.

«E dal fratellino ci andrà?»

Louis e Harry si guardarono dolcemente prima di annuire alla sua ultima domanda: Noah si sarebbe aggiunto alla loro famiglia soltanto tra qualche mese, ma May non faceva altro che parlare di lui coinvolgendolo in ogni loro attività. Ne parlava spesso, come se lui fosse già tra loro, e immaginava come potesse essere il suo viso o il suo carattere: qualche sera prima May aveva deciso che Noah avrebbe avuto i ricci color cioccolato e le fossette di Harry, le rughette che ornavano gli occhi azzurri di Louis e la sua intelligenza e la sua bellezza. Entrambi erano scoppiati in una risata fragorosa, ribadendole che – tra tutti questi pregi – Noah avrebbe sicuramente ereditato anche la modestia dalla sua sorellona. Tutto sommato, però, erano certi che May sarebbe stata un’ottima sorella maggiore.

Per questo, si scambiarono un’ultima occhiata furba prima di sporgersi verso di lei, stringerla in un abbraccio spaccaossa e tempestarle il viso di baci per aver pensato anche al piccolo Noah: May cominciò a ridere e a far finta di non volere quei baci, prima di abbandonarsi tra le braccia accoglienti dei suoi papà e accettare quelle premure.

Era un toccasana trascorrere la maggior parte dell’estate a Holmes Chapel: tutta la tensione accumulata a Londra tra la maison di Harry, la direzione del bed and breakfast di Louis e l’asilo e gli impegni di May, sembrava svanire all’improvviso quando i tre varcavano le soglie del cottage. Lì, spogli di ogni preoccupazione o quasi, tutto riacquistava un senso e un altro sapore e le parole “famiglia” e “casa” avevano un significato più pieno: non c’era più fretta nel far colazione la mattina; non c’era bisogno di prendere la macchina perché preferivano passeggiare tra i campi di girasoli per arrivare in paese; non c’era la necessità di ritagliarsi degli spazi tra mille impegni perché c’era tempo per tutto. Per risvegliare May con morbidi baci al mattino e darle tutte le attenzioni che meritava. Per leggere un libro sul molo con i piedi immersi nell’acqua fresca del lago. Per cucinare la torta al cioccolato di nonna Mary e condividerla con i bambini della loro numerosa famiglia. Per amarsi in modo lento e passionale l’intera notte e svegliarsi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro ancora una volta.

Era il loro posto felice, quello in cui ritrovavano la loro famiglia e gli amici di sempre, quello in cui si sentivano realmente a casa.

«Che ne dici, fiorellino, ora andiamo in paese?» chiese Harry, dando un’occhiata all’orologio di pelle che portava al polso, mentre Louis sistemava il vestitino e i lunghi capelli della bambina, tutti scompigliati a causa di quella intensa sessione di coccole. «Le zie, gli zii e i nonni ci aspettano e saranno tutti tristissimi se faremo ritardo.»

«Posso tenere la coroncina?» lo pregò May, Louis puliva il suo vestito dai fili d’erba che si erano incastrati nel tessuto e sorrideva intenerito. «Papà oggi ci ha messo anche i girasoli e sono i nostri fiori preferiti.»

«Certo che puoi tenerla, May.»

Non importava se qualcuno in paese l’avrebbe trovata piuttosto eccentrica con quella coroncina di fiori sul capo o se i giornali di gossip ne avrebbero parlato l’indomani scattando di qua e di là qualche foto, Harry e Louis le avevano insegnato a essere se stessa e a non vergognarsi mai di ciò che era: fiera e coraggiosa, così come lo era sempre nelle sue mille avventure.

«E torniamo qui al lago per i fuochi d’artificio, vero?» chiese speranzosa a Harry, lasciando che il suo labbro inferiore sporgesse un po’ in avanti per fargli tenerezza.

Eppure, non ce ne era affatto bisogno. Entrambi sapevano quanto May amasse i fuochi d’artificio del Festival di Fine Estate e quanto amasse guardarli dal molo, così come i suoi papà le avevano insegnato: i fuochi d’artificio non l’avevano mai spaventata, neanche quando era ancora in fasce e li guardava stretta stretta al loro petto. I suoi occhioni si tingevano di rosso, giallo, blu e verde, di meraviglia o sorpresa, ma mai di paura.

«Torniamo qui tutti insieme a guardarli con i nonni, gli zii e i cuginetti.» ribatté Harry, sorridendole.

«Anche James, vero?»

«Anche James.» sospirò Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo che ormai sfumava dal rosso al violaceo, mentre Louis ridacchiava sommessamente. 

May sembrò soddisfatta per quella risposta e si aprì in un sorriso sincero, al quale Harry non poté resistere: mandò al diavolo qualunque sua sciocca gelosia – dopotutto, spogliatosi della maschera di papà protettivo, era felice che May avesse James nella sua vita - e cominciò a elencarle ciò che avrebbero fatto di lì a poco, mentre si incamminavano verso la stradina che li avrebbe portati in paese. Avrebbero girovagato per le stradine di Holmes Chapel mangiucchiando zucchero filato e altre delizie, avrebbero ballato nella piazza principale con della musica dal vivo e avrebbero applaudito al termine dello spettacolo teatrale. Quell’anno avrebbero messo in scena _Romeo e Giulietta_ e Harry non vedeva l’ora di osservare i costumi che Anne e Jay avevano sapientemente realizzato per quell’occasione: le due avevano preso il posto di nonna Mary da qualche anno ormai e lo stilista amava dar loro qualche suggerimento in corso d’opera, sbirciare di qua e di là nel backstage durante la rappresentazione e aiutarle negli imprevisti dell’ultimo minuto. Poi, allo scoccare della mezzanotte - quella era la parte preferita di May - avrebbero espresso un desiderio per ogni fuoco d’artificio che avrebbe illuminato il cielo scuro del paese.

«Ma ne sono tantissimi!»

«Forse un milione!»

«Quindi posso esprimere un milione di desideri, papà?» chiese meravigliata May, la sua piccola mano stretta in quella di Harry e il naso all’insù già rivolto al cielo.

«Tanti quanti sono i tuoi sogni, fiorellino.»

«Un milione di sogni. E mi aiuterete a realizzarli tutti?»

«Un milione di sogni, sì, e io e il tuo papà cercheremo di realizzarli tutti, nessuno escluso.»

Harry lanciò un’occhiata complice a Louis, perché quella era sempre stata la loro promessa: _un milione di sogni a colorare le loro notti e le loro giornate, a colorare il loro intero mondo_. E, per la prima volta, Harry aveva scelto di condividerla con May perché sapeva che la bambina, per quanto piccola, avrebbe saputo prendersi cura di quel lascito. Dopotutto, anche lei era brava a sognare. Louis rispose a quello sguardo con un sorriso affettuoso e mandò un bacio a entrambi prima di scattare loro un’ultima foto e raggiungerli.

_Clic._

E, quella volta, quello scatto non racchiuse soltanto un panorama o un soggetto per Louis.

Racchiuse il cottage e i ricordi della loro famiglia legati ad esso, il lago e le nottate trascorse a consumare l’amore che provava per Harry tra sospiri e baci a fior di labbra, i primi passi di May lungo il vialetto d’ingresso e tutto ciò che la nascita di Noah avrebbe portato.

Racchiuse un intero mondo e un’intera vita, la sua, la loro, fatta di tanti sogni già realizzati e milioni ancora da realizzare.

_Fine_

* * *

_Mi commuovo sempre nel rileggere le frasi finali di questa storia. Forse perché A Million Dreams racconta sogni di persone a me care che ora non ci sono più, forse perché racconta la forza di quelle che sono rimaste e quei sogni, alla fine, li hanno realizzati._ _Spero che anche questo piccolo mondo con i suoi Harry e Louis, con il suo cottage e il lago, con il Festival di Fine Estate non vi abbia mai deluso e vi ringrazio, ancora una volta, per leggere e apprezzare ciò che scrivo._ _Fatemi sapere i vostri commenti e pensieri qui o su twitter (io sono **@/goldencoeurx** ) con **#amilliondreamsff** così che possa leggerli tutti, uno ad uno._

_Attualmente sto scrivendo una nuova storia, alla quale mi sto affezionando davvero tanto. Credo di poterla pubblicare soltanto da settembre in poi, ma tenete d’occhio i miei profili perché potrei farvi qualche sorpresa nei prossimi mesi!_ _Nel frattempo, se non lo avete già fatto e vi va, vi invito a leggere le storie che sono già presenti sul mio profilo!_

_A presto e non vedo l’ora di leggervi!_

_Lucia_


End file.
